


Vampire 4: Freunde mit BISS

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2012, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 64,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach der Weltmeisterschaft in Südafrika fahren Mario und Thomas zur EM in Polen und in der Ukraine. Dort treffen sie unerwartet auf einen weiteren ihrer Art, der seine eigenen Probleme hat. Und die Probleme werden nicht weniger.





	1. Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst

**Author's Note:**

> Und hier kommt nun der vierte Teil unserer inzwischen ziemlich umfangreichen Vampir-Saga. Diesmal gehts zur Euro 2012 und auch dort warten wieder spannende Abenteuer auf Mario und Thomas.  
> Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

"Guck mal hier", schob Thomas Mario seine Zeitung herüber. [Torwart-Crash im Regenerationscamp. Ter Stegen verliert zwei Zähne] stand dort. Darunter war ein kurzer Artikel, so kurz, wie eben BILD-Artikel normalerweise waren. [Der 3. Torwart unserer Nationalmannschaft, Marc-André ter Stegen (20), wollte per Kopf einen Ball abwehren, dabei rasselte er frontal mit Mario Götze (19) zusammen. Götze verlor kurz das Bewusstsein, blutete stark an der Stirn, die ebenso wie sein linkes Jochbein sofort dick anschwoll. Ter Stegen büßte zwei große Stücke seiner beiden oberen Schneidezähne ein, presste nur hervor: „Das sind Sauschmerzen!“]

"Aua", sagte Mario. "Das klingt schmerzhaft."

"Das klingt nach noch mehr. Siehst du das nicht?", deutete Thomas auf ein Bild, auf dem Marc-André zu sehen war, der sich eine Trainingsjacke ins Gesicht und auf den Mund presste.

"Was genau meinst du?" fragte Mario irritiert.

"Na hier, seine Zähne..."

"Ja die..." Mario stockte und betrachtete den Ausschnitt des Bildes genaues. "Das sieht... aber das ist bestimmt nur die schlechte Bildqualität oder?"

"Nein, nicht das hier", deutete Thomas auf einen Fleck. "Hinter... hinter der Jacke. Das... scheiße, das kann man gar nicht sehen! Aber...?"

Mario sah Thomas an. Er spürte wie aufgewühlt sein Freund war - aufgeregt und ein wenig ängstlich. "Hätten wir das nicht gemerkt? Wir haben doch schon gegen ihn gespielt. Mehrmals!"

Thomas schien seine Verwirrung gar nicht zu spüren. "Scheiße, da, da auf dem Bild, das... da ist doch... aber da ist doch die Jacke... Verdammt, das kann man gar nicht sehen!"

Mario griff nach Thomas Hand und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Wie so oft half die Berührung Thomas dabei sich zu beruhigen. Das war schon immer so gewesen, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Thomas hatte die Sterblichen beeinflussen können, aber Mario war der einzige Sterbliche gewesen, der ihn beruhigen konnte. Und zwar schon damals, als sie zusammengekommen waren. Seit Thomas ihn nach einem Unfall in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, war diese Beziehung noch enger geworden.

Sie brauchten dafür eigentlich keine Berührungen, es reichte, wenn sie in der Nähe des anderen waren. Aber die Berührung verstärkte das alles noch einmal.

"Was bist du so durcheinander?", fragte Mario leise.

"Das Bild", murmelte Thomas und starrte erneut den Artikel oder vielmehr das Bild von Marc-André an.

"Was ist mit dem Bild? Da hockt Marc auf dem Boden und beißt in seine Jacke. Sieht so aus, als würde es verdammt weh tun."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. Ja natürlich war das zu sehen, aber er sah noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das er kaum in Worte fassen konnte. "Ich kann... durch die Jacke durchgucken", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Sofort spürte er Marios Verblüffung. "Was? Du... das ist ein Zeitungsbild Thomas."

"Weiß ich doch. Aber ich seh das Blut dahinter, wo er Mario Gebiss... getroffen hatte. Und ich seh, dass seine Schneidezähne angeknackst sind. Und die Eckzähne seh ich auch."

"Du siehst das er... Mario gebissen hat?" fragte Mario erschrocken. "Aber... wie..."

"Wie ich das sehe, oder wie er ihn gebissen hat?", fragte Thomas nach. "Ich seh es einfach. Als ob die Jacken hauchdünn wäre, durchsichtig. Wie ein Seidentuch, mehr nicht. Ich kann durchgucken."

Mario schluckte. Offenbar hatten sich Thomas Fähigkeiten erneut weiterentwickelt, genau wie Sandro und Darius es prophezeit hatten.

Die beiden Vampire hatten sie vor zwei Jahren kennengelernt, und Sandro hatte sehen können, dass Thomas noch mehr Kräfte hatte als "nur" Sterbliche zu beeinflussen und ihre Gedanken erfahren zu können.

Sandro hatte gemeint, dass Thomas irgendwann die Zukunft vorhersagen können würde. Bisher hatte Thomas immer nur kurze Einblicke in die Vergangenheit erhalten, aber das hier war definitiv neu.  
Und in Bilder reinzugucken war schon... sehr eigenartig. 

Mario drückte seine Hand fest und versuchte aktiv seine Ruhe zu übertragen.

Thomas erwiderte den Druck so fest, dass ein Mensch vermutlich eine gebrochene Hand davongetragen hätte.  
Mario hingegen empfand es als fest, aber angenehm. "Willst du Jakob anrufen?" Thomas' Mentor war für beide ein wichtiger Ansprechpartner geworden. "Oder Sandro?"

"Ich... versuche es bei Sandro. Vielleicht hat er ja zur Abwechslung mal sein Handy dabei", grinste Thomas schief.

Mario grinste, lehnte sich an ihn und beobachtete, wie Thomas die Nummer wählte.

Bei Sandro und Darius war es immer eine unsichere Angelegenheit, ob man sie erreichte. Die beiden waren alt, viel älter als Mario und Thomas und gewöhnten sich nur schwerlich an die moderne Technik.  
Sie sahen es auch nicht ein, warum sie erreichbar sein sollten. Selbst füreinander waren sie nicht immer erreichbar, manchmal sahen sie sich eben, manchmal nicht.

"Hallo Thomas", meldete sich nach einer gefühlten Unendlichkeit endlich Alessandro.

"Sandro", war Thomas erleichtert. "Gut, dass ich dich erreiche."

"Du klingst beunruhigt. Ist etwas passiert?"

"Ich... ich glaub, ich hab da... ähm...", stammelte Thomas ein wenig, und als Sandro nicht gleich reagierte, "Ich glaub, ich kenn jetzt meine Fähigkeit..."

Sandro schwieg einen Moment. "Erzähl", bat er dann.

"Ich hab heute ein Bild gesehen. Ein Foto in der Zeitung. Ich... ich hab hinter das Bild gucken können."

"Hinter das Bild?"

"Ja, ich... ich hab Dinge sehen, können, die auf dem Bild verdeckt waren." Irgendwie wurde Thomas ruhiger, jetzt, wo er es erzählt hatte. Vielleicht drang jetzt Mario auch wieder zu ihm durch.

"Beschreib es mir Thomas", bat Sandro. "Was ist auf dem Bild zu sehen und was siehst du?"

"Auf dem Foto ist ein Kollege von uns, der eine Jacke vor dem Mund hat. Und ich... für mich ist die Jacke fast durchsichtig, und ich kann durchsehen."

"Und was siehst du?"

"Ich seh seine... Zähne."

"Ein Vampir also", murmelte Sandro. "Noch ein Fußballspielender Vampir... Bist du ihm schon begegnet?"

"Bei nem Spiel, glaub ich. Aber da begegnet man sich nicht wirklich. Außerdem atme ich da nie - zu viele Menschen, zu viele Gerüche. Und sie sind zu lecker, so durchgeschwitzt...“

Sandro lachte leise. "Du hast also nichts gemerkt, als ihr gegeneinander gespielt habt? Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Ich meine, bei mir habt ihr es doch sofort gespürt."

"Bei 40.000 Menschen um einen herum versucht man alles auszublenden."

"Ein weiterer Grund, aus dem ich große Menschenmasse meide", sagte Sandro kopfschüttelnd. "Man bekommt nicht mehr mit, was um einen herum passiert. Das kann gefährlich sein."

Thomas seufzte. "Mir würde was fehlen, ohne den Fußball."

"Ich weiß. Euch beiden würde es das. Aber zurück zum Thema. Was siehst du außer den Zähnen noch? Siehst du die Zukunft? Die Vergangenheit? Oder nichts von beidem?"

"Nein, nur die Zähne. Ich seh auch, was davor passiert ist, aber das kann auch einfach sein, weil ich den Zeitungsartikel gelesen habe."

"Hm...", machte Sandro nachdenklich. "Deine Fähigkeiten entwickelt sich anders, als ich vermutet habe. Klappt es auch bei anderen Bildern oder nur bei unserem Vampirbruder?"

"Es ist eben zum ersten Mal passiert...", überlegte Thomas und lächelte leicht. Vampirbruder... um den würden sie sich kümmern müssen.

"Versuch es", sagte Sandro. "Such dir ein Bild und versuche es."

Thomas nickte und blätterte eine Seite weiter. Ein Foto einer Massenkarambolage auf der Autobahn. "Da sitzt eine Frau in dem blauen Wagen", murmelte er und deutete auf einen weißen LKW. "Hinter dem Laster."

"Also liegt es wirklich an deinen Fähigkeiten und nicht daran, dass es um einen Vampir ging", sagte Sandro.

"Hm, scheint so. Komische Fähigkeit", murmelte er.

"Sie wird sich noch weiter entwickeln Thomas", sagte Sandro lächelnd. "Vielleicht wirst du später, wenn du ein Bild ansiehst, einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen können. Du bist noch so jung, da kann noch viel passieren."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will", murmelte Thomas.

"Du wirst es lernen zu kontrollieren. Dann kannst du selbst entscheiden, wann du etwas sehen willst."

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Thomas. So sicher war er sich dabei nicht, immerhin hatte sich Sandro auch bei der Fähigkeit selbst getäuscht.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann", sagte Sandro. "Ich täusche mich nur selten in solchen Dingen, aber du und Mario, ihr seid so... außergewöhnlich, dass mich mein Instinkt wohl getäuscht hat."

"Wir können doch nicht so anders sein, Sandro. Wir sind Vampire. Wir stehen uns sehr nahe, aber... das macht uns doch nicht zu völlig anderen Vampiren als euch."

"Ihr seid aber anders. Jeder Vampir ist anders."

"Ja, das... aber doch nicht... wir beide auf der einen, und alle anderen Vampire auf der anderen Seite."

Sandro lachte. "Ich dachte eigentlich schon, dass wir auf einer Seite stehen Thomas."

"Ja, schon... meistens", grinste Thomas schief. So ganz auf einer Seite aber nicht, denn viel wusste er nicht von Sandro und seinem Gefährten Darius.

"Lass dir von Mario helfen, ein wenig ruhiger zu werden", schlug Sandro vor. "Oder lenkt euch ab. Das könnt ihr doch gut. Danach sieht alles schon nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich aus."

"Ja, das sollten wir tun. Und dann müssen wir los. Geht nach Frankreich ins Trainingslager."

"Trainingslager?" fragte Sandro.

Thomas lachte leise, Sandro war absolut uninformiert, was die Welt der Menschen anging. "Dieses Jahr ist Europameisterschaft. Und wir fahren mit hin."

"Ah", sagte Sandro. "Ich glaube Darius hat so etwas erwähnt."

Darius war meist besser informiert und hatte sich den Menschen noch nicht ganz so sehr entsagt wie Alessandro, der weit über 650 Jahre alt war.  
Außerdem hatte Darius seinen Spaß daran gefunden, die Fußballszene im Auge zu behalten, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten. "Ich muss doch wissen, was ihr beiden so treibt", hatte er grinsend gesagt.

"Der Junge kennt sich aus", scherzte Thomas locker, ziemlich respektlos für einen so jungen Vampir, für einen Vampir, der gerade einmal über sechzig war. Aber bei den beiden konnte er es sein.

Sandro lachte erneut. "Oh ja. Er war glaube ich sogar bei einem Spiel. Aber bitte frag mich nicht bei welchem."

"Echt? Darius bei einem Spiel? Da muss ich ihn unbedingt fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe. Wo treibt er sich eigentlich gerade rum?"

Sandro überlegte einen Moment. "Italien glaube ich. Oder England? Nein, ich glaube er wollte in den Norden. Schweden oder Norwegen."

Thomas seufzte leise. Er wusste, wie gerne Darius länger mit Sandro zusammen sein wollte, wie sehr er Thomas und Mario um ihre Beziehung beneidete, aber bei den beiden klappte es einfach nicht. Sie gehörten auch zusammen, wenn sie sich ein paar Jahre oder Jahrzehnte nicht sahen, aber sie beide sehnten sich nach mehr Nähe. Und wenn es so weit war, rief wieder die Freiheit.

"Nicht jeder kann so etwas haben wie ihr beiden", sagte Sandro, der wusste, warum Thomas geseufzt hatte. "Ihr braucht einander, könnt nicht ohne den anderen sein. Aber die meisten Vampire brauchen ihre Freiheit."

"Ich weiß. Und ihr braucht euch."

"Ja, aber nicht ständig", sagte Sandro. "Wir haben uns erst vor vier Monaten gesehen."

"Und das reicht erstmal wieder... was meinst du, wenn wir das Finale erreichen, guckt ihr das wenigstens zusammen?"

"Wenn du mir rechtzeitig bescheid gibt’s, dann verspreche ich zu kommen", sagte Sandro.

"Mach ich, versprochen", grinste Thomas. Ob er, oder gar beide, tatsächlich kommen würden, stand noch auf einem anderen Blatt, aber das war egal. "Ich melde mich. Auch, wegen dieser Fotosache, ok?"

"Mach das. Habt viel Spaß in eurem... Trainingslager. Trefft ihr dort auf den anderen Vampir?"

"Ja, treffen wir. Ich bin schon gespannt..." Das war er wirklich. Er kannte Marc kaum, sie beide kannten ihn kaum, und wären nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er ebenfalls ein Vampir sein konnte.

"Das ist gut", meinte Sandro. "Vermutlich ist er ebenfalls ein ganz junger Vampir und kann eure Hilfe gut gebrauchen."

"In dem Artikel steht, dass er mit einem Kollegen 'zusammengerasselt' wäre. Ihm sind wohl zwei Zähne abgebrochen. Und der Kollege musste genäht werden."

"Hat er ihn angefallen?" fragte Sandro.

"Scheint so... er hat den ganzen Mund voll Blut auf dem Bild. Also, in dem Teil, den ich sehe."

"Das ist nicht gut", meinte Sandro. "Ihr solltet so schnell wie möglich mit ihm reden."

"Wir sehen ihn morgen", erzählte Thomas leise. "Und wir werden ihn gleich zur Seite nehmen."

"Gut", sagte Sandro beruhigt.

"Hast du eigentlich Jakobs neue Nummer? Oder hat er mal wieder kein Handy?" Seinen Mentor zu erreichen erwies sich immer wieder als schwierig.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Sandro. "Ich habe Jakob vor... einem halben Jahr das letzte Mal gesprochen."

"Ja, ich auch", seufzte Thomas. "Naja, er wird schon wieder auftauchen."

"Jakob kann auf sich aufpassen, du musst dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen."

"Ja, ich weiß....", nickte Thomas leicht.

"Also... du meldest dich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt?"

"Klar, mach ich. Und du auch, wenn du was von Jakob hörst."

"Natürlich. Bis bald ihr beiden."

"Bis bald", erwiderte Thomas und legte auf.

"Du machst dir Sogen", sagte Mario leise.

Thomas nickte. "Sandro hat auch nichts von ihm gehört."

"Es geht ihm gut", sagte Mario bestimmt.

"Das weißt du, weil...?"

"Ich Jakob kenne und er auf sich aufpassen kann", sagte Mario. "Außerdem, was soll ihm schon passieren?"

"Ja, ich weiß. Er hat schon verdammt viele Jahrhunderte überstanden. Und trotzdem."

"Versuch doch einfach ihn noch mal auf dem Handy zu erreichen", sagte Mario.

Thomas seufzte und wählte nacheinander all die Nummern, die er in den letzten Jahren von Jakob gesammelt hatte.  
Bei einigen Nummern kam sofort die Ansage, dass die Nummer ungültig war, bei anderen klingelte es zwar, aber niemand nahm ab. Bei der dritten meldete sich eine Frau Özgan, die vierte war wieder nicht vergeben.

"Hat keinen Sinn", gab Thomas frustriert auf.

"Dann meldet er sich bestimmt irgendwann, wenn du gar nicht mehr dran glaubst."

"Aber... vielleicht brauchen wir seine Hilfe bei Marc."

"Wir können dann auch Sandro um Hilfe bitten. Oder Darius."

Thomas seufzte. Mario hatte ja recht. Aber er hatte einfach eine besondere Beziehung zu Jakob. Jakob war immer da gewesen, bei all seinen Problemen. Und er hatte auch Mario geholfen, als Thomas ihn verwandelt hatte.

Sandro und Darius waren eher... gute Freunde, während Jakob sein, nein, irgendwie ihr Mentor war, und da war die Beziehung einfach enger.

Mario griff erneut nach Thomas Hand, als er die Sorgen seines Freunds fühlte. "Es geht ihm gut", flüsterte er.

Thomas seufzte leise, dann nickte er. "Bestimmt. Ich glaub, man würde das auch fühlen..."

"Würdest du", nickte Mario. "Und jetzt müssen wir langsam los, sonst geht der Flieger noch ohne uns. Und ich glaube, ich würde heute ungern noch bis nach Frankreich laufen."

"Das wär kein Thema, aber sie würden sich alle wundern."

Mario grinste. "Stimmt. Fliegen ist trotzdem bequemer."

"Du lässt dich nur gern von der Saftschubse bedienen, mein Schatz."

Mario lachte und lehnte sich vor. "Nein, aber ich steh darauf, dich in den engen Flugzeugtoiletten zu vernaschen", flüsterte er Thomas ins Ohr.

"Oh ja", raunte Thomas, der sich nur zu gut an den Flug nach Südafrika zwei Jahre zuvor erinnerte. Sie waren wohl die ersten gewesen, die in einem A380 Sex hatten.

Mario grollte leicht, als er Thomas Gefühle auffing. "Hör auf, sonst kann ich nicht für nichts garantieren."

"Willst du das überhaupt?", grinste Thomas und biss ihn spielerisch in den Hals.

Mario stöhnte und packte Thomas, zog ihn an sich, bis er auf seinem Schoß saß.

"Oh ja", keuchte Thomas laut auf und drängte sich an ihn.

Mario grinste. Auch nach über zwei Jahren hatte sich das zwischen ihnen nicht geändert. Die Gefühle, das Verlangen, war immer noch so stark, wie ganz am Anfang.

Vermutlich waren sie auch der Grund, warum sie ohne einander nicht konnten, warum sie wirklich litten, wenn sie mal nicht zusammen sein konnten. Wieder biss Thomas in seinen Hals, diesmal durchstieß er auch die Haut mit seinen scharfen Eckzähnen.

"Ja", stöhnte Mario und begann an Thomas Shirt zu zerren.

Gleichzeitig öffnete Thomas ihre Hosen. Sie ließen sich nicht oft viel Zeit, heute auch nicht, aber er wollte Mario dennoch fühlen.

Thomas bekam kaum mit, wie Mario aufstand und ihn aufs Bett warf. Fast gleichzeitig verschwand seine Hose und nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später, spürte er Marios nackten Körper auf seinem.

"Ja", stöhnte er heiser, dann fühlte er, die Mario schnell und hart in ihn eindrang.

Er bohrte seine Finger in Marios Schulter und kam den Stößen entgegen.

Wieder bohrten sich Thomas' Zähne tief in seine Halsschlagader, und Thomas sog um durstig von ihm zu trinken.

Allein dieses Gefühl konnte Mario schon zum kommen bringen.

Sie konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen, konnten sie noch nie, und auch jetzt nicht. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte die Erregung den kritischen Punkt erreicht, und sie beide kamen, gleichzeitig, wie fast immer, wenn sie ihre Gefühle so intensiv teilten.

"Mhm, das hat gut getan", sagte Thomas, als sich Mario aus ihm zurückzog.

Mario grinste und wischte ihm mit dem Finger einen Tropfen Blut von der Lippe, dann hielt er ihn Thomas hin, damit er ihn ablecken konnte.  
Thomas Augen verdunkelten sich leicht, als er den Tropfen genüsslich ableckte. Er liebte diesen Geschmack, den Geschmack seines Gefährten. Besonders, wenn er noch nach Sex schmeckte.

Mario beugte sich vor und verschloss Thomas Lippen mit seinen. Auch er schmeckte noch etwas von seinem Blut, aber ihn selbst erregte es nicht, ihn erregte Thomas' Blut.

Thomas spürte Marios aufkommenden Hunger und drehte den Kopf, bot ihm seinen Hals an. Ohne zu zögern biss Mario hungrig zu, Thomas hatte viel von ihm getrunken, jetzt brauchte er wieder etwas Blut zurück. Nach dem heftigen Sex eben kribbelte es dabei erregend, aber mehr war da nicht, mehr wollten sie auch beide nicht.

Als der größte Hunger gestillt war, zog sich Mario zurück. Sanft leckte er über die kleinen Wunden, die sich daraufhin schlossen, dann schmiegte er sich für einen Moment einfach an Thomas.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt Thomas ihn fest, streichelte leicht seinen Rücken. Waren sie sonst auch harte Vampire, so genossen sie in diesen Moment auch mal die Ruhe und Nähe.


	2. Tourette

"Wir müssen langsam los", flüsterte Mario.

"Hmm", knurrte Thomas leicht ungehalten.

Mario lächelte. "Ich weiß. Aber wir haben versprochen Philipp und Holger abzuholen."

Die beiden waren seit der WM in Südafrika ein Paar, und auch, wenn es kaum jemand wusste, wohnten sie inoffiziell zusammen.

Außerdem wussten sie von Thomas und Mario - und zwar alles. Philipp war damals dabei gewesen, als Thomas Mario verwandelt hatte. Er hatte sogar, mehr oder weniger freiwillig, sein Blut dafür gespendet.  
Und Holger... hatte sich ebenfalls mehr oder weniger zu einer... 'Blutspende' hinreißen lassen, als er ebenfalls halbwegs freiwillig mit Thomas und Mario im Bett gelandet war.

Zum Glück hatten sie am Ende alles wieder geradebiegen können.

Inzwischen waren sie froh, diese beiden Mitwisser zu haben, die auch versprochen hatten, sie bei der kommenden EM zu unterstützen. "Ein paar Dosen Blut kriegen wir auch noch unter, und ihr habt ein paar Probleme weniger."

"Wollen wir den beiden von Marc erzählen?" fragte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass uns erstmal mit Marc reden."

"Ok", sagte Mario. "Aber dafür müssen wir aufstehen und unser Flugzeug kriegen."

"Also raus...", nickte Thomas und küsste Mario noch einmal kurz, dann schob er sich aus dem Bett.

Schnell hatten sie sich angezogen und ihre fertig gepackten Koffer zum Wagen gebracht.

Sie hätten auch den Weg zum Flughafen sehr viel schneller hinter sich bringen können, wären sie nicht mit dem Auto gefahren, sondern gerannt. Aber erstens mussten sie Phil und Holger abholen und zweitens war es früher Morgen, da war es wenig ratsam in Vampirgeschwindigkeit durch München zu laufen.

"Hey", begrüßte Philip die beiden, als er und Holger aus dem Haus gekommen waren.

"Hey", sagte Mario lächelnd und half den beiden die Koffer zu verstauen. Auch hier hatte er als Vampir einen Vorteil, die vollgestopften und schweren Koffer waren für ihn Leichtgewichte.

Philipp und Holger waren inzwischen eingestiegen. "Ich bin ja erstaunt, dass ihr wirklich pünktlich seid", sagte Holger grinsend.

"Wir haben uns halt beeilt. Beim Packen. Und auch sonst..."

Phil schnaubte. "Euer und auch sonst kenn ich. Diesmal nicht die Flugzeugtoilette?“

"Na, könnte ja sein, dass wir wieder Hunger kriegen..."

"So lange fliegen wir nicht", meinte Holger.

"So viele leckere Männer machen aber hungrig..."

"Wen willst du anknabbern?" fragte Philipp und griff sofort nach Holgers Hand. "Holger ist Tabu!"

"Dann... dich?", fragte Thomas mit einem Grinsen.

"Versuchs doch bei Manu", schlug Holger vor und zog Philipp enger an sich.

"Warum ausgerechnet Manu?", wollte Thomas wissen.

"Du kannst auch Toni nehmen", sagte Holger. "Oder Basti. Du kannst alle nehmen, außer Philipp."

"Und dir."

"Genau", sagte Philipp. "Wir beide sind Tabu."

"Wie schade", seufzte Mario gespielt.

"Ach wir warten einfach bis wir in Frankreich sind, da gibt’s doch noch viel mehr heiße Jungs", meinte Thomas zwinkernd.

"Noch heißer als wir?", fragte Holger erstaunt.

Mario lachte. "Nein Holger, natürlich nicht. Aber ihr beiden wollt ja nicht."

Alle vier lachten, und so fröhlich erreichten sie schließlich den Flughafen. Hier warteten auch schon die anderen Spieler, die mit ihnen nach Frankreich fliegen würden: Manu, Jerome, Toni und Basti.

Gemeinsam checkten sie ein, so dass sie auch beieinander sitzen konnten. Mario neben Thomas, Holger und Phil zusammen, und die anderen vier ebenfalls auf zwei folgende Sitzreihen verteilt. 

"Habt ihr das in der Zeitung gelesen?" fragte Basti. "Mit ter Stegen und Götze?"

"Ja, das sah ganz schön übel aus", nickte Mario, der sofort die Anspannung in seinem Gefährten gespürt hatte. "Für beide."

"Der hat sich zwei Zähne abgebrochen, das muss schon richtig unglücklich gelaufen sein", sagte Toni.

"Und Mario sieht wohl auch schlimm aus, mit Platzwunde und so", warf Phil ein.

"Und was lernen wir daraus?" fragte Basti. "Komm nie einem Torwart in die Quere. Gell Manu?"

"Ganz genau. Immer schön Sicherheitsabstand", grinste Manu breit.

"Alles ok?" fragte Philipp Thomas leise, als ihm dessen leicht abwesender Blick auffiel.

"Schon..." Er beugte sich vor, so dass nur Philipp ihn hören konnte. "Kann Jakob nicht erreichen."

"Oh", sagte Philipp und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, ihr habt manchmal... länger keinen Kontakt."

"Ja, aber auch andere... erreichen ihn nicht."

"Und jetzt machst du dir Sorgen."

"Schon." Das war nicht der einzige Grund für seine Nachdenklichkeit, aber der, der leichter zu erklären war.

"Was... also ihm kann doch nichts Schlimmes passieren, oder?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ist halt komisch..."

"Thomas", sagte Mario sanft und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Er atmete selbst durch und schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte diese Ruhe auf Thomas zu übertragen.

Er spürte, wie Thomas langsam ruhiger wurde und sich deutlich entspannt im Sitz zurücklehnte.  
"Danke", wisperte er schließlich, als er die Augen schloss und sich an Mario lehnte.

"Ist alles ok mit Thomas?" fragte Basti und sah Mario an.

Der nickte leicht. "Keine Sorge, ist alles ok, war nur... spät gestern."

"Dann ist gut. Nicht das er jetzt so kurz vor der EM noch krank wird."

"Nein, wird er nicht." Das konnte Mario guten Gewissens versprechen. Vampire wurden nicht krank. Jedenfalls nicht wie Menschen. Solange sie genug Blut bekamen, bestand in dieser Hinsicht keine Gefahr.

Auch Verletzungen waren kein größeres Problem, selbst Knochenbrüche heilten innerhalb kürzester Zeit.  
Und solange sie ihre Amulette trugen, die sie vor den Auswirkungen des Sonnenlichts schützten, konnte eigentlich nichts passieren.

Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie sich über Jakob sogar Ersatzamulette besorgt, nur so für den Fall. Gerade in ihrem Job waren sie für Vampire eigentlich viel zu viel in der Sonne. 

Sandro zum Beispiel, hielt sich so selten wie nur irgendwie möglich in der Sonne auf und selbst Darius vermied es.  
Nun war Sandro auf seine Weise der Inbegriff eines Vampirs, mysteriös, erbarmungslos, grausam und ururalt. Aber er war trotzdem ein Freund. Ein Teil ihrer Vampirfamilie. Das zeigte sich auch darin, dass Sandro ihnen zuliebe immer wieder mit der Menschenwelt in Kontakt kam.  
Er umsorgte sie, ein wenig so, wie Jakob es ebenfalls tat. Aber er war halt nicht Jakob.

Zu Jakob hatte Thomas eine ganz besondere Verbindung, fast so wie er zu seinem Erschaffer hätte haben sollen. Doch der hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht und ihn alleine gelassen.  
Jakob hatte ihm dann alles gezeigt und beigebracht. Hatte sich ihm angenommen und ihn in sein neues Leben eingeführt.

Erneut fühlte Thomas Marios Beruhigende Gefühle auf sich einströmen und er lächelte. Zum Glück war Mario bei ihm.

Alleine hätte er jetzt wirklich Schwierigkeiten bekommen. So konnte er die Augen wieder schließen und sich entspannen - und blieb so entspannt, bis sie in Nizza landeten. Hier wurden sie schon vom DFB-Fahrdienst abgeholt und nach Tourette gefahren.

Je näher sie dem Hotel kamen, desto nervöser wurde inzwischen Mario. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie mit Marc sprechen sollten. Sollten sie ihm auf den Kopf zusagen, dass sie Bescheid wussten? Sollten sie ihm ihre Zähne präsentieren oder ihm eine Dose Blut anbieten?

"Weiß auch nicht", wisperte Thomas, "Aber wir finden schon eine Möglichkeit."

"Bin trotzdem nervös", murmelte Mario.

"Klar... warten wir es einfach mal ab, ja?"

Mario grinste schief. "Wir haben ja auch keine andere Wahl."

"So, wir sind da", unterbrach sie der Fahrer. "Geht einfach rein, Gepäck kommt nach."

Sie nickten, bedankten sich und verließen den Wagen. Das Einchecken war schnell erledigt, dann kam schon der Bundestrainer auf sie zu um sie offiziell zu begrüßen.

"Kommt erstmal in Ruhe an und dann kommt runter zum Essen", sagte Jogi und deutete auf eine Tür hinter sich.

"Ja, wir... wir kommen dann gleich runter", nickte Basti, und gemeinsam suchten sie ihre Zimmer.

Da sie als letzte eingetroffen waren, hatten sie alle Zimmer nebeneinander bekommen. Ein großer Vorteil, grade für Philipp und Holger, die dann nicht erst durchs ganze Hotel schleichen mussten. Aber auch Thomas und Mario genossen es natürlich nur so einen kurzen Weg zum Zimmer des anderen zu haben.

Nachdem die vier Nicht-Eingeweihten verschwunden waren, entschieden sich die beiden Paare für eines der beide Zimmer, das sie nutzen würden.

"Also wie machen wir das mit Marc?" fragte Mario, als sie auf dem breiten Bett saßen.

"Abwarten. Wir müssen ihn ja erstmal sehen und gucken, ob wir irgendwas merken."

Mario nickte. "Meinst du wir spüren was? Also, dass er ein Vampir ist?"

"Wir werdens ja sehen", meinte Thomas. "Ist ne gute Möglichkeit das mal auszuprobieren und zu erkunden."

"Dann... wollen wir gleich runter?"

"Können ja gleich mal gucken, ob wir was fühlen."

Mario nickte und stand auf. Ihm waren seine Nervosität und Aufregung anzusehen. Kurzentschlossen griff Thomas nach seiner Hand und ließ seine inzwischen wiedererlangte Ruhe auf ihn übergehen.

Mario lächelte ihn dankbar an, dann zog er ihn an sich. Er gab Thomas einen sanften Kuss. "Dann gucken wir uns den Kleinen doch mal an", sagte er deutlich ruhiger.

Thomas grinste und zog ihn dann mit sich raus aus dem Zimmer. Sie ließen ihre Hände los, die Ruhe blieb jedoch.

Aus dem Speisesaal drang ihnen das Gemisch von Stimmen, leisem Lachen und Geschirrklappern entgegen. Dazu stieg ihnen der Geruch des Essens in die Nasen.

Es roch gut, das meiste jedenfalls. Nachdem Mario nach seiner Verwindung sehr große Probleme mit den überstarken Geschmackseindrücken gehabt hatte, konnte er jetzt, zwei Jahre danach, nur noch wenige Nahrungsmittel nicht ertragen.

Sie betraten den Speisesaal und sahen sich um. Hinten links entdeckten sie Marc, zusammen mit den Bender-Zwillingen. Zwei Plätze waren an diesem Tisch noch frei. "Komm", sagte Thomas sofort und ging auf den Tisch zu. 

Mario folgte ihm sofort. "Hey, habt ihr noch jemanden, der sich zu euch setzt, oder können wir?", fragte er nach.

"Setzt euch ruhig", sagte Lars lächelnd. "Euch hat der Hunger aber schnell hergetrieben."

"Was sollen wir noch ausruhen, wir sind ja nicht hergelaufen, sondern geflogen", grinste Thomas und sah kurz zu Marc. Der verzog keine Miene.

"Wie geht’s den Zähnen?" fragte Mario ihn. "Hab von deinem Unfall in der Zeitung gelesen..."

"Frag mich nicht... ich hab jetzt solche komischen Provisorien drauf und kann kaum beißen... aber in ein paar Tagen kommt der Zahnarzt, der das angefangen hat, und klebt da was gegen. Oder macht Kronen, keine Ahnung."

"Und Mario? Wie geht’s dem?" fragte Thomas.

"Auch gut. Ist der noch nicht da?", fragte er so beiläufig, dass es fast schon auffällig war. Aber das war das einzige auffällige, ansonsten hatten Mario und Thomas noch nichts gespürt, was auf seine Besonderheit hinweisen könnte.

Überhaupt bekam Thomas wenig von Marcs Gefühlen mit. Eigentlich eher überhaupt nichts. "Mario ist noch mal beim Doc", sagte Sven.

"Hoffentlich ist alles in Ordnung", wünschte ihm Mario. 

"Wird schon", sagte Sven. "Er sieht zwar nicht so aus, aber er ist hart im nehmen. Und vor allem will er unbedingt bei der EM dabei sein. Da muss schon mehr kommen, als ein Torhüter, um ihn davon abzubringen."

Marc nickte schuldbewusst.

"Hey, so was kann jedem passieren", sagte Thomas, dem Marc sofort leid tat. "Du hast es ja nicht mit Absicht gemacht."

Jetzt fühlte er doch etwas, ganz plötzlich. Angst, Scham und.... Durst?

Er zögerte, dann versuchte er Marc ein kleines bisschen zu beruhigen. Es dauerte ein wenig, dann fühlte er Verwunderung, Überraschung, und Marc sah von ihm zu Mario und wieder zurück.

Thomas lächelte ihn an und nickte knapp. Jetzt stand Marc tatsächlich der Mund offen.

"Was könnt ihr denn Essenstechnisch empfehlen?" fragte Thomas um Lars und Sven von Marc abzulenken.

"Die Nudeln sind gut", kam es absolut zeitgleich von den beiden, dann sagen sie sich an und lachten auf. 

Auch Mario grinste. "Na wenn die Benders der Meinung sind, dann hol ich mir wohl mal Nudeln."

"Ich komm mit...", nickte Thomas und stand auf.

"Ich hab nichts gefühlt", sagte Mario leise zu Thomas, während sie zum Buffet schlenderten.

"Ich auch nur ganz wenig. Aber als ich ihn einmal hatte, ging es besser - da konnte ich ihn sogar beruhigen."

"Und was hast du gefühlt?"

"Es tut ihm leid, das mit Mario."

Mario nickte. Das konnte er sich vorstellen. "Und sonst?"

"Nicht viel. Ein bisschen Durst vielleicht noch, aber das könnte auch meiner sein... du riechst schon wieder so gut..."

Mario grinste. "Lüstling."

"Klar", lachte Thomas ihn an, dann füllte er sich von dem Essen auf.

Auch Mario griff zu, dann gingen sie mit gefüllten Tellern zurück zum Tisch. "Guck mal, da ist Mario", sagte Mario leise, als sie an einem Tisch vorbeikamen.

"Ah... oh, sieht echt übel aus, der Kleine", murmelte Thomas. Man sah deutlich die Bissspuren, als Kenner sahen sie sogar die Abdrücke der Eckzähne. Und alles war blau unterlaufen.

Trotzdem lächelte Mario tapfer und begrüßte Manuel fröhlich, der sich mit zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.  
Thomas spürte aber deutlich eine... Furcht. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Außerdem spürte er einen leichten Schmerz, der momentan wohl von ein paar Schmerzmitteln überdeckt wurde. Der Biss hatte ihn wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen, körperlich wie psychisch.

"Mit dem Kleinen müssen wir auch reden", sagte Thomas leise zu Mario.

"Fühlst du ihn?"

"Er ist verwirrt, hat Schmerzen und Angst. Er hat mitbekommen, dass etwas an dem Unfall nicht richtig war."

"Mist", murmelte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Also erst Essen, dann mit Marc reden und dann mit Mario."

"Und nebenbei noch Training und ähnliches", seufzte Mario.

"Das schaffen wir schon", grinste Thomas und ging dann zu seinem Platz.

Mario folgte ihm. Das Essen über scherzten sie mit den Benders und behielten immer wieder Marc im Auge. Ein, zwei Mal fühlte Thomas noch diese Unsicherheit und Angst in Marc, und er versuchte Ruhe zu ihm zu übertragen.


	3. Spannungen

Schließlich war es Marc, der als erster aufstand. "Ich geh noch ein bisschen nach draußen", murmelte er und sah kurz zu Thomas.

Der nickte leicht, kaum merklich, aß aber zunächst noch weiter. Erst, als Marc aus dem Raum verschwunden war, stand er ebenfalls auf. 

"Wir müssen noch auspacken", erklärte Mario, der sich nun auch erhob.

"Dann bis später. Ihr wisst, dass in anderthalb Stunden Training ist?" fragte Sven.

"Oh ja, danke", sagte Mario lächelnd. 

"Also, bis später", lächelte Lars ihm zu, dann ging Mario nach draußen. Thomas folgte ihm und deutete zu einer Tür, die nach draußen führte.

Er spürte Marc, jetzt, wo er wusste, worauf er achten musste. Und in der Tat saß er in einer der gemütlichen Sitzecken und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Ganz offenbar versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Als Mario und Thomas näher kamen sprang er auf und sah sie angespannt an.

"Ruhig", versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen. "Ganz ruhig... alles ok." Ganz langsam trat er auf Marc zu und lehnte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um seine verletzlichste Stelle zu offenbaren.

Marc spannte sich für einen Moment noch mehr an, dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Woher... woher wisst ihr es?"

Erleichtert atmete Thomas auf - ein echter Kampf wäre das letzte gewesen, was er gebraucht hätte. "Der Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen... der hat uns auf dich aufmerksam gemacht."

Marc runzelte die Stirn. "Da wart ihr aber doch noch nicht hier."

"Es stand in der Zeitung."

"Da stand aber nicht, dass ich ein Vampir bin", sagte Marc.

Thomas lachte leise und ging zu der Sitzecke unter dem großen Sonnenschirm. "Lass uns erstmal hinsetzen."

"Ich will mich aber nicht hinsetzen. Wer hat es euch verraten?" fragte Marc.

"Niemand, keine Sorge. Niemand hat es ausgeplaudert."

Marc schnaubte. "Wie habt ihr es dann erfahren? Und sag nicht wieder aus der Zeitung, ich hab den Artikel gelesen, da stand nichts auffälliges drin."

"Nein, aber... kannst du es nicht einfach so hinnehmen?", bat Thomas leise. Er wollte nicht über seine neue Fähigkeit sprechen, über so etwas sprach man als Vampir einfach nicht. Vor allem nicht mit einem fremden Vampir.

"Nein."

"Dann tut es mir leid." Vielleicht konnte er so etwas erreichen, hoffte Thomas, und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Marc verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah Thomas herausfordernd an. Der stellte sich ähnlich herausfordernd hin. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar.

Mario sah von einem zum anderen. Wäre er kein Vampir, hätte er jetzt vermutlich eine Gänsehaut bekommen, so aufgeladen war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden. Thomas würde nicht nachgeben, da war er sich sicher, und er versuchte ihm ein wenig Ruhe und Zuversicht zu geben.

"Sagst du auch mal was dazu?" fauchte Marc ihn in diesem Moment regelrecht an.

"Was soll ich sagen? Ist eure Sache", versuchte Mario sich rauszuhalten. Dass er auf Thomas' Seite stand, sollte Marc klar sein.

Marc schnaubte und sah wieder zu Thomas. "Hast ihn ja gut dressiert, deinen Schützling."

"Schützling?", fragte Mario irritiert nach.

"Thomas hat dich doch erschaffen", sagte Marc.

Mario nickte, woher wusste Marc das?

"Also Thomas. Woher weißt du von mir?" fragte Marc erneut nach.

"Ich hatte es im Gefühl."

"Im Gefühl?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, scheiße, jetzt hatte er schon zu viel verraten. "Also, willst du reden? Oder können wir gehen?"

"Warum sollte ich euch vertrauen?" fragte Marc.

"Immerhin haben wir dir so weit vertraut, dass du von uns weißt."

Marc presste die Lippen zusammen und sah Thomas eindringlich an. "Euch hat niemand von mir erzählt?" fragte er noch einmal nach.

"Nein", bestätigte Thomas schon ein wenig genervt.

Marc schluckte leicht. "Ich... ich wollte das nicht", sagte er dann plötzlich. "Ich wollte Mario doch nicht weh tun. Oder ihn beißen..."

Thomas nickte und versuchte Marc unauffällig zu beruhigen. "Das wissen wir - sonst wär das anders ausgegangen."

Aber Marc ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Es war, als würde er Thomas Versuche förmlich abblocken. "Das ist unentschuldbar. Und mein Versuch Marios Erinnerung zu verändern hat auch nicht geklappt... jedenfalls nicht richtig..."

"Er hat sich gewehrt?", fragte Thomas nach. Das hatte er auch schon erlebt, bei Holger, bei dem er wie gegen eine Wand gearbeitet hatte.

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... bin da nicht wirklich gut drin und ich war selbst so aufgeregt... Da hab ichs wohl vermasselt."

"Und was ist passiert?", fragte Thomas leise nach.

"Das... lässt sich nicht in zwei Sätzen erklären", murmelte Marc. "Es ist passiert und irgendwie muss ich das wieder gut machen. Aber ich glaube Mario hat jetzt Angst vor mir..."

"Erzähl es doch genauer", schlug Mario vor. "Thomas ist ziemlich gut im... beeinflussen."

"Ja, das merk ich", sagte Marc trocken. "Ich... mag es nicht besonders, wenn man das bei mir versucht. Auch wenn du es nett meinst."

"Merkt man", murmelte Thomas. "Sorry. Ist einfach so ne Angewohnheit, wenn es jemandem schlecht geht."

Marc nickte und sah kurz zu Mario. "Ihr seid zusammen, oder?"

Thomas zögerte leicht, so ganz wollte er Marc nicht vertrauen, dann nickte er aber leicht.

"Euer Geruch", sagte Marc. "Man kann euch kaum unterscheiden."

Erstaunt sah Mario ihn an. "Das hat uns noch niemand gesagt"

Marc grinste schief. "So viele Vampire laufen ja auch nicht einfach so durch die Weltgeschichte."

"Nen paar kennen wir", murmelte Thomas und dachte an die Freunde, die sie inzwischen gefunden hatten. Jakob, Sandro und Darius.

"Dann fanden sie es vielleicht nicht wichtig", meinte Marc nur.

"Hm, vermutlich", nickte Thomas.

"Aber... wenn du so gut im Beeinflussen bist Thomas... kannst du dann mal mit Mario reden?" bat Marc leise. "Er... er hat doch bestimmt auch Schmerzen, vielleicht kannst du ihm ja helfen...."

"Mach ich", versprach Thomas sofort. Nicht, um Marc zu helfen, sondern für den kleinen Mario, der nicht leiden sollte, nicht wegen einem der ihren.

Marc sah ihn unendlich dankbar an. "Danke."

"Und... was ist da nun genau passiert?"

"Es war ein Unfall und es wird nicht wieder passieren", sagte Marc nur.

"Er ist dir zu nahe gekommen, und du konntest dich nicht mehr halten?", versuchte Mario mehr rauszukriegen.

"Es ist doch egal, was passiert ist. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, ok?"

Mario seufzte leise. Vielleicht würde ja Thomas ein bisschen mehr raus finden.

"Ich... ich muss jetzt hoch in mein Zimmer", sagte Marc.

Thomas nickte leicht. Er hätte sich gern noch weiter mit ihm unterhalten, aber das würde so nichts bringen. "Wir sind in Zimmer 323", erzählte er leise.

"Ok", sagte Marc nur.

"Dann... bis nachher", verabschiedete Thomas ihn und sah ihm nach. Auch jetzt bekam er nur flüchtige Eindrücke von Marcs Gefühlen und Gedanken mit, die ganz versiegten, als er das Hotel betrat.

Dann seufzte er leise. Das hatte er sich anders vorgestellt, ganz anders. Marc schien sich nicht unbedingt zu freuen, dass er und Mario Vampire waren. Eher im Gegenteil.  
Es war ihm unangenehm, und er schien irgendwie sogar Angst vor ihnen zu haben.

"Er... ist komisch", meinte Mario leise.

Thomas nickte. "Anders, nicht so... ruhig wie ich gedacht hatte. Das macht ihn unheimlich gefährlich."

Mario schluckte. "Meinst du?"

Thomas nickte. "Das mit Mario, das wäre uns nicht so einfach passiert. Gut, von Holger haben wir mal genascht, aber das war was anderes... da hatte er uns beim Essen unterbrochen. So einfach beim Training... niemals!"

"Nein... ich verstehe auch nicht, warum er uns nicht einfach erklärt hat, was passiert ist. Meinst du, er ist noch so jung und weiß deshalb nicht, was er tut?"

"Möglich", nickte Thomas. "Ich halte ihn für sehr jung, und... weiß nicht. Du bist anders, aber vielleicht auch, weil ich da bin."

"Und was machen wir nun?"

"Keine Ahnung", murmelte Thomas. "Abwarten. Und ich guck mal, ob ich irgendwie an den Kleinen rankomme."

Mario nickte sofort. "Ja mach das. Ich kümmer mich solange um unser Gepäck."

"Danke... ich komm dann hoch in unser Zimmer, wenn ich fertig bin."

"Bis später", sagte Mario und lächelte Thomas an.

Der ließ ihn noch einmal seine Liebe spüren, dann ging er zurück in das Hotel.

Mario saß noch im Speisesaal, wie Thomas schnell feststellte.

Er nahm sich ein Dessert - irgendetwas Helles mit Obst - und setzte sich einfach zu ihm. "Hey... hab von deinem Zusammenstoß in der Zeitung gelesen... sieht ja übel aus. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er neugierig nach. Er hatte diese offensive Strategie als die einfachste und erfolgversprechendste ausgesucht.

Mario hatte ein kleines Schälchen mit Pudding vor sich stehen und grinste ihn schief an. "Essen tut weh, aber sonst geht’s. Die Schwellung geht auch schon leicht zurück."

"Wie ist denn das genau passiert?"

"War ein Trainingsspiel und ich bin auf Marc zugelaufen und dann..." Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind zusammengestoßen und Marc war auf einmal ganz komisch. Und plötzlich hat es sich angefühlt, als würde mich etwas stechen oder so..."

"Marc war wohl erschrocken", versuchte Thomas den Gedanken vorsichtig in Marios Erinnerung zu bekommen. "Und stechen... das ist komisch..."

"Marc redet nicht mehr mit mir", murmelte Mario unglücklich. "Er... geht mir aus dem Weg. Dabei ist das doch ein Unfall gewesen..."

"Er macht sich halt Vorwürfe...", erklärte Thomas leise, "Er gibt sich die Schuld daran."

"So ein Blödsinn", sagte Mario. "Wir haben beide nicht aufgepasst."

"Soll ich ihm das mal sagen? Dass du nicht sauer bist?"

Mario sah ihn an und lächelte, was durch die Schwellung ziemlich schief wirkte. "Das würdest du machen?"

"Klar. Wir müssen zusammenhalten."

"Danke", sagte Mario.

"Klar, mach ich das", lächelte Thomas ihn an. "Jetzt gleich? Dann bräuchte ich seine Zimmernummer."

"Er ist in Zimmer 211, gleich neben meinem", sagte Mario.

"Dann... mach ich das."

"Danke Thomas", sagte Mario. "Frag... frag ihn, ob ich was falsch gemacht hab, ja?"

"Ja, klar", versprach Thomas. "Ich werd das alles mit ihm bereden." Vorausgesetzt, er greift mich nicht an... sicher war er sich da nicht. Er hatte von bösen, blutigen, tödlichen Kämpfen gehört und wollte so etwas nicht erleben.

Allerdings war Mario so geknickt und unglücklich, dass er unbedingt einen Versuch starten musste. "Ich komm danach zu dir, ok?", fragte er leise. 

Mario nickte. "Wie gesagt, mein Zimmer ist direkt neben Marcs."

"Dann... bis gleich", nickte Thomas und stand wieder auf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nicht geatmete, erst jetzt, beim Aufstehen, erlaubte er sich eine Nase voll. Und es war der Wahnsinn. Mario roch wirklich verführerisch, jung und lebendig. Er konnte verstehen, dass Marc sich nicht hatte halten können, besonders, wenn er noch ein sehr junger Vampir war. Das war natürlich keine Entschuldigung, aber zumindest eine kleine Erklärung.

Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl stieg er die Treppe hoch und suchte Zimmer 211.  
In diesem Moment wünschte er sich noch mehr, dass Jakob in der Nähe wäre. Er hätte bestimmt helfen können. Oder wenigstens Mario, sein Mario. Aber auch der konnte nicht mitkommen. Er wollte Mario nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen, außerdem fühlte Marc sich vielleicht besser, wenn er es nicht gleich mit zwei anderen Vampiren konfrontiert wurde.

Unsicher klopfte er an. Verdammt, er sollte doch wenigstens so tun als wäre er stark und cool. 

"Was willst du?" fragte Marc, als er nach einigen Augenblicken die Tür öffnete.

"Ich hab mit Mario gesprochen... Götze", erklärte Thomas bemüht ruhig. Er fühlte die Aggression, die Wut, die in Marc tobten, aber er konnte und durfte ihn nicht beeinflussen.

"Was hast du ihm gesagt?" fauchte Marc.

"Marc?", fragte Thomas und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war vielleicht ein Fehler, aber es musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, was hier passierte.

"Was?" fragte Marc nur.

"Nichts. Beruhig dich, Marc, ich hab ihm nichts gesagt."

Marc sah ihn einen Moment an, dann seufzte er. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten und er wirkte nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher... resigniert. "Er hasst mich, oder?"

"Nein. Er will nur wissen, was er falsch gemacht hat."

"Er? Er hat doch nichts falsch gemacht."

"Er meint das aber. Weil du nicht mit ihm redest."

Marc sah Thomas betroffen an. "Aber das... ich will doch nur, dass so was nicht noch mal passiert. Und ich dachte, es wäre ihm lieber, wenn wir erstmal auf Abstand gehen..."

"Warum ist das überhaupt passiert?", fragte Thomas leise.

"Wieso ist das so wichtig für dich?"

"Es interessiert mich halt...", meinte Thomas, "Vielleicht auch, weil wir es selbst vermeiden wollen, dass so etwas passiert."

"Ich war... unvorsichtig und abgelenkt", sagte Marc wage. "Mehr musst du nicht wissen."

Thomas nickte leicht. Er hätte gern mehr erfahren, aber er konnte Marc nicht drängen. Und durfte es auch nicht. 

"Erinnert sich Mario?" fragte Marc leise.

"Ein bisschen, aber er weiß nicht, was er bedeutet. Ihr seid zusammengeprallt, und etwas hat ihn gestochen, meinte er."

"Gestochen...", murmelte Marc kopfschüttelnd.

"Und du wärst komisch gewesen. Mehr wusste er aber nicht."

"Dann ist es nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte."

"Nein, nein, ist es nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich hab ihn nicht weiter beeinflusst, ich glaub, mit dem Stechen, das können wir so lassen."

"Wenigstens etwas", sagte Marc und leckte sich leicht über die Lippe. Allein über den Vorfall zu reden, rief das alles wieder so klar in ihm hervor. Und vor allem dieser kleine, viel zu kleine Tropfen von Marios Blut...

"Gott, er schmeckt gut", wisperte Thomas ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Was?" fragte Marc und seine Augen verdunkelten sich. "Woher weißt du, wie Mario schmeckt?"

"Entschuldige", murmelte Thomas erschrocken. "Es war zu deutlich. Ich habe seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge..."

Noch bevor Thomas aussprechen konnte, hatte Marc ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt und funkelte ihn an. "Lass ihn in Ruhe, verstanden?"

"Marc, Marc, halt, halt, ich hab... ich hab... ich hab... du hast... ich hab ihn nicht gebissen!"

Marcs Augen funkelten immer noch gefährlich, als er Thomas langsam losließ. "Das ist auch besser für dich."

Thomas schluckte hart. Marc war so unkontrolliert, so unbeherrscht, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass noch fast alle Spieler heile waren. Ungebissen.

"Mario verdient etwas besseres, als für irgendjemanden den Blutspender zu spielen", sagte Marc und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Er soll von all dem nichts wissen. Von diesem ganzen Vampirscheiß."

"Weiß er auch nicht. Und von mir wird er auch nichts erfahren", versprach Thomas. Er hoffte nur, dass er auch von Marc nichts erfahren würde.

"Gut", murmelte Marc.

"Und von Mario auch nicht", bekräftigte Thomas. "Also... willst du mit ihm reden? Oder wird es zu schwer?"

"Was soll ich ihm denn sagen?"

"Entschuldige dich. Sag, du kannst dich auch nicht mehr an alles erinnern - immerhin hast du zwei Zähne verloren. Ähm... wie ist das eigentlich mit den Zähnen?", fragte Thomas leise nach. 

"Waren die Schneidezähne, die abgebrochen sind", murmelte Marc. "Mit den anderen ist alles ok."

Erleichtert nickte Thomas. "Dann ist ja gut. Und die anderen sind nachgewachsen?"

Marc nickte.

"Gut", war Thomas auch hier erleichtert. "Mir ist so was zum Glück noch nicht passiert."

"Ist nicht angenehm", brummte Marc.

"Das glaub ich... will’s auch nicht unbedingt erleben." Er würde gern mehr von Marc erfahren, aber das musste Marc selbst erzählen. Er hatte schon genug preisgegeben, vor allem seine Beziehung zu Mario, die ihnen im ungünstigsten Fall zum Verhängnis werden würde. Vampire kannten keine Gnade, Sterblichen gegenüber nicht, und schon gar nicht untereinander.

"War auch keine Glanztat von mir", gab Marc zu.

"Und die Strafe folgte auf dem Fuß", grinste Thomas schief.

"Ja... und ausgerechnet Mario", wisperte Marc.

"Wieso... ausgerechnet?", fragte Thomas leise nach.

Er fühlte eine Welle der Gefühle durch Marc hindurchrasen: Wut, Angst, Hunger und... deutlich tiefere Gefühle für Mario, als nur Freundschaft. "Das geht dich nichts an, Thomas", brummte Marc und ging zum Fenster.

Thomas nickte, das ging es nicht, aber er wusste jetzt recht genau worum es ging. Marc hatte sich verguckt.

"Also... wolltest du über noch etwas reden?" fragte Marc.

"Nicht unbedingt. Nur... wenn was ist, sollten wir vielleicht... zusammenhalten." Das war zwar mehr als ungewöhnlich, Vampire waren Einzelgänger, und wenn sie aufeinander trafen, war es nicht immer schön.

"Du hast deinen Mario, Thomas", sagte Marc. "Das sollte dir reichen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mit euch ins Bett zu gehen."

Mit offenem Mund sah Thomas ihn an. "Das war jetzt nicht dein Ernst!"

"Was?" fragte Marc ehrlich überrascht. "Das wolltest du mir doch... anbieten oder?"

"Quatsch! Ich meine, dass wir... aufeinander aufpassen sollten, dass so etwas nicht wieder passiert."

Marc musterte ihn misstrauisch. "Wenn du meinst..."

"Nicht?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Ich... wir können es versuchen", sagte Marc.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Versuchen wir es." Er sah Marc an, doch der schien nichts mehr sagen zu wollen.

Was hatte Marc nur erlebt, dass er so misstrauisch und... aggressiv war? Je näher er ihn kennenlernte, desto mehr wunderte es ihn, dass Mario bei dem Angriff nicht mehr passiert war. Allerdings schien Marc wirklich was an Mario zu liegen. Vielleicht hatte das den Kleinen vor schlimmerem bewahrt.

"Ich... geh dann mal. Und du rede mit Mario, ja?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

"Warum nicht? Hast du Angst, dass du dich nicht zurückhalten kannst?"

"Auch... aber... ich weiß nicht, was ihm sagen soll", murmelte Marc und klang ziemlich zerknirscht.

"Entschuldige dich einfach. Auch, wenn er meint, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Und dann.... weiß nicht, wird sich schon was ergeben."

"Er wird wissen wollen, was passiert ist. Und warum ich mich von ihm distanziert habe."

"Und du meinst, dir fällt da nichts ein?", fragte Thomas nach.

Stumm schüttelte Marc den Kopf, aber Thomas fühlte deutlich seine Angst, dass er sich in Marios Gegenwart verplappern könnte.

"Du machst das schon", war er selbst zuversichtlich und ging zur Tür. "Muss noch auspacken..."

"Mhm", machte Marc abwesend.

"Bis später..."

Von Marc kam keine Antwort, also ließ Thomas ihn allein.


	4. Die Macht der Marios

Erst beim Training sah Thomas Marc wieder. Und erst nach dem Training konnten sie wieder miteinander reden. "Und? Wie war es?", fragte er Marc leise, als sie auf dem Rückweg ins Hotel waren.

"Das Training? Gut."

"Du weißt, was ich meine. Das mit Mario."

Marc sah zu Boden. "Ich hab nicht mit ihm gesprochen..."

"Oh", machte Thomas. "Warum nicht?"

"Weil es besser für ihn ist."

"Dass er meint etwas falsch gemacht zu haben?"

"Das ich mich von ihm fernhalte."

"Wollen wir uns mal zusammen hinsetzen? Dann kann ich aufpassen, dass ihm nichts passiert."

"Du verstehst das nicht Thomas."

"Nein, versteh ich wirklich nicht."

"Ich... hab ihn gern", sagte Marc leise.

Thomas lächelte. "Ich weiß. Und er ist wirklich süß. Und riecht auch so."

"Mario mag mich auch", fuhr Marc fort.

"Und du willst es nicht mal versuchen?"

Marc blieb stehen und sah Thomas eindringlich an. "Wir sind keine Kuscheltiere Thomas, sondern gefährliche Monster. Wie könnte ich Mario in so was reinziehen? Er hat was Besseres verdient."

"Das hatte ich auch mal gedacht."

"Ich weiß es Thomas."

"Was... was weißt du?" Jetzt fühlte sich Thomas misstrauisch.

"Was für Monster wir sind", sagte Marc nur.

"Und trotzdem wagst du dich unter sie... unter Sterbliche."

Marc presste die Lippen zusammen. "Ich hatte nicht vor mich..."

"Du wolltest nicht...?"

"Ich wollte niemanden so nah an mich ranlassen."

"Aber du lebst unter ihnen."

"Ja und? Bisher ist alles gut gegangen. Und wenn ich mich von Mario fernhalte, bleibt auch alles gut."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Aber du solltest ihm sagen, dass er nicht schuld ist. Er macht sich echt Vorwürfe."

"Vielleicht."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand Marc nicht, aber Marc würde es ihm auch nicht erzählen.

Marc seufzte. "Es ist... nett von dir, dass du mir helfen willst, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe warum du das tust."

"Weil wir hier ein Ziel haben. Die Europameisterschaft. Und die können wir am ehesten erreichen, wenn wir zusammenhalten."

"Vampire helfen einander nicht."

"Nicht? Das hab ich anders gelernt", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. 

"Dann hast du Glück gehabt."

"Wenn du das als Glück bezeichnest, dann... warum hängst du dann daran, dass wir uns nicht helfen?"

"Dein Meister scheint dir nicht viel beigebracht zu haben", schnaubte Marc.

"Meister?", fragte Thomas irritiert nach. Meinte Marc damit seinen Erschaffer? Oder Mentor?

"Ja deinen Meister", sagte Marc ungeduldig.

"Ich habe keinen Meister", stellte Thomas fest.

"Ist er tot?"

"Wie? Nein, ich hatte nie einen. Ich habe einen... väterlichen Freund, ja, so könnte man das bezeichnen. Er ist für uns beide da."

"Einen väterlichen Freund?" Marc lachte auf. "Ein Meister ist kein Freund. Also was soll das? Von wem bist du geschickt worden?"

"Geschickt?!?" Jetzt wurden Thomas' Augen ganz groß. "Wieso geschickt?"

Marc hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, als er sich plötzlich ruckartig umdrehte. "Mario", sagte er leise, als der Dortmunder zusammen mit Marco um die Ecke kam.

Ein wenig erschrocken starrte Mario Marc an, als er ihn entdeckte, dann machte er einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu - und wieder zurück.

Marc kämpfte mit sich, lächelte Mario dann aber leicht an. "Hey..."

Erleichterung durchströmte Mario, das fühlte Thomas ganz genau. Er kam auf Marc zu und grüßte ihn ebenfalls.

"Tut es noch sehr weh?" fragte Marc und deutete auf Marios Wange.

"Nein, nein, das... das geht schon wieder", murmelte Mario. Jetzt fühlte Thomas wieder die Angst in ihm aufsteigen und beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Marc hob eine Hand und berührte ganz vorsichtig die Schwellung. "Es tut mir so leid Mario..."

"Du bist mir nicht böse?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich dir böse? Aber das ist doch nicht deine Schuld gewesen Mario."

"Aber... du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Und du hast noch mehr abbekommen als ich."

"Nur zwei Zähne und ich... dachte, dass du mir böse bist."

"Nur zwei Zähne? Das ist ja wohl mehr als die Beule hier..."

"Ach Quatsch", sagte Marc sofort. "Tut doch auch kaum noch weh."

Thomas sah wie Marc sich konzentrierte, und er meinte zu spüren, wie er versuchten Mario zu beeinflussen, doch seine Fähigkeit war wirklich schwach ausgeprägt - ähnlich schwach wie bei Mario. Also versuchte er selbst einzugreifen und die Schmerzen ein wenig abklingen zu lassen. Er fand recht schnell die richtigen Stellen und hoffte, sie auch auf Dauer ausgeschaltet zu haben.

"Also ist alles wieder ok zwischen uns?" fragte Marc leise.

"Ja, klar", nickte Mario und lächelte ihn an.

Marc erwiderte das Lächeln sofort.

Thomas blieb unschlüssig im Hintergrund stehen. Sollte er das hier weiter überwachen?   
Er kam sich fast vor wie ein Eindringling, wenn er die beiden so beobachtete und auch noch ihren Gefühlen lauschte.  
Aber andererseits war es so sicherer. Marc konnte er nicht beeinflussen, aber er konnte dazwischen gehen, wenn etwas passieren sollte.

Und es war ziemlich erstaunlich Marc so zu sehen. So... ruhig und sanft.   
Bei diesem aggressiven Vampir, vor dem er selbst schon Angst gehabt hatte, hatte er das wirklich nicht gedacht.   
Aber kaum kam der kleine Mario daher, verwandelte sich Marc. Aus dem wilden Tier wurde ein... zahmes Kätzchen. ja, den Anschein hatte es wirklich.

"Ich... du willst doch bestimmt hoch und dich umziehen", sagte Marc in diesem Moment leise.

"Und du auch", murmelte Mario und sah auf Marcs ziemlich verdrecktes Trainingsshirt. Es hatte wieder geregnet, und der Boden war etwas aufgeweicht gewesen.

Marc sah an sich herunter und grinste schief. "Stimmt. Ich seh aus, als hätte ich mich im Schlamm gesuhlt."

"Schlammbad", grinste Mario, sah Marc dabei aber ziemlich unsicher an.

Marc lächelte beruhigend.

Erleichtert beobachtete Thomas das alles, blieb aber lieber noch in der Nähe. Doch nicht mehr lange, denn jetzt gingen sie gemeinsam in das Hotel und die Treppe hoch zu ihren Zimmern.

Thomas blieb an der Tür zur Treppe stehen und beobachtete, wie Mario und Marc zu ihren Zimmern gingen und nach einem letzten langen Blick und einem schüchternen Lächeln hinter ihren Türen verschwanden.

Er selbst lächelte dabei auch, es war wirklich süß die beiden zu beobachten.

***

Mario wartete schon ungeduldig auf ihn, als er endlich ihre Tür öffnete und eintrat. “Hey “, grüßte er ihn leise. “Alles gut gegangen?“

"Überraschenderweise ja", sagte Thomas. "Kaum war Mario da, war Marc wie verwandelt."

Mario grinste. "Großer böser Vampir wurde zum Kuschelvampy?", lachte er. "Nach dem, wie ich ihn kennengelernt hab, und was du erzählt hast - unglaublich!"

Thomas lachte leise. "Tja... Marios scheinen eine sehr spezielle Wirkung auf Vampire zu haben."

Sein Freund und Gefährte stimmte in das Lachen ein. "Oh ja, mein großer Kuschelvampy!", umarmte er Thomas fest.

" Pass auf, ich geb dir gleich Kuschelvampy", brummte Thomas.

"Gern", grinste Mario breit.

Thomas lachte und drängte sich noch enger an Marios Körper.

"Na komm, trau dich", grinste Mario und fuhr schon mal sein Zähne aus.

Thomas schloss die Augen und lehnte sich vor, bis seine Nase Marios Hals berührte.   
Er hatte noch nicht vor ihn zu beißen, war nicht mal sicher, ob er das jetzt überhaupt wollte. Im Moment wollte er ihn riechen, diesen unwiderstehlichen Geruch, und bei ihm sein.

Auch Mario schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach fallen. Er spürte die tiefen Gefühle von Thomas, die wie eine zusätzliche Umarmung waren.  
Er entspannte sich in seinen Armen und ließ auch Thomas spüren wie sehr er ihn liebte. Wie in einen warmen Kokon eingewoben standen sie da, ganz nah beieinander, und wurden fast eins.

In diesem Moment konnte Thomas wirklich abschalten. Er dachte weder an Marc noch an Jakob, sondern nur an seinen Mario.

Er umhüllte ihn und schottete ihn von der Welt ab, etwas, was er in diesem Moment wirklich brauchte. Schließlich löste er sich jedoch wieder. "Danke", wisperte er und schob noch eine Welle der Wärme hinterher.

Mario lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft. "Immer wieder", flüsterte er. Dann schob er Thomas von sich. "Und jetzt sollten wir runter. Außerdem müssen wir noch unser Essen von Philipp und Holger abholen."

"Stimmt", sagte Thomas grinsend.

"Nicht, dass wir beide noch irgendwelche Spieler anfallen. Wie ernährt sich Marc eigentlich?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Thomas. "Ich hab mich auch nicht wirklich getraut ihn zu fragen."

Mario lachte leise. Dass sich Thomas etwas nicht traute, das kam äußerst selten vor. Das letzte Mal wohl, als er Mario das erste Mal gebissen hatte. Er hatte Angst Mario dabei zu verletzen, zu viel zu trinken, weil er so durstig gewesen war. Doch es war gut gegangen, Mario hatte den Blutverlust recht gut verkraftet. 

"Ja lach du nur", brummte Thomas. "Ich hab das Gefühl ein falsches Wort in Marcs Gegenwart und er explodiert. Und ich weiß nicht mal warum. Er hat nur irgendwas davon gefaselt, dass wir Glück mit unserem Meister hätten."

"Meister?", fragte Mario nach. "Das kling doch anders als das, was Jakob ist."

"Ja ich war auch irritiert. Außerdem hält er uns alle für Monster und will deshalb nichts mit Mario anfangen."

"Das hab ich schon mal gehört, mein Lieber", erinnerte ihn Mario an die Zeit vor ihrem Zusammenkommen.

"Hm... ja", gab Thomas zu. "Aber Marc ist da noch viel extremer als ich es war."

"Vermutlich auch zu Recht - du hast mich nie so angefallen wie er den Kleinen da neulich."

"Marc meint, Vampire helfen sich untereinander nicht..."

"Wie gut, dass wir das anders sehen", lächelte Mario ihn an. "So, und jetzt müssen wir los."

Thomas nickte. "Erst zu Holger und Philipp?"

"Ja, befreien wir die beiden erstmal von ihrem Gepäck", grinste Mario und ging schon mal vor. Er klopfte an die Tür nebenan, und Holger öffnete ihm. "Hey", grüßte Mario und grinste ihn breit an. Da kein anderer Mensch in der Nähe war, konnte er es wagen und seine Zähne ausfahren. "Kann ich dich anknabbern, oder hast du was anderes für uns?"

Holger verdrehte die Augen. "Kommt rein, eure... Tomatensuppe wartet." 

"Dosensuppe?", grinste Mario und betrat das Zimmer. Die Dosen, tatsächlich mit Tomatensuppenetiketten versehen, standen schon unter dem Bett bereit. Mario lächelte Holger an. "Dafür habt ihr einiges gut", sagte er dankbar und umarmte ihn fest. 

"Ach Quatsch", meinte Holger. "War doch kein Ding."

"Doch, wir haben ja gesehen, was ohne vernünftigen Vorrat passiert." Das war in Südafrika zu einem Problem geworden, bei der WM zwei Jahre zuvor. Sie hatten nicht genug Blut mitnehmen können und zeitweise von ihren Mitspielern trinken müssen.

"Wir sind Freunde", sagte Holger nur.

"Dann danke dafür", lächelte Mario und umarmte ihn noch einmal fest - jedenfalls so fest wie er einen Sterblichen umarmen konnte.

"Wo hast du denn eigentlich Phil gelassen?" fragte Thomas.

"Der ist schon runter zum Trainer... was besprechen."

"Wir müssen auch gleich runter, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, eigentlich jetzt. Ich helf schnell beim rübertragen, ok?"

"Das ist lieb", sagte Thomas und schnappte sich ein paar der Dosen.

Auch Mario bepackte sich, Holger ebenfalls, so dass sie den großzügigen Vorrat mit einigen Reserven schnell verstaut hatten.

"Damit sollten wir gut auskommen", meinte Thomas.

"Wenn nicht, ist’s diesmal ja nicht so weit weg wie Südafrika, im Notfall könnt ihr sicher was kriegen."

"Ja, denk ich auch", nickte Mario. 

Nachdem sie die Dosen verstaut hatten, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach unten. Hier war schon ein Teil der Mannschaft versammelt, redete, andere suchten sich schon Plätze im Speiseraum

Auch Marc war schon da, der allerdings allein an einem Tisch saß und ziemlich nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrte. 

Thomas zögerte kurz, dann trat er zu ihm. "Möchtest du alleine bleiben, oder kann ich... oder können wir uns setzen?"

"Setzt euch ruhig", murmelte er. 

"Danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Mario setzte sich neben ihn. 

"Ich nehme an, Thomas hat dir alles erzählt", sagte Marc zu Mario. 

"Schon", gestand Mario. "Ist schwer etwas geheim zu halten unter uns."

"Hab ich mir gedacht..." 

"Und... ist das schlimm?", fragte Mario nach. "Ich mein, wir sitzen hier ja im selben Boot."

"Wenn ihr es für euch behaltet, werde ich wohl damit leben müssen", murmelte Marc. 

"Wir behalten es für uns", versprach Mario hoch und heilig. "Wenn du es nicht willst, reden wir mit niemandem darüber." Auch, wenn er fand, dass der kleine Mario es wissen sollte, und dass Holger und Phil einzuweihen auch nicht schaden würde.

"Nein, ich will nicht das ihr mit jemandem darüber redet", sagte Marc. "Und vor allem nicht mit Mario." 

"Keine Sorge, wenn, dann müsstest du es ihm selbst sagen. Da können wir uns nicht einmischen."

Marc seufzte tief und sah wieder zum Fenster. 

"Hm? Kommst du mit zum Buffet?", fragte Thomas ihn nach einem Moment leise, einfach, um ihn abzulenken.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Lust was zu essen. Jedenfalls nicht auf das, was sie am Buffet haben." 

"Isst du überhaupt...?", fragte Mario leise.

"Ab und an", sagte Marc schulterzuckend. "Muss ich ja auch, sonst fällts auf." 

"Aber du tust es nicht gerne?"

"Wenn ich in der Stimmung bin, ess ich mal ganz gern." 

"Und was?", fragte Mario neugierig. Das Thema Essen war für ihn ganz wichtig - am wichtigsten, dass er auch Knoblauch vertrug - auch, wenn er sich erst wieder an den intensiven Geschmack gewöhnen musste.

"Erdbeeren", sagte Marc sofort. "Vermutlich das einzige was ich wirklich gern esse."

"Erdbeeren sind toll", strahlte Mario. 

"Und Milch", warf Thomas ein und grinste. "Als Mario gerade zu einem von uns geworden war, hätte er sich am liebsten nur von Blut und Milch ernährt."

"Milch?" fragte Marc. 

"Milch", bestätigte Mario ein wenig peinlich berührt. Das musste Thomas ja nun nicht so ausposaunen. "Ich liebe Milch..."

Marc grinste. "Ist ja irgendwie süß."

Mario grollte leise. Ein Vampir war nicht süß, schon gar nicht für andere Vampire, und erst recht nicht, wenn dieser andere Vampir ihnen nicht wohlgesonnen war. 

Sofort verflog Marcs Grinsen und er stand ruckartig auf. "Ich glaube ich geh besser." 

"Was? Nein, warum denn?", fragte Thomas überrascht.

Aber Marc antwortete erst gar nicht, sondern verließ den Saal mit schnellen Schritten. 

„Was war das denn?“, fragte Mario verwundet.

Thomas zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Auch er verstand nicht, was gerade passiert war. Sie hatten über Essen geredet, menschliches Essen.

"Marc ist mir ein Rätsel", murmelte Thomas.

"Dabei bist du schon länger Vampir als ich. Oder meinst du, er ist an sich so komisch?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt, vorhin bei Mario war er ganz anders."

"Eigenartig. Sollten wir hinterher gehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht", sagte Thomas nachdenklich.

"Das hilft überhaupt nicht weiter, Thomas", murrte Mario.

Thomas grinste schief. "Dann lass uns ihm nachgehen."

Mario nickte und stand auf. Er war erst unsicher, wohin Marc gegangen war, dann aber fing er seinen Geruch auf, der nach draußen führte.

"Mario ist bei ihm", sagte Thomas hinter ihm leise.

"Dann... lassen wir sie. Oder meinst du, er tut Mario was an?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste...", sagte Thomas seufzend.

"Fühlst du ihn? Fühlst du, was er fühlt?", fragte Mario leise.

"Nur verschwommen."

"Und... Wut? Aggression?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann lassen wir die beiden besser."

"Sicher?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja. Wenn er jetzt nicht aggressiv ist, dann wird er es in Marios Anwesenheit auch nicht werden."

Thomas sah Mario an und nickte. Sein Freund hatte bestimmt recht. Er griff nach Marios Hand, und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zurück. Erst an der Tür zum Speiseraum ließen sie ihre Hände wieder los und gingen dann zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem sie schon zuvor gesessen hatten.

"Ich wünschte Jakob würde an sein Handy gehen", murmelte Thomas. "Vielleicht könnte er uns einen Tipp geben, was mit Marc los ist."

"So müssen wir die Sache alleine lösen."

"Und wie, wenn Marc jedes Mal an die Decke geht, wenn ich ihn was frage?"

"Dann müssen wir gucken, ob wir das ändern können, oder ob wir uns von ihm fernhalten."

"Es käme mir falsch vor, mich von ihm fernzuhalten", gab Thomas zu. "Er... ich möchte ihm helfen."

"Wenn ihm überhaupt geholfen werden kann. Und er das auch will."

Thomas seufzte. Mario hatte vollkommen recht. Er konnte Marc nicht zwingen seine Hilfe anzunehmen.

"Wir müssen einfach abwarten. Und jetzt möchte ich essen. Und mein Glas Milch."

"Sollst du kriegen", lachte Thomas und stand erneut auf, aber diesmal um zum Buffet zu gehen.

Mario grinste und folgte ihm. Wie so oft stand neben seinem Hauptgericht und dem Obst für den Nachtisch ein großes Glas Milch.

Sie waren beide fast fertig, als jemand zu ihnen an den Tisch trat. "Darf ich... ist bei euch noch frei?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ja, klar", nickte Thomas noch bevor er aufgesehen hatte.

"Ich... ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken Thomas."

"Bedanken? Wofür?", fragte Thomas irritiert.

"Na du hast doch mit Marc gesprochen."

Thomas lächelte. "Und er redet wieder mit dir?"

"Naja... er brummt eher, als das er wirklich was sagen würde. Aber er geht mir zumindest nicht mehr aus dem Weg", sagte Mario.

"Das ist schön. So was können wir hier nicht gebrauchen", meinte Thomas und tat damit so, als wäre es etwas ganz normales.

Mario nickte lächelnd, aber Thomas spürte, dass Mario längst nicht so fröhlich war, wie er sich gab. Er machte sich Sorgen um Marc, weil der sich so verschloss.  
Aber hier konnte er sich nicht einmischen, jedenfalls nicht zu offensichtlich.

"Willst du dir gar nichts zu essen holen?" fragte Mario seinen Namensvettern.

"Wie? Ach ja, klar." Mario zögerte kurz, dann stand er auf und holte sich ebenfalls sein Essen.

Während des ganzen Essens sah Mario immer wieder sehnsüchtig zur Tür. Marc hatte ihm versprochen nachzukommen und wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.  
Er machte sich ein paar Sorgen um ihn - so oft, wie er Mahlzeiten ausfallen ließ. Ob er ihm einen Teller nach draußen bringen sollte?

Aber er wusste nicht mal genau was Marc gerne aß. Vielleicht was süßes? Das ging doch eigentlich immer.

Kaum, dass er aufgegessen hatte, stand er auf. "Ich bring Marc was raus", entschuldigte er sich.   
Er ging zum Buffet und nahm etwas Schokopudding und machte einen kleinen Teller mit Obst fertig. Vitamine und Schokolade, das würde Marc bestimmt essen.

Dann ging er raus. Ein wenig nervös sah Thomas ihm nach.

"Es wird schon gut gehen", sagte Mario leise.

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Thomas und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte Mario mental im Auge zu behalten.


	5. Fast geküsst

Mario ging den Weg entlang, bis er zu der Bank kam, auf der Marc immer noch saß.

"Hey", sprach er ihn schon aus einiger Entfernung an, schließlich wollte er Marc auf keinen Fall erschrecken.

Marc hob den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er Mario schon längst gespürt, aber er tat als wäre er überrascht. "Hey..."

"Ich hab mir gedacht... vielleicht magst du was essen?", fragte Mario leise.

"Das... das ist lieb", sagte Marc.

Bei den leisen Worten strahlte Mario ihn an.

Marc schluckte, als er das sah. Dieses Strahlen von Mario machte ihn... glücklich. So irrsinnig es auch war, aber allein Mario nahe zu sein machte ihn schon glücklich.

"Komm... setz... das heißt, hast du schon gegessen? Dann setz dich mal mit her, ja?", bat er leise.

Mario setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich wusste nicht, was du magst und hab dir deshalb Pudding und ein bisschen Obst mitgebracht."

"Das sieht toll aus", lächelte Marc ihn an. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr Marios Anwesenheit ihn beeinflusste. Nicht nur, dass es ihn glücklich machte, sondern auch wie ruhig er wurde.

Erneut lächelte Mario strahlend. Gott, dieses Strahlen, diese Freude, sie waren so ansteckend!

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder mit mir redest", sagte Mario und hielt Marc den Obstteller unter die Nase.

"Danke", lächelte Marc ihn an und nahm sich eine der Erdbeeren. Er liebt Erdbeeren wirklich, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum er das ausgerechnet Thomas und Mario erzählt hatte.

Er erzählte niemandem etwas von sich, und schon gar keinen anderen Vampiren. Aber die beiden waren anders.  
Sie waren noch so jung und irgendwie... so menschlich. Er wusste nicht, wie alt sie waren, aber sicher noch lange keine 100 Jahre, Mario noch deutlich jünger.

Und sie liebten sich. Das war eigentlich die größte Überraschung. Thomas hatte Mario erschaffen, aber er spürte keinen Groll von Mario ausgehen sondern nur tiefe Liebe zu Thomas.

Ob sie schon vorher zusammen gewesen waren? Nein, sicher nicht. So etwas würde nicht gut gehen. Ein Vampir konnte sich nicht so sehr zusammenreißen dass nichts passierte.

Unwillkürlich sah er zu Mario. Dem zerbrechlichen, süßen Mario mit seiner Unschuld und Lebensfreude, die ihn so in ihren Bann gezogen hatten.

"Iss noch was", bat Mario. "Du brauchst doch Kraft fürs Training morgen."

Marc musste sich zusammenreißen ihn nicht plötzlich zu überfallen. Denn noch so viel besser als die Erdbeeren schmeckte Mario. Und verdammt, er hatte ja sogar schon von ihm probieren können. Obwohl das kaum mehr als ein paar Tropfen gewesen waren.  
Aber diesen Geschmack würde er niemals vergessen. So viel besser als jeder andere Mann und jede andere Frau, die er je gekostet hatte.

"Was ist Marc?"

"Wie? Was?" Irritiert sah Marc ihn an.

"Du bist in letzter Zeit so abwesend."

"Bin ziemlich geschafft. Muss ja beweisen, dass ich zu Recht dabei bin. Anders als... anders als du."

Mario lächelte leicht. "Du bist toll Marc", sagte er.

"Hoffentlich sehen die Trainer das auch." Das war wirklich eine seiner Sorgen.

"Natürlich sehen sie das", sagte Mario bestimmt.

"Aber Tim und Ron sind auch nicht schlecht."

"Du bist besser."

Marc lächelte, es fühlte sich schön an sie Mario an ihn glaubte.

"Aber damit du besser bleibst, muss du essen", sagte Mario und grinste. "Also Obst oder Pudding?“

"Obst", entschied Marc sofort. "Den Pudding darfst du essen."

"Na gut", sagte Mario. Er konnte Marc nicht zum Essen zwingen. Außerdem liebte er Pudding.

Marc lächelte ihn an, dann begann er richtig von dem Obst zu essen.

Auch Mario machte sich genüsslich über seinen Pudding her und genoss dabei die Strahlen der Sonne, die jetzt am frühen Abend doch noch zwischen den Wolken hervorkamen.  
Marc schaffte es kaum seinen Blich von Mario abzuwenden, der Junge strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette.

Irgendwann drehte Mario den Kopf zu ihm. "Ist was?" fragte er.

"Nein, nein... alles super."

"Wirklich? Du guckst so komisch."

"Mir geht’s wirklich gut hier."

Mario nickte zufrieden und leckte seinen Löffel ab. Dann hob er den Kopf zur Sonne, und Marc konnte die Halsschlagader pulsieren sehen.  
Ehe er nachdenken konnte, hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt und berührte Marios Hals ganz leicht.

Erschrocken zuckte Mario weg, dann drehte er sich zu ihm.

Marc verbot es sich, jetzt zu Atmen. Er wusste, was er riechen würde. Mario, süß, unschuldig, aufgeregt, nervös...

Aber diese Berührung, die Wärme, das Leben unter seinen Fingern, die genoss er.

Er war so vertieft, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie Mario vorsichtig ein wenig näher rutschte. Er fühlte nur noch mehr Wärme, noch mehr Hitze.

Unsicher hob Mario an eine Hand und führte sie zu Marcs Wange, traute sich dann aber doch nicht ganz ihn zu berühren.  
Als er dann doch die Wange berührte, ganz leicht, ganz vorsichtig, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, da sog Marc kurz Luft ein, holte Luft, überrascht und ein wenig erschrocken. Süße, lebendige Luft, die nach Mario roch... Gott, so gut, so heiß, so gut, so erregend... Gerade noch im rechten Moment stieß Marc Mario zur Seite, so heftig, dass Mario auf dem Boden landete, und sprang auf.

Mario keuchte erschrocken auf. "Was...?"

"Wir sehen uns", stieß Marc aus und war schon weg, in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit weggelaufen.

Verwirrt sah Mario ihm nach und versuchte zu begreifen, was eben passiert war. Marc fragen konnte er nicht, der war nämlich schon weg.  
Langsam stand er auf und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank. Noch ein paar Sekunden und sie hätten sich vielleicht geküsst...

Aber dann war Marc abgehauen. Dabei hatte er das doch auch gewollt, oder? Schließlich war das alles ja von Marc ausgegangen.

Mario wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gesessen hatte, bis er irgendwann Stimmen hörte, die näher kamen.

Er holte tief Luft und bemühte sich einen ruhigen Eindruck zu machen. Er saß einfach nur hier und genoss den Abend.  
Er sah sich ganz beiläufig um zu den anderen, es war eine größere Gruppe, die auf dem Weg vorbeischlenderte.

"Hey Mario", rief Mats und kam sofort auf ihn zu. "So ganz allein?"

"Wie? Was? Ja, ähm... ist doch schön?"

"Ja, aber warum sitzt du hier so allein rum?"

"Hatte mit Marc hier gesessen", beschloss Mario wenigstens halbwegs ehrlich zu sein. "Aber er ist dann hoch - und ich wollte noch nicht. Mag die Sonne."

 

"Hast du Lust ein Stück mit uns zu gehen?" fragte Mats.

"Hm... ok", nickte Mario ziemlich unentschlossen. Es nagte noch immer an ihm, dass Marc so einfach abgehauen war.

"Dann hoch mit dir", lachte Mats und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Mühsam stimmte Mario in das Lachen ein und ließ sich hochziehen, dann folgte er Mats, der den anderen langsam hinterher ging.  
Seine Gedanken waren allerdings nach wie vor nur bei Marc.

Was war Marc so komisch? Er hatte doch damit angefangen. Und jetzt auf einmal... Wovor hatte Marc denn nur solche Panik? Sie mochten sich, das wussten sie beide. Warum also nicht endlich den entscheidenden Schritt tun?

Mats sah ihn etwas zweifelnd an, entschied sich aber dagegen etwas zu sagen. "Tischtennis?", fragte er deswegen nur.

"Von mir aus", murmelte Mario nur abwesend.

"Also los", nickte Mats unbeeindruckt und ging weiter zu den Platten. Er drückte Mario einen Schläger in die Hand und suchte nach Bällen.

Ob er irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte? Hatte er zu Marc irgendwas gesagt, was der vielleicht falsch aufgefasst haben könnte?   
Aber viel geredet hatten sie doch gar nicht! Sie hatten sich angesehen, ganz lange, sich berührt - und dann war Marc auch schon weggewesen.

Blitzschnell. Unglaublich schnell...   
Unnatürlich schnell, war es ihm durch den Kopf geschossen. Dabei war Marc Torwart und musste nicht so dermaßen schnell sein.

Und auch wie Marc ihn von sich gestoßen hatte war doch nicht normal gewesen. So ein Schwächling war er ja nun auch nicht... Er war ja von der Bank gepurzelt und wäre fast noch ein Stück weitergerollt.  
Diese unglaubliche Kraft hatte er auch schon bei ihrem Zusammenprall im Training gespürt. Das war nicht... "Mario! Nicht schlafen! Wir wollen hier spielen!"

Mario hob den Kopf und sah Mats entschuldigend an. "Dann los."

Und schon wurden ihm die Bälle um die Ohren gejagt. War er sonst wirklich nicht schlecht im Tischtennis, so versagte er heute völlig.

Schließlich hielt Mats kopfschüttelnd inne. "Was ist denn los Mario?"

"Nichts, alles ok. Nur halt... hmm..."

Mats sah ihn nur abwartend an.

"Naja, bin wohl noch immer nicht ganz fit", berührte Mario seine Schläfe, auch wenn die interessanterweise gar nicht mehr weh tat. Auch dieses schwummrige Gefühl und die Kopfschmerzen waren weg. Ganz plötzlich... komisch.

"Warum sagst du denn nichts?" fragte Mats. "Dann solltest du dich hinlegen und ausruhen."

Mist, jetzt machte sich Mats Sorgen, das sollte er doch nicht! "Nein, ist schon ok. Hinlegen muss echt nicht sein. Will ja morgen wieder trainieren. Aber irgendwie bin ich noch nicht wieder schnell genug, glaub ich."

"Eben weil du morgen trainieren willst, solltest du dich ausruhen."

Mario seufzte, "ich setz mich bisschen hier her, ok? Allein aufs Zimmer hab ich keinen Bock." Außerdem gab es hier zumindest die geringe Chance, dass er noch mal auf Marc treffen würde.


	6. Vampirehre

Eben dieser Marc saß jetzt in seinem Zimmer und starrte die Decke an.

Selbst jetzt noch hatte er Marios Geruch in der Nase und fühlte die Wärme seiner Haut unter den Fingerspitzen. 

Mario war so wundervoll, so lebendig, so... perfekt. Was würde er alles dafür tun ihn ein einziges Mal richtig zu spüren, ihn zu fühlen, sie Hitze, seine Lebendigkeit. Aber er würde sich nicht beherrschen können, das wusste er jetzt schon. 

Und das kam nicht in Frage. Er würde Mario nicht erneut weh tun. Nicht Mario, niemals wieder!

Er fühlte Hunger in sich aufsteigen. Also würde er heute Nacht wieder losziehen müssen. Vielleicht lenkte ihn das auch von Mario ab. 

Vermutlich aber eher nicht. Seitdem er diesen winzigen Tropfen von Mario getrunken hatte, hatte kein Blut ihn wirklich zufriedenstellen können. Es war alles nur ein lascher Ersatz für dieses Feuerwerk, das Mario ausgelöst hatte.

Er hörte das tiefe, leise Grollen in sich, das ihm zeigte, wie sehr er jetzt Blut brauchte. Und zwar jetzt, wenn er nicht Amok laufen wollte. Und das wollte er nicht, das letzte Mal hatte ihm schon gereicht. Also zog er sich seine eigenen Shorts und T-Shirt unter die vorgeschriebene DFB-Kleidung an, dazu Schuhe, und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er war vorsichtig und schlich sich aus dem Hotel. Niemand bemerkte ihn, als er schließlich durch eine Seitentür aus dem Hotel schlüpfte.

Eigentlich war die Lage für einen wie ihn ideal. Das Hotel war umgeben von einem großzügigen Golfplatz, in dem neben dem Hotel noch eine Menge kleinerer Häuser lagen, und nicht weit entfernt lag der Ort Torrettes. Hier würde er sicher etwas... jemanden finden, der seinen Durst stillte.

Hoffentlich kamen ihm Mario und Thomas bei der Jagd nicht in die Quere. Und hoffentlich waren die beiden vorsichtig!  
Sie konnten es sich nicht erlauben hier aufzufallen - und die beiden waren ja noch jung und sicher unbedarft.

Hätte er ihnen einen Tipp geben sollen, wo sie gut jagen konnten?

Immerhin war er schon länger hier und hatte schon gute Stellen gefunden. Da drüben zum Beispiel, auf dem Weg zu dieser Kneipe. Allerdings besser, bevor sie zu viel Rotwein getrunken hatten, sonst würde es unangenehm werden. Leise schlich er sich heran und roch schon ein lohnendes Opfer. Ein junger Mann, wohl auf dem Weg zu seiner Freundin, so, wie es sich anfühlte. Nun, da würde er wohl erst etwas später ankommen.

Der Kerl roch längst nicht so gut wie Mario, aber um satt zu werden, würde es reichen.

Ganz klassisch lauerte Marc ihm in einer dunklen Gasse auf. Er benebelte den Geist des Mannes, so dass dieser sich später nicht an den Überfall erinnern würde und biss dann ohne Zögern zu.

Wie immer durchfuhr ihn eine Welle der Erregung und der Aggression, die er beide so unendlich genoss. So manches Mal hatte er sich "dabei" nicht beherrschen können und hatte sich den Mann einfach genommen.  
Aber heute nicht. Weil er eigentlich nicht diesen Kerl wollte, sondern Mario...

So sog er durstig an der Wunde am Hals, drängte sich an ihn, hielt ihn eisern umklammert, bis der Durst aufhörte. Der Mann stand etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, konnte sich aber noch halten. Schnell leckte Marc über die blutende Wunde, damit sie sich wieder schloss, wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Abend, und verschwand lautlos in der Dämmerung.

Auch wenn der Blutdurst gestillt war, setzte keine wirkliche Befriedigung ein. Er wollte nicht irgendjemanden, er wollte Mario. Heiß und jung und so lebendig.

Marc seufzte tief. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, dieses Leben als Mensch. Er hätte auf seinen Meister hören sollen, der es ihm verboten hatte. Doch dieses eine Mal hatte er sich durchsetzen wollen, wenn er schon sonst immer gefügig gewesen war. Die Strafe dafür war auf dem Fuß gefolgt, nicht allzu lang, dafür wirklich heftig von seinem Meister, und jetzt lange und bittersüß durch die Nähe zu Mario.

Und jetzt, wo auch noch Mario und Thomas aufgetaucht waren, drohte alles den Bach runter zu gehen. 

Die beiden waren so unglaublich menschlich... er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich einer von ihrer Sorte dermaßen herablassen würde und so viel mit Sterblichen... nein, das tat er ja auch. Und er hatte sich sogar in einen... nein, verliebt hatte er sich nicht, nein, nein, nein, das hatte er nicht!

Er stieß einen wütenden Laut aus und begann zu laufen. Einfach weg, in die Natur, wo er nicht umgeben war von Häusern, Autos und Menschen. 

Er brauchte all das doch nicht, keine Häuser, Autos oder gar Menschen. Sie waren unnötig, unnatürlich, wertlos! Warum hatte er den Mann eben überhaupt leben lassen? Das Blut schmeckte so viel süßer, wenn die Todesangst dazukam, das hatte er doch von seinem Meister gelernt! Warum hatte er sich das verweigert?

Ja, er wusste warum - weil er sich geschworen hatte, nicht so zu werden wie sein Meister. Er hatte genug Gewalt erlebt, genug Menschen getötet.   
Vermutlich hatte er gerade noch rechtzeitig die Reißleine gezogen bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre, bevor er... Nein, vermutlich war es zu spät gewesen.

 

Vielleicht sollte er ja einfach aufgeben und zurück zu seinem Meister gehen. Er würde ihn wieder aufnehmen, wenn auch nicht ohne ihn zu bestrafen.   
Ja, die Strafe wurde unmenschlich sein, aber er war ja kein Mensch mehr und hatte unmenschliches getan. Aber er würde Mario nicht wieder sehen, wenn er jetzt ging.   
Okay, habt Deutschland wurde ihn suchen, aber auch das würde wieder aufhören. Und wenn er wieder bei seinem Meister war - so er es überlebte - war Mario egal.

Aber warum zog sich dann bei dem Gedanken, Mario nicht mehr zu sehen, alles schmerzhaft zusammen? Warum hatte er das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, obwohl er doch gar nicht mehr atmete?

Das hatte nicht nur mit dem Gedanken an eine Rückkehr zu seinem Meister zu tun. Nein, das hatte fast ausschließlich mit Mario zu tun.

"Verflucht", schimpfte er leise und versuchte noch schneller zu laufen. Einfach nur weg von hier, weg von diesen Gefühlen, von Mario  
Er lief ohne auf die Richtung und seine Umgebung zu achten. Irgendwann stand er am Wasser, Salzwasser, wie er in der Luft schmeckte.

Er sah hinaus auf das dunkle Meer, hörte das Rauschen der Wellen und genoss die Tatsache, dass er völlig allein war. Nicht mal Tiere waren in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Höchstens ein paar Fische, aber die interessierten ihn nicht. Ansonsten... Wind und Wellen.

Er wollte nicht zurück zu seinem Meister. Er hatte nicht so viel riskiert und auf sich genommen, um jetzt zu ihm zurück zu kriechen.   
Er hatte sich hier ein eigenes Leben aufgebaut, hatte sich von seinem Meister losgesagt - und würde nicht zurückkehren. Eher würde er sich ohne das Amulett in die Sonne legen.

Allerdings hatte er Angst, dass sein Meister zu ihm kommen könnte. Die kurze Begegnung auf Sardinien hatte ihn gewarnt, obwohl sie nicht mal miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Aber allein die Gefühle, die er gespürt hatte, dieser kurze Augenblick hatte ihn wieder an all das erinnert, das er zurückgelassen hatte, und er hatte das Gefühl wieder von vorne anfangen zu müssen

Sollte er vielleicht mit Thomas und Mario reden?

Nein, die beiden... 'Öffne dich niemals einem anderen Vampir', das war eine der ersten Dinge, die sein Meister ihm beigebracht hatte. Und er hatte gelernt warum. Auf die harte Tour.

Aber Thomas und Mario waren so anders als die Vampire, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Sie waren... offen. Freundlich. Schienen sich wirklich mit Sterblichen abzugeben und sie nicht nur, wie er, als Zeitvertreib zu sehen. Sondern wirklich ganz dahinterzustehen.

Wie schafften sie das nur? Man konnte doch nicht so mit Menschen zusammenleben? Sie als... als Freunde betrachten, oder? Oder hatte das etwas mit Thomas merkwürdiger Gabe zu tun?  
Sie hatten ja nicht viel darüber erzählt, andererseits aber viel mehr als er über seine je erzählen würde. Was für Vampire... Möchtegernvampire! Überhaupt kein Anstand! Keine Erziehung die beiden, nichts von all den wichtigen Regeln und Gesetzen gelernt, die jeder Vampir einhalten musste!

Und es war unverantwortlich, das jemand so junges wie Thomas auch noch einen anderen Vampir erschaffen hatte. Wie konnte sein Meister das nur zulassen?  
Sie waren wie Kinder, beide, und Thomas konnte doch keine Verantwortung für Mario übernehmen, konnte ihn nicht so beherrschen wie es notwendig war.

Ob er mit den beiden reden sollte und ihnen ein paar der Regeln beibringen wollte, wenn Thomas Meister das schon nicht tat?  
Es wäre nur fair ihnen gegenüber, auch wenn man einem anderen Vampir außer seinem Meister nicht fair gegenüber war. So etwas tat man nicht, das war unwürdig.   
Aber was war hier schon normal? Eigentlich hätte er die beiden gar nicht in seinem Revier geduldet!

Er hätte sie da schon loswerden müssen, und nicht sich ruhig mit ihnen unterhalten. Und als Mario ihn dann so herausgefordert hatte - da hatte er selbst den Schwanz eingezogen anstatt ein für alle mal klarzustellen, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

"Du bist ein lausiger Vampir", wisperte er.

Ja, das war er. Das hatte er oft genug von seinem Meister gehört, und der hatte recht. Er war ein lausiger Vampir. Ein Versager und Verräter. Ein Nichts, ein unwürdiges Nichts, dass sich auch noch in einen Sterblichen...! Eigentlich gab es für die Schande, die er über sich gebracht hatte, nur eine Lösung.  
Er sollte... 

 

Plötzlich spürte er nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt einen, nein zwei Vampire, die näher kamen. Er grollte dumpf - Mario und Thomas. Was wollten die beiden hier? Ihn noch mehr demütigen? Reichte es ihnen noch nicht?


	7. Auf Leben und Tod

"Hey", begrüßte Thomas ihn lächelnd, als er nur wenige Augenblicke später vor ihm zum stehen kam. Sofort grollte Marc tief in der Kehle. Was fiel diesem Kind ein?

Thomas runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist los Marc?" fragte er und versuchte behutsam in Marcs Gefühlen zu lesen. Das machte Marc noch wütender, wie konnte dieses Kind es wagen...? Er verschloss seine Gedanken und grollte noch tiefer und lauter.

Mario trat näher zu Thomas und starrte Marc an. Sie hätten einen Bogen um ihn machen sollen, wie er es vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber Thomas hatte unbedingt nach Marc sehen wollen. Wieder dieses Grollen, das ihm fast schon Angst machte. 

"Marc, beruhig dich", sagte Thomas beschwichtigend.

Der konnte aber nicht mehr antworten. Dieses Eindringen in sein Revier, diese Nachlässigkeiten, diese Aufdringlichkeit und diese ständigen Verletzungen aller Vampirehren konnten nur eine Konsequenz haben. Die Aggression in ihm steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Ansatzlos sprang Marc auf Thomas zu und biss ihn hart und heftig in den Hals.

Sofort jaulte Thomas auf. Mit einem Angriff hatte er trotz des Grollens nie gerechnet, niemals. Schmerz durchströmte seinen Körper, vom Hals, wo Marc zugebissen hatte, durch den ganzen Körper. Er konnte sich gar nicht rühren, es zuckte durch seinen Körper. Dann waren seine Gedanken verschwunden, und nur noch die Wut regierte.

Dennoch hatte Mario schneller reagiert. Kaum hatte Marc die Zähne in Thomas Hals versenkt, als Mario ihn mit der Schulter so hart rammte, dass er zurücktaumelte. Dabei riss er ein Stück Haut aus Thomas‘ Hals, das Blut lief ihm über die Schulter und Brust. Wieder grollte Marc angriffslustig und sah nun Mario mit blitzenden Augen an. Der hatte sich beschützend vor Thomas aufgebaut.

Doch das nützte beiden nicht. Unter Vampiren gab es keinen Welpenschutz, im Gegenteil waren sie besonders leicht zu besiegen, und so konnte man ein Zeichen dem jeweiligen Meister gegenüber setzen. Das würde er hier auch tun, Thomas ein Zeichen setzen, und seinem nachlässigen und unverantwortlichem Meister, dieser Schande für ihre Rasse.

"Marc was soll der Scheiß?" keuchte Thomas auf, aber er drang nicht zu Marc durch. Der grollte noch einmal laut und fiel nun über Mario her. Mit Schwung warf er ihn zu Boden und biss zu, in den Hals, in die empfindlichste Stelle, tief und hart und sehr schmerzhaft. Die beiden hatten wirklich keinerlei Erfahrung, sonst wäre es jetzt nicht so leicht!

Thomas spürte den Schmerz fast wie seinen eigenen und handelte rein instinktiv. Er sprang auf Marcs Rücken und versuchte ihn von Marios Hals wegzuzerren. Auch seine eigenen Zähne waren jetzt bis aufs Äußerste ausgefahren, und er fühlte das Verlangen zuzubeißen, Marc dafür zu bestrafen, was er Mario gerade antat. Er tat seinem Mario weh! Thomas gab einen warnenden, zischenden Laut von sich, dann biss er Marc in den Nacken. Zwei, drei Mal musste er suchen, dann fand er eine lohnende Ader und begann zu saugen. Heftig, wütend, und mit der klaren Absicht Marc zu schwächen. 

Mit einem aggressiven Knurren versuchte Marc sich loszureißen. Das war gegen alle Kampfesregeln, ein Kampf war Mann gegen Mann, Vampir gegen Vampir. Doch Thomas‘ Zähne bohrten tiefer, sogen heftiger, so dass er unkonzentriert wurde. Dann heulte er schmerzhaft auf. Mario hatte die Chance genutzt, sich aus Marcs Umklammerung zu lösen und nun seinerseits die Zähne in Marcs Hals versenkt. 

Der schüttelte sich, versuchte beide Vampire loszuwerden, die nun ihre Zähne tief in seinem Hals geschlagen hatten, aber sie klammerten sich zu sehr fest und bissen noch tiefer zu. Er fühlte unendlichen Schmerz, er fühlte, wie das Blut und die Kraft seinen Körper verließen.

Natürlich taten sie das, schließlich waren die Wunden tief, und er verlor so viel von dem Blut, das er sich gerade erst genommen hatte. Seine Beine zitterten, seine Arme, die noch versuchten Mario sowohl wegzuschieben als auch für einen Biss näherzuziehen, erlahmten. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr auf den Beinen halten. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ein Vampir aufgab, vorher niemals, eigentlich erst, wenn man alles verloren hatte. Denn das hatte man, wenn man aufgab. Bei Vampirkämpfen gab es keine Gewinner und Verlierer, es gab Überlebende und Tote.

Thomas ließ Marc los und ging zu Mario um ihn fest in die Arme zu nehmen. "Ist alles gut", wisperte er.

Zitternd drängte sich Mario an ihn. Er fühlte Angst und Verwirrung.

Thomas verdrängte alle Gedanken an Marc und konzentrierte sich nur darauf Mario zu beruhigen. Erst, als Mario wieder ruhiger war und sich in seinen Armen entspannen konnte, ließ Thomas ihn los.

Langsam drehte er sich um zu Marc, der auf dem Boden kniete und eine Hand auf seine noch leicht blutende Halswunde drückte.  
Kam war er einen Schritt nähergekommen, rutschte Marc mühsam von ihm weg, die Augen angstvoll geweitet.

"Ganz ruhig", sagte Thomas unwillkürlich.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Auch, wenn seine Existenz keinen Sinn mehr hatte, sowieso keinen Sinn hatte, und er selbst schon daran gedacht hatte - die Tatsche von diesem Welpen beendet zu werden, war unwürdig! Er würde seinem Meister wieder nur Schande bringen.

Thomas fühlte noch einmal kurz nach Mario, der sich aber inzwischen halbwegs beruhigt hatte und kniete sich dann zu Marc. "Was war das eben, Marc?"

Er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen seufzte Marc leise, lehnte sich nach hinten, schloss ergeben die Augen und hielt ihm die Kehle hin. Thomas fühlte, wie Marc sich langsam entspannte, Ruhe fand und sich... ergeben hatte. Keinerlei Hoffnung, kein Lebenswillen, nur... Ergebenheit und Ruhe.

Thomas schluckte. Was zum Teufel erwartete Marc denn jetzt von ihm?

"Machs schon", seufzte Marc schließlich.

"Was soll ich machen?"

"Weißt schon... bitte mach es schnell, ja? Gib Mario mein Amulett. Und..." Thomas fühlte eine kurze Welle von Angst. "Bitte bleib bei mir... bis es vorbei ist." Mit diesen Worten lehnte Marc seinen Kopf nach hinten und entblößte seine Kehle ganz.

Mario hinter Thomas holte erschrocken Luft und auch Thomas sah Marc nur voller Entsetzen an. Marc wollte... "Das... meinst du nicht ernst..."

"Demütigt mich nicht noch mehr", bat Marc leise. "Mach schon."

"Nein", sagte Thomas. "Ich bringe niemanden um."

"Bitte", bettelte Marc jetzt förmlich um den Tod. "Ich hab dich doch gebeten mich nicht leiden zu lassen. Es schnell zu machen. Es... es geht zu Ende. Jede Existenz ist irgendwann zu Ende. Ich... es ist zu spät."

Thomas rutschte näher zu Marc, der inzwischen ganz in sich zusammengesackt war. "Hör auf so einen Blödsinn zu reden. Warum sollte ich deinen Tod wollen?"

Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf und öffnete wieder die Augen. "Dein Meister... er hat dir ja echt gar nichts beigebracht. Es ist ein Akt der Gnade." Marc machte eine kleine Pause, vor Schmerzen konnte er nicht weitersprechen und musste erst wieder Kraft sammeln. "Du kannst mich hier verrecken lassen, oder gleich umbringen. Und darum..." wieder eine Pause. "Darum bitte ich dich."

"Ich werde dich nicht umbringen", sagte Thomas, der über so einen Schwachsinn nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. "Mario lauf zurück zum Hotel und hol ein paar Dosen für Marc, ja?"

"Dosen?", fragte Marc entsetzt.

"Ja, Blut", sagte Thomas. "Tierblut vom Schlachthof."

Marc rümpfte angewidert die Nase. "Bitte... mach dem ganzen... unwürdigen... Theater ein Ende."

"Wieso Theater?" fragte Thomas. "Ich will dir helfen. Und danach will ich eine Erklärung, warum du uns angegriffen hast."

"Bitte... hilf mir nicht. Nicht so."

"Wie dann? Und sag nicht wieder, ich soll dich umbringen. Das tue ich nicht. Ich bringe weder Menschen noch Vampire um."

"Es... es ist mein Wunsch", wisperte Marc, der jetzt merklich schwächer wurde, er schaffte es kaum die Augen aufzuhalten.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Trink von mir, bis Mario wieder da ist", sagte er und rutschte noch näher zu Marc.

"Von... von dir?", fragte Marc jetzt wirklich entsetzt. "Du willst, dass ich...?"

Thomas nickte, auch wenn er es ihm nur mit gemischten Gefühlen anbot. Aber er hatte Angst, dass Marc es nicht bis zu Marios Rückkehr mit den Dosen schaffte.

"Nein." Eine klare Aussage mit erstaunlich fester Stimme.

"Doch", sagte Thomas und starrte Marc an. "Ich werde dich hier nicht sterben lassen."

"Wirst du müssen", murmelte Marc.

In diesem Moment spürte Thomas, wie Mario zurückkehrte. Und dann war da dieser unwiderstehliche Geruch, Blut, frisches, reines, lebendiges Blut.

"Mario ist da", Thomas zu Marc.

Mit trüben Augen sah Marc ihn an. Inzwischen lag er völlig kraftlos im Sand, und Thomas war nicht einmal sicher, ob er Marios Ankunft mitbekommen hatte.

"Mario beeil dich!" rief Thomas.

Schon stand Mario vor ihnen - nicht mit den Dosen, um die Thomas ihn gebeten hatte, sondern mit drei Kaninchen. Er kniete sich neben Marc und hielt ihm die Kehle des größten Tieres hin.

"Komm Marc", sagte Thomas. "Du musst einfach nur zubeißen."

Ganz offensichtlich wollte Marc nicht, aber sein geschwächter Körper hatte seinen eigenen Willen. Seine Zähne fuhren aus, lang und spitz und elegant, und auch, wenn Marc noch immer dagegen ankämpfte, biss er schließlich zu. Das Blut lief in einen Mund, in seine Kehle, ohne dass er sog, und dann schluckt er.

Thomas seufzte erleichtert und lehnte sich gegen Marios Schulter. "Das war eine großartige Idee mit den Kaninchen."

"Zum Hotel hätte ich es auf die Schnelle nicht geschafft. Außerdem sind die besser...", murmelte Mario und schloss kurz die Augen. "Du brauchst keins, oder? Sonst lauf ich noch mal los."

"Im Moment nicht", sagte Thomas und unterdrückte seinen Hunger. Im Moment war Marc wichtiger. "Aber du hast Hunger."

"Ich kann nachher auf dem Weg zurück essen", meinte Mario nur und sah wieder zu Marc. Der saß jetzt aufrecht und griff nach dem zweiten Kaninchen, einem etwas kleineren Bock als das erste.

"Er wollte wirklich das ich ihn...", Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich noch stärker an Marios Schulter.  
Er sprach nicht weiter, ließ Mario aber anhand seiner Gefühle und einiger Bilder wissen um was Marc ihn gebeten hatte.

Mario durchfuhr ein Schaudern. Marc hatte sterben wollen. Aber... wieso nur?

Er blickte zu dem anderen Vampir. Man sah deutlich, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Die Wunde am Hals war verheilt, nur noch die Blutflecken auf seinem Shirt zeugten davon. In genau diesem Moment zog er die Beine an und sah zu Boden. Er holte Luft um etwas zu sagen - sagte dann aber doch nichts.

"Geht’s wieder?" fragte Thomas in leise.

Vorsichtig nickte Marc, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an.

"Dann... erklärst du uns, was da eben passiert ist?"

Marc schüttelte langsam den Kopf - nicht verneinend, sondern völlig ungläubig. "Ihr habt echt keine Ahnung? Was hat dein Meister dir eigentlich beigebracht, Thomas? Nichts! Gar nichts. Wenn Vampire kämpfen, dann gibt’s keine Sieger und Verlierer. Es gibt Weiterexistierende und Verschwindende. Lebende und Tote, könnte man auch sagen. Du hättest mich umbringen müssen, Thomas. Ich habe versagt und kein Recht mehr zu existieren. Grausame Gegner nehmen einem alles und lassen einen in der Sonne liegen. Gnädige Gegner bringen einen schnell und schmerzlos um."

Thomas blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er das hörte. "Das... das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

"Natürlich." Jetzt sah Marc ihn an. "Das hättet ihr aber wissen müssen."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... der Vampir, der mich erschaffen hat, hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht und mich halb tot liegen lassen. Es war Zufall, dass ein anderer Vampir, Jakob, in der Nähe war und sich um mich gekümmert hat. Aber er hat mir nie so was erzählt. Und ich muss ihn auch nicht Meister nennen. Er ist mein Mentor, mein Freund. Der einzige wirkliche Freund, den ich hatte, bevor das mit Mario und mir anfing."

Für diese Sätze erntete er ungläubige Blicke. "Mentor? Freund? Ein Meister ist kein Freund. Er befiehlt und bestraft. Er kann grausam sein mit seinem Erschaffenen. Er ist grausam. Alles an uns Vampiren ist grausam. Nur..." er stockte. "Nur ihr nicht."

"Jakob war nie grausam", sagte Mario leise. "Zu keinem von uns."

"Jakob... ihr redet ihn wirklich mit Vornamen an", murmelte Marc. "Ich darf meinen Meister niemals so nennen. Nur Meister - wenn er es mir erlaubt. Wenn ich dem würdig bin. Und das... das war ich lange nicht mehr."

"Darf... also... das ist vermutlich unhöflich, aber wie lange bist du denn schon ein Vampir?" fragte Mario vorsichtig.

Er fühlte Unsicherheit, dann wieder diese unglaubliche Ruhe. "Etwas über 150 Jahre. Ich wurde 1836 geboren. Ich war siebzehn, als mein Meister mich auserwählt hat."

Thomas keuchte, während Mario nur sprachlos die Augen auf riss. "Du bist...?"

"Ich habe also recht, dass ihr noch sehr jung seid?"

"Etwas über 60", murmelte Thomas. "Und Mario hab ich vor ungefähr 3 Jahren verwandelt..."

"Drei", nickte Marc bedächtig, und offensichtlich ging seine Gedanken zurück zu der Zeit, in der er seit drei Jahren verwandelt war.

"Ich hätte gedacht, dass du jünger bist als ich", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja? Wieso?", fragte Marc nach.

"Weil... wegen der Sache mit Mario...Ich dachte, du hättest dich noch nicht richtig im Griff..." 

"Ich hatte mich nicht im Griff. Aber nicht, weil ich so jung bin. Sondern weil Mario..."

"So gut riecht?" 

Wortlos nickte Marc. Ja, er roch viel zu gut, so gut, dass er sich nicht mehr im Griff hatte.

"Und warum redest du nicht einfach mit Mario und erklärst ihm was los ist?" fragte Mario.

"Hey, ich bin ein Vampir, und du riechst gut"?", schnaubte Marc

"Thomas hat es mir damals auch erklärt und... wir haben einen Weg gefunden, wie wir zusammen sein konnten."

"Indem er dich verwandelt hat. Sehr erstrebenswert..."

"Mario hatte einen Unfall", sagte Thomas leise. Die Erinnerung war immer noch schmerzlich für ihn. "Wir waren reiten und... sein Pferd hatte sich erschreckt. Er hatte sich das Genick gebrochen..."

"Oh", machte Marc, der das nicht erwartet hatte. "Und da ward ihr schon zusammen? Ich meine... du mit einem Sterblichen?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich hab mich in Mario verliebt, als er noch ein Mensch war."

Thomas fühlte einen kleinen Moment Unglauben, gefolgt von absolutem Ekel - und dann Gleichgültigkeit.  
"Du hast dich doch auch in Mario verliebt", sagte Thomas ärgerlich.

"Ja, aber ich weiß, dass das ehrlos ist. Und widerlich. Und..." Wieder stoppte Marc einfach.

"Wieso ehrlos? Und was soll daran widerlich sein?!“

"Er war ein Mensch!", spie Marc, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

"Wir alle waren mal Menschen", sagte Thomas. "Und ich liebe Mario. Ich habe ihn als Mensch geliebt und ich liebe ihn jetzt als Vampir. Daran ist nichts Ehrloses und widerlich ist es schon gar nicht!"

"Ist ja schon gut", murmelte Marc. "Es gehört sich halt nicht."

"Und wer sagt das?" fragte Mario.

"Das ist so, das hättet ihr eigentlich auch lernen sollen. Aber euer Meister hat das ja nicht gemacht... sorry"

"Das ist totaler Blödsinn", sagte Thomas. "Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter."

"Was... was ist jetzt?", fragte Marc leise.

"Was meinst du? Was soll jetzt sein?"

"Was... was machen wir jetzt?"

"Mario und ich besorgen uns ein leckeres Kaninchen und dann geht’s zurück ins Hotel."

Marc nickte leicht. "Dann... los. Ist schon spät."

"Wir müssen die... Leichen wegräumen", sagte Mario und deutete auf die drei toten Kaninchen. "Die armen Kleinen..."

Marc zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Nahrung...", murmelte er und stand vorsichtig auf.

"Mario hat trotzdem recht", sagte Thomas. "Es wär nicht gut, wenn die leergesaugten Körper gefunden werden."

"Dann...", nickte Marc und sammelte die drei Kaninchenkörper auf, "Vergraben? Oder ins Meer?"

"Vergraben", sagte Mario und Thomas nickte. "Bei unserem Glück werden die sonst noch irgendwo angeschwemmt und ein Kind findet sie..."

"Das arme Kind", schnaubte Marc sarkastisch, entschuldigte sich dann aber auch dafür.

"Kümmerst du dich darum, während Mario und ich kurz jagen gehen?" bat Thomas ihn.

"Mach ich", versprach Marc und sah sich nach einem geeigneten Platz um.

Mario und Thomas machten sich inzwischen schnell auf zu der Stelle, an der Mario die ersten drei Kaninchen gefunden hatte.

Thomas fing das erste Kaninchen und reichte es Mario mit einem Lächeln, dann suchte er sich ein eigenes.  
Schnell stillten sie ihren Durst und vergruben die kleinen Körper dann unter zwei Bäumen. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Marc.

Der stand wieder am Meer, wie vorhin, als sie ihn gefunden hatten.

"Marc", rief Thomas ihn leise.

Sofort drehte sich Marc um zu ihm, sagte aber nichts.

"Kommst du mit?" fragte Thomas und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

Marc nickte leicht und trat auf die beiden zu.

"Um die Wette?" fragte Thomas.

Mario nickte schnell, dann sah er zu Marc. "Oder doch lieber langsamer?"

"Ihr müsst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen."

"Doch, klar. Wir laufen so, dass wir zusammen ankommen", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

Marc seufzte, nickte aber schicksalsergeben.

Mario nickte ihm kurz zu, dann liefen sie los, langsam, dann allmählich schneller. Es war nicht weit bis zum Hotel.


	8. Regeln

Beim Hotel angekommen, schlichten sie sich in das Gebäude und hoch zu ihren Zimmern. Es war so spät, dass kaum noch jemand wach, so dass niemand sie bemerkte.

"Kommst du mit zu uns?", fragte Thomas Marc.

Marc zögerte, nickte dann aber.

"Schön, komm rein", öffnete Mario die Tür, dann ließ er Marc vor sich in das Zimmer gehen.

Zögernd betrat Marc das Zimmer und sah sich um. Er nahm einen irritierenden Geruch war. Er sah sich um, bis ihm klar wurde, was es war. "Blut in Dosen", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

Thomas grinste. "Ist an einfachsten. Am Unauffälligsten. Und es ist nicht so schlecht wie du denkst."

"Es ist kaltes Tierblut in Dosen", sagte Marc. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie das schmeckt."

"Ist doch egal", versuchte Mario abzulenken, "Wir kommen damit gut zurecht. Und man kann es auch warm machen."

"Das wird ja immer schlimmer", sagte Marc. "Wozu habt ihr eure Zähne denn überhaupt, wenn ihr sie nicht benutzt?"

"Oh, wir benutzen sie", grinste Thomas dreckig.

"Was meinst du?"

"Naja... wir... sagen wir es mal so... Sex mit Beißen ist unbeschreiblich."

"Ihr... oh...", sagte Marc.

Mario wurde ein wenig rot, grinste dann aber auch.

"Das... ist nicht üblich", murmelte Marc.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Hat auch Jakob gesagt. Und... andere Vampire, die wir kennen. Aber es ist... der Wahnsinn. Die Gefühle nicht nur zu... spüren, sondern auch zu schmecken."

"Ihr kennt noch mehr Vampire?" fragte Marc sofort.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Ja, noch zwei andere."

"Und die beiden haben euch nichts erklärt?"

"Was hätten sie erklären sollen? Wir haben sie im Urlaub kennengelernt. Und ich weiß nicht, ob sie die Welt sehen wie dein Meister."

"Es wäre ihre Pflicht gewesen, euch die Regeln zu erklären. Wenn einer der alten Meister euch so sehen würde, würde er euch vernichten."

"Ich habe noch nie einen alten Meister getroffen. Und Sandro ist alles andere als jung."

"Wie alt ist dieser Sandro?"

"Irgendwas um fünfhundert?"

Marc schluckte. Das war wirklich alt. "Das... er hat euch angelogen. Er muss euch angelogen haben. Wenn er so alt wäre, dann hätte er euch nicht so einfach ziehen lassen."

"Vielleicht sind nicht alle alten Vampire so wie dein Meister?"

"Alle anderen sind inzwischen tot", schnaubte Marc.

"Vielleicht, weil ihre Regeln doch nicht so toll sind?"

"Nein, weil die Verräter umgebracht wurden."

"Verräter?"

"Die, die sich gegen die Regeln gestellt haben. Die unwürdigen Vampire. Schwächlinge."

"Was...?", fing Mario an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, jetzt darüber zu reden.

"Na los, raus mit der Sprache Mario", sagte Marc. "Ihr habt mich besiegt, ich werde dir also nicht den Kopf abreißen."

"Warum müssen Vampire gleich Schwächlinge sein, nur, weil sie sich miteinander und mit den Menschen arrangieren?"

"Wir sind keine schwächlichen Menschen", sagte Marc und wiederholte das, was sein Meister ihm Jahrelang eingeimpft hatte. "Wir sind ihnen weit überlegen - schlauer, schneller, stärker."

"Heißt aber nicht, dass wir sie verachten müssen, oder?"

"Die Menschen sind dazu da, uns mit Blut zu versorgen, mehr nicht."

"Auch Mario?", fragte Thomas hart.

Marc zuckte zusammen. Allein für sein Zögern hätte sein Meister ihn schon bestraft. Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Mario war nicht nur ein Körper, der ihn mit Blut versorgen konnte. Mario war...

"Mario ist süß, hm? Riecht gut. Und ist so lebendig", fuhr Thomas fort.

"Hör auf damit", wisperte Marc.

"Warum denn?", fragte Thomas nach. Er grub nicht in Marcs Gefühlen, dennoch wusste er, dass er den richtigen Nerv getroffen hatte.

Marc presste die Lippen aufeinander und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Thomas seufzte leise. "Willst du erstmal ruhen?", fragte er leise. Wenn Marc etwas Zeit für sich gehabt hatte, würden sie wohl eher mit ihm reden können.

Marc war es unangenehm, aber der Gedanke sich einfach auf das Bett zu legen war verführerisch. Er war immer noch geschwächt und Ruhe würde dabei helfen, seine Kräfte zu regenerieren.

"Komm, leg dich hin", bat Thomas leise und schlug die Bettdecke hoch.

Noch einen Moment blieb Marc stur stehen, dann schlüpfte er aus den Schuhen und unter die Decke.

Thomas lächelte ihn an und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu. Unwillkürlich tastete er nach Marcs Befinden. Wie immer stieß er auf diese Mauer, den Unwillen etwas preiszugeben. Doch dann, nach einem kleinen Moment, brach die Mauer zusammen, und Thomas versank förmlich in Marcs Gefühlen und Erinnerungen. Er keuchte leise auf und mühte sich aus den wirbelnden Farben und Gefühlen wieder herauszukommen.

Da war soviel Schmerz, soviel angst in Marcs Gefühlen. Was hatte er nur alles erlebt und erdulden müssen?

Hoffentlich konnten sie ihm in den nächsten Wochen ein wenig helfen. Aber was ihn ebenfalls wunderte, war, dass er so einfach und so tief hatte eindringen können! Hatte das wohl etwas mit dem Kampf von vorhin zu tun?

Marc drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an. "Ihr habt mich besiegt", erklärte er leise. "Ich bin euer. Ich habe kein Recht dich auszuschließen."

Thomas schluckte, war aber nicht wirklich überrascht. Nachdem was Marc alles erzählt hatte, hatte er mit so was gerechnet. "Darüber reden wir später", murmelte er.

Marc nickte kurz und schloss die Augen. Stocksteif lag er in dem Bett, und Thomas fühlte die Anspannung in ihm.

"Beruhig dich Marc", sagte Thomas leise. "Dir tut hier niemand was."

Marc nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. Nicht, weil er Thomas und Mario nicht vertraute, sondern weil seine Erfahrungen ihn anderes gelehrt hatten.

Thomas blieb auf der Bettkante sitzen, bis Marc endlich eingeschlafen war. Ganz vorsichtig hatte er ihm dabei geholfen. Er war nicht in seinen Geist eingedrungen, sondern hatte versucht seine Ruhe zu übertragen.

Erschöpft sah er schließlich zu Mario und lächelte schwach.

"Komm ins Bett", wisperte er kaum hörbar. Er schlich zu dem anderen Bett und begann sich auszuziehen.

Auch Mario schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung und gemeinsam rutschten sie unter die Decke.

Sie umschlangen sich fest, schmiegten sich aneinander und entspannten sich. Ganz langsam tauchten sie in den Geist des anderen ein.

Es fühlte sich für Thomas an, als würde er nach Hause kommen. In einen sicheren Hafen, weit weg von dem Irrsinn in Marcs Kopf.  
So konnte er ruhen, regenerieren und sich auf den nächsten anstrengenden Tag vorbereiten.

***

Marc war lange vor Mario und Thomas wieder wach. Er lag in dem Bett und spürte nicht weit entfernt die beiden anderen Vampire.

In seinem Kopf war Chaos. Er hatte seine Existenz verwirkt, er hatte gekämpft und verloren. Nach drei gewonnen Kämpfen, bei denen er die Unterlegenen gnädig getötet hatte, hatte Thomas sich über jede Konvention hinweggesetzt. Thomas hatte ihn nicht getötet. Thomas hatte echte Gnade walten lassen.

Aber warum? Wie sollte es denn jetzt weiter gehen? Eigentlich musste er sich keine Gedanken dazu machen. Er gehörte Thomas, der ihn verschont hatte. Er hatte keine Wahl. Vielleicht war es ja auch gar nicht so schlimm. Thomas würde ihn bestimmt nicht bestrafen. Anders als sein Meister würde er wohl auch zukünftig gnädig sein. Und er könnte Thomas und Mario einige der Regeln beibringen, damit sie nicht so schutzlos waren, wenn ein älterer Vampir auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

Sie mussten sich ja nicht immer so verhalten, aber sie sollten zumindest wissen, was von ihnen erwartet wurde. Lautlos drehte er sich zur Seite und sah die beiden an. Sie lagen engumschlungen im zweiten Bett. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie um sich herum eine Mauer aufgebaut hatten, wie sie sich in einer Art mentalen Schutzkokon befanden. Wie musste sich das anfühlen, so eine Verbindung zu haben. Eine Verbindung aus Liebe? Keine Abhängigkeit, keine Angst, keine Furcht - nur Liebe? War das so, weil sie sich schon vor Marios Verwandlung geliebt hatten? Oder konnte das jeder Vampir haben, wenn er liebte? Oder... oder waren sie einfach einzigartig?

Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Mario, zu seinem Mario. Ob er... nein, das war absurd. Er konnte nicht mit Mario zusammenkommen. Er sollte ihn einfach vergessen. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Mario und Thomas und für einen Moment, einen winzigen Moment, stellte er sich vor, dass er und sein Mario genauso dalagen. Mario, den süßen, kleinen Mario, im Arm halten und vorsichtig in ihn eindringen. Er konnte es nicht gut, aber wenn Mario ihn ließ... Außerdem war Mario leicht zu lesen, selbst für ihn. Vielleicht, weil er sich mehr auf ihn als auf andere einließ. Was es auch war, auch das war etwas, was Mario so unwiderstehlich machte.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Noch immer spürte er Thomas' und Marios Anwesenheit ganz leicht. Aber er fand keine Ruhe mehr. Nach einem Moment stand er lautlos auf. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die beiden und ging dann zur Tür. Hier angekommen blieb er stehen. Ob er das durfte? Thomas hatte es ihm nicht erlaubt. Also würde er hier bleiben. Er unterdrückte ein Grollen und ging langsam zum Fenster. Dabei kam er wieder an der Quelle dieses merkwürdigen Geruchs vorbei. Blut in Dosen. Kaltes Blut in Dosen.

Er bückte sich neugierig und zog eine der Dosen unter dem Bett hervor. "Tomatensaft", las er leise vor. Zumindest hatten sie Humor. Wie waren sie nur auf so eine Idee gekommen? Wieso überhaupt Blut in Dosen?!? Es liefen doch überall Menschen herum. Man musste sie ja nicht töten, aber deshalb gleich ganz verzichten? Die Kaninchen waren nicht so toll gewesen, und dann noch kalt und in Dosen abgepackt? Er drehte die Dose hin und her. Sollte er es mal probieren? So als Zeichen des guten Willens?

Er musste Thomas zeigen, dass er sich ganz auf ihn einließ. Also ja, er sollte. Vorsichtig zog er eine der Dosen heraus und setzte sich mit ihr in der Hand aufs Bett. Er holte tief Luft, dann öffnete er den Deckel. Der Geruch von kaltem Blut stieg ihm in die Nase. Und es war nicht von Menschen. Er roch Schwein und Rind. Das konnte man trinken? Anscheinend schon, denn angeblich lebten Mario und Thomas davon.

"Komm schon du Feigling", murmelte er. Er schloss die Augen und setzte die Dose an. Kalt, war sein erster Gedanken. Und tot. Nicht so verführerisch lebendig. Außerdem hatte es einen Nachgeschmack, der einfach unangenehm war. Aber es schien den Magen zu füllen und die Kraft zu geben, die ein Vampir brauchte.

"Und ist es so schlimm, wie du gedacht hast?" fragte Thomas leise.

Erschrocken sah Marc auf, er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Thomas wach geworden war. Thomas saß aufrecht im Bett und lächelte ihn an. Es dauerte, bis Marc sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Es ist... erträglich. Aber als Ernährung, so ständig?"

"Was wäre denn die Alternative?" fragte Thomas.

"Du hast lange keine Menschen mehr gekostet, oder?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Der letzte war... Holger..."

"Holger? Euer... unser Holger? Von dem habt ihr genascht?"

"Das war ein Unfall und hätte nicht passieren dürfen", sagte Thomas. "Der einzige von dem ich trinke ist Mario."

"Noch toter..."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist... mit nichts zu vergleichen."

"Weil... weil ihr euch liebt", murmelte Marc.

"Vermutlich", nickte Thomas. "Ich... für mich ist das Trinken von Blut wie... es ist etwas Intimes. Das teilt man nicht mit Fremden."

Marc sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. Das klang nachvollziehbar.

"Und du... trinkst nur von Menschen?" fragte Thomas vorsichtig.

"Ja", nickte Marc. "Aber ich töte sie nicht. Nicht mehr."

"Das ist gut", sagte Thomas erleichtert.

"Es wurde immer schwerer welche zu finden, die nicht vermisst werden würden."

"Ich finde es falsch, Menschen zu töten", sagte Thomas.

Marc nickte. "Ich vermisse es auch nicht."

Thomas lächelte. "Das ist beruhigend Marc."

"Es ist einfacher, wenn das Essen sich selbst... entfernt."

"Siehst du sie wirklich nur als Essen an?"

"Ja und nein. Die, von denen ich trinke, die schon. Die, die ich näher kenne, nicht. Hey, ich mache mit ihnen zusammen Sport, ich bin ihr Torwart."

"Wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen?"

"Ich... ich wollte anders sein. Anders als mein Meister. Und anders war es, bei Menschen zu sein."

"Und trotzdem hältst du dich weiter an die Regeln, die dein Meister aufgestellt hat?" fragte Thomas verwundert.

"Es sind die einzigen Regeln die es gibt."

"Wieso? Mario und ich leben gut ohne diese Regeln."

"Ihr habt andere Regeln. Und ich kenne keine anderen."

"Wir haben keine Regeln. Wir... tun das, was sich richtig für uns anfühlt."

"Und das klappt?", fragte Marc ungläubig.

Thomas nickte. "Ja. Wir haben wundervolle Freunde, die uns helfen, Familie und wir haben uns."

"Familie? Ihr habt Kontakt...?"

"Ja. Meine Familie bewirtschaftet immer noch einen Hof in Pähl und ich bin oft da."

Er fühlte Neid in Marc aufsteigen, obwohl er gar nicht in ihn gucken wollte.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Thomas leise.

"Nein, nein, das muss es nicht."

"Ich hab gesehen, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind und meine Geschwister", sagte Thomas. "Einer nach dem anderen. Das hat weh getan. Und es wird wieder weh tun, wenn Michael eines Tages stirbt."

"Deswegen hat man als Vampir keinen Kontakt zu sterblichen. Weil sie nur so kurz leben, weil es sich nicht lohnt sich auf sie einzulassen."

"Ich bereue es nicht Marc", sagte Thomas. "Ich würde mich jederzeit wieder so entscheiden. Hätte ich mich dagegen gesperrt, dann hätte ich jetzt Mario nicht."

Wieder einmal schüttelte Mars ungläubig seinen Kopf. "60 Jahre und schon ein Meister..."

"Ich bin nicht Marios Meister. Mario ist mein Partner."

"Trotzdem bist du sein Meister", widersprach Marc. "Du hast ihn geschaffen."

"Ich mag das Wort nicht", sagte Thomas. "Meister klingt, als würde ich über Mario herrschen. Aber das tue ich nicht. Wir sind gleichberechtigt."

"Wie nennt ihr das dann?", fragte Marc nach.

"Wir haben kein Wort dafür. Ja, ich hab Mario erschaffen, aber das ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass wir uns lieben und zusammen sind."

"Und ihr liebt euch." Eine Feststellung,

Sofort lächelte Thomas. "Ja. Ich liebe Mario über alles. Und er liebt mich."

"Es fühlt sich schön an", rutschte es Marc raus, dann biss er sich auf die Lippe. "Entschuldige, das steht mir nicht zu."

"Wieso steht dir das nicht zu?" fragte Thomas.

"Es... es ist eure Sache", murmelte Marc und sah auf seine Hände.

"Aber du hast doch nichts schlimmes gesagt", sagte Thomas.

"Es steht mir nicht zu überhaupt etwas dazu zu sagen."

"Warum denn nicht?"

Marc antwortete nicht darauf. "Ich... ich würd jetzt gerne rübergehen, sonst fällt nachher auf, dass ich hier war", murmelte er nach einer Weile.

"Ja natürlich", sagte Thomas.

Marc nickte ihm kurz zu, stand auf, warf die Dose in den Müll und verschwand lautlos aus dem Zimmer. Nachdenklich sah Thomas ihm nach. Was hatte er damit gemeint, es stünde ihm nicht zu? Was stand ihm nicht zu? Und warum?

Marc war ihm ein totales Rätsel, auch wenn er inzwischen einige Dinge erzählt hatte. Er seufzte leise, suchte die Dose wieder aus dem Müll um sie auszuwaschen und unauffälliger zu entsorgen, dann kroch er kurzerhand wieder zu Mario ins Bett. Ein bisschen Zeit hatten sie ja noch und irgendwie brauchte er nach dem Gespräch mit Marc die Nähe zu Mario noch mehr als sonst.

Meister. Ehre. Unwürdige Vampire. Schwächlinge. Dieser Kampf und Marcs Bitte um einen gnädigen Tod. Und zu allem Überfluss war Jakob nicht zu erreichen! Dabei hätte er ihn jetzt wirklich gebraucht. Natürlich könnte er Sandro anrufen, aber irgendwie...

Sandro war nicht Jakob, und auch, wenn Sandro recht offen war, war Jakob noch mehr wie sie. Thomas zog Mario noch enger an sich. Vielleicht sollte er es nachher noch einmal auf Jakobs Handy versuchen. Jetzt konnte er die Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen. Das, was er von Marc erfahren hatte - das wenige, was er erzählt hatte, und das viele, das er in seinem Geist gesehen und gespürt hatte - wollte er mit jemandem besprechen, der sich mit so etwas besser auskannte.

"Was ist los?" flüsterte Mario, der durch Thomas aufgewühlte Gefühle langsam zu sich gekommen war.

"Alles ok", murmelte Thomas und versuchte ruhiger zu werden. Musste ja nicht sein, dass er Marios Ruhe unterbrach.

"Doch... erzähl was los ist."

"Marc", murmelte Thomas, und dann begann er doch zu erzählen. "Er ist so... anders. Was er da erzählt hat von Ehre und dem Meister und so. Und wie er mit Menschen umgeht - das passt alles nicht. Einerseits sind sie für ihn nichts wert, andererseits lebt er mit ihnen zusammen. Gibt sich als einer von ihnen aus." Er kuschelte sich in Marios Arme, froh darüber, dass sie es anders gelernt hatten.

"Und er mag Mario..."

Thomas nickte. "Es wundert mich, dass er sich das eingesteht, immerhin ist Mario nur ein Mensch."

"Wir Marios haben halt spezielle Kräfte", grinste Mario.

"Nur, dass du deine Superkräfte noch immer nicht kennst", scherzte Thomas.

"Vielleicht hab ich auch keine. Marc hat doch offenbar auch keine."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat nur keine erwähnt. Aber wer weiß..."

"Gefühle lesen und so kann er jedenfalls genauso gut wie ich", grinste Mario schief.

Thomas grinste. "Na, mindestens... er hat’s ja nicht mal geschafft Marios Erinnerung zu verändern. Wobei das sicher auch daran lag, dass er selbst total durcheinander war. Sonst könnte er nicht so einfach von Menschen trinken.“

"Und was wollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Mario.

"Abwarten, würde ich sagen. Gucken, was passiert. Was er macht, was er sagt. Und ich versuch noch mal Jakob anzurufen."

Mario nickte. "Ja... wär schon schön, jetzt mit Jakob zu reden..."

"Ich versuchs noch mal", beschloss Thomas und angelte nach seinem Handy.

Mario schmiegte sich eng an ihn und wartete ab, während Thomas wählte. Wieder versuchte er eine Nummer nach der anderen. Aber niemand hob ab. Enttäuscht ließ er das Handy schließlich sinken.

"Es wird schon alles ok sein“, war Mario recht zuversichtlich.

"Aber er war immer für mich erreichbar und plötzlich ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", sagte Thomas.

"Er war nicht immer erreichbar, sonst hättest du keine acht Telefonnummern von ihm."

"Schon... aber wenn es wichtig ist, war er immer da..."

"Ja, und ich bin ihm auch sehr dankbar, dass er damals für dich da war." Damals, als Thomas Mario verwandelt hatte, und voller Angst hatte ausharren müssen, ob es gut gegangen war.

"Ich hoffe nur, ihm ist nichts passiert", murmelte Thomas unglücklich.

Leise seufzte Mario. "Bestimmt nicht. Er passt schon auf sich auf.

"Hoffentlich..."

"Wie alt ist Jakob? So viel Erfahrung, was soll ihm da passiert sein?"

"Er ist etwas jünger als Sandro", sagte Thomas. "Und ich hab keine Ahnung was passiert sein könnte..."

"Er wird schon wieder auftauchen. Und so lange müssen wir alleine zurechtkommen. Ist ja nicht so, dass Marc uns noch mal angreifen würde."

"Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", sagte Thomas. "Aber ich würde Marc gern helfen."

"Wir sind ganz anders als sein... als sein Meister. Das ist für ihn einfach eine Umstellung, Vampire wie uns kennenzulernen."

Thomas nickte und sah Mario ernst an. "Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe", flüsterte er.

"Und mich verlierst du auch nicht, niemals."

Thomas lächelte und strich Mario sanft über die Wange. "Ich weiß."

"Und jetzt müssen wir langsam aufstehen", bemerkte er dann.

"Schade", sagte Mario.

"Dafür können wir vielleicht bisschen was bei Marc bewirken."

Mario nickte und stahl sich schnell einen Kuss. Dann löste er sich widerstrebend von Thomas und stand auf.


	9. Eifersucht

In ihrer üblichen Geschwindigkeit machten sie sich fertig und waren nach wenigen Sekunden bereit sich der Welt der Menschen wieder zu stellen, wie Thomas es einmal scherzhaft ausgedrückt hatte.

"Wollen wir Marc abholen?" fragte Mario.

"Sollten wir vielleicht - das wird’s für ihn leichter machen."

"Dann los", sagte Mario und hielt Thomas die Tür auf. Mario nickte und ging vor, gleich in Richtung Zimmer 211, das Marc bewohnte. Leise klopfte er an, Marcs Vampirohren würden das sicher wahrnehmen, auch wenn es für Menschen unterhalb der Hörschwelle lag.

Und tatsächlich öffnete Marc nur Sekunden später die Tür. "Hallo", sagte er leise.

"Hi", grüßte Thomas ihn freundlich. "Kommst du mit runter? Frühstücken?"

"Fällt vermutlich auf, wenn ich nicht mitkomme", seufzte Marc. Sein Blick ging kurz zur Seite, wo Marios Zimmer lag.

"Wollen wir den Kleinen auch gleich mitnehmen?", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

Marc zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern, aber Thomas spürte, dass Marc das alles andere als egal war.

Deswegen grinste er auch nur und nickte für Mario in Richtung der Tür. "Und sonst?", fragte er Marc dann leise, als Mario klopfte.

"Alles ok", sagte Marc.

"Sicher? Du wirkst ziemlich... durcheinander."

"Wird schon wieder", murmelte Marc.

"Wollen wir uns nachher mal zusammen ne Auszeit nehmen?", bot Thomas an.

Marc nickte nur leicht, denn in diesem Moment hatte Mario die Tür geöffnet. "Morgen", sagte er ein wenig überrascht.

"Morgen! Wir wollten zum Frühstück, kommst du mit?"

"Ja klar", sagte Mario und bemerkte jetzt erst Marc. "Hey", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Ich hab dich gestern gar nicht mehr gesehen..."

"Nee, ich... bin dann bald hoch", erklärte Marc und sah unsicher zu Thomas.

Thomas unterdrückte ein Grinsen. "Also Frühstück?" fragte er.

Unwillkürlich glitt Marcs Blick zu dem kleinen Mario, dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Thomas brauchte gar nicht in seinen Gefühlen zu forschen um zu wissen, dass seine Zähne leicht zogen und nun gleich zu wachsen anfangen würden. Er legte eine Hand auf Marcs Unterarm, und als das nicht half, versuchte er ein wenig Ruhe auf ihn zu übertragen.

"Ich zieh mir nur noch schnell Schuhe an, dann bin ich fertig", sagte Mario und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Mario lehnte sich cool an den Türrahmen und sah dem Kleinen dabei zu. Hinter sich spürte er, wie Thomas Marc versuchte zu beruhigen

"So fertig!" verkündete Mario, der sich ziemlich beeilt hatte.

"Schön, dann kommt mal mit. Ich hab Hunger", meinte Thomas, ließ die beiden Marios aber vorweg gehen.

Marcs Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung des kleinen Dortmunders.

Nicht nur, dass er so verführerisch roch, er sah ihn jetzt wieder so an. Ein wenig gekränkt, und ziemlich... verliebt. Marc seufzte innerlich. Jetzt gab es noch mehr Gründe, warum das zwischen ihnen nichts werden würde. Dabei... dabei musste es so schön sein.

Sein Blick glitt kurz Thomas, der neben ihm ging. Er hatte eine Beziehung mit Mario angefangen, als der noch sterblich gewesen war...  
Es hatte bei ihnen geklappt, und dass Mario jetzt auch ein Vampir war, war einem Unfall geschuldet, an dem Thomas nicht beteiligt gewesen war.

Aber es... es war nicht richtig, dass sich ein Vampir mit einem Menschen abgab. Menschen waren minderwertig, und man warf sich nicht einfach so weg! Nicht mal an jemanden, wie Mario.

Mario war süß und verführerisch, aber er war nur ein Mensch! Ihn zu verwandeln kam nicht in Frage. Er war zu jung, sein Meister... alle würden ihn jagen, und nicht so handeln wie Thomas. Und Mario würde ihn hassen.

Thomas neben ihm berührte ihn leicht am Arm und versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Wieder war er versucht Thomas auszusperren, dann öffnete er sich jedoch gleich und ließ ihn ein.

Thomas Berührungen waren sanft und vorsichtig - kein Vergleich zu denen seines Meisters. Dennoch wollte er sie am liebsten aussperren, ihn nicht in sich lassen. Doch das Recht auf Selbstbestimmung hatte er verloren - noch mehr verloren. Er gehörte Thomas.

"Ich will dir nur helfen", wisperte Thomas, der Marcs Abneigung gegen das alles spürte.

Dazu sagte Marc nichts, das musste Thomas nicht tun, aber auch hier hatte er nichts zu sagen.

Inzwischen waren sie im Speisesaal angekommen und die beiden Marios suchten einen Tisch. Ein wenig abseits des großen Pulks fanden sie einen direkt am Fenster, den sie gleich besetzten. Dann gingen sie zum Buffet und bedienten sich. Frisch gepresste Säfte - mit einem Grinsen reichte Thomas Marc einen Blutorangensaft - dazu Brötchen mit Aufstrich, Obst, Haferflocken in Joghurt... sie ließen es sich richtig gut gehen.

Als sie zurück zum Tisch kamen, schob sich Mario sofort auf den Platz neben ihm und strahlte ihn an. "Ich freu mich schon total auf Samstag", sagte er. "Ist zwar nur ein Testspiel, aber trotzdem..."

Marc erwiderte das Lächeln fast sofort. "Klar freut man sich. Mal sehen, ich hoffe, dass ich spielen darf. Die Chancen stehen ja nicht schlecht..." Vielleicht konnte er Thomas ja bitten... nein, das ging nicht, das war schon unfair es überhaupt erfahren zu wollen, außerdem durfte er Thomas um nichts bitten.

Mario nickte. "Das wär toll! Ich hoffe dass ich auch spielen darf."

"Na, das wär was, wenn du nicht spielen dürftest", schüttelte Marc leicht den Kopf. "Du bist der Beste."

Erneut strahlte Mario. "Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Es sind hier alle so gut, dass jeder ein Recht darauf hätte zu spielen."

"Alle sind gut, aber du bist der beste", bekräftigte Marc.

Mario freute sich sichtlich über das Kompliment, auch wenn er sich bemühte, es nicht zu zeigen.

Zu spüren war es aber trotzdem, besonders für Thomas, der unwillkürlich mal "nachschaute". Es war aber wohl vor allem die Tatsache, dass das Kompliment von Marc kam, worüber sich Mario so freute.

Er strahlte Marc wirklich an - es wäre zu schön, wenn er den beiden etwas helfen könnte. Mario würde Marc bestimmt gut tun.  
Und er mochte Marc, sehr, das sah man auch ohne in ihn hineinzugucken. Auch Marc mochte Mario - und erlaubte es sich nicht.

Thomas wusste, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte. Er hatte es ja selbst erlebt, als er sich so gegen seine Gefühle für Mario gesträubt hatte.

Irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und sich Mario offenbart. Und es war richtig gewesen, auch wenn es schwer gewesen war. Letztendlich hatte Mario es nicht nur akzeptiert, sondern für sie gekämpft. Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Thomas an die Zeit, als aus irgendeinem Grund das Blut in Dosen nicht mehr ausgerecht hatte, und Mario sich vor seinen Augen in den Finger geschnitten hatte um ihn zu... zu ernähren.

Und nach diesem Liebesbeweis von Mario war seine Abwehr total zusammengebrochen. Und bis heute bereute er es nicht.

Was noch viel wichtiger war - auch Mario bereute es nicht.

"Thomas schläfst du?" fragte Mario ihn grinsend.

"Wie? Nein, nein!", schüttelte Thomas sofort den Kopf. Kurz zögerte er, dann schob er Marc ein paar Erdbeeren aus seinem Obstsalat rüber.

"Danke", sagte Marc ein wenig überrascht.

Thomas lächelte ihn nur an, dann bemerkte er den irritierten Blick des kleinen Marios. Irritiert und... eifersüchtig. Thomas konnte sich nur mühsam ein Lächeln verkneifen. Wenn Marc Mario schon nichts erzählen wollte, sollten sie ihm aber vielleicht wenigstens erzählen, dass Thomas kein Interesse an Marc hatte.

Auch sein Mario hatte das mitkommen und grinste leicht. Er stelle sich vor, wie sein Thomas mit Mario am Strand stand, im Sonnenuntergang. Er wusste, dass Thomas diesen Gedanken auffangen wurde.

Thomas lachte leise, was ihm einen irritierten Blick des kleinen Marios einbrachte. "Ist was?"

“Nein, nein“, widersprach Thomas und grinste unwillkürlich noch breiter.

"Und warum grinst du dann so?"

“Hab an was lustiges gedacht“, versuchte Thomas zu erklären.

Mario sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Einfach so?"

"Warum nicht?", fragte Thomas ihn.

"Ich... hab irgendwie das Gefühl, als hätte ich was verpasst", sagte Mario und sah die drei der Reihe nach an.

Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schließlich wusste er auch nicht genau worum es ging.

"Es ist nichts", sagte Thomas und sah Mario an. Der Kleine war immer noch eifersüchtig und offenbar hatte er das Gefühl, dass Thomas über ihn gelacht hatte. "Wirklich...", beteuerte Thomas und schob ihm dann einige Stück Ananas rüber.

Mario runzelte die Stirn und sah dann fragend zu Marc. "Hat es was mit gestern zu tun?" fragte er leise.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, wirklich nicht. Ich... und...", stammelte er.

"Du was?" fragte Mario.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf und sagte lieber doch nichts. Mario wartete noch einen Moment, dann sah er enttäuscht auf seinen Teller.

Marc biss sich auf die Lippe, er wollte Mario doch nicht weh tun, auf keinen Fall! Aber sagen konnte er auch nichts, das würde es für Mario nur noch schwerer machen. Also stand er einfach auf und verließ den Frühstücksraum.

Mario sah ihm hinterher. Er verstand das nicht. Er verstand Marc nicht. Marc wich ihm aus, konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen.  
Warum das? Es war so schön gewesen, ihr beinahe Kuss und Marc hatte es doch auch gewollt. Sie würden perfekt zusammenpassen...

Aber irgendwas schien Marc zurückzuhalten. Vor irgendetwas hatte er Angst. Aber warum sprach er dann nicht mit ihm? Hatte er Angst? Oder hatte er etwas zu verbergen?

Sein Blick schoss zu Thomas. War Thomas vielleicht der Grund? Hatte Thomas mit ihm geredet? Ja, schließlich waren er und Mario heute Morgen bei Marc gewesen.  
Hatte Thomas Marc vielleicht abgeraten? Oder... oder wollte Thomas selbst was von Marc?

Ja, das war es vermutlich. Thomas wollte Marc. Und damit hatte er selbst natürlich keine Chance. Und was hatte Mario damit zu tun? War er eingeweiht und half Thomas, Marc rumzukriegen? Ja, das musste es sein. Die drei hatten sich gegen ihn verschworen.

Geräuschvoll schob er seinen Teller von sich, warf Mario und Thomas einen bösen Blick zu und stand wortlos auf.

"Mario - was ist denn?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Frag doch nicht so blöd", fauchte Mario.

"Komm, setz dich wieder", bat Thomas ihn.

"Mir ist der Appetit vergangen."

"Komm, iss noch was. Wird heute nen anstrengender Tag."

"Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!"

"Mario?", fragte Thomas noch mal nach, doch der sagte nichts mehr, sondern ging schnurstracks zum Ausgang.

"Sollen wir ihm nachgehen?" fragte Mario leise.

Thomas zögerte, dann stand er auf.

"Du allein oder soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Mario.

"Ich alleine. Du kannst vielleicht mal nach Marc gucken."

"Ok. Viel Glück", sagte Mario.

Thomas stand auf. "Dir auch..."

Er ließ Mario nur ungern allein, aber jemand musste sich um den kleinen Mario kümmern.

Vor dem Frühstücksraum war einiges los, aber er konnte Mario nicht entdecken. Doch dann roch er ihn, ja, er war die Treppe hochgegangen. Zurück zu seinem Zimmer.  
Thomas folgte ihm schnell. Es war sowieso gut, wenn sie die Unterhaltung außer Hörweite der anderen stattfand. Er sah die Zimmertür gerade noch ins Schloss fallen, als er auf der zweiten Etage angekommen war.

Er klopfte an die Tür. "Mario, wir sollten reden", rief er durch die Tür.

Es dauerte, offensichtlich dachte Mario nach, dann öffnete sich die Tür. "Was willst du?" fragte er barsch.

"Reden."

"Worüber?"

"Ich glaub, da werden wir schon was finden. Kann ich reinkommen?" Es fiel Thomas schwer nicht mal eben nach Marios Gefühlen zu forschen.

"Du bist hier doch an der falschen Tür", sagte Mario. "Marc hat das Zimmer nebenan."

"Was soll ich bei Marc?"

"Tu doch nicht so! Ich bin vielleicht jünger als du, aber ich bin nicht blöd."

"Doch, bist du. Weil ich nichts von Marc will."

Mario sah ihn immer noch ziemlich misstrauisch an, öffnete dann aber seine Tür weiter und ließ Thomas ins Zimmer.  
Erleichtert betrat Thomas das Zimmer. Mario war weiter in das Zimmer gegangen und saß nun auf seinem Bett.

Die Wut war verraucht, dafür wirkte er nun ziemlich zerknirscht. "Ich hab mich eben total zum Affen gemacht, oder?"

"Nein, hast du nicht. Du hast nur gezeigt, wie viel dir an Marc liegt."

"Das sollte eigentlich niemand mitkriegen..."

"Marc hat’s mitgekriegt. Und ich bin aufmerksam." Hoffentlich bohrte Mario nicht weiter nach.

"Und ich bin zu ungeschickt um meine Gefühle richtig zu verbergen."

"Nein, du bist nur ziemlich verknallt."

Mario schwieg einen Moment. "Sorry wegen eben. Ich wollt dich nicht so anpampen."

"Ist schon ok, du hattest ja einen Grund dazu. Also... du meintest einen Grund zu haben. Du verstehst schon."

"Du... du willst wirklich nichts von ihm, oder?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht."

"Und warum ist er dann so komisch? So abweisend?"

"Er hat... ähm... Es ist ihm unangenehm", versuchte Thomas zu erklären. Er hätte sich vorher etwas überlegen sollen.

"Unangenehm?"

"Ja, scheint so. Vielleicht kannst du ja mal mit ihm reden. Aber sei nicht sauer, wenn er... naja, wenn er komisch ist."

"Noch komischer geht kaum noch", murmelte Mario. "Erst küssen wir uns fast und dann stößt er mich zu Boden und flieht, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her..."

"Immerhin... kann’s dann ja nicht mehr schlimmer werden."

"Er könnte mir sagen, dass er nichts von mir will", sagte Mario leise.

"Dann... dann würde er lügen", wisperte Thomas.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Vertrau mir."

"Woher Thomas?"

"Wir... wir haben darüber gesprochen, ok?"

"Ihr habt... darüber gesprochen?"

"Marc war ziemlich... durcheinander." Ja, das traf es wohl.

"Aber warum denn?"

"Red selbst mit ihm. Er wird nicht wollen, dass wir das hinter seinem Rücken machen."

"Aber er redet doch nicht mit mir."

"Versuch es noch mal", riet Thomas. Vorher würde er sich dann Marc selbst zur Brust nehmen.

"Na gut", sagte Mario leise.

"Danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

Mario rutschte ein wenig unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her. "Du... erzählst doch niemandem davon, oder?"

"Wovon? Dass du und Marc...? Nein, natürlich nicht." Sollte er ihm jetzt von Mario, seinem Mario erzählen? Oder lieber nicht?

Mario sah erleichtert aus. "Danke. Ich... ich mein wir kennen uns ja nicht so gut und..."

"Ist das nicht egal, wie gut wir uns kennen?"

"Ich... ich meinte damit..."

"Ja?" Es fiel Thomas immer schwere nicht mal einen kleinen Blick in Mario zu werfen.

Mario holte tief Luft. "Außer Marco weiß niemand von mir und Marc und all dem..."

"Marco, hm?", machte Thomas und grinste.

"Marco hat mir Marc vorgestellt", nuschelte Mario.

"Einfach so? Oder weil er da eine Ahnung hatte?"

"Nein, weil ich Marco dazu gedrängt hab", gab Mario ein wenig peinlich berührt zu. "Ich... naja... ich fand Marc halt..."

"Heiß? Scharf? Sexy?", fragte Thomas und grinste breit.

Mario nickte leicht und senkte den Blick.

"Ist er auch. Also... ähm...", murmelte Thomas und grinste ihn schief an. Inzwischen atmete er nicht mehr, Mario roch nicht schlecht, und irgendwie... er wollte halt vermeiden, dass seine Zähne wuchsen.

"Ich dachte... du hast doch gesagt, dass du nichts von ihm willst", sagte Mario.

"Nein, will ich auch nicht. Aber ich hab Augen im Kopf."

"Dann... also dann..."

"Ich will Marc nicht, ok?", beteuerte Thomas noch einmal.

"Ja, ich meinte auch nur, ob... also ob du auch...?"

"Ob ich... was?" Jetzt konnte Thomas nicht mehr lieb sein, irgendwie machte es Spaß Mario ein wenig zu fordern.

"Na du weißt schon", sagte Mario immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf, sonst wäre ihm das Grinsen auf Thomas Lippen aufgefallen.

"Ja?" Es machte Thomas immer mehr Spaß.

"Stehstduauchaufmänner?"

Jetzt war es raus. Thomas grinste breit. "Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf. "Auf einen Mann. Meinen Mann."

Jetzt ruckte Marios Kopf nach oben und er sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Dein... Mann?"

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Mein Mann. Mario."

"Ma...", Mario brach im Wort ab, schüttelte den Kopf. "Mario natürlich... Oh Gott, was bin ich doch für ein Hornochse."

Jetzt lachte Thomas fröhlich. "Ja, Mario. Und das auch schon länger."

"Deshalb willst du auch nichts von Marc..."

"Genau", kicherte Thomas bei dem Gedanken. Immerhin hätten sie sich gestern Abend fast umgebracht.

"Und Mario will dir deshalb auch nicht helfen, Marc zu... zu erobern..."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja... ich dachte halt, dass Mario dir irgendwie hilft Marc zu erobern", nuschelte Mario.

"Nein, das wird er ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich will Marc ja auch nicht. Ich bin glücklich mit Mario."

"Tut mir leid..."

"Ist kein Problem. Immerhin weißt du es jetzt."

Mario lächelte ihn leicht an. "Ihr... ihr beiden seid ein schönes Paar..."

"Danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Und Marc weiß das auch von dir und Mario?"

"Ja. Und das ist gut so."

Mario nickte. "Und... weiß Mario auch, dass ich auf Marc... stehe?"

"Wir haben drüber gesprochen."

"Klar, ihr habt bestimmt keine Geheimnisse voreinander."

Thomas nickte. Sie hatten noch weniger Geheimnisse als Mario sich vorstellen konnte.

"Ich... das war mal ein Frühstück", murmelte Mario. "Ich glaube wir müssen gleich los, oder?"

"Ja. Hältst du durch, oder müssen wir noch mal zum Schnorren in die Küche?"

"Ich schnorr mir nen Schokoriegel von Schmelle", sagte Mario.

Thomas lachte auf. Schmelle war bekannt dafür immer eine Notration zu haben.

"Jetzt hab ich dich die ganze Zeit von Mario ferngehalten", sagte Mario entschuldigend.

"Macht nichts, das halten wir schon aus. Wir haben uns ja noch länger." Eine Ewigkeit.

Mario lächelte leicht und stand dann langsam auf.

"Alles wieder ok?", erkundigte sich Thomas.

"Schon... aber das mit Marc..."

"Da müssen wir mal sehen, ob wir das irgendwie geregelt kriegen."

"Vielleicht bin ich ihm ja auch einfach zu unreif..."

"Wenn man bedenkt, dass er ganze zwei Monate älter ist als du..." Jedenfalls offiziell.

"Er wirkt aber nicht so. Er... ist viel erwachsener und so. Wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin, dann werd ich regelmäßig zum Trottel. Das kann er ja nicht attraktiv finden."

"Ich glaub, er mag dich auch."

"Das dachte ich eigentlich auch, aber... vielleicht wollte ich das ja auch nur unbedingt so sehen..."

"Sonst hättet ihr gestern nicht so schön zusammen in der Sonne gesessen."

Bei der Erinnerung lächelte Mario. "Du hast recht. Ich... ich muss wenigstens noch mal mit ihm reden."

"Nach dem Training", versuchte Thomas ihn zu bremsen. Bis dahin hatten sie das hoffentlich mit Marc geklärt.

"Stimmt", sagte Mario. "Und ich muss mir den Schokoriegel besorgen."

"Gut - mach das. Wir sehen uns dann gleich?"

Mario nickte. "Bis gleich."


	10. Ein neuer Meister für Marc

Thomas verschwand aus dem Zimmer und lief gleich zu seinem. Vielleicht war sein Mario ja da.  
Und tatsächlich fühlte er Marios Anwesenheit im Zimmer. Schnell betrat er es und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Du wirkst zufrieden", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Ja, ist gut gelaufen. Und bei dir?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wollte nicht reden. Er... meinte, wenn du es ihm befiehlst, dann tut er es, aber freiwillig nicht."

Thomas schnaubte. "Als ob ich ihm irgendwas befehlen würde. Aber er nimmt das ganz schön ernst, was?"

Mario nickte. "Oh ja, sehr, sehr ernst."

Thomas seufzte leise, das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er wollte mit Marc gern befreundet sein, auch, dass er ihm vertraute, aber doch nicht so!

"Erzähl mir doch lieber mal, wie es mit dem Kleinen gelaufen ist", bat Mario und zog Thomas nun an sich.

Mit geschlossenen Augen kuschelte sich Thomas an ihn und erzählte von dem Gespräch. "Er will nachher noch mal mit Marc reden", schloss er.

"Er dachte wirklich, dass du was von Marc willst", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, und ich kann’s auch verstehen. Ich meine, ich schieb nicht jedem meine Erdbeeren rüber."

"Nein, eigentlich stehen mir die zu", sagte Mario neckend.

"Du kriegst deine Milch und hältst den Schnabel!"

Mario lachte auf. "Na das ist wahre Liebe!"

"Ja, ist es. Ich würd dir deine Milch jederzeit holen, mein... Milchvampir", lächelte Thomas.

Mario brummte und vergrub sein Gesicht an Thomas Hals. "Im Moment hätte ich eher Lust auf was anderes..."

"Hör auf, wir müssen gleich runter", murmelte Thomas und löste sich von ihm.

"Was... ist alles in Ordnung Thomas?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, nur haben wir wirklich keine Zeit."

Mario nickte leicht. Thomas schloss die Augen und ließ ihn seine Liebe spüren. Sofort beruhigte sich Mario. Bei ihren Gefühlen war es unmöglich zu lügen.

"Ist alles ganz schön viel im Moment", sagte Mario leise.

"Hm", machte Thomas und öffnete sich ihm noch mehr. Mario schloss die Augen und ließ sich komplett fallen. Nichts zählte mehr für ihn, außer Thomas. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, aber einen Moment hatten sie noch um sich zu beruhigen.

"Wir müssen", wisperte Thomas schließlich. Mario nickte leicht und zog sich wieder aus Thomas' Geist zurück. Thomas lächelte und küsste Mario kurz, aber zärtlich. Dann brachen sie auf zum Training. Die Torhüter machten mal wieder ihr eigenes Ding, so dass sie nicht mit Marc reden konnten.

Dafür wirkte Mario nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen.

Jetzt mussten sie wirklich darauf achten, dass sie vor Mario mit Marc reden konnte.

Außerdem fühlte Thomas Marios Neugier, wann immer sein Blick zu ihm oder Mario glitt. Seit der Kleine wusste, dass sie zusammen waren, schienen sie für ihn noch interessanter geworden zu sein. Vermutlich kannte Mario auch nicht viele Männer, die schwul waren. Und noch weniger andere Fußballer, die es waren.  
So etwas verband einfach, das fühlte Thomas doch auch. Immerhin waren sie auch mit Holger und Philipp eng befreundet.

Wenn das ganze Drama mit Marc beendet war, sollten wie mal zusehen, dass auch Holger und Philipp von Mario erfuhren. Und Mario natürlich auch von Holger und Philipp.  
Das würde allen gut tun. Außerdem mussten sie zusammenhalten.

Ob er Marc davon überzeugen konnte, stand allerdings auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Bei ihm waren es ja zwei Dinge, die er verheimlichte. Die Tatsache, dass er schwul war - und sein Vampirsein  
Und wie er Marc einschätzte, würde er sich dagegen wehren, dass ein Mensch über sein Vampirsein Bescheid wusste. Selbst Mario würde es nicht wissen dürfen.

Dabei hielt Thomas Mario für stark genug, so was zu verkraften. Er wirkte zwar manchmal noch sehr jung, aber wenn man ihm das ganz schonend erklärte, würde er klar kommen.  
Außerdem war es vielleicht sogar ein Vorteil. Junge Menschen sind einfach offener, überlegte er.

Aber das alles war Zukunftsmusik. Erstmal mussten sie mit Marc sprechen. Und dafür musste er Marc jetzt erstmal abfangen und mit ihm reden. 

Nach dem Training war schließlich seine Chance gekommen. "Hey, Marc", rief Thomas und lief ihm hinterher.

Marc blieb sofort stehen und drehte sich zu ihm.

"Hast du nen Moment?", fragte er ihn.

"Ja klar", murmelte Marc.

"Jetzt gleich bei mir?"

Marc nickte.

"Dann komm mit", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

Schweigend folgte Marc Thomas die Treppen nach oben und in sein Zimmer. "Wo ist Mario?" fragte er.

"Vermutlich in seinem Zimmer", überlegte Thomas.

"Benutzt er sein Zimmer überhaupt?" fragte Marc. "Ihr verbringt doch sonst die ganze Zeit zusammen."

"Naja, also... nur selten. Aber wenn wir uns hier unterhalten wollen, kann er auch mal wie ein braver Vampir auf sein eigenes Zimmer gehen.“

"Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden?"

"Über den anderen Mario... komm erstmal rein, ja?"

Marc sah ihn sofort misstrauisch an. "Was ist mit dem Kleinen?"

"Kommst du erstmal rein?", hielt Thomas die Tür auf.

Marc nickte steif und kam ins Zimmer.

Schnell schloss Thomas die Tür hinter sich. "Ich würd dir gern Erdbeeren anbieten, aber ich hab keine da..."

"Was ist mit Mario?" fragte Marc nur.

"Er war sehr eifersüchtig."

"Was? Eifersüchtig?"

"Ja. Wegen heute Morgen. Die Sache mit den Erdbeeren", fing Thomas da und erzählte von ihrem Gespräch.

Marc hörte ihm zu, runzelte aber immer stärker die Stirn.

Schließlich endete Thomas und sah Marc aufmerksam an.

"Du hast ihm Hoffnung gemacht", sagte Marc.

"Ihr solltet reden."

Marc schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Reden... ich kann nicht mit Mario reden. Wenn er mich ansieht und lächelt... warum hast du ihm Hoffnungen gemacht?"

"Ich habe ihm keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Die hatte er vorher schon."

"Nein, du hast ihn in seinen Hoffnungen bestärkt. Wie soll ich ihm denn jetzt klar machen, dass das zwischen uns nie klappen kann?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Das hab ich dir schon mal erklärt."

"Und ich hab dir erklärt, dass das kein Grund ist. Guck uns an."

Für einen Moment blitzte blanke Wut in Marcs Augen auf, die aber so schnell wieder verschwand, wie sie gekommen war. "Sorry", nuschelte er.

"Was ist?", fragte Thomas verwundert.

"Ich hätte dir nicht widersprechen dürfen", sagte Marc.

"Warum das nicht? Hast du doch die letzte... ach, wegen gestern Abend?"

"Du hast mich besiegt", sagte Marc ernst.

"Ja, und? Ist das so wichtig? Wir waren schließlich auch zu zweit."

"Mein Leben gehört dir Thomas. Du hättest es beenden sollen, aber du hast es nicht getan, also... gehört es dir. Du kannst mit mir tun, was du willst."

Thomas sah ihn ein wenig perplex an. Ja, Marc hatte so etwas schon mal angedeutet, aber dass er es so ernst und extrem meinte?

"Wenn... wenn du also sagst, dass ich mit Mario reden soll, dann... dann tu ich das", sagte Marc mit hörbarem Widerwillen.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann dir doch nichts befehlen!"

"Doch kannst du."

"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich kann doch nicht über dich bestimmen!"

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt so wenig Thomas. Du hast mich besiegt, ich habe mich dir ergeben. Du kannst alles mit mir tun. Wenn es dir gefällt, dann töte mich oder bestrafte mich, weil ich ungehorsam war."

"Das ist doch... das ist doch Schwachsinn. Du kannst mir doch nicht gehören, weil wir uns nen bisschen geprügelt haben. Das war wie... wie auf dem Schulhof früher. Man hat einen auf die Fresse bekommen, wenn man was Falsche gesagt hat, und gut ist."

"Vampire prügeln sich nicht aus Spaß."

"Und warum haben wir uns dann gestern geprügelt?"

"Ich wollte euch in eure Schranken weisen, aber ich habe versagt."

"Du hast doch nicht versagt, Marc! Wir waren zu zweit und du alleine. Du bist der, der viel älter ist und viel mehr weiß. Du bist uns doch überlegen."

"Dann hättest du mich nicht besiegt! Aber das hast du."

"Du bist uns da überlegen", tippte Thomas ihm an den Kopf. Obwohl er das ohne Ankündigung gemacht hatte, war Marc keinen Millimeter zurückgewichen.

"Wenn du mich nicht willst, dann töte mich", sagte Marc leise.

"Was? Ich... wie soll ich dich wollen?" Thomas wusste jetzt echt nicht, worauf das hinauslaufen sollte.

"Ich gehöre dir", sagte Marc erneut. "Du hast die Stelle meines Meisters eingenommen."

Thomas schluckte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was passiert war - und was für eine Verantwortung er auf einmal hatte. Mit Marc war es anders als mit Mario. Sie waren gleichberechtigt und wussten wirklich wenig über das Leben als Vampire, über ihre Regeln, Rituale und Traditionen. Marc aber war darin tief verwurzelt. "Dann... werde ich dich als mein... Schützling und meinen Freund annehmen", erklärte er feierlich.

"Du wirst mich nicht töten?" fragte Marc.

"Nein!" Thomas war bei der Frage leicht zusammengezuckt. "Hast du echt gemeint, ich würde dich umbringen?"

"Mein... alter Meister hätte es getan", sagte Marc.

"Ich bin nicht dein alter Meister, Marc. Wenn du es willst... dann bin ich für dich da. Als Freund. Und wenn du darauf bestehst, dann auch als... Ich mag nicht dein Meister sein, aber als dein... Mentor bin ich auch nicht... fällt dir etwas ein?"

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist so anders - ihr beide seid so anders als alle Vampire dich ich kenne."

"Und... wie findest du das?"

"Ich beneide euch", flüsterte Marc ehrlich.

Thomas lächelte, das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Er trat zu Marc und zog ihn behutsam in seine Arme. "Wir kriegen das alles schon hin", versprach er ihn.

Die Umarmung kam für Marc überraschend. Noch etwas, was Vampire eigentlich nicht taten. Im ersten Moment wehrte er sich dagegen, aber das konnte und durfte er nicht. Also entspannte er sich - und tatsächlich, als er ruhiger geworden war, tat die Umarmung wirklich gut.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ zu, dass Thomas Gefühle ihn noch mehr beruhigten. Es würde eine große Umstellung werden, jetzt, mit Thomas als sein Meister. Er würde keine Angst mehr vor Strafen haben müssen. Thomas würde nie grausam sein. Thomas war gnädig und nachsichtig.

"Ich... werde dich nicht enttäuschen", wisperte Marc.

"Das wirst du nicht", war Thomas überzeugt und zog ihn noch einmal kurz fester an sich.

Marc lächelte schwach und versuchte die Umarmung etwas ungelenk zu erwidern. Er hatte so etwas seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan, seit Jahrzehnten, eigentlich seit über 150 Jahren nicht mehr. Aber Thomas schien das nicht zu stören, er hielt ihn einfach fest.

Es hatte ihm gefehlt. Diese Nähe, das Gefühl, jemandem wichtig genug zu sein, um ihm eine Umarmung zu schenken. Zuneigung statt Strafen. Unwillkürlich verstärkte er seine Umarmung.  
Er fühlte zu der Ruhe jetzt auch Zuneigung und Wärme, die zu ihm herüberkam. Unglaublich, wie wundervoll sich das anfühlte!

Mario war ein Glückspilz, dass er jemanden wie Thomas gefunden hatte. Einen Meister, der kein Meister sein wollte und der zur Liebe fähig war.  
Der ihm so viel gab, Liebe, Ruhe und Sicherheit. Unwillkürlich schloss Marc die Augen. Dieser Meister war jetzt auch sein Meister!

"Danke", wisperte er.

"Immer gern", versprach Thomas ebenso leise.

Marc lächelte leicht. Wenn Thomas das sagte, klang es ernst. Und das, was er spürte, fühlte sich ebenso aufrichtig an.  
Er hoffte dass Thomas spürte, wie dankbar er war.

"Alles ok", wisperte Thomas und berührte seine Wange mit den Lippen. Dann löste er sich wieder von ihm.

Unsicher sah Marc Thomas an.

"Also...", murmelte Thomas und griff nach seiner Hand, "Was... wird jetzt? Also - was muss ich machen? Damit ich dein... was auch immer werde?"

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht", gab Marc zu. "Ich hab so was noch nie erlebt. Also dass der besiegte Vampir am Leben gelassen wurde..."

"Oh", machte Thomas leise. "Dann machen wir uns unsere eigenen Regeln."

"Unsere eigenen Regeln?"

"Naja, wenn wir keine kennen? Also... ich bin dein Freund. Und du bist meiner."

"Es ist lange her, dass ich Freunde hatte", sagte Marc.

"Jetzt hast du mich. Und Mario. Und wenn du magst, auch deinen Kleinen." Thomas drückte seine Hand. "Gewöhn dich mal dran."

"Das... ich versuchs..."

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Das ist schön."

"Wenn ich etwas falsch mache, dann sagst du es mir sofort, ja? Ich... will dich nicht enttäuschen."

"Das wirst du nicht", war sich Thomas sicher.

Marc war sich da längst nicht so sicher. Es gab so vieles, was er falsch machen konnte, einfach, weil Thomas und Mario so anders lebten als er. Und er hatte Angst davor zu versagen und seine Existenz doch noch zu verwirken.

"Marc ich werde dir nie etwas tun", sagte Thomas eindringlich.

Noch immer nicht überzeugt nickte Marc.

"Wir müssen gleich runter zum Mittag", sagte Thomas. Vielleicht war eine Unterbrechung ja auch ganz gut. Das Gespräch war für sie beide ziemlich aufwühlend gewesen.

Er war schockiert gewesen, dass Marc noch immer mit seinem eigenen Tod rechnete. Und für Marc war dieses Freundschaftsangebot wohl absolut unerwartet gekommen.

Und für ihn selbst war das Ganze nicht weniger unerwartet gewesen. Er wollte kein Meister sein, aber in Marcs Augen war er das.  
Also würde er damit leben müssen, Marcs Meister zu sein, und nur versuchen, trotzdem so zu sein wie er sich einen guten Meister vorstellte.

Auf jeden Fall musste er Mario davon erzählen. Und das am besten noch vor dem Essen. Also gleich. "Wir sehen uns dann unten? Magst du wieder bei uns sitzen?"

Marc nickte. "Ja gern."

"Schön", lächelte Thomas ihn an. "Ähm... kannst du schon mal den Tisch belegen?"

"Du willst mit Mario reden", sagte Marc.

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Ja, schon... wenn du nichts dagegen hast?"

"Natürlich nicht. Ich warte unten auf euch."

"Schön", nickte Thomas und drückte noch mal seine Hand. Dann ging er zur Tür.

Mario war im Zimmer nebenan, das spürte er.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete er sich und lief schnell weiter zu Marios Tür. Er brauchte gar nichts zu sagen, Mario fühlte ihn offensichtlich, und schon öffnete er die Tür.


	11. Können Vampire lieben?

Thomas schlüpfte schnell ins Nebenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Hey", zog Mario ihn fest in seine Arme. Dann stockte er. "Du riechst... nach Blut. Menschenblut", stellte er fest.

"Ich rieche nach Menschenblut?" fragte Thomas.

Mario nickte leicht. "Wie..." dann grinste er, "Wie Marc."

"Ja... ich muss dir da was erzählen", sagte Thomas.

"Ja?", fragte Mario neugierig.

"Marc... also irgendwie bin... ich Marcs Meister. Wegen dem Kampf gestern."

"Oh. Marcs Meister. Und... was bedeutet das?"

"Das ich über ihn bestimmen kann. Jedenfalls denkt er so darüber. Aber was das wirklich bedeutet wissen wir beide nicht. So was kommt wohl eigentlich nicht vor, weil der Verlierer bei so einem Kampf normalerweise umgebracht wird."

"Wie... schrecklich", murmelte Mario. "Eine kurze Prügelei - und dann getötet?"

"Vampire prügeln sich nicht zum Spaß", wiederholte Thomas Marcs Worte.

"Ja, aber auch nicht wegen unbedingt wirklich wichtigen Sachen."

"Ich glaube Marc hatte bisher kein wirklich schönes Leben. Ständig Angst vor seinem Meister, vor Bestrafungen oder sogar dem Tod..."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich bin froh, dass wir das nicht erleben mussten. Aber du wirst... wir werden ihm zeigen, wie es auch geht."

"Ich weiß. Aber es ist so komisch plötzlich so viel Verantwortung zu haben", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Wenn was ist... machen wir das zusammen? Oder geht das nicht? Ich mein, weil du der Meister bist, und nicht ich?"

"Es wird gehen müssen", sagte Thomas. "Ohne dich schaff ich das nicht."

"Zusammen schaffen wir es", versprach Mario und zog ihn fest in die Arme.

Thomas kuschelte sich an Mario und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Liebe, die er spürte, half ihm wirklich.

"Ich hab Marc gebeten unten auf uns zu warten und nen Tisch frei zu halten", sagte Thomas, als er sich schließlich wieder von Mario löste.

Der nickte leicht. "Dann schauen wir mal, was noch alles passiert."

"Ein ruhiges Mittagessen wäre schön", grinste Thomas schief.

"Ich fürchte, das werden wir heute nicht kriegen."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber man darf doch träumen."

"Ja, darf man. Und es wird auch besser werden, wenn sich alles eingespielt hat."

Thomas lächelte. "Dann lass uns mal versuchen, einen Anfang zu finden." Mario küsste ihn kurz, dann griff er nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich raus.

Als sie unten im Speisesaal eintrafen, saß Marc angespannt an einem Tisch und beobachtete Mario, der am Büfett stand und sich lachend mit Marco unterhielt. Thomas und Mario gingen schnell zu ihm und setzten sich. "Hey", grüßte Thomas ihn freundlich und lächelte ihn an. "Komm, entspann dich."

Es erstaunte ihn ein wenig, dass Marc offenbar ein wenig... eifersüchtig auf Marco war. Dabei wusste Marc doch genau, was Mario für ihn empfand.  
Aber vielleicht war er gar nicht wirklich eifersüchtig, sondern neidisch darauf, dass die beiden sich verstanden. Dass sie sich unterhielten, was er sich selbst versagte.

Er hörte, wie Marc leise seufzte, als Mario zusammen mit Marco an einem entfernten Tisch Platz nahm.

"Sprich mit ihm", riet Thomas ihm.

"Worüber denn? Ich würde ihm nur wieder weh tun..."

"Warum?“

"Weil sich nichts geändert hat."

Thomas zögerte. Er wusste nicht, ob die Idee gut war, dass die beiden zusammenkamen. Andererseits war das so auch keine Lösung, und da er jetzt Marcs Meister war, konnte er vielleicht auch Einfluss nehmen. "Warum nicht?", fragte er deswegen leise nach.

"Weil sich nichts geändert hat."

"Und warum geht es generell nicht?"

"Weil ich ein Vampir bin und Mario ein Mensch ist", sagte Marc leise.

"Willst du ihn nicht, weil er es nicht wert ist? Oder weil du Angst um ihn hast?"

Marc presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte Thomas einen Moment wütend an. Dann schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist doch egal. So was kann nicht gut gehen."

"Marc, meinst du nicht, dass ihr doch eine Chance habt? Willst du dir die entgehen lassen?"

"Er wird mich hassen. Wenn er erfährt, was für ein Monster ich bin, wird er mich hassen", wisperte Marc.

"Ich habe Thomas nicht gehasst", erklärte Mario leise. "Ich hab mich erst verarscht gefühlt, aber irgendwann hab ich ihm geglaubt."

"Ich habe Menschen getötet Mario", sagte Marc. "Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie viele es waren. Wie soll ich ihm das erklären? Wie soll Mario damit klar kommen, dass ich nicht nur ein Monster bin, sondern auch ein mehrfacher Mörder?"

Thomas zögerte. Er selbst hatte nie getötet, er hatte es von Jakob gleich anders gelernt. Das war es vielleicht. "Er hat es dir so beigebracht. Dein Meister."

"Und das macht es besser?"

"Ja. Weil du dich ihm unterworfen hattest. Musstest. Es war nicht deine Entscheidung. Aber jetzt sind es deine Entscheidungen - und du tötest nicht mehr", versuchte Thomas eine Erklärung.

"Wird Mario das auch so sehen?" fragte Marc leise.

"Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen."

"Ich mir nicht", sagte Marc und sah wieder zu Mario. "Er hat was Besseres verdient."

Mario lächelte leicht. Das zeigte, wie sehr Marc den Kleinen liebte. "Meinst du nicht, das sollte er entscheiden?"

"Ich... was ist, wenn er nicht damit klar kommt?" fragte Marc.

"Ich kann es ihn vergessen lassen", bot Thomas leise an.

Marc biss sich auf die Lippe. Thomas und Mario entkräfteten jedes Argument das er vorbrachte.

"Du liebst ihn", stellte Thomas leise fest. "Gib euch eine Chance, ja?"

"Mein... ehemaliger Meister hat gesagt, Vampire könnten nicht lieben. Das einzige was wir lieben würden, wäre das Blut."

"Und Mario und ich?"

"Keine Ahnung", wisperte Marc.

"Wir lieben uns. Mehr als alles auf der Welt. Ich würde für Mario sterben, und er für mich. Am liebsten aber gemeinsam - und am liebsten in vielen hundert Jahren."

Marc senkte den Blick. Er spürte ja selbst, wie sehr Thomas und Mario sich liebten. Aber vielleicht waren die beiden ja die Ausnahme.

"Du liebst Mario", flüsterte Thomas leise und vertraulich.

"Ich... ich glaube ja", wisperte Marc.

"Also können Vampire mehr lieben als nur Blut."

"Es geht trotzdem nicht."

"Wollt ihr nichts essen?", unterbrach Per das Gespräch.

"Oh jetzt wo du es sagst", grinste Mario ihn an. "Essen klingt wie ne gute Idee."

Marc zögerte, dann nickte er ebenfalls. Thomas beugte sich zu ihm. "Wir finden bestimmt Erdbeeren für dich."

"Ich muss was richtiges Essen, sonst fällt es auf", brummte Marc wenig begeistert.

"Ich dachte auch eher als Nachtisch, zur Belohnung. Was isst du sonst noch gern?"

"Ich esse alles, wenn es sein muss", sagte Marc.

"Nichts, was du - außer Erdbeeren - noch gerne isst?"

Marc schüttelte den Kopf.

Leise seufzte Thomas, so würde er nicht weiterkommen. "Dann such dir halt irgendwas aus..."

Marc folgte ihm langsam zum Büfett. Dabei kamen sie an Marios Tisch vorbei, der sofort aufsah und Marc anlächelte.

Marc musste merklich mit sich kämpfen das Lächeln nicht zu erwidern.

"Marc, hast du nach dem Essen kurz Zeit für mich?" fragte Mario.

"Hm? Ja, wenn...?" Er sah Thomas fragend an.

Thomas grinste nur breit.

"Marc? Ich möchte mit dir reden. Wir müssen Thomas dafür nicht um Erlaubnis bitten."

"Ja.. nein... also... nach dem Mittag?"

"Ja, klar. Bei dir?", fragte Mario.

Marc nickte.

"Ok. Und bis dahin essen wir." Mario suchte sich ein paar leckere Sachen heraus und häufte sie auf seinen Teller.

"Hast du nicht schon mit Marco gegessen?" fragte Marc.

"Doch, aber da passt noch was rein", deutete Mario auf seinen Bauch.

"In so nen Zwerg kann doch gar nicht so viel reinpassen", grinste Thomas.

"Pah, Zwerg! Bin größer als Philipp. Und da passt noch ne Menge rein."

Marc hatte sich inzwischen ein bisschen Salat und etwas von den Nudeln mit Sauce genommen. Es war nicht viel, aber auch nicht so wenig, dass es auffallen würde.  
Er wartete noch, bis auch Mario seinen Teller gefüllt hatte und ging dann zusammen mit ihm zurück zum Tisch.

Er sah kurz zu Thomas, und als der nickte, setzte er sich zu Mario an den Tisch.

Mario freute sich sichtlich und strahlte ihn während des Essens immer wieder an. Er sah es nicht nur, er fühlte es auch. Selbst er als Null und Niete und Unfähiger und Unwürdiger konnte das spüren.  
Und es fühlte sich schön an, das musste Marc sich eingestehen.

Mario mochte ihn. Mochte ihn sehr. Und er verachtete ihn nicht, so, wie sein Meister. Aber bisher wusste Mario ja auch nichts über ihn.  
Er... er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als er darüber nachdachte, was er ihm sagen würde.

"Schmecken dir die Nudeln nicht?"

"Wie? Nein.. doch, schon", murmelte Marc.

"Und warum isst du dann nicht?"

"Weil... ich ess ja schon." Langsam fing Marc an zu essen.

"Du wirst aber nicht krank oder so?"

"Nein, nein. Ich ess doch schon." Und jetzt aß er auch schneller und scheinbar mit mehr Appetit. Zumindest sah Mario beruhigt aus und konzentrierte sich auch wieder auf sein Essen.

Endlich waren sie fertig - andererseits hätte Marc das Gespräch gern noch etwas heraus gezögert.

"Wollen wir den Nachtisch mit nach oben nehmen?" schlug Mario vor.

Marc nickte. "Ich hol mir Erdbeeren. Was willst du?"

"Erdbeeren sind gut", meinte Mario.

Auch er holte sich eine Schüssel, dann gingen sie gemeinsam hoch auf Marios Zimmer. Mario setzte sich ohne zu fragen auf die Bettkante. "Du bist heute Morgen wieder ganz schön schnell abgehauen..."

"Sorry", murmelte Marc ohne eine Begründung abzugeben.

"Schon ok", sagte Mario. "Aber wir... also wir sollten wirklich mal reden. So geht das nicht weiter."

"Ja", nickte Marc bemüht ruhig.

Mario stellte sein Schälchen Erdbeeren auf den Boden neben dem Bett und sah Marc an.

"Also?", fragte Marc leise.

Zum ersten Mal wirkte Mario unsicher. Er zögerte eine ganze Weile, bis er den Mut fand, weiter zu machen. "Ich... also ich mag dich", sagte er leise.

Bei diesen Worten fühlte Marc die Wärme und Liebe von Mario, und er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. "Ich mag dich auch."

Mario strahlte bei den Worten und seine Augen schienen förmlich zu leuchten. Er beugte sich vor und stand wieder auf, stellte sich direkt vor Marc und griff seine Hände. Er sah Marc intensiv an, dann lehnte er sich langsam vor.

In Marios Gefühlen spürte er seine Lippen schon lange bevor sie sich berührten. So leicht und zart und vorsichtig.

Marios Lippen waren genauso süß, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Süß, weich, aber nicht zu nachgiebig.  
Einfach... perfekt! Ja, Vampire konnten doch lieben, das merkte er in diesem Moment.

Sanft zog er Mario näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss vorsichtig.  
In diesem Moment passierte etwas Unerwartetes. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das leichte Ziehen in seinem Mund gerade jetzt spüren würde.

Mario bekam davon nichts mit. Er fühlte sich einfach nur großartig. Endlich durfte er Marc küssen. Er öffnete den Mund leicht und strich mit der Zunge über Marcs Lippen.

Marc stöhnte leicht. Dann wurden seine Lippen ganz weich, und er berührte Marios Zunge zum ersten Mal.  
Vorsichtig und ein wenig nervös vertiefte Mario den Kuss.

Marc öffnete den Mund weiter und strich mit der Zunge leicht über Marios. Mario seufzte und ließ sich gegen Marcs Körper sinken. Er schlang die Arme um Marcs Hals. Im Gegenzug zog Marc ihn ganz fest an sich und küsste ihn intensiver.  
Und dabei passierte es. Ob Marc seinen Kopf ein wenig bewegt hatte, oder Mario über seine Zähne gestrichen hatte, war unwichtig.

Mario zuckte zusammen und zog sich verwirrt zurück. Er hatte sich an irgendwas... gestochen oder so.

Marc grollte leise, keuchte - und riss sich mit letzter Kraft zurück, stieß Mario von sich.

Mario stolperte nach hinten, stieß gegen die Kante des kleinen Tisches und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

"Mario... es tut mir leid", keuchte Marc erschrocken und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen.

Mario sah ihn an. "Was... was war das?"

"Meine... meine Zähne", murmelte Marc ziemlich verschreckt.

"Was ist mit deinen Zähnen?" fragte Mario, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das konnte er nicht verraten, das durfte er nicht, sein Meister... nein, sein neuer Meister würde es wollen. Thomas würde wollen, dass er es Mario erzählte. Also öffnete er wortlos ganz leicht den Mund.

Mario keuchte erschrocken auf. "Was... Marc was ist...?"

"Das... das bin ich."

"Was... wie meinst du das? Und was ist mit deinen Zähnen los?"

"Sie wachsen manchmal. Oder fahren sich aus."

"Du... verarscht mich."

Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn ernst an.

"Man kann Zähne nicht aus- und einfahren. Ich... warum machst du das?" fragte Mario verletzt. Ein wenig ungeschickt rappelte er sich auf und kam wieder auf die Beine.

"Mario... ich... ich verarsch dich nicht. Warum sollte ich das? Ich... ich hab..."

"Du hast was?"

"Ich hab dich gern..."

"Und warum erzählst du mir dann so einen Mist?"

"Ich würde dir nie Mist erzählen", erklärte Marc leise. Er war so unsicher, warum hatte er das bloß angefangen?

"Klar, es kann ja auch jeder seine Zähne ausfahren", sagte Mario.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber... ich." Er wusste nicht, ob er es tun sollte, dann aber öffnete er den Mund und ließ seine Zähne weiter wachsen.


	12. Klischees

Mario wurde blass, als er das sah. Er trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, was damit endete, dass er erneut auf dem Boden landete. Oder fast landete, denn bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen und sich den Kopf hart am Bett anstoßen konnte, war Marc aufgesprungen und hatte ihn aufgefangen.

Mario sah ihn verdutzt an. "Wie... du hast doch eben noch..."

"Ja, hab ich."

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" wisperte Mario.

"Ich bin... schnell."

"So schnell kann kein Mensch sein."

"So schnell ist auch kein Mensch." Verdammt, Marc war Mario so nah, und er roch so gut, er konnte das Blut riechen! Es fiel so schwer sich zurückzuhalten!

"Marc hör auf, du machst mir Angst", flüsterte Mario.

Marc schluckte trocken. "Mir auch", wisperte er dann.

"Ich... ich versteh das alles nicht Marc..."

"Ich bin ein... Vampir", brachte Marc leise heraus.

"Du... bist was?"

"Ein Vampir", wiederholte Marc leise.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Das... so was gibt es nicht..."

"Doch, Mario..."

Marios Kopfschütteln wurde noch heftiger. "Nein... es gibt keine... das ist Blödsinn!"

In diesem Moment machte Marc einen Fehler - er atmete ein ganz klein wenig ein. Mario roch so unfassbar gut, und den winzigen Tropfen Blut schmeckte er noch immer. Er riss Mario an sich, dann stieß er ihn wieder von sich und flüchtete nach hinten, presste sich an die Tür in seinem Rücken. "Hau ab!", fauchte er ihn an, "hau ab!"

Völlig verstört sah Mario ihn an. Eben noch erzählte Marc so ein... Märchen und jetzt warf er ihn raus?

"Mario, bitte... geh... ich... du..."

"Du... du wirfst mich raus?" fragte Mario. "Ohne... ohne Erklärung?"

"Ich erklärs dir später", keuchte Marc. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Mario sah ihn noch einen Moment verletzt an, dann änderte sich der Ausdruck. "Brauchst du nicht", sagte Mario wütend und versuchte aufzustehen. "Ich hab schon verstanden!"

Er trat auf Marc zu, natürlich, der stand ja noch immer vor der Tür.

"Lässt du mich raus?" fragte er ohne Marc dabei anzusehen.

Marc verstand nicht ganz, er war zu sehr gefangen in seinen Instinkten - und in Marios unbeschreiblichen Geruch und Geschmack.

"Erst willst du, dass ich gehe und jetzt lässt du mich nicht raus?" fragte Mario fassungslos. "Was für ein dämliches Spiel ist das bitte schön?"

Er sah Marc verletzt und wütend an - und sah dabei so unbeschreiblich heiß aus. Marc öffnete den Mund um irgendwas zu sagen, dabei schmeckte er noch einmal Mario in der Luft. Er grollte leise, dann stürzte er sich auf Mario.

Mario konnte nicht reagieren, Marc war viel zu schnell. In einem Moment stand er noch vor der Tür, im nächsten Moment hatte Marc ihn an sich gepresst.

Gemeinsam fielen sie auf den Boden, Marc über ihn, und sofort drängte sich Marc an ihn. Er fühlte sein Gesicht, seine Lippen an seinem Hals.

Mario fühlte ein Flattern im Magen, dann schrie er überrascht auf, als er etwas Spitzes an seiner Haut fühlte.  
Gleichzeitig fühlte er eine unfassbare Erregung seinen Körper ergreifen. Er keuchte laut auf, versuchte sich von Marc zu lösen und sich gleichzeitig enger an ihn zu drängen.

Erneut fühlte er einen Stich, gefolgt von einem merkwürdigen Schmerz. Eine Art... Sog? Ein wenig so, als wenn Marc ihm einen Knutschfleck verpassen wollte, nur... heftiger.

Aber bald war das unwichtig. Seine Erregung nahm immer mehr zu.

Er drängte sich an Marc, der seine Hand jetzt zwischen seine Beine schob. Er hörte etwas reißen, dann fühlte er Marcs Finger auf seinem Schwanz. Ganz kurz wunderte er sich, was mit seiner Hose und Shorts passiert war, aber dann bewegte Marc seine Hand.

Alles andere wurde damit egal, nichts interessierte ihn außer Marc, Marc, "Marc, Marc, Marc!!!", schrie er, als er heftig, so heftig wie noch nie kam.

Er hörte einen dumpfen Laut von Marc, dann wurde das saugende Gefühl an seinem Hals noch stärker.

Erst jetzt konnte er sich überhaupt wieder bewegen. Er ließ Marc dennoch machen, bis er auch wieder denken konnte. Dann versuchte er Marc von sich zu stoßen.

"Marc", keuchte er und stemmte seine Hände gegen Marcs Brust. "Marc... du... du..."

Marc löste sich ruckartig von ihm und starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Oh... oh Gott, was hab ich..."

Mario sah ihn und riss dann die Augen auf. Marcs Lippen schimmerten rötlich und in seinem Mundwinkel hin ein roter Tropfen.

Marc beugte sich instinktiv vor und leckte einmal über Marios Hals, und in Sekundenschnelle schloss sich die Wunde wieder.

"Was zum Teufel...?" fragte Mario heiser und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Ganz plötzlich wurde ihm schwindelig und er sank wieder zurück auf den Boden.

"Mario", keuchte Marc entsetzt auf. "Oh Gott, was hab ich getan? Was hab ich getan? Mario!"

Mario tastete mit einer Hand über seinen Hals, fand aber nichts. Dafür verschwamm seine Sicht immer mehr.

"Mario, oh scheiße...", fluchte Marc erschrocken, "Ich... das wollte ich nicht!"

"Marc... mir... mir ist...", wisperte Mario kraftlos.

Marc schloss für einen Moment die Augen, er musste wieder ruhig werden um Mario helfen zu können. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er und hielt Mario fest, hob ihn vorsichtig hoch und legte ihn auf das Bett.

Mario war schrecklich blass, stellte Marc fest.

"Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er und strich ihm leicht über die Stirn. "Ich... willst du was trinken?"

Mario nickte ganz leicht.

In seiner üblichen übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit war Marc an die Minibar getreten und hatte eine Flasche Wasser und eine mit Saft herausgeholt. Beide reichte er Mario und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. "Es tut mir leid, Mario. Ich... ich hätte..."

"Was... was ist passiert?" wisperte Mario, während er vorsichtig am Wasser nippte.

"Ich... ich hab mich nicht zurückhalten können. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut du... riechst."

Mario sah ihn nur fragend an.

"Ich hätte mich zurückhalten müssen. Aber es ging nicht. Da... da hab ich dich... gebissen", wisperte Marc.

"Blödsinn", wisperte Mario und grinste schief, dann nahm er einen tiefen Schluck Wasser. "Mein Kreislauf scheint irgendwie nicht in Ordnung zu sein."

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast so gut gerochen... da konnte ich... mich nicht zurückhalten. Und du hast so gut geschmeckt..."

Mario ließ die Flasche sinken und sah Marc an. "Warum erzählst du so was?"

"Trink noch ein bisschen, ja?", bat Marc.

"Erst will ich ne Erklärung", sagte Mario.

"Ich habe dich gebissen und dein Blut getrunken", erklärte Marc leise. "Und das tut mir leid."

"Und wo ist dann die angebliche Bisswunde?"

"Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin ein Vampir. Unsere Bisswunden heilen sofort.“

"Es gibt keine Vampire!"

Marc lachte ohne es zu wollen. "Da pass ich immer auf, dass es niemand merkt, dann beiß ich dich, und du glaubst es mir nicht mal."

"Machst du dich jetzt lustig über mich?" fragte Mario leicht gekränkt.

Sofort schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Nein, nein, niemals!" Er beugte sich leicht über Mario und küsste seine Stirn.

"Und warum erzählst du mir dann so eine Geschichte und nicht einfach die Wahrheit?"

"Das ist die Wahrheit... auch, wenn du es nicht glauben kannst."

"Es ist helllichter Tag, Marc", sagte Mario und deutete zum Fenster, das hellen Sonnenschein ins Zimmer ließ.

Wieder lachte, nein, kicherte Marc, tatsächlich, er kicherte! "Eines der Gerüchte, das nicht ganz stimmt. Mit einem Hilfsmittel vertragen wir Sonnenlicht."

"Und du auch", sagte Mario, der Marc immer noch kein Wort glaubte. "Nen Sarg sehe ich hier auch nirgendwo."

"Bei meinem alten Meister..." Er biss sich auf die Lippen, so etwas erzählte er keinem Außenstehenden. "Er schläft in einem Sarg. Und das habe ich auch getan."

"Dein... Meister?" fragte Mario nach.

Marc nickte leicht. "Mein alter Meister. Er ist nicht mehr mein Meister." Ganz leicht schob sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

"Du isst aber auch", sagte Mario, dem das ganze Gerede über Meister noch suspekter war, als das Vampirthema an sich. Meister, also wirklich! In welcher Zeit lebten sie denn?

"Ich esse, aber ich ernähre mich nicht davon. Und ich mag das meiste davon auch nicht."

"Ich hab sogar gesehen, wie du Knoblauch gegessen hast."

"Ekliges Zeug, aber um nicht aufzufallen..."

"Und du hast doch ne Kette, die ist aus Silber, stimmst?" fragte Mario. So langsam gingen ihm die Klischees über Vampire aus.

"Ja", nickte Marc und zog die Kette heraus. An ihr hing das Amulett, ohne das er nicht in die Sonne treten konnte.

"Das ist aber ein schöner Anhänger", sagte Mario und richtete sich vorsichtig auf.

Marc nickte leicht und hielt es ihm hin. "Ohne den kann ich nicht in die Sonne."

Ganz vorsichtig berührte Mario den Anhänger. "Ich hab keine Ahnung von Schmuck, aber der sieht alt aus."

"Ist er auch. Sehr alt. Und sehr... wirksam."

Mario ließ den Anhänger los und sah Marc an. "Ich glaub nicht an so was. Nicht an Vampire und Werwölfe und so ein Zeug. Ja, ich liebe einen guten Fantasy-Film, aber das ist alles nicht real. Weder Hobbits, noch Elfen, noch Zwerge. Und eben auch keine Vampire."

"Aber ich bin real."

"Du bist ja auch ein Mensch."

Leise seufzte Marc. "Du machst es einem nicht leicht. Was soll ich noch machen, dass du mir glaubst?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern.

Marc lehnte sich noch einmal über Mario und küsste ihn diesmal halb auf die Wange, halb auf den Mundwinkel. "Soll ich sie dir noch mal zeigen?"

"Deine... Zähne?" fragte Mario unsicher.

Marc nickte leicht und öffnete den Mund leicht. Seine Eckzähne waren ein klein wenig länger als normal, aber noch nicht auffällig.

"Ich seh nichts", meinte Mario. "Klar, die sind ein bisschen spitzer und länger als meine, aber das hat ja nichts zu bedeuten."

Marc nickte leicht, dann ließ er seine Zähne wachsen. Nicht zu schnell, aber deutlich sichtbar.

Mario schluckte und wich ein Stück zurück. Das konnte nicht sein. Nein, so was gab es nicht! Doch die Zähne wuchsen weiter und weiter, bis sie Marc deutlich über die Unterlippe ragten.

"Ich hab Halluzinationen", murmelte Mario und rieb sich mit den Händen über die Augen.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. Er griff vorsichtig nach Marios Hand und führte sie leicht zu seinem Mund. "Wenn du willst, kannst du sie berühren. Aber sei vorsichtig - scharf."

Mario nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und berührte einen Zahn. Er war ganz glatt und rund und warm, und die Spitze war scharf, scharf wie eine Rasierklinge.

Er war zwar vorsichtig, aber trotzdem unterschätzte er die Schärfe. "Aua", murmelte er, als er über die Spitze glitt und sich die Spitze dabei leicht in seine Fingerkuppe bohrte.

Sofort zuckte Marc zurück, er wollte Mario nicht wieder verletzen.

"So was hab ich noch nie gesehen", flüsterte Mario und betrachtete den kleinen Blutstropfen an seiner Fingerkuppe.

Mario hatte gar nicht so schnell gucken können, wie Marc seine Zähne wieder einzog und ihm ein Taschentuch gereicht hatte. Es tat ihm leid um den Bluttropfen, der so vernichtet wurde, aber er würde sich wohl wieder nicht zusammenreißen können.

"Hättest du den nicht... trinken müssen, wenn du ein Vampir wärst?" fragte Mario.

Marc schluckte leicht. "Deswegen solltest du ihn abwischen. Weil er... ich hab mich kaum zurückhalten können, und du hast schon genug Blut verloren."

"Du... du willst mir also erzählen, dass du vorhin von mir...?"

"Dass ich von dir getrunken hab. Ja. Es... es tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen."

"Getrunken", murmelte Mario.

Marc nickte leicht. "Ja. Getrunken."

Mario begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Das, was Marc hier erzählte, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Aber wie war das mit den Zähnen zu erklären? Und sein plötzlicher Schwächeanfall?

Wieder strich Marc über Marios Haare, ganz sanft und so zärtlich.

"Warst du... nur wegen dem Blut mit mir...?" stammelte Mario.

"Nein, nein! Mario, nein! Ich... wegen der ganzen Sache wollte ich nicht mit dir... weil das nicht geht."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich... ich kann das immer noch nicht wirklich glauben", murmelte er.

Ganz leicht nickte Marc. "Wie geht es dir jetzt? Willst du was essen? Noch was trinken?"

"Ich... hattest du nicht Saft geholt?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, hier...", zog Marc die Flasche hinter dem Kissen hervor, unter dem sie verschwunden war.

Mario nahm ihm dankbar die Flasche ab und nahm ein paar tiefe Schlucke. Dann setzte er die Flasche ab und hielt sie ohne darüber nachzudenken Marc hin.

"Danke, aber wie gesagt, ich mag das nicht so gern", sagte Marc mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Mario stutzte, dann nickte er leicht. "Was... was magst du denn?"

Fast hätte Marc "dich" gesagt, aber er hielt sich grade noch so zurück. "Ich... ich mag Erdbeeren", sagte er stattdessen.

"Erdbeeren", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Deswegen hatte Thomas dir seine zugeschoben."

"Ja", nickte Marc. "Alles andere... aber ich muss essen, sonst würde es auffallen."

"Du musst nicht essen, wenn wir beide zusammen sind. Außer, es gibt Erdbeeren", lächelte Mario ein wenig schief.

"Du... möchtest weiter mit mir zusammen sein?" fragte Marc überrascht.

"Wie - was?" Mario hatte das doch nicht so gemeint, also, nicht so, wie Marc es jetzt meinte, oder wie meinte er das eigentlich? "Also, ich meine, wenn wir... zusammen essen oder so."

"Ja klar", sagte Marc und versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Was hatte er denn auch bitte gedacht? Nach so einem Erlebnis konnte er froh sein, dass Mario überhaupt so ruhig blieb.

"Soll ich dir was zu essen holen?", fragte er, um nicht weiter darüber reden oder nachdenken zu müssen.

"Vielleicht ein bisschen was", nickte Mario.

"Und was?"

"Nudeln mit der Sauce von heute Mittag, wenn noch was da ist."

"Hol ich dir", versprach Marc und war schon weg, bevor Mario das überhaupt sehen konnte.

Erschöpft ließ sich Mario ins Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht träumte er ja. Und wenn er aufwachte, lag er in seinem eigenen Zimmer und alles war wieder normal.

Ja, das hoffte er.


	13. Das A und O

Wenig später wachte Mario wieder auf, als sich die Zimmertür schloss. Er war noch immer in Marcs Zimmer, und eben der kam jetzt auf das Bett zu.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, sorry", sagte Marc und stellte den Teller auf den Nachttisch.

"Ist... ist schon ok", murmelte Mario und drehte sich leicht um auf den Teller zu sehen. Es waren tatsächlich die Nudeln vom Mittagessen.

"Nudeln", sagte Marc unnötigerweise. "Sie hatten zum Glück noch welche."

"Danke", murmelte Mario und setzte sich jetzt auf um von den Nudeln zu essen. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schwach, und der Schwindel war auch weg.

"Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?" fragte Marc und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante.

"Ja... nein... sei einfach... normal. Und sag mir, dass das ein Scherz war."

"Das kann ich nicht", murmelte Marc.

"Ich weiß", nickte Mario.

"Dann glaubst du mir jetzt?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich glaube ja."

Marc lächelte schwach. "Und... wirst du damit klar kommen?"

"Hab ich eine Wahl?"

Marc senkte den Blick. Er wollte Thomas da nicht mit reinziehen. "Nein... leider nicht."

"Also muss ich..."

"Wenn du willst, dann lass ich dich in Ruhe und du musst nie wieder daran denken..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mir aber ein bisschen Zeit, ja?"

"Dann... hab ich mir das mit dir nicht kaputt gemacht?" fragte Marc.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht", gab Mario ehrlich zu.

Marc presste die Lippen zusammen. Das hatte er erwartet. Mario würde sich von ihm distanzieren.  
"Ich sollte dann gehen", murmelte er kaum hörbar und stand wieder auf.

"Marc... das hier ist dein Zimmer", sagte Mario.

"Ja, dann... geh ich halt aus meinem Zimmer."

"Bleib", bat Mario.

"Soll ich wirklich...?", fragte er leise nach.

Mario nickte. "Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Marc ihn an. "Dann... kann ich mich setzen? Hier aufs Bett?"

Mario nickte erneut.

"Danke", lächelte Marc und setzte sich.

Mario lächelte schwach und stellte den inzwischen geleerten Teller auf den Nachttisch zurück.

Marc zögerte kurz, dann zog er die Decke, die an Marios Fußende lag, über ihn und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu.

Mario sah ihn immer noch nachdenklich an. "Ich träum nicht, oder?"

"Nein, tust du nicht", schüttelte Marc leicht den Kopf. "Ein Vampir... hat sich in dich verguckt."

Gegen seinen Willen kribbelte es in Marios Bauch. Marcs irre Geschichte hatte nichts an seinen Gefühlen für ihn verändert. Es machte das ganze nur... kompliziert.

Das kribbeln in Marios Bauch fühlte auch Marc, obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht nach Marios Gefühlen geforscht hatte. Es war einfach zu stark um es zu überfühlen. Ein Lächeln schob sich auf sein Gesicht, und er strich Mario noch einmal über die Wange und weiter über den Hals, auch über die Stelle, die er gerade gebissen hatte.

"Fühlt... also... fühlt sich das immer so an?" wisperte Mario.

"Was fühlt sich wie an?", fragte Marc leise und streichelte ihn noch einmal.

"Also... das... beißen..."

Marc nickte leicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich... das kommt drauf an. Wenn ich einen Menschen beiße, normal beiße, meine ich, dann erinnerte er sich hinterher kaum daran. Und bei dir... ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, und schon gar nicht so. Also so... heftig und schnell und ohne... ohne Ruhe, weißt du? Ich hab’s mir manchmal vorgestellt wie es sein könnte, im Bett und so..."

Mario senkte den Blick und begann ein wenig nervös am Zipfel der Bettdecke zu spielen.

"Und ich hätte dich fragen müssen. Ich hätte dir erst alles erklären müssen", fuhr Marc leise fort. "Das ist das schlimmste. Dass ich dich so überfallen habe. Dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte."

"Unser... Unfall... Was ist da genau passiert?" fragte Mario leise.

Marc schluckte kurz. "Du hast so gut gerochen. So... süß und lebendig. Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, als du da so nahe warst. Ich hab nur einen winzigen Tropfen..."

"Geht dir das bei allen... Menschen so?"

Sofort schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Nein, nein. Menschen riechen unterschiedlich, manche sehr appetitlich, manche abstoßend. Aber so wie du... das hab ich noch nicht erlebt."

"Nen Kompliment für meinen... Geruch hab ich bisher auch noch nie bekommen", grinste Mario schief.

"Warst ja noch nicht so viel mit Vampiren zusammen, oder?", erwiderte Marc das Grinsen und streichelte ihn noch einmal. Dann führte er die Hand zu seiner Nase und erlaubte es sich ein wenig Luft zu holen. "Der Wahnsinn", lächelte er weich.

Mario schnappte sich Marcs Hand und roch an den Fingern. "Ich riech nichts."

Marc lachte leise. "Ich glaub, normale, menschliche Nasen riechen da keinen Unterschied. Vampire riechen viel mehr."

"Und schneller bist du auch", sagte Mario.

Wieder nickte Marc. "Nur wenn ich unter Menschen bin, nicht."

"Und stärker bist du auch, das hab ich eben gemerkt."

"Und damit hast du fast alles erfasst", lächelte Marc leicht. "Wir können außerdem noch Menschen beeinflussen. Aber... das können die meisten besser als ich. Ich bin da ziemlich..." Er war nun mal ein Versager, das würde Mario noch früh genug merken.

"Du bist was?" fragte Mario.

"Ziemlich schlecht“, murmelte Marc ehrlich. "Du hättest dich an den Unfall gar nicht erinnern dürfen. Aber ich hab das noch nie wirklich gekonnt." Und war dafür böse bestraft worden.

"Hm... du hättest mich also alles vergessen lassen können?" fragte Mario. "Auch das eben?"

"Naja, ich wohl nicht, aber andere Vampire schon." Marc sah betreten zu Boden, es war ihm unangenehm wie Mario auf seinen Unzulänglichkeiten herumritt.

"Ich... glaube ich würde es auch nicht gut finden, wenn ich alles vergessen würde", sagte Mario leise.

Leise seufze Marc. Sein alter Meister hätte ihm schnell gezeigt was er davon hielt, dass ein Sterblicher von ihnen wusste. Allein der Gedanke daran, was ihm geblüht hätte, ließ ihn erschaudern.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Mario. "Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

"Nein, nein, ist schon... Ich kann das halt kaum, das mit dem Beeinflussen." Wieso erzählte er Mario das? Wieso erzählte er ihm gleich, was er für ein Versager war? 

"Ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Mario. "Gibt viele Sachen, die ich auch nicht gut kann."

"Es ist das A und O, dass ein Vampir Menschen beeinflussen kann. Lebensnotwendig. Es ist absolut inakzeptabel, dass ich das nicht kann. Nur ein Versager... eine Schande...", murmelte er das, was sein alter Meister ihm immer wieder eingeredet hatte. Er war so verdammt schwach, ein nichts, dass er Mario davon erzählte. Allein dafür hatte er den Tod, nein, Schlimmeres verdient. Und doch, aus irgendeinem Grund erzählte er es ihm.

Mario runzelte die Stirn und schob sich dann langsam näher an Marc heran. "Du bist kein Versager", sagte er und griff vorsichtig nach Marcs Hand.

Die Wärme an seinen Fingern tat gut, das fühlte Marc sofort. Und dennoch. "Doch, bin ich. Ich konnte dir nicht mal klar machen, dass alles ok war. Du weißt, was da passiert ist, dass ich dich gebissen habe. Allein das Wissen... macht dich zur tödlichen Gefahr... allein für das Wissen müsste ich dich umbringen... wenn rauskommt, dass ich das nicht getan hab... niemals tun werde..."

Mario sah ihn ein wenig erschrocken an. "Umbringen...?"

"Kennt man doch aus irgendwelchen blöden Thrillern: "Ich muss dich umbringen, du weißt zu viel." Nur dass es Vampiren normalerweise noch viel leichter fällt jemanden umzubringen." 

"Ich... ich erzähl auch niemandem was", versprach Mario sofort.

Marc nickte leicht, ein Lächeln schaffte er jetzt beim besten Willen nicht. "Danke. Würd dir eh keiner glauben..."

"Nein", grinste Mario. "Eher nicht."

"Aber du glaubst mir", stellte Marc leise fest.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Mir fällt auf jeden Fall keine andere Erklärung ein..."

Marc drückte Marios Hand, die er noch immer hielt. "Ich kann nicht ändern was ich bin."

"Weiß ich... und muss ich mich drauf gefasst machen, dass hier in der Mannschaft noch mehr... übernatürliche Wesen rumlaufen. Ist Mats vielleicht ein Werwolf? Ich mein bei dem dichten Haar und so..." 

"Nee. Er stinkt nicht nach Hund", sah Marc ihn ernst an, doch auf Marios ungläubigen Blick hin konnte er nur auflachen.

"Du machst dich lustig über mich!" beschwerte sich Mario und boxte Marc leicht gegen den Oberarm. "Das ist nicht nett." 

"Ey", protestierte Marc und boxte Mario ebenfalls - ganz leicht, sanft, fast berührungslos.

"Und jetzt schlägst du mich auch noch! Manieren hat der kleine Vampir offenbar keine", grinste Mario. 

“Bist doch nur ein Mensch “, rutschte es Marc raus.

Das Grinsen verschwand sofort aus Marios Gesicht. "Wie meinst du das?" 

“Das... Oh Mario, das hab ich...“, stammelte Marc. “bitte, Mario... Du bist nicht nur ein Mensch. Es ist nur...Vampire sind Menschen überlegen...oder jedenfalls sagt man das...das wird einem immer wieder eingeredet...“ 

Verwirrt runzelte Mario die Stirn. "Vampire sind... überlegen? Was ist das denn für ein Quatsch?" 

“Naja, schon irgendwie... stärker, schneller, werden älter...“

"Und deshalb sind wir für euch... was? Menschen zweiter Klasse? Futter?" 

Marc sah betreten auf seine Hände. „Nein, einfach Menschen. Vampire sind Menschen überlegen. Sagen die Vampire. Und irgendwann glaubt man es einfach.“

"Und was bin ich für dich?" fragte Mario leise. 

“Du? Du bist für mich der tollste Mensch...das tollste Wesen, das ich je getroffen hab.“

"Und ich bin für dich nicht irgendwie... naja... wenn wir so unwürdig sind, dann dürft ihr doch bestimmt nicht mit einem Menschen zusammen sein, oder?" 

“Das weiß ich nicht “, gab Marc zu. Sein alter Meister hätte ihn schon für den Gedanken leiden lassen, aber Thomas war anders. Aber er hatte ja auch keine Ahnung.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Mario. 

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich... ich mag dich. Sehr. Viel mehr als ich dürfte."

"Als wäre das alles nicht auch so kompliziert genug", murmelte Mario.

Marc nickte leicht, dann rutschte etwas dichter an ihn heran. "Ich kenne einen Vampir, der etwas mit einem Sterblichen hatte", erzählte er dann. "Und wenn die beiden es geschafft haben..."

"Hatte? Dann... sind sie nicht mehr zusammen?" fragte Mario.

"Doch. Nur... ist er kein Sterblicher mehr", erklärte Marc leise und fügte schnell hinzu. "Es war ein Unfall. Der Sterbliche hatte einen Unfall. Er wäre gestorben, und sein Geliebter... hat ihn dann verwandelt."

"Oh", machte Mario. "Hätte... er ihn denn auch sonst verwandelt?"

"Das weiß ich nicht", gab Marc zu. Darüber hatte er mit Thomas und seinem Mario nicht gesprochen.

"Aber sie sind jetzt immer noch zusammen?"

"Ja, sind sie." Sogar in diesem Moment, aber das sagte er lieber nicht.

"Also... also scheint es doch nicht verboten zu sein, mit einem Menschen zusammen zu sein, oder? Sonst hätte der andere Vampir das doch nicht getan."

"Der andere Vampir kennt die Regeln nicht. Er ist wie ein unerzogenes Kind, ohne Leitung, ohne Richtung."

"Aber er ist glücklich", sagte Mario leise. "Weil er mit dem Mann zusammen ist, den er liebt. Egal, was irgendwelche bescheuerten Regeln sagen."

"Die Regeln sind nicht bescheuert. Sie sind die Grundlage des Seins", widersprach Marc heftig.

"Wenn du sie befolgen würdest, wär ich jetzt... nicht mehr am Leben."

Ganz langsam nickte Marc. Mario hatte recht, er hatte gegen die Regeln verstoßen, und das war gut so gewesen.

"Wie finden deine blöden Regel es eigentlich, dass du Fußball spielst?" fragte Mario.

"Ich... ich dürfte es nicht."

"Aber es macht dir Spaß, oder?"

"Ja, es ist... anders als alles andere, was ich je gemacht habe."

Mario sah ihn triumphierend an. "Also sind die Regeln sehr wohl bescheuert."

"Nein, nein", widersprach Marc heftig. Die Regeln waren nicht bescheuert, sie waren die Basis, ohne sie ging es nicht!

"Doch sind sie!" sagte Mario wütend.

Wieder schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Nein, sie sind... es geht nicht ohne die Regeln. Die Regeln sind alles!"

"Wenn das so ist, sollte ich lieber gehen, damit du nicht noch mehr deiner kostbaren Regeln verletzt", sagte Mario und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite.

"Mario, nein!", keuchte Marc auf. "Bitte, bleib!" Er fühlte sich so zerrissen zwischen der Tradition der Vampire, dem, was er bis jetzt geglaubt hatte, was sein Leben bestimmt hatte, auch wenn er sich in den letzten Jahren darüber hinweggesetzt hatte, war es die Grundlage seines Seins gewesen. Und auf der anderen Seite waren Mario und das Leben, das er versprach. Frei. Glücklich. Ohne Zwänge. Und Thomas, der diese Freiheit lebte - und gar keine Ahnung hatte! "Mario, bitte!"

"Wieso?" fragte Mario. "Wir haben doch eh keine Chance. Du hast lauter Schuldgefühle, weil du deine kostbaren Regeln verletzt hast."

"Du verstehst nicht", schüttelte Marc den Kopf und schob Mario zurück in das Bett. "Ich... ich war siebzehn, als ich verwandelt wurde. Von einem sehr alten und sehr strengen Vampir. Ich habe nur ihn gekannt, viele Jahre... Jahrzehnte. Er hat mir alles beigebracht. Und wenn ich etwas nicht... naja, es waren halt noch andere Erziehungsmethoden, und Vampire sind noch drastischer. Und jetzt... ich kann mich nicht so einfach über alles hinwegsetzen."

"Jahr...zehnte?" flüsterte Mario mit großen Augen. "Das... wie alt bist du?"

Marc beugte sich über ihn und küsste ganz leicht seine Wange. "Mein menschliches Leben begann 1836. Ich habe bis vor vier Jahren bei meinem Meister gele... ich bin bei ihm gewesen. Dann bin ich gegangen, heimlich. Er hätte mich nicht weggelassen."

Mario keuchte. "Achtzehnhundert... das... aber du... du siehst doch nicht viel älter als ich aus."

"Bin ich auch nicht. Also... mein Körper altert nicht. Ich bin siebzehn."

Mario holte tief Luft. Das musste er wirklich erstmal sacken lassen. Marc war über 100 Jahre alt und sah trotzdem aus wie Anfang 20.


	14. Vampirkönig

Wieder strich Marc über seine Wange und Hals. Er war aufgewühlt, nicht nur von dem, was er erzählt hatte, sondern vor allem von den Erinnerungen.

"Also noch mal von vorn", murmelte Mario. Die Berührung von Marc lenkte ihn mehr ab, als sie sollte. "Du bist also deinem... Meister weggelaufen?"

Marc nickte. "Er hat dann versucht mich wiederzufinden, aber ich hab es geschafft. Ich wollte etwas anders machen, anders leben, etwas erleben. Der Fußball war etwas anderes - und mit meinen Reflexen bin ich als Torwart ganz gut..."

"Aber warum hältst du dann immer noch an deinen Regeln fest?" fragte Mario.

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weil sie einfach... da sind. Weil ich keine anderen kenne. Und weil ich mich seit über 150 Jahren dran halte", überlegte Marc. "Und sie sind ja auch richtig und wichtig - zumindest die meisten."

"Wenn sie so richtig wären, dann wärst du nicht abgehauen. Dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier."

"Die meisten Regeln sind richtig", beharrte Marc. 

"Welche denn?"

"Die Sachen über die Geheimhaltung. Die Hierarchien. Es gibt viele Regeln."

"Hierarchien? Vampirkönig und Königin und ihr anderen seid die armen Untertanen?" fragte Mario ein wenig spöttisch.

"Vampirkönig", schnaubte Marc. "Ein Meister ist verantwortlich für das, was man anstellt. Er muss einen erziehen. Einem zeigen, wie man sich zu benehmen hat."

"Also sozusagen dein... Vampirdaddy", grinste Mario schief.

"Nein!“, entfuhr es Marc, dann konnte er sich wieder beruhigen. "Daddy... nein, das bestimmt nicht." Bei der Erinnerung an seinen Meister schauderte er.

"Sorry, das ich so blöd frage, aber ich versuche wirklich das zu verstehen", sagte Mario.

"Ein Meister ist... ein Meister. Ein Vater ist das nicht. Ein Meister ist rigoros und... grausam. Wenn es sein muss."

"Was... hat er mit dir gemacht?" fragte Mario leise.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht reden. "Sagen wir... er hatte genug Durchsetzungskraft."

Mario und strich kurz sanft über Marcs Arm. "Aber du bist trotzdem abgehauen."

"Bin ich. Ich habe für das Ganze dreißig Jahre gebraucht...", murmelte er. Die Berührung tat gut.

"Ok", sagte Mario leise. "Dann... sind vielleicht nicht alle Regeln bescheuert, aber einige sind es offenbar. Sonst wärst du nicht abgehauen."

Marc nickte, darauf konnte sie sich einigen. Nur musste er noch raus finden, welche Regel in welche Kategorie fiel.

"Und die Sache, dass Vampire nichts mit Menschen anfangen dürfen, die ist bescheuert", sagte Mario und sah Marc an. "Oder?"

Marc sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er wieder leicht.

"Das ist gut", sagte Mario und lächelte vorsichtig.

Marc erwiderte das Lächeln und strich Mario noch einmal über die Schulter. "Darf... darf ich mich neben dich legen?"

Mario nickte und rutschte zur Seite. "Ich... hast du meine Hose kaputt gemacht?" fragte er.

Marc sah betreten zur Seite. "Ich fürchte ja." Er sah Mario kurz an, dann rutschte er neben ihn auf das Bett.

Mario stockte einen Moment, dann grinste er breit. "Wenn das die anderen Jungs wüssten, dass ich so heißen Sex hab, das sogar die Klamotten in die Brüche gehen, würden sie mich nicht mehr aufziehen."

Marc lachte auf. "Willst du die Hose zum Beweis mit runternehmen?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Mario. 

"Ok, und soll ich erzählen, dass ich das war?"

"Nee... wissen nicht so viele, dass ich auf... Männer steh", murmelte Mario.

"Wissen das überhaupt welche?"

Mario nickte. "Marco weiß es. Den hatte ich ja auch gebeten, dass er uns... bekannt gemacht", grinste er Marc an. "Und naja... Mats halt. Und Thomas und Mario."

"Die beiden wissen auch von mir. Also... alles. Naja, nicht so viel wie du, aber die Vampirsache schon."

"Oh... Oh!" machte Mario erstaunt. "Aber... wieso?"

"Hat sich... so ergeben." Was sonst sollte Marc sagen, ohne die beiden zu outen? Am besten noch beide Geheimnisse.

"Also hast du die Regel schon mehr als einmal gebrochen", sagte Mario.

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass uns über was anderes reden, ja?" Er zog Mario ganz vorsichtig in seine Arme und atmete ein ganz kleines Bisschen ein. Wow, das war... unglaublich, unfassbar, wie gut...

Mario kuschelte sich an ihn. "Du hast keinen Herzschlag", murmelte er nach einer Weile.

Marc stockte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Und ich werde kalt, wenn ich länger nichts getrunken habe."

"Aber jetzt bist du ganz warm", wisperte Mario.

"Ich habe ja auch gerade das wundervollste getrunken, das auf Erden zu finden ist."

"Du meinst... mein...?"

Marc lächelte ihn zärtlich ab.

"Ich... sollte ich irgendwie... panisch oder so werden?" fragte Mario leise. "Ich mein, ich lieg hier mit jemandem im Bett, der keinen Herzschlag und keinen Puls hat und der grade mein Blut getrunken hat."

"Ich bin zumindest froh, dass du es nicht tust", flüsterte Marc und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Mario schloss die Augen und schob die Gedanken zur Seite. Für einen Moment, wollte er sich einfach nur auf den Kuss konzentrieren und das er mit Marc in einem Bett lag.

Das klappte sogar, es zählte nur Marc und seine Nähe, seine Hände, die ihn festhielten. Marc küsste gut. Genau die richtige Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und ruhiger Leidenschaft. Er fühlte sich einfach... glücklich. Es war richtig mit Marc hier zu liegen und ihn zu küssen.

Diese ganze... Vampirsache machte das ganze natürlich etwas kompliziert. Und es gab noch tausende von Dingen, die Mario wissen wollte. Aber im Moment, reichte ihm das Wissen, dass Marc ihn genauso mochte, wie er ihn.

Irgendwann unterbrach Marc den Kuss und sah ihn an, lange und ohne etwas zu sagen, dann küsste er ihn weiter.

Mario war froh, dass Marc nichts gesagt hatte. So konnte er einfach weiter in den sanften Küssen schwelgen und so tun, als wäre das der Beginn einer ganz normalen Beziehung.

Eine Ewigkeit, wundervolle Ewigkeit später löste sich Marc wieder von ihm. "Wir müssen runter zu den anderen."

"Ich will nicht", flüsterte Mario und strich Marc durch die Haare.

Leise seufzte Marc. "Ich auch nicht... ist so schön."

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Aber es wird vermutlich auffallen, wenn wir fehlen..."

"Vielleicht können wir ihnen klar machen, dass wir da waren?"

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

Marc lachte. "Wir gehen hinterher hin und sind sauer, dass sie uns nicht gesehen haben!"

Mario lachte leise. "Gute Idee."

"Aber du hast bestimmt Hunger.", meinte Marc.

"Du meinst auf Kuchen?" fragte Mario und überlegte. "Für dich würde ich sogar drauf verzichten."

Marc fühlte es warm in seinem Bauch kribbeln, so hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. 

"Aber wir haben danach noch die Besprechung wegen morgen", sagte Mario. "Du weißt schon, der Ausflug zur Formel 1."

"Das wird bestimmt spannend", überlegte Marc. "Also doch runter, um nicht aufzufallen?"

"Wäre vermutlich besser", sagte Mario.

"Wir machen nachher weiter", versprach Marc.

"Gut", sagte Mario. "Ich... muss dann kurz in mein Zimmer und mir ne neue Hose anziehen."

"Kannst eine von mir nehmen... nein, wohl eher nicht...", murmelte Marc.

"Du kannst aber gucken, ob draußen die Luft rein ist. Ich möchte ungern erklären, warum ich mit zerrissener Hose aus deinem Zimmer komme", grinste Mario.

Marc grinste und schloss die Augen. Manchmal schaffte er es, manchmal konnte er fühlen ob jemand in der Nähe war.

Mario beobachtete ihn gespannt. In Filmen sah man immer sofort, dass etwas übernatürliches passierte. Da erschienen dann Lichter oder Nebelschwaden oder so. Marc lag einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da, sonst passierte nichts.

Schließlich öffnete er die Augen. "Gerade ist jemand vorbeigegangen, ich glaub, das war Mesut. Aber jetzt ist die Luft rein."

"Dann schleich ich mich mal raus", grinste Mario.

"Kommst du dann wieder her, oder treffen wir uns unten?", fragte Marc leise nach.

"Ich hol dich ab", sagte Mario sofort.

"Schön", lächelte Marc ihn an und stand auf um ihn aus dem Bett zu lassen. Er lauschte noch einmal auf den Flur. "Ist keiner da", erklärte er dann und brachte Mario zur Tür.

Mario sah ihn einen Moment an, dann drückte er ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er die Tür aufmachte und hinaus schlüpfte.

Mit Kribbeln im Bauch und pochendem Herzen - jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an - sah Marc ihm nach. Noch immer hatte er den Geschmack, diesen wundervollen, unwiderstehlichen Geschmack im Mund. Und Mario war nicht einmal sauer gewesen, dass er von ihm gekostet hatte. Mehr als gekostet!

Im Moment war Mario vielleicht auch einfach nur zu überfordert von all dem, aber es hätte schlechter laufen können.

Vielleicht sollte er nachher noch mal kurz mit Thomas sprechen, oder dessen Mario. Der hatte das alles ja auch mitgemacht.

Vielleicht würde es ja auch Mario gut tun, wenn er sich mal mit Mario unterhielt.

Er lauschte nach draußen, genauer in das Nachbarzimmer, in dem sein Mario sich gerade umzog. Es dauerte etwas, dann hatte er ihn gefunden, und mit ihm dieses wundervolle warme Gefühl. Mario war total durcheinander, aber Marc konnte auch das leichte Lächeln und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch fühlen.

Im letzten Moment dachte er daran, dass er sich vielleicht auch schnell umziehen sollte, aber als Vampir hatte er den Vorteil, dass er nur wenige Sekunden dafür brauchte.  
So war er schon länger fertig, als Mario sich zurück schlich. Marc fühlte die Aufregung in ihm, ein wenig Furcht - und viel Vorfreude.


	15. Kaffee und Kuchen

Er öffnete ihm die Tür, grade als Mario klopfen wollte und lächelte ihn an.

"Wollen wir gleich los?", fragte Marc ihn, obwohl er ihn am liebsten gleich an sich gezogen hätte.

"Müssen wir wohl, wenn wir nicht total unpünktlich sein wollen", sagte Mario.

Marc griff kurz nach seiner Hand und drückte sie ganz vorsichtig, dann ließ er sie wieder los. "Also ab", lächelte er ihn an.

Mario nickte und schob seine Hände schnell in die Hosentaschen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sich sonst nicht zurückhalten können und Marc die ganze Zeit berühren müssen.

"Setzen wir uns zu Thomas und Mario?", fragte Marc, als sie den Raum betraten. Hier würde es wohl am wenigsten auffallen, außerdem würde sein neuer Meister sicher gleich spüren, was los war, und keine Fragen stellen. Hoffte er zumindest.

"Klar", sagte Mario.

Dankbar nickte Marc und führte Mario an den Tisch. "Hey", grüßte er erst Thomas und nickte ihm zu, es war die Andeutung einer Verbeugung. Eigentlich stand Thomas noch viel mehr zu, aber er würde es nicht wollen, dass Marc sich vor ihm zu Boden warf.

Thomas sah ihn etwas erstaunt an, dann sah er kurz zu Mario und grinste breit. "Hey ihr beiden."

"Ist es ok, wenn wir uns zu euch setzen?", fragte Marc vorsichtig nach.

"Klar", sagte Thomas sofort.

"Danke." Wieder mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, dann setzten sie sich. "Ich hab Hunger", grinste der kleine Mario breit und hob den Kopf. Er schien zu... erschnuppern, was es zu essen geben würde.

Marc unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen. "Es gibt Kuchen, den wirst du... kaum riechen können."

"Wenn der frisch ist, dann schon", murrte Mario. "Kannst du...?"

Marc nickte und beugte sich ein wenig zu Mario. "Gibt Zuckerkuchen und was mit Mandeln. Und ein... oh ein Erdbeerkuchen. Die armen Erdbeeren..."

Mario schluckt kurz, dass Marc das so genau unterscheiden konnte? "Ich nehm den Kuchen, du die Erdbeeren?", schlug er vor.

"Die sind dann immer so durchgematscht", brummte Marc.

"Ich kann auch in die Küche gehen und dir frische holen."

"Ich mach das", meinte Thomas. "Ich bring Mario auch gleich ein paar mit."

Sein Freund lächelte ihn breit an. "Das ist lieb von dir."

"So bin ich", lachte Thomas und stand auf.

Marc sah seinen Mario mit einem Lächeln an. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, war es unglaublich, dass er sich darauf einließ. Und doch kamen wieder diese Zweifel auf, die Zweifel, ob er das durfte, die Regeln brechen.

"Und euch geht es gut?" fragte Thomas' Mario.

"Gut", strahlte der kleine Mario ihn an. "Sehr gut."

"Das freut mich, du kleines Atomkraftwerk", lachte Mario.

"Atomkraft... oh", machte Mario und sah auf seine Hände. "Ähm... naja..."

"Du strahlst einfach so", sagte Mario. "Steht dir."

"Wir haben es... geklärt", erzählte Mario leise. "Und... es istirgendwiekomisch."

Mario sah kurz fragend zu Marc und fluchte, dass er so schlecht darin war, die Gefühle von anderen zu lesen. Thomas hätte sofort gewusst, was los war. "Geklärt?" fragte er.

"Ja, Marc hat mir erzählt... naja..." Hatte er das vorhin richtig verstanden? Wussten Thomas und Mario, dass Marc ein... ein Vampir war? Oder nicht? Was, wenn er es jetzt verriet, und die beiden es nicht schon wussten?

"Marc hat dir sein... bissiges Geheimnis anvertraut", vermutete Mario.

Mario zuckte kurz zusammen und fasste sich unwillkürlich an den Hals, an die Stelle, an der Marc ihn gebissen hatte.

"Oh!" sagte Mario und sah zu Marc. "Das... ich dachte, ihr hättet nur geredet..."

Der sah etwas unsicher auf die Kaffeetasse vor sich. "Ich... hätte das nicht tun sollen. Aber..."

"So zweimal frische Erdbeeren", sagte Thomas in diesem Moment und stellte zwei Glasschälchen vor Mario und Marc ab. "Und warum guckst du so komisch Marc?"

Marc sah noch einmal mehr verunsichert zu Thomas, zu seinem Meister. Er würde bestraft werden, ganz sicher. Es würde Thomas nicht gefallen! "Ich hab... von Mario getrunken", erklärte er fest und erwartete die sofortige Konsequenz dafür.

Thomas sah schnell zu Mario, dem ein wenig die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Thomas grinste, als er an sein erstes Mal mit seinem Mario dachte.  
Es war so heftig gewesen - so schnell und so gut. Obwohl es ihm so schlecht gegangen war, obwohl er fast verhungert wäre damals.

Und er hatte auch viel zu viel von Mario getrunken und wäre danach fast gestorben vor Sorge. Und Mario? Mario hatte total gelassen reagiert, als wäre es natürlich fast leergesaugt zu werden. Und auch der Kleine hier war ganz ruhig und gelassen, dafür, dass er gerade von einem Vampir angeknabbert worden war. 

"Und? War’s schön?", fragte er ganz locker nach.

Die Röte auf Marios Wangen vertiefte sich sofort.

"Ok, war es", nickte Thomas nur. "Und du, Marc? Was ist los?"

"Ich... hab ihn gebissen", wiederholte Marc leise. "Ohne... Erlaubnis..."

"Ich glaube, Mario stört das nicht wirklich. Und wen hättest du sonst fragen sollen?"

"Dich", sagte Marc.

"Mich? Wieso das denn?"

"Du... weißt schon warum", sagte Marc nur.

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Darüber müssen wir noch mal reden - aber nicht jetzt. Da kommen nämlich...“

"Oh ja Kuchen", sagte Mario, der froh war, das Thema erstmal zu beenden. Auch wenn er Marc nachher bestimmt noch fragen würde, warum er ausgerechnet Thomas um Erlaubnis hatte bitten wollen...

Irgendwie kam ihm das ziemlich suspekt vor. Aber jetzt zählte der Kuchen, Erdbeerkuchen, der verdammt lecker schmeckte. Mario und Marc hielten sich an die frischen Erdbeeren, Thomas hatte ein Stück Zuckerkuchen vor sich.

"Magst du gar keinen Kuchen?" fragte Mario den anderen Mario irgendwann.

“Nicht so“, gab Mario zu. „Aber ich hab ja Erdbeeren.“

"Gut. Bleibt halt mehr für mich", grinste Mario, auch wenn es schon ein bisschen komisch war, dass Mario und Marc beide keinen Kuchen aßen...

Von Marc wusste er ja schon, warum er keinen Kuchen wollte. Nun, nicht ganz genau, aber das war ja nun kein Blut. Aber Mario?

"War einer von euch schon mal bei einem Formel 1 Rennen?" fragte Thomas und versuchte so Marios Gedanken fürs erste abzulenken. Über das Vampir-Thema sollten sie nicht hier reden, sondern lieber abends auf einem ihrer Zimmer.

„Noch nie “, sagte Mario und sah seinen Freund Marc interessiert an. “Du?“

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat mich bisher nie so interessiert..."

Mario nickte. Das hätte er sich auch denken können, sicher war das nicht besonders vampirisch.

"Aber es wird bestimmt aufregend", meinte Marc.

“Bestimmt“, freute sich der andere Mario sichtlich auf dem Ausflug. “Ich war mal bei einem Regen, aber nur so nah dran.“

"Das hier wird ja was ganz anderes", sagte Thomas. "So richtig mit Besuch der Boxengasse und mal in die Autos gucken. Das wird spannend."

Mario fühlte, wie er langsam aufgeregt wurde. So nah an den Rennwagen zu sein, sie vielleicht sogar anfassen zu können... er fühlte sich wie sich ein Einlaufjunge fühlen musste!

Marc sah ihn. Man konnte sehen, wie Mario sich auf morgen freute. Seine Augen strahlten und er lächelte breit.  
Unwillkürlich lächelte er auch, diese Fröhlichkeit übertrug sich einfach auf ihn. 

Mario hob den Kopf als er merkte, dass Marc ihn ansah. Er sah das Lächeln auf Marcs Lippen, und die strahlenden Augen.  
Am liebsten hätte er Marc jetzt einfach geküsst. Aber das ging natürlich nicht, das würde er auf später verschieben müssen.

Auf sehr viel später... nach dem Kuchen gab es die Besprechung mit dem Ablaufplan für morgen und dann würde es vor dem Abendessen noch eine kleine Trainingseinheit geben.

Selbst nach der Trainingseinheit blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit, Mario duschte, und dann mussten sie auch schon wieder runter zum Abendessen.

Wenigstens saßen sie wieder zusammen, denn Marc hatte den Platz neben sich für ihn freigehalten.

Leider waren aber nicht Mario und Thomas ihre Tischnachbarn, sondern Sven und Ilkay. Die beiden waren auch wirklich tolle Jungs, aber irgendwie hätte sich Mario lieber noch mal mit den beiden Vertrauten unterhalten.

Also mussten sie während des Abendessens so tun, als wäre nichts und Marc musste außerdem gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und essen.  
Er aß nicht viel, aber von jedem etwas, und Mario konnte ihm ansehen, wie wenig es ihm behagte. Er musste Marc wirklich fragen, woran das lag, dass ihm normales Essen nicht schmeckte.

Endlich wurden sie in den Feierabend entlassen.

"Thomas und Mario haben gefragt, ob wir zu ihnen kommen", sagte Marc leise zu Mario.

Mario nickte leicht. "Die beiden wissen ja bescheid..."

Marc nickte. "Dann lass uns gleich hoch gehen."

Er beugte sich kurz zu Mario und küsste ihn leicht, dann griff er seine Hand und zog ihn leicht mit sich.

Mario genoss das Gefühl von Marcs Hand, die seine umschloss und achtete weder auf ihre Umgebung, noch auf den Weg. So war er ziemlich überrascht, als Marc anhielt und an Thomas Zimmertür klopfte.  
Im selben Wimpernschlag öffnete sich die Tür, und Mario stand vor ihnen. "Kommt rein", lächelte er und trat zur Seite.

"Hast du hinter der Tür auf uns gewartet?" fragte Mario.

"Wie? Nein, wieso?"

"Weil du so schnell warst."

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort. "Findest du?"

Mario nickte. "Dürfen wir denn auch rein kommen, oder lässt du uns im Flur stehen?"

"Ja, klar", drückte sich der andere Mario dicht an die Wand. "Geht durch zum Bett..."

Mario nickte und zog Marc hinter sich her. "Hi Thomas."

"Hallo", murmelte Marc, und wieder verbeugte er sich leicht.

"Setzt euch", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. Über diese Verbeugungen musste er mal dringend mit Marc reden. Aber besser, wenn Mario nicht dabei war. Selbst, wenn er jetzt wirklich Marcs Meister sein sollte, musste das nun wirklich nicht sein!

Mario hatte sich inzwischen auf das freie Bett gesetzt und Marc setzte sich langsam neben ihn.

"Komm schon her", drängte ihn Mario leicht, dann lehnte er sich gleich an ihn.

Thomas verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Mario wusste ganz genau was er wollte und ließ Marc offenbar gar keine Chance sich dagegen zu wehren.  
Er war froh darüber, denn Marc schien sich das Leben gern schwer zu machen - da war es gut, dass Mario es ein bisschen in die Hand nahm.

"Also", sagte Mario und sah Thomas und den anderen Mario an. "Ihr wisst also über Marc bescheid. Über... naja, die Sache mit den Zähnen und so..."

Thomas grinste. "Ja, die Sache mit den Zähnen. Als er dich das erste Mal gebissen hat - das muss echt weh getan haben", sah er zu Marc. "Er kann froh sein, dass so was heilt, also, das mit den ausgeschlagenen Schneidezähnen. Sähe bestimmt dämlich aus, ein Vampir ohne Schneidezähne!"

Peinlich berührt sah Marc zu Boden. Das war bestimmt auch noch keinem Vampir passiert. Beim Beißen die Zähne ausschlagen, so was Peinliches!

"Die sind... nachgewachsen?", fragte der kleine Mario interessiert nach und sah ihn dann genauer an. 

Marc nickte leicht.

"Es heilt alles schneller", erklärte Thomas leise. "Hast du ja auch nach dem Biss gemerkt."

"Stimmt", sagte Mario. "Als hätte Marc mich nie gebissen..."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Und genauso schnell heilt das bei Marc auch. Wenn er genug Blut hat."

Mario drehte den Kopf. "Aber du hattest doch gar nicht viel von mir getrunken, oder?"

"Ähm... nein, nur ein paar Tropfen."

"Und woher hattest du dann das Blut?"

Marc sah auf seine Hände.

"Was denn? Darfst du mit mir darüber nicht reden?"

"Doch, ich glaub..." Ein kurzer Blick zu Thomas, der regungslos da saß. "Ich glaub, das darf ich?"

"Warum fragst du die ganze Zeit Thomas, ob du etwas darfst?"

Marc seufzte leise, ging aber nicht darauf ein. "Ich hatte getrunken. Ich trinke regelmäßig", gab er zu.

"Du... und von wem?" 

"Verschieden..."

"Du weichst mir aus", sagte Mario ärgerlich.

"Ich glaube, du willst es gar nicht wissen."

"Ich bin alt genug, um das selbst zu entscheiden. Und ich will es wissen."

Marc sah ihn noch einmal genau an. Sicher würde Mario ihn anschließend nicht mehr wollen, nachdem er das wusste. Aber er konnte ihn nicht anlügen. "Ich... such mir Leute. Menschen. Und dann trinke ich von ihnen." 

Mario hatte geahnt, dass so was kommen musste, trotzdem schluckte er ziemlich heftig bei Marcs Worten. "Andere... Leute... und du trinkst von ihnen?"

Marc nickte leicht. "Ich trinke von ihnen. Sie erinnern sich aber danach nicht mehr daran. Ich bin richtig schlecht im Ändern von Erinnerungen, aber nach dem Trinken sind die Menschen dafür offener."

"Und... ist es dann so wie vorhin bei... uns?" fragte Mario.

"Nein, nein", schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Das ist nur... sehr selten so. Normalerweise geht es viel zu schnell."

"Du gehst also nicht mit den Leuten ins Bett?"

"Nein, ich finde sie halt auf der Straße..."

"Und sie erinnern sich danach wirklich an nichts mehr?"

"Nein, gar nicht. Sonst könnten wir das ja nicht machen."

"Hm...", machte Mario nachdenklich und sah dann zu Thomas. "Und warum wisst ihr bescheid?"

Thomas grinste. "Weil wir eins und eins zusammenzählen können. Wir haben den Zeitungsartikel über euren Zusammenprall gelesen."

Mario runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr lest so was und denkt sofort an Vampire?"

"Könnte daran liegen", grinste Thomas breit. Das Grinsen wurde breiter, und er präsentierte stolz seine ausgefahrenen spitzen Eckzähne.


	16. Eigene Regeln

"Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte Mario und wurde deutlich blasser im Gesicht.

Das Grinsen von Thomas' Freund war ähnlich breit geworden, und auch bei ihm blitzten spitze Zähne.

Nun wurde Mario doch ein wenig mulmig zumute. Er saß hier in einem Zimmer mit drei Vampiren, die alle auf Blut scharf waren. Ganz vorsichtig rutschte er ein wenig näher zu Marc.

"Ich pass auf dich auf", wisperte Marc und legte seinen Arm schützend um ihn. "Auch, wenn das nicht notwendig ist."

"Ich weiß. Ist nur... komisch", wisperte Mario.

"Wir trinken nicht von Menschen", erklärte Thomas, dessen Zähne sich schon wieder zurückgezogen hatten.

"Aber ich dachte... Marc hat doch gesagt, ihr braucht Blut..."

"Wir haben uns an tierisches Blut gewöhnt", erklärte Thomas.

"In Dosen", fügte Mario hinzu.

"Tierblut in Dosen. Und warum trinkst du das nicht?", fragte Mario zur Seite.

Marc schluckte. "Das... schmeckt nicht so gut..."

"Menschen schmecken besser", murmelte Mario.

"Marc kannte das bisher auch gar nicht", sagte Thomas schnell. "Er ist damit... aufgewachsen, dass es keine Alternative zum Menschenblut gibt."

Mario nickte leicht, das konnte er sogar nachvollziehen, aber es war ihm unangenehm.

Thomas sah Mario an und beruhigte ihn dann leicht. Viel bekam der davon nicht mir, aber es half. Es halft sehr, so dass er sich wieder entspannter an Marc anlehnen konnte.

"Du kommst gut mit all dem klar", stellte Thomas fest.

Mario sah ihn unsicher an. Irgendwie irritierte ihn die plötzliche Ruhe, die er fühlte. 

"Das bin ich", erklärte Thomas leise. "Ich hab dich ein bisschen beruhigt."

"Beruhigt? Du hast mich... beeinflusst?"

"So ähnlich", nickte Thomas. "Aber ich mach das nur, um dir zu helfen."

Ganz leicht nickte Mario, er glaubte ihm sogar.

"Das kann jeder Vampir, mehr oder weniger gut", sagte Thomas. "Mario und Marc sind beide nicht gut darin, aber ich schon."

"Ich bin nicht gut?", fragte Marc leise nach. "Das ist noch übertrieben..."

"Mario ist genauso gut oder schlecht wie du", sagte Thomas.

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern, das sagte Thomas nur um ihn zu besänftigen.

Mario sah hoch zu Marc. "Was ist?" fragte er leise. "Du warst vorhin schon so bedrückt, als du mir das erzählt hast."

Marc sah ihn einen Moment still an. "Das muss jeder Vampir können. Unbedingt. Wer das nicht kann, ist nichts wert. Ausschuss."

"Das ist Blödsinn Marc", sagte Thomas. "Du bist nicht weniger wert, als jeder andere. Und Mario auch nicht."

"Mario kann es besser als ich. Ich kann es gar nicht. Nur, wenn der Mensch unter dem Einfluss des Bisses steht. Sonst gar nicht. Eigentlich hätte er mich schon vor hundert Jahren..."

"Sag so was nicht", bat Thomas. "Dein alter Meister ist ein Idiot und hat deine Treue nicht verdient. Er ist es, der nichts wert ist."

Mario nickte heftig und drückte die Marcs Hand. "Ich kenn mich ja nicht aus, aber du bist ein toller Mann... Vampir."

Marc lächelte leicht und strich Mario kurz sanft über die Wange.

"Mario hat recht", nickte Thomas. "Du bist ruhig, ausgeglichen und ein guter Freund. Jemand, auf den man sich verlassen kann. Das ist doch das wichtigste." Jedenfalls war Marc das, wenn er sich zusammenriss und nicht irgendwelche merkwürdigen Revierkämpfe durchführen wollte.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Als Vampir ist es nicht wichtig, ob du ein guter Freund bist, sondern ob du die Regeln befolgst und wie stark du bist."

"Ja, bei deinem alten Meister. Hier, unter uns, zählen andere Dinge, Marc."

"Kann mich einer mal aufklären?" bat Mario komplett verwirrt.

Wieder sah Marc fragend zu Thomas. 

"Du kannst Mario alles erzählen was du möchtest, Marc", sagte Thomas.

Marc verbeugte sich leicht - jedenfalls hatte Mario den Eindruck. Und das irritierte ihn noch weiter. "Jeder Vampir hat einen Meister", begann er und fasste dann die letzten Tage zusammen, die er mit Thomas und Mario zusammen erlebt hatte. "Und jetzt ist Thomas mein Meister. Er kann über mich bestimmen. Über alles."

"Das... ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte Mario. "Ich mein... Sklave und Meister?"

"Nein, nicht Sklave. Das heißt... hm, irgendwie schon."

"Nicht irgendwie", meinte Mario. "Du musst alles tun, was dein Meister sagt, sonst wirst du bestraft. Das klingt für mich wie Sklaverei."

"Es ist richtig so. Wenn man ein Vampir wird, braucht man... Anleitung. Und junge Vampire können sehr unkontrolliert werden. Gefährlich. Für Menschen, aber, was noch viel wichtiger ist, für anderen Vampire. Sie können alles in Gefahr bringen."

"Aber das geht auch ohne solche Regeln", sagte Thomas. "Mein Mentor hatte solche Regeln nicht und ich lebe sehr gut damit."

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jeder Vampir ist anders, vielleicht hat es deswegen bei dir auch so geklappt."

"Und wenn ich dir einfach befehle die Regeln zu vergessen?" fragte Thomas.

Marc starrte ihn an. Das konnte Thomas doch nicht ernst meinen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Und... was für Regeln gibt es dann?"

"Wir haben keine Regeln", sagte Thomas. "Wir tun das, was sich für uns richtig anfühlt."

"Aber... was fühlt sich richtig an?", fragte Marc unsicher. Er fühlte eine kalte Angst in sich aufsteigen, und... Trauer. Trauer um den Verlust der Regeln, die ihm immer Sicherheit gegeben hatten. Sie waren hart, aber sie waren da. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Thomas ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen würde.

Thomas spürte Marc Unsicherheit und seufzte. "Marc, ich hab keine Erfahrung mit so was. Ich... weiß nicht, was richtig und falsch ist. Ich will nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht. Du sollst das tun können, was du möchtest. Du brauchst meine Erlaubnis nicht, um mit Mario zu reden oder so... Du kannst selbst entscheiden."

"Du hast schon einen Vampir... und das klappt bei euch, das seh ich. Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht alles vergessen, was ich gelernt habe."

"Und wie soll das weitergehen?" fragte Thomas sanft. "Du magst Mario doch, oder?"

Marc zögerte, dann konnte er nicht anders als leicht zu nicken.

Mario lächelte und reckte sich bis seine Lippen neben Marcs Ohren waren. "Ich mag dich auch", flüsterte er.

Sofort entspannte sich Marc ein wenig, und er lächelte leicht. Mario machte es ihm leicht, viel zu leicht...

"Na siehst du", sagte Thomas. "Und ich finde du hast das mit Mario bisher toll geregelt. Auch ohne mich."

"Ich weiß nicht... aber mit Regeln ist es leichter. Dann weiß man, was man darf, und was nicht."

"Wie wär’s, wenn wir einfach eigene Regeln aufstellen?" schlug Thomas' Mario vor. "Wir zusammen."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... wenn du meinst, das geht...?"

"Warum nicht? Irgendwann hat doch auch jemand die alten Regeln aufgestellt."

"Aber das waren die Alten, die... und die Regeln haben sich auch so entwickelt. So, wie sie richtig sind!" Marc war lauter geworden und sah jetzt erschrocken zu Boden. Das stand ihm nicht zu. "Entschuldigt."

"Nach den alten Regeln, müsstest du Mario aufgeben, oder?" fragte Thomas.

Marc nickte. "Oder verwandeln und... erziehen. Züchtigen."

Mario sah ihn erschrocken an. "Züchtigen?"

Marc nickte leicht, und selbst Thomas' Mario fühlte, wie ihn ein Schauer überlief. "Ja, züchtigen", sagte er nur.

"Ich... lass mich aber nicht züchtigen", sagte Mario und zog sich ein Stück von Marc zurück. Am liebsten wär er aufgesprungen und aus dem Zimmer gelaufen. 

"Nein, nein, das..." Kam es sofort von Marc. "Ich will auch... aber manchmal... ich..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, alles, was er sagte, machte es wohl nur noch schlimmer.

"Was?" fragte Mario. "Was ist manchmal? Willst du mich nur manchmal züchtigen?"

"Ich will dich gar nicht züchtigen", widersprach Marc. "Ich meinte nur..."

"Was willst du dann?" fragte Mario. "Ich... du willst deine blöden Regeln nicht aufgeben und trotzdem mit mir zusammen sein?"

Marc schloss die Augen, kniff sie fest zusammen. "Ich weiß doch auch nicht", murmelte er. "Ich... es ändert sich alles. Ich weiß nicht, was noch gilt, und was nicht. Was ich tun soll..."

"Deshalb ist Marios Idee doch gut", sagte Thomas. "Wir stellen eigene Regeln auf, an die wir uns halten müssen."

Marc nickte. "Dann... sollten wir das tun."

"Aber nicht mehr heute", sagte Thomas. "Außerdem hätte ich gern Jakob dabei..."

"Jakob - deinen Meister", nickte Marc leise. 

Thomas nickte. "Ich... erreiche ihn im Moment aber nicht..."

"Dann müssen wir das alleine machen", beschloss Marc und sah Thomas sofort wieder unsicher an.

"Marc hat recht", sagte Mario und griff nach Thomas Hand. 

Auch der andere Mario tastete nun ein wenig unsicher nach Marcs Hand. Ein Teil von ihm wollte am liebsten immer noch verschwinden. Dieses ganze Gerede von Meistern, Strafen und Regeln machte ihm Angst.  
Andererseits mochte er Marc, mehr als nur mögen, und er fühlte, dass er ihn jetzt brauchte.

Sein Griff um Marcs Hand verstärkte sich leicht.

Der drehte leicht den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte dankbar.

"Ich helf dir", wisperte Mario.

Das Lächeln wurde breiter, und Marc küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. "Danke."

Auch Mario lächelte nun wein wenig sicherer.

Thomas und sein Mario beobachteten das zufrieden. Vielleicht würden die beiden es ja schaffen. Es würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden, aber Mario war niemand, der leicht aufgab. Sie würden den beiden beistehen, dann würde das schon kappen.

Aber erst mussten sie diese neuen Regeln aufstellen. Und Thomas hatte keine Ahnung, was das für Regeln sein sollten...

Vermutlich mussten sie so ziemlich alles in ihrem Leben abdecken - und dabei so offen sein, dass sie nicht einschränkten. Und das alles ohne Jakob...

Wieder kam diese Sorge auf, die Sorge um seinen Mentor, den er noch immer nicht erreichen konnte. Sandro hatte auch nichts gehört, sonst hätte er sich bei ihm gemeldet.

"Können wir uns erstmal Gedanken darüber machen?", fragte Thomas leise. So spontan wollte er das einfach nicht machen.

Marc nickte leicht. Es war nicht gut, so in der Schwebe zu hängen, aber für einige Tage würde er es hoffentlich aushalten.

"Und so lange... machst du, was du für richtig hältst."

"Aber ich weiß doch nicht, was richtig ist..."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Dann... verhalte dich wie ein Mensch. Das machst du ja auch schon. Und wenn du unsicher bist, dann frag, ja?"

Vor allem der letzte Satz beruhigte Marc ein wenig. Ja, er hatte einen neuen Meister, und auch dieser Meister würde für ihn da sein.  
Auf eine andere Art als sein alter Meister, aber das war ja vielleicht gar nicht das schlechteste.

"Ich versuche noch mal Jakob zu erreichen", beschloss Thomas. 

Mario sah kurz auf seine Uhr und dann zu Marc. "Wollen wir noch ein bisschen in mein Zimmer gehen?" fragte er ihn leise.

Marc nickte leicht. "Gern auch länger...", murmelte er.

Mario stand auf und Marc ließ sich mit hochziehen.

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen... hoffentlich hab ich bis dahin was von Jakob gehört."

"Macht euch nen schönen Abend", fügte Mario zwinkernd hinzu.

Marc fühlte, wie er ein wenig rot wurde, dann nickte er.

"Nacht", nuschelte Mario und ging dann schnell zur Tür.


	17. Über den Kopf wachsen

"Das war ganz schön überraschend mit Thomas und Mario", sagte Mario, als sie schließlich allein in seinem Zimmer saßen.

Marc nickte. "Ich fands auch überraschend, als ich es erfahren habe."

"Sind die beiden auch so alt wie du?"

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Beide jünger. Viel jünger."

"Und sie waren schon zusammen, bevor sie Vampire wurden?" fragte Mario neugierig weiter.

"Ja. Und nach einem Unfall hat Thomas Mario verwandelt." Mario nickte, das hatte Marc ja schon erzählt, damals aber noch ohne Namen.

"Aber Thomas isst völlig normal... Warum geht das bei ihm, bei dir aber nicht?"

"Ich habe mich wohl noch nicht so an menschliche Nahrung gewöhnt. Mario ist da auch... wählerischer."

"Aber ihr mögt beide Erdbeeren."

"Erdbeeren sind toll", lächelte Marc genießerisch. "Und Mario liebt Milch."

"Milch?" fragte Mario. "Nur Milch? Ohne leckeres Kakaopulver drin?"

"Nur Milch. Kakao ist viel zu..." Marc unterbrach. "Alles schmeckt sehr intensiv. Deswegen essen wir nur wenige Sachen."

"Das ist doch blöd", sagte Mario. "Nicht mehr richtig essen zu können..."

"Richtig essen wir... anderes", erklärte Marc leise und sah zu Marios Hals.

Mario schluckte leicht. "Wie... wie oft müsst ihr denn... essen?"

"Ungefähr alle ein, zwei Wochen. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie es bei Thomas und Mario ist. Mit diesem... Tierblut in Dosen." Die letzen Worte hatte er verächtlich ausgespien.

"Ist das mit dem Tierblut wirklich so schrecklich?" fragte Mario leise. Irgendwie machte ihm der Gedanke an die Dosen weniger Bauchschmerzen, als die andere Art der Ernährung. Das Beißen von fremden Menschen...

"Es schmeckt ekelerregend", war Marcs kurzer Kommentar.

"Aber... du müsstest niemanden beißen..."

"Ich trinke kein Blut aus Dosen", stellte Marc klar.

"Was ist denn, wenn der Mensch von dem du trinkst, krank ist?"

"Das riecht man. Und trinkt dann halt nicht."

"Kannst du denn überhaupt krank werden?"

"Nicht ganz. Wenn ich nicht trinke, dann werde ich krank. Oder wenn der Meister... der hat die Macht einen krank zu machen."

"Dieser Meister macht mir Angst", murmelte Mario.

Marc nickte leicht. "Das ist der Sinn dahinter."

"Aber warum? Ich meine, ihr lebt ewig. Warum dann dieses ganze Sklave-Meister-Ding?"

"Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht, weil man junge Vampire zähmen muss. Und nicht aufhören darf."

"Und bei Mario? Thomas scheint ihn ja nicht... gezähmt zu haben?"

"Vielleicht, weil er ruhiger war. Oder weil die beiden zusammen waren und da eh eine enge Beziehung bestand.“

Mario seufzte. "Warum muss das alles so kompliziert sein?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ja auch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

"Ich möchte doch einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein..."

Marc sah ihn an und lächelte glücklich. "Ich möchte auch mit dir zusammen sein."

Mario griff nach Marcs Hand. "Kriegen wir das irgendwie hin?"

"Ich tu alles dafür", versprach Marc.

"Dann... können wir heute die ganze Sache mit den Meistern einfach vergessen?" fragte Mario leise.

Marc zögerte - und schüttelte zu seiner Enttäuschung den Kopf. "Nein, das... ich kenn es halt nicht anders", versuchte er zu erklären.

Mario senkte den Blick und sah auf seine Schuhe.

"Aber Thomas ist ein guter Meister."

"Er will doch gar kein Meister sein", murmelte Mario.

"Aber er ist es", beharrte Marc.

Es war komisch, aber mit dieser Meister-Geschichte hatte Mario ein sehr viel größeres Problem als mit der Tatsache, dass es Vampire gab.

"Thomas ist ein guter Meister", wiederholte Marc leise.

"Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass jemand über einen anderen bestimmt", sagte Mario. 

"Deine Eltern haben über dich bestimmt, Mario", erinnerte Marc ihn.

"Aber doch nicht so. Sie waren nicht meine Meister, sondern meine Eltern."

"Ein Meister ist wie ein Elternteil", meinte Marc. "Sie haben dich geschaffen und sind für dich verantwortlich. Sie erziehen dich.“

"Dein alter Meister war also wie ein Vater?" fragte Mario herausfordernd.

"Ein... sehr strenger Vater, ja."

"Du hast Angst vor ihm. Du bist weggelaufen, das hast du selbst erzählt!"

"Er ist eben ein sehr strenger Mann."

"Was würde passieren, wenn er hier auftauchen würde?" fragte Mario. "Was würde er mit dir machen? Mit Thomas und Mario? Und... mit mir?"

"Er ist nicht mehr mein Meister. Er hat die Rechte an mir verloren. Thomas hätte mich töten können, und deswegen hat mein alter Meister mich... verloren". Auf Marios unverständigen Blick hin führte er näher aus. "Nach den Regeln hat er mich umgebracht und neu erschaffen."

"Und wenn dein alter Meister das nicht hin nimmt und dich zurück will?"

"Er könnte mich nur umbringen. Und damit Thomas gegen sich aufbringen."

"Und diese Regeln findest du gut?" fragte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Es sind feste Regeln, an die man sich halten muss. Sie geben einem eine Richtung... Halt."

"Halt? Wenn du vom Weg abweichst wirst du umgebracht. Das ist kein Halt, das ist Wahnsinn."

"Man wird nicht gleich umgebracht, wenn man was falsch macht. Sonst würde es mich schon lange nicht mehr geben."

"Du willst mich nicht verstehen, oder?"

"Ich versteh dich wirklich nicht. Ja, die Konsequenzen sind sehr drastisch, aber stell dir mal einen wildgewordenen Vampir vor."

"Mario ist doch auch nicht durchgedreht! Und Thomas auch nicht."

"Aber es hätte passieren können. Und davor muss man sich und die Sterblichen schützen."

"Und wenn du die Wahl hättest, würdest du am liebsten zurück zu deinem alten Meister gehen, stimmst?" fragte Mario wütend.

"Nein, nein. Ich hatte schon meine Gründe, warum ich abgehauen bin. Aber... ich bin froh, wenn wir die Regeln fertig haben."

Erschöpft ließ sich Mario auf die Kante seines Betts sinken. Er hatte sich den Abend ganz anders vorgestellt. Er hatte mit Marc knutschen wollen, wie man das tat, wenn man frisch verliebt war. Vielleicht wären sie ja auch über das Knutschen hinausgegangen, aber irgendwann wären sie dann einfach zusammen eingeschlafen...

Jetzt war er zu aufgewühlt um zu schlafen - und auch zum Knutschen. Da waren noch mindestens zwei weitere Vampire mit ihnen in der Nationalmannschaft, sie waren in irgendwelche Hierarchien verstrickt und irgendwie war ihm alles mehr als suspekt.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihm senkte und sich Marc zu ihm legte.  
Aber er drehte sich nicht zu ihm und öffnete auch nicht die Augen. Er blieb einfach weiter auf dem Rücken liegen und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

Es war nicht einfach ruhig zu werden, nach all dem, was er gehört hatte. Und dieser Unsicherheit, was mit diesem alten Meister war, und diesem anderen Meister da, Jakob...

Er hatte Marc wirklich gern. Unheimlich gern. Aber wie sich das alles entwickelte, war Angsteinflößend. Diese Vampirsache wuchs ihm wirklich über den Kopf.

Nun öffnete er doch die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, wo Marc neben ihm lag. Der sah ihn ziemlich verunsichert an, sagte aber nichts, regte sich nicht einmal.

"Kannst... du mich einfach in den Arm nehmen?" wisperte Mario kaum hörbar.

Marc lächelte ihn leicht an, dann rutschte er näher und zog ihn in seine Arme, zog ihn weiter, bis Mario mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag.

Mario schloss wieder die Augen und kuschelte sich an Marcs Körper.

"Shht", machte Marc und küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn. Dann begann er sanft über Marios Rücken zu streichen.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, auf die Ruhe. Er atmete nicht, lag ganz still und versuchte das irgendwie auf Mario zu übertragen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich erfolgreich damit war, aber Mario wurde langsam ruhiger und irgendwann war er tatsächlich einfach eingeschlafen.

Jetzt konnte Marc auch ein wenig ruhen, allerdings immer mit einem halben wachen Ohr, ob Mario aufwachte.

Aber Mario war von all dem offenbar so fertig, dass er sich da keine Sorgen machen musste.


	18. Marcs Geschichte

Erst am Morgen schlug Marc wieder die Augen auf. Mario lag noch immer in seinen Armen. Das Gefühl war schön. Marios Körper war ganz warm und ab und an schnarchte er leise.  
Er strahlte eine ungeheure Ruhe aus - und gleichzeitig eine Lebendigkeit, auf die Marc so lange hatte verzichten müssen. Er wollte Mario auf keinen Fall wieder verlieren, das war ihm inzwischen klar. Er würde alles dafür tun, Mario zu beschützen. Vor allem und jedem.

Mario hatte gestern Angst gehabt, das hatte Marc bemerkt. Dafür hatte er gar nicht Marios Gefühle spüren müssen, man hatte ihm die Angst ansehen können.  
Und das war auch verständlich - schließlich wurde er auf einmal mit gleich drei Vampiren konfrontiert.

Ob es falsch gewesen war, Mario da so mit reinzuziehen? Er hätte ja auch alleine zu Thomas und seinem Freund gehen können. Andererseits wollte er Mario nicht anlügen müssen, wollte immer ehrlich zu ihm sein.

Mario bewegte sich leicht in seinen Armen und seine Lippen berührten dabei für einen Moment Marcs Hals.

Diese kleine Berührung war das Größte für Marc. Weil er so lange keine Nähe wie diese gespürt hatte.

Mario mochte ihn. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er Blut trank. Es war wirklich unglaublich, dass Mario ihn so einfach annahm, ohne zu zögern, einfach nur, weil... ja, warum eigentlich?

Marc blickte auf den schlafenden Mario. Ob er wusste, worauf er sich hier einließ? Dass er neben einem mordenden Monster schlief?

Erneut bewegte sich Mario und nach einem Moment schlug er langsam die Augen auf. "Hm... Marc?"

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Marc leise.

Ein verschlafenes Lächeln legte sich auf Marios Lippen. "Morgen..."

"Gut geschlafen?", fragte Marc nach, obwohl er es ja schon wusste.

Mario nickte und gähnte. "Hast du auch geschlafen?"

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir schlafen nicht. Wir ruhen, aber dabei sind wir immer ein wenig wach."

"Dann träumst du auch nicht?"

"Nein, träumen kann ich nicht."

"Wie langweilig."

"Das Leben ist aufregend genug."

Mario nickte. "Stimmt. Aufregend und ziemlich unerwartet."

"Schlimm? Ich meine, das mit Thomas und Mario?"

"Das sie auch Vampire sind?"

Marc nickte. "Genau. Ich hätte ich vorwarnen müssen, oder?"

"Ich wär trotzdem überrascht gewesen", sagte Mario.

"Aber du hättest nicht gleich vor ihnen gesessen. Und sie hätten dir nicht gleich ihre spitzen Zähne gezeigt."

"Aber so hab ich wenigstens gleich alles erfahren", sagte Mario. "Auch die ganze Geschichte mit... deinem Meister und so."

"Und... kannst du damit leben? Also, dass Thomas mein Meister ist?"

"Muss ich wohl, oder?"

Marc nickte leicht. "So sind unsere Regeln."

"Thomas wird uns zumindest keine Steine in den Weg legen, also ist es ok", sagte Mario.

"Nein, wird er uns helfen, wenn wir es brauchen. Er weiß ja, wie es ist mit einem Sterblichen."

Mario nickte und begann leicht über Marcs Bauch zu streicheln.

Der fühlte nicht nur die warme Hand und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, die die Berührung auslöste, sondern auch die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Und es irgendwie fühlte er die Liebe und das Vertrauen, das Mario in ihn setzte.

Mario lächelte zufrieden, während er Marc weiter streichelte. Es war so schön gewesen, in Marcs Armen aufzuwachen. Wie ein Traum.  
Und noch immer war es angenehm ruhig, und er fühlte eine Zufriedenheit, die er so nicht kannte.

Wenn sie so dalagen dann konnte er all das Chaos vergessen. Er konnte sogar vergessen, dass Marc ein Vampir war. Er konnte einfach in den Armen seines Freundes liegen und langsam wach werden. 

Irgendwann hob er den Kopf und sah Marc an. "Ist es ok wenn... ich dich küsse?" wisperte er.

Marc lächelte leicht. "Sehr ok." Er richtete sich leicht auf und beugte sich über ihn.

Mario schloss die Augen und kam Marc ein Stück entgegen. Dann, endlich, berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Es war noch viel besser als gestern, dachte Mario. Ruhiger, irgendwie, und intensiver.

Neugierig ließ Mario seine Zunge ganz leicht über Marcs Zähne gleiten. Sie fühlten sich auch so spitz an, waren aber nicht viel länger als die anderen Zähne. Kaum zu glauben, wozu Marc mit diesen Zähnen in der Lage war.  
Noch während er über den linken Zahn strich, fühlte er, wie sich etwas veränderte, wie der Zahn wirklich wuchs. Schnell zog er seine Zunge zurück.

"Sorry", murmelte Marc, sah Mario dabei nicht an.

"Ich... ich war nur überrascht", sagte Mario. "Es ist doch nichts passiert."

"Du musst da aufpassen", sah Marc ihn nun ernst an. "Wenn du dich dabei verletzt, dann weiß ich nicht..."

"Was weiß du nicht?"

"Ob ich mich zurückhalten kann. Du schmeckst einfach so gut..."

"Und das wäre schlimm?" 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du das willst. Und ich weiß nicht, ob das gut für dich ist, wenn ich dich ständig anknabbere.“

"Hm... stimmt. Aber wie haben Mario und Thomas das denn geschafft?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Sie werden vorsichtig gewesen sein."

"Sollen wir sie fragen?"

Marc nickte leicht. Es war nicht üblich, seinen Meister etwas zu fragen, aber bei Thomas hatte er ein gutes Gefühl.

"Und bis dahin müssen wir halt wirklich vorsichtig sein", murmelte Mario. Das würde ihm schwer fallen, wenn er Marc küsste, das wusste er jetzt schon.

Marc nickte und küsste jetzt lieber Marios Hals. Mario seufzte wohlig und drehte den Kopf um Marc mehr platz zu geben.  
Marc knabberte mit den Lippen an der weichen Haut und genoss es sie so zu spüren. Er spürte das Blut unter der Haut, verlockend und verführerisch.

Dann machte er den Fehler und öffnete leicht den Mund, atmete ein wenig Luft ein und schmeckte Mario. Im letzten Moment konnte Marc sich zurückhalten, stieß Mario von sich und sprang auf.

"Marc nicht", rief Mario, der sich grade noch so auf dem Bett halten konnte.

Vom entferntesten Punkt des Zimmers, der Tür zum Flur raus, starrte Marc ihn an. Mario hatte gar nicht so schnell gucken konnten, wie Marc geflüchtet war. 

"Warum bist du schon wieder geflohen?" fragte Mario.

"Ich hätte dich fast gebissen", gab er leise zu.

"Aber du kannst doch nicht immer flüchten, wenn so was passiert..."

"Ich kann ich auch nicht immer beißen, wenn so was passiert."

"Und was sollen wir dann tun?"

"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Aber ich kann dich nicht jedes Mal beißen, wenn wir uns mal küssen. Dann wärst du in einer Woche ausgelutscht."

"Also keine Küsse mehr?" fragte Mario leise und ziemlich unglücklich.

"Doch. Aber... nicht so viel. Und nicht so... intensiv. Bis wir mit den beiden geredet haben."

"Wir haben doch kaum was gemacht", murmelte Mario.

"Es hat schon gereicht, das hast du doch gemerkt."

Mario senkte den Blick. Jetzt konnte er seinen Freund nicht mal küssen.

Marc schloss kurz die Augen, dann hatte er sich genug beruhigt, dass er sich wieder zu Mario ins Bett legen konnte.

Mario sah ihn immer noch nicht an, sondern betrachtete seine Finger.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Marc.

"Ist ja nicht deine Schuld..."

"Deine ja auch nicht..."

"Ich... ich sollte duschen gehen", sagte Mario leise.

Marc sah ihn traurig an. "Ich würd gern noch mit dir hier liegen bleiben."

"Und wenn wir uns dabei wieder zu nah kommen?"

"Ich versuch mich zu beherrschen, ok?"

Mario schnaubte. "Genau das, was man am Anfang einer Beziehung hören will. Ich will nicht vorsichtig sein. Ich will dich küssen und anfassen können."

"Dann wirst du damit leben müssen, dass ich dich beiße."

Nun hob Mario den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ja, das werde ich wohl müssen."

Marc starrte ihn leicht an. "Das... das meinst du nicht ernst...?"

"Die Alternative ist, dass wir eine Beziehung führen, in der wir nur Händchen halten."

Marc zögerte. "Ich kann dich nicht immer beißen..."

"Vielleicht... vielleicht gewöhnst du dich ja daran und du willst mich gar nicht mehr ständig beißen."

"Vielleicht, aber das glaub ich nicht. Du bist einfach zu... zu toll."

"Aber vielleicht musst du ja nicht immer so viel trinken. Wenn du nur ein paar Tropfen trinkst, dann ist es nicht so schlimm."

Marc nickte leicht. "Ich kann es mal versuchen...“ 

"Wir versuchen es", sagte Mario entschlossen.

Marc lächelte ihn an. "Das ist lieb von dir, dass du es versuchen willst."

"Ich gebe nicht so leicht auf, wenn mir etwas wichtig ist. Etwas oder Jemand. Und du bist mir wichtig."

Marc zog ihn wieder in seine Arme. "Du bist mir auch wichtig."

Mario kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Ich versuch mich zurückzuhalten. Und wenn, nur ein paar Tropfen zu trinken", versprach Marc leise.

"Ich vertraue dir", flüsterte Mario.

"Das weiß ich, das spüre ich. Und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich das für mich anfühlt. Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, wann mir das letzte Mal jemand wirklich vertraut hat."

"Das ist traurig", sagte Mario leise.

"So war mein Leb... meine Existenz", meint Marc leise und nicht so leicht, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. 

"Wie... bist du zu einem Vampir geworden?" fragte Mario.

Marc seufzte und schloss die Augen. Dann begann er leise zu erzählen: "Meine Familie war nicht reich. Ich konnte nicht lange zur Schule gehen, mit vierzehn war ich damit fertig und kam in eine Lehre bei einem Tischler. Ich war froh da rauszukommen. Ich habe meine Eltern geliebt, so war das nicht, aber wir hatten nur eine winzige Wohnung. Ich habe mit meinen drei kleineren Brüdern in einem Bett geschlafen. Viel besser war es bei dem Meister auch nicht, wir waren drei Jungs und schliefen in einem Vorzimmer, in dem es irgendwie immer kalt war. Zumindest hatten wir Decken, das war nicht überall so, und einen relativ sauberen Strohsack, auf dem wir schliefen.  
Jedenfalls lebten wir da bei dem Meister und lernten zu tischlern. Nach und nach verschwanden die anderen Jungs, da wusste ich noch nicht, warum. Irgendwann erfuhr ich es - als mein Meister mir eröffnete, dass ich nicht verschwinden würde. Die Lehre war eher eine Prüfung, wer würdig war ein Vampir zu werden."

Mario hörte gebannt zu und konnte kaum glauben, was Marc ihm da erzählte. Auf Strohsäcken im Vorzimmer des Tischlermeisters schlafen... So was sah man vielleicht man in einem Historischen Film im Fernsehen...

"Es folgten noch einige Prüfungen, bei denen schon klar war, wenn ich sie nicht bestehen würde, dann würde ich den nächsten Tag nicht mehr sehen. Ich habe sie zum Glück bestanden. Oder auch nicht zum Glück... denn danach wurde es nicht besser. Also, nachdem mein Meister mich verwandelt hat."

"Wie... also... wie funktioniert das mit dem verwandeln?"

Marc zögerte, das war eine der wirklich unschönen Erinnerungen. "Mein Meister hat einen anderen Menschen... geleert. Dann hat er mich gebissen und getötet. Und mir hinterher sein Blut gegeben - also das Blut des anderen Menschen. "

Mario schluckte. "Sorry..."

"Ist schon ok", flüsterte Marc und zog Mario fester an sich. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir erzählt habe."

"Nein, das war richtig. Ich wollte es wissen."

"Es ist keine schöne Geschichte..."

"Aber sie gehört zu dir."

Ganz leicht nickte Marc. "Sonst wäre ich nicht hier, bei dir. Und darüber bin ich so froh, Mario."

"Ich auch", flüsterte Mario.

"Danke. Danke, dass du bist", wisperte Marc und schmiegte sich an ihn. Jetzt, endlich, machte alles einen Sinn. Jetzt hatte er den Sinn gefunden.

Mario lächelte und hob eine Hand um über Marcs Rücken zu streichen. Er spürte, wie Marc sich langsam entspannte.  
"Das alles liegt jetzt hinter dir", flüsterte er beruhigend.

"Jetzt bist du da..."

"Und ich pass auf dich auf."

Marc lächelte leicht. "Das wäre eigentlich meine Aufgabe, als älterer und stärkerer. Aber... es tut gut, dass du aufpasst."

Mario lächelte ebenfalls, dann hauchte er Marc einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es tat ungeheuer gut so gehalten zu werden, zu spüren, wie man geliebt wurde. 

"Ich pass auf", wisperte Mario, ehe er seine Lippen auf Marcs legte.

Marc lächelte in den Kuss und entspannte sich dabei. Mario hielt Wort und küsste Marc nur ganz leicht. Auch Marc erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich und sehr zurückhaltend.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Marc vor dem Zimmer Menschen. "Ich glaube wir müssen langsam aufstehen", wisperte er gegen Marios Lippen.

"Stehen die ersten schon auf?", murmelte Mario etwas unwillig und kuschelte sich noch mal an seinen Freund.

Marc nickte. "Wollen alle pünktlich beim Essen sein um dann nachher nicht den Heli nach Monte Carlo zu verpassen.“

Mario nickte gleich. "Dann lass uns auch aufstehen!"

"Du gehst duschen und ich schleich mich rüber in mein Zimmer", grinste Marc.

"So schnell, dass dich niemand sieht?", lächelte Mario ihn an.

Marc nickte. "Die spüren höchstens einen Lufthauch."

"Dann... beeil dich, ja?"

"Holst du mich ab, wenn du fertig bist?" fragte Marc.

"Mach ich", versprach Mario. Er fühlte noch kurz Marcs leichten Kuss, dann spürte auch er nur noch den Windhauch, und Marc war weg.


	19. Die Sache mit dem Blut

Die Tür klappte leicht, als sie sich hinter Marc schloss. Mario seufzte und blieb noch einen Moment liegen. Da hatte er immer gedacht, die größte Schwierigkeit wäre es, überhaupt mit Marc zusammen zu kommen und jetzt warteten an jeder Ecke neue Komplikationen auf sie.  
Und das Zusammenkommen war noch das geringste Problem gewesen.  
Mario rollte sich aus dem Bett und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Er beeilte sich, damit Marc nicht zu lange auf ihn warten musste. Außerdem hatte er Hunger.

Nur zehn Minuten später klopfte er an die Tür, und schon im selben Moment ließ Marc ihn rein.

"Gleich runter?" fragte Marc.

Mario nickte. "Hab Hunger. Das heißt... wie ist das bei dir?"

"Ob ich Hunger hab?" fragte Marc und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte ja erst gestern von Mario getrunken.

"Du sagst aber bescheid, ja?", bat Mario.

"Mario du brauchst deine Kraft für das Turnier. Da kann ich nicht von dir trinken."

"Dann... das Tierblut? Oder wo trinkst du dann?"

"Ich... wollte das eigentlich wie bisher machen..."

"Irgendwelche Menschen überfallen", murmelte Mario. Das war ihm irgendwie suspekt.

"Ja", sagte Marc. "So hab ich das immer gemacht."

"Und... das geht nicht anders?"

"Ich trinke nicht dieses... tote Blut in Dosen."

Mario seufzte leicht und nickte dann, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht so meinte.

Marc seufzte. Er hatte Mario wieder enttäuscht. Darin war er offenbar wirklich gut. "Es tut mir leid", murmelte er leise und streckte die Hand zu Mario aus.

"Vielleicht... können wir ja noch mal nachdenken, ob uns was besseres einfällt?" schlug Mario vor.

Marc nickte leicht, aber nur, weil Mario es so erwartete.

"Dann lass uns nach unten gehen", sagte Mario.

Mit einem Lächeln griff Marc nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zur Tür. "Mario und Thomas warten draußen", erklärte er grinsend, als er die Tür öffnete.

Sein Freund sah ihn kurz ungläubig an, dann grinste er. "Kleiner Hellseher"

Tatsächlich standen Mario und Thomas vor der Tür - neben Philipp und Holger, die Marc offenbar nicht bemerkt hatte. "Seht ihr, klappt auch ohne Anklopfen", sagte Thomas grade mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Du hast ihn irgendwie geruf... hi, ihr beiden..."

"Morgen", sagte Mario überrascht. "Wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?"

"Wir haben die beiden Helden hier abgeholt, und die meinten, wir sollten noch bei euch vorbeigucken", meinte Philipp achselzuckend.

"Und dann standen sie vor der Tür und machten keine Anstalten zu klopfen", fügte Holger grinsend hinzu.

"Und auf einmal seid ihr rausgekommen", fuhr Philipp zu.

"Wir hatten uns gestern Abend verabredet", sagte Marc schnell. "Aber ich hatte meine Uhr verlegt, deshalb sind wir ein bisschen zu spät."

Holgers Blick wanderte zu Marcs Arm. Hier prangte die Armbanduhr genau da wo sie hingehörte.

"Hab sie wieder gefunden", sagte Marc, als er Holgers Blick sah.

"Ok...", nickte Holger.

"Wollen wir runter?" fragte Mario. "Ich hab langsam wirklich Hunger."

Marc nickte und ging gleich vor. Mario folgte ihm und hielt sich dicht bei ihm, die anderen folgten den beiden.

Sie fanden einen großen Tisch, an dem sie Platz nahmen und sich Kaffee kommen ließen. Da Holger und Philipp mit am Tisch saßen, musste Marc sich erneut durchs Frühstück quälen:  
Schwabbeliges Rührei, salziger, gebratener Schinken, schwammige Brötchen und viel zu süße Marmelade. Dazu bitterer Kaffee und ein Glas Saft, das so sauer war, dass es ihm die Löcher in den Socken zusammenzog.

Allerdings sah er, dass es Mario schmeckte und das freute ihn und ließ ihn das ganze ein wenig besser ertragen.  
Wenn er sich sehr konzentrierte, dann konnte er auch fühlen, wie es Mario schmeckte - dadurch, dass er ihn so liebte, konnte er ihn ein wenig leichter lesen.

Irgendwann merkte er, dass Thomas ihn lächelnd ansah.

"Was?", fragte er leise.

"Magst du noch mal kurz mit zum Büfett kommen?" fragte Thomas. "Gibt frisches Obst."

Marc nickte. "Hätte Lust auf Erdbeeren."

Thomas nickte und stand auf. Marc folgte ihm zum Buffet.

"Und ist alles in Ordnung bei dir und Mario?" fragte Thomas leise.

Marc nickte leicht. "Ja, ist es. Ziemlich. Bis auf... bis auf die Blutsache, du weißt schon. Ich kann nicht ständig von ihm trinken, euer Tiergepansche will ich... ähm... naja... und draußen auf Jagd gehen, das gefällt Mario nicht so."

Thomas lachte leicht. "Das hatte Mario damals auch nicht gewollt. Er fand, dass es viel zu... intim war, deshalb sollte ich nicht von einem anderen Mann trinken."

"Intim?", fragte Marc etwas unverständig nach.

"Ist es das bei dir nicht?" fragte Thomas erstaunt.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei Mario... ich kann mich kaum zurückhalten, wenn ich ihn... küsse. Aber bei anderen... da trinke ich halt."

"Hm, komisch", sagte Thomas. "Ich hab nicht oft von Menschen getrunken, aber... naja da war halt immer irgendwie diese sexuelle Komponente."

"Bei Blutvieh?", fragte Marc erstaunt.

"So hab ich Menschen nie gesehen."

"Aber was sind sie sonst?"

"Menschen", sagte Thomas. "Du warst auch mal einer. Und ich auch. Und ich habe immer noch Familie und Freunde, die mir sehr wichtig sind."

"Das... das durfte ich nicht", murmelte Marc, der sich gerade noch zurückhalten konnte Thomas zurechtzuweisen.

"Aber das ist jetzt vorbei", sagte Thomas und drückte Marc eine Schüssel Erdbeeren in die Hand. "Ich hatte euch beiden eigentlich gestern schon was sagen wollen."

"Was?", fragte Marc, der eine plötzliche Angst in sich aufsteigen fühlte.

"Nichts schlimmes", sagte Thomas schnell. "Philipp und Holger... die beiden wissen über Mario und mich bescheid. Alles."

"Alles", wiederholte Marc ungläubig.

Thomas nickte. "Ja alles."

"Oh", machte Marc leise.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du das möchtest, aber du kannst den beiden vertrauen", sagte Thomas.

Marc schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

Thomas war nicht überrascht. Er hatte mit der Ablehnung gerechnet. 

Marc hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit Menschen, was nicht verwunderte, wenn man seine Vergangenheit betrachtete. Umso mehr wunderte es ihn, warum er sich dann überhaupt mit ihnen abgab.

"Warte mal, ich bring Mario noch ein Glas Milch mit", sagte Thomas und drückte Marc noch ein Schälchen mit Erdbeeren in die Hand.

Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das konnte er nun gar nicht verstehen.

Thomas füllte ein Glas mit Milch, dann machten sie sich zurück auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch.

Mario strahlte Thomas an, als der das Glas rüberreichte.

"Erdbeeren hab ich auch mitgebracht", sagte Thomas zu ihm und schob ihm das Schälchen hin.

"Von denen werde ich wohl nichts abkriegen", grinste Marcs Mario

"Was habt ihr nur alle mit den Erdbeeren?" fragte Holger. 

"Sind doch lecker", grinste Marc und schob sich eine in den Mund.

"Sehr lecker", nickte Thomas Mario.

"Ich geb dir keine ab", sagte Marc trocken.

"Hab meine eigenen", sagte Mario und zog sein Schälchen zu sich.

Marc lachte und steckte sich die nächste Erdbeere in den Mund. Es war eigenartig mit den Sterblichen zusammenzusitzen. 

Er hatte bisher nicht viel mit Philipp oder Holger zu tun gehabt. Und nun saß er plötzlich hier mit ihnen.  
Mit diesen Menschen. Diesen unwerten... innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Da lebte er schon seit ein paar Jahren unter ihnen und hielt sie noch immer für wertlos. Er musste aufhören so über sie zu denken. Sein Mario war schließlich auch ein Mensch. Und unterhielt sich ziemlich gut mit Holger.

Aber was einen über Jahrzehnte eingeredet worden war, das striff man nicht so leicht ab. Und das diese Menschen auch noch über Thomas und Mario bescheid wussten, machte es fast noch schlimmer. 

Wie hatte er ihnen alles verraten können? Ja, er hatte mal erzählt, dass sie von Holger getrunken hatten, aber Thomas war so gut im Verändern von Erinnerungen, warum hatte er es da nicht getan?  
So was war doch gefährlich! Wenn sich Holger oder Philipp mal verplapperten was dann?

Dass die beiden in der Klapse landeten, wäre dann noch die beste Möglichkeit.

Er musste dringend mit Thomas darüber reden, das stand fest. Noch vor dem Abflug zu diesem Rennen. Er sah zu Thomas und blickte dann zur Ausgangstür, hoffentlich verstand er.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Marc und ich vertreten uns noch kurz die Beine", sagte er zu den anderen.

"Gut, wir treffen uns dann beim Bus?", schlug Mario vor. "Ich hol alles, was wir brauchen, aus unserem Zimmer."

"Danke", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Bis nachher."

Die beiden standen auf und verließen den Raum. Sie gingen gleich zum Garten.

"Wa ist los?" fragte Thomas.

"Die beiden Sterblichen...", fing Marc an

"Philipp und Holger", warf Thomas sofort ein.

Marc nickte nur, ohne sich irgendwie zu korrigieren. "Sie wissen alles."

"Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass Mario damals einen Unfall hatte und ich ihn deshalb zum Vampir machen musste", sagte Thomas. "Philipp war damals dabei und ich... hab von ihm getrunken um Mario zu verwandeln."

Marc schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Der Blutgeber wird getötet. Für die Verwandlung braucht man zu viel Blut. Und man kann keine Mitwisser gebrauchen. Der Blutgeber wird getötet."

"Nein", sagte Thomas. "Hätte ich einen meiner besten Freunde umbringen sollen? Ich hab grade genug Blut getrunken und dann Mario verwandelt."

"Man braucht das ganze Blut", murmelte Marc das, was sein alter Meister ihm beigebracht hatte.

"Braucht man nicht", sagte Thomas sanft.

Ungläubig schüttelte Marc den Kopf.

"Philipp hat Mario am Anfang auch Blut gespendet, bis er auf das Tierblut umsteigen konnte."

"Man muss erst menschliches...", fing Marc an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das wollte er doch gar nicht wissen.

"Was?" fragte Thomas.

"Nichts... und von Holger habt ihr auch getrunken."

"Ja, das war während der WM. Wir hatten mit den Blutkonserven schlecht geplant", sagte Thomas.

"Und er hat euch trinken lassen", murmelte Marc ungläubig.

Thomas nickte. Was noch passiert war, musste Marc nicht wissen.

"Du meintest, das hätte bei dir immer eine erotische Komponente?", fragte Marc jedoch gleich nach.

"Ja... das... naja...", murmelte Thomas.

"Also hattet ihr was mit Holger. Und mit Philipp", rümpfte Marc die Nase. "Da bleib ich doch lieber bei meiner Art der Jagd."

"Nicht mit Philipp", sagte Thomas sofort. "Als ich Phil gebissen hatte, hatte ich Angst um Mario. Ich hatte Angst, dass er stirbt. Glaub mir, da hatte ich keine Zeit noch schnell mit Phil ne Nummer zu schieben. Und danach hat Jakob Phil Blut abgenommen. Mit einer Spritze."

"Aber Holger...", deutete Marc an.

"Ja", gab Thomas zu. "Aber er wollte es."

Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

"Das war vielleicht keine Glanzstunde Marc, aber niemand ist zu schaden gekommen", sagte Thomas. "Holger ist immer noch mit uns befreundet und inzwischen sehr sehr glücklich mit seinem Freund."

"Ich trinke trotzdem nicht von Freunden", stellte Marc kurz fest.

"Sollst du doch auch nicht", sagte Thomas. "Aber von wem willst du dann trinken? Nur von Mario?"

"Nein, nein, das wäre wohl nichts. Also, für ihn. Der Blutverlust wäre zu groß."

Thomas nickte. "Und wenn du nur ein bisschen von ihm trinkst und den restlichen Bedarf mit dem Tierblut deckst?"

Sofort schüttelte Marc den Kopf. Diese Sache mit dem Tierblut ging ja nun gar nicht.

"Hm", machte Thomas. "Da du das Trinken offenbar nicht so sehr mit Sex verbindest, wird das vielleicht so gehen."

"Natürlich geht das, das ging ja schon immer so."  
"Wie sieht Mario das ganze?"  
"Er mag es nicht. Also, wenn ich von anderen trinke."

"Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht. Aber es geht ja nicht anders."

"Das müsst ihr klären", sagte Thomas.

Marc nickte wenig begeistert.

"Marc ich will dich damit nicht ärgern. Aber du liebst Mario doch, oder?"

Marc nickte leicht.

"Deshalb müsst ihr über solche Sachen reden. Du willst ihm doch nicht weh tun, oder?"

Sofort schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Nein, niemals! Aber... ich kann nicht nur von ihm trinken. Er muss leistungsfähig bleiben. Er hat schließlich eine EM zu spielen."

"Versuch es doch noch mal mit den Dosen. So schlimm ist es wirklich nicht."

Marc versuchte den Ekel zu unterdrücken. Das Zeug in den Dosen konnte sich ja kaum noch Blut nennen, kalt, tot und von Tieren. Aber wenn sein Meister es von ihm verlangte... "Ok, morgen oder übermorgen, ok? Jetzt hab ich noch genug..."

Thomas seufzte. Marc sah seine Bitte offenbar als Befehl an, dabei wollte er ihn doch zu nichts zwingen.  
Sie hatten wohl noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor sich. Aber dafür hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit. "Komm, wir sollten zum Bus, sonst fahren sie ohne uns los."

Marc nickte. "Du... sagst Philipp und Holger aber nichts über mich, oder?"

"Nein, keine Sorge, wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann erfahren sie auch nichts." Er würde nicht sagen, dass er es gehofft hatte, denn das würde Marc wohl auch wieder als Befehl auffassen, und er wollte doch nichts befehlen.

"Danke", sagte Marc leise.

"Marc... ich will dich nicht bevormunden, auch wenn ich jetzt dein Meister bin. Du kannst selbst entscheiden. Das hast du die letzten Jahre doch auch gemacht."

"Aber du bist mein Meister und du bist hier", sagte Marc. "Du hast das Recht zu entscheiden, was ich tun soll."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Aber es ist keine Pflicht, oder? Ich meine, ich darf dich doch selbst entscheiden lassen. So, wie du es bisher getan hast."

"Das ist unüblich."

Ein wenig erleichtert lächelte Thomas. Unüblich hieß nicht unmöglich. "Aber es ginge. Also... versuchen wir das doch mal."

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Marc. Du bist doch ein erfahrener Vampir. Viel erfahrener als ich - oder Mario. Du kannst uns so viel erzählen! Du hast lange alleine gelebt. Du kannst das alles."

"Ich bin viel schwächer als ihr beiden. Ihr steht in der Hierarchie über mir", sagte Marc kopfschüttelnd.

"Du weißt so viel mehr. Könntest uns so viel beibringen. Und die Hierarchie... was soll das? Bringt doch nichts."

"Sie sorgt für Ordnung und das keine wilden Vampire rumlaufen."

"Du würdest nicht als wilder Vampir rumlaufen", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. "Also brauchen wir die Hierarchie nicht."

"Aber sie steuert auch alles andere - wer neue Vampire erschaffen darf, wer sich um die jungen Vampire kümmert, wo die Vampire jagen dürfen und, und, und."

"Das... das klingt interessant", musste Thomas zugeben. "Kannst du uns heute Abend mehr dazu erzählen? Wir haben ja komplett anders gelebt."

"Eigentlich müsstet ihr euch dazu an jemand anderen wenden", murmelte Marc. Er war nun wirklich nicht dazu geeignet jemandem, der viel höher stand als er selbst, das Leben als Vampir zu erklären.

"Ich würd mich aber gern an dich wenden. Weil ich dich mag, und weil ich dir vertraue."

"Ich... kann’s versuchen..."

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Thomas ihn an. "Danke." Er blickte zurück zur Hoteltür. "Ich glaub, wir sollten wirklich langsam rein, oder?"

"Ja, sollten wir", nickte Marc.


	20. Formel 1

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Hotel und kamen dann gerade rechtzeitig zur Abfahrt am Bus an. Neben Mario saß Marco, wie Marc mit Bedauern feststellte, so setzte er sich neben Tim, hier war noch ein Platz frei.

Mit dem Bus fuhren sie nur ein paar Minuten zu einem Helikopterlandeplatz, wo sie umstiegen und dann in kleinen Gruppen nach Monte Carlo geflogen wurden.

Ein aufregender Tag folgte, an dem sie das Rennen sahen und anschließend die Boxen besuchen durften - immer begleitet von einer ganzen Meute an Fotografen.

Mario wurde fast die ganze Zeit von Marco oder Mats in Beschlag genommen, so dass sich Marc an Lars hielt - der war ruhig und wusste vor allem über nichts bescheid. Das war sehr angenehm.

Mit ihm konnte er sich gut unterhalten, aber eben auch gut schweigen und seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Das brauchte er im Moment auch, schließlich ging so vieles durcheinander. Dass er einmal einen anderen Meister haben würde, hatte er nie gedacht, und dass der sich dann auch noch gar nicht um die Regeln kümmerte!

Nun war er für die Erziehung seines eigenen Meisters verantwortlich. Das war doch verrückt!

"Marc? Kommst du mit? Da drüben geht’s weiter, da kommen wir in die Box", stupste Lars ihn an.

"Was? Ja klar, ich komme!"

Eigentlich war es ja wirklich spannend und interessant, was ihnen hier gezeigt wurde, aber Marc war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Außerdem war es schrecklich laut in der Boxengasse.

Sie wurden in die Box geführt, konnten sich die Wagen ansehen und sogar vorsichtig anstupsen, was schon irgendwie aufregend war. Für ihn, für die anderen noch viel mehr, das fühlte sogar Marc.

Natürlich waren es vor allem Marios Gefühle, die er spürte. Mario strahlte, sowohl nach außen hin, als auch in seinen Gefühlen.

Und das machte auch Marc glücklich.

Das Rennen selbst verfolgten sie schließlich auf einer Yacht, wofür Marc extrem dankbar war. Neben dem Lärm kamen nämlich auch noch die Gerüche von Gummi und Benzin hinzu, die seine empfindlichen Sinnesorgane reizten.

Auf dem Schiff war es ruhiger, es roch nach nichts außer Meer, und es war auch kühler als in der Stadt. Reiner Luxus, wie Lars gemeint hatte.

Irgendwann, konnte sich Mario von Marco los reißen und setzte sich neben Marc.

Sofort stieg Marc, der nicht aufgepasst hatte, dieser verführerische Duft seines Freundes in die Nase, und er konnte das Wachsen seiner Zähne nicht unterdrücken. Zumindest schaffte er es die Lippen geschlossen zu halten.

"Alles ok?" fragte Mario und strahlte ihn an.

Marc wusste, dass er etwas verbissen aussah, als er jetzt nickte. Aber anders konnte er seine Zähne nicht verstecken.

"Wirklich?" fragte Mario und berührte ihn leicht am Oberarm.

Etwas hektisch nickte Marc und sah wieder auf die Übertragung vom Rennen.

"Hab... hab ich was angestellt?" fragte Mario leise.

Sofort schüttelte Marc den Kopf. Er sah sich schnell um und öffnete dann leicht die Lippen, so dass Mario die Bescherung sehen konnte.

"Oh... OH!" machte Mario.

Marc nickte nur leicht und deutete kurz auf seine Nase. Sprechen konnte er ja nicht. 

"Soll ich wieder gehen?"

Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort, und kurz griff Marc nach Marios Hand. 

Mario lächelte und schnappte sich einen Keks aus der Packung, die neben André lag. "Ich könnte den ganzen Tag so verbringen", sagte er. "Sonne, Wasser, ein laues Lüftchen..."

Inzwischen hatten sich Marcs Zähne wieder zurückgezogen, also konnte er sich zur Seite lehnen und Mario ins Ohr flüstern, "Dich an meiner Seite..."

Mario nickte sofort. Ja, das wär wirklich schön, wenn er und Marc allein auf der Yacht wären...

Marc grinste, dafür musste er Marios Gedanken gar nicht lesen können.

"Vielleicht können wir das ja mal machen", flüsterte Mario ihm zu. "Nach der EM haben wir doch noch ein bisschen frei."

Marc lächelte ihn leicht an. Das klang wirklich gut. "Und hin und wieder nen bisschen knabbern?"

Mario errötete leicht und nickte.

Das Lächeln auf Marcs Lippen wurde zu einem Grinsen. "Würd ich gern jetzt schon... einfach nur, weil du so... appetitlich bist."

"Du bist gemein", brummte Mario. 

"Gemein?", fragte Marc etwas ernster nach.

"Na weil ich so lange warten muss, bis wir allein sind", sagte Mario leise. 

"Oh", machte Marc und grinste jetzt wieder. Dann beugt er sich wieder zu Mario. "Ich freu mich auch schon drauf."

"Kommst du heute Abend wieder zu mir?" fragte Mario. 

"Dein Zimmer ist größer, also sollten wir bei dir... wohnen", lächelte Marc ihn warm an. 

Mario strahlte. "Das ist eine gute Idee." 

"Ich freu mich auf heute Abend."

"Ich mich auch", flüsterte Mario. Und diesmal würde er nicht zulassen, dass sie sich den Abend durch blöde Gespräche über Blut oder Meister kaputt machten.  
Er wollte bei Marc sein, ihm zeigen, dass er bei ihm sein wollte. Und wenn Marc ihn irgendwann dabei biss - so what? Damit würde er leben können.

Sehr gut sogar, wenn er an das letzte Mal dachte, als Marc ihn gebissen hatte. Das wollte er wieder erleben. Es war so intensiv gewesen. Und er vertraute Marc, dass er nur ein wenig knabbern würde.

Marc musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um mitzubekommen, woran Mario dachte. Er merkte es, an Marios beschleunigtem Herzschlag und daran, wie sich Marios Geruch leicht veränderte.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann drehte sich Thomas zu ihm um und grinste breit.

Instinktiv zog Marc Mario näher zu sich und fast hätte er Thomas angeknurrt.

Der lachte jedoch nur, als er Marcs Gefühle auffing.

"Hm?" machte Mario neben ihm.

"Thomas hat gerochen, was... woran du denkst", versuchte Marc zu erklären.

Mario runzelte die Stirn, dann riss er plötzlich die Augen auf und starrte Thomas an. „Ge...rochen?"

"Ähm... ja, das... das riecht man. Sehr, sehr gut riechst du, wenn du daran denkst."

"Du riechst es, wenn ich..."

"Wenn du..." Marc lehnte sich kurz näher. "Wenn du an Sex denkst."

"Oh... das... oh Gott, ist das peinlich", flüsterte Mario mit inzwischen hochroten Wangen.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist... es riecht gut. Und Thomas kriegt es halt auch mit, aber dafür rieche ich auch, was zwischen den beiden..."

"Das will ich gar nicht wissen", sagte Mario schnell.

Marc lachte leise.

"Ich werd ihnen nie wieder in die Augen gucken können", nuschelte Mario und vergrub sein glühendes Gesicht an Mars Schulter.

Marc lachte kurz und strich ihm einmal über den Rücken.

"Ja lach du nur..."

"Komm, beruhige dich..."

"Ich glüh wie ne rote Ampel oder?"

"Nicht so rot wie Alonsos Ferrari", grinste Marc und deutete auf den Bildschirm.

"Ist das peinlich..."

"Das ist nicht peinlich. Das macht dich zu etwas ganz besonderem."

"Ich bin fast zwanzig und werd immer noch rot, als wär ich ein dummer Teenie."

"Du bist zum Anbeißen", lächelte Marc nur.

Mario grinste leicht und holte tief Luft. Hoffentlich hatte niemand was von diesem denkbar peinlichen Auftritt mitbekommen.  
Er fühlte, wie Marcs Zähne kurz an seiner Haut kratzten - nur die Schneidezähne, und nur kurz, dann presste Marc wieder schnell die Lippen zusammen. Trotzdem hatte allein diese kurze Berührung ausgereicht, um Marios Atmung zu beschleunigen.

Und natürlich roch er für Marc sofort noch intensiver, noch besser.

"Na ihr zwei", sagte in diesem Moment Thomas und drängte sich zwischen sie, was vermutlich gut war. Marc hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er sich noch würde zurückhalten können.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als Thomas kurz anzugrollen - und sich dann schnell von ihm weg in die Ecke der Bank zu drücken. Er hatte seinen Meister angeknurrt!

"Willst du dich nicht mal zu Mario setzen?" schlug Thomas Mario vor.

Der nickte leicht und stand auf, allerdings erst nach einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Marc.

Thomas gab ihm einen aufmunternden Klaps, dann drehte er sich zu Marc. "Ich kenn das Marc, das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein.“

"Es tut mir leid... das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen."

"Du hast mit deinem Freund geflirtet, natürlich kannst du das tun", grinste Thomas. "Mario wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn dus nicht tun würdest."

"Ich habe dich... provoziert."

"Was hast du?"

"Dich angeknurrt." Marc seufzte. "Man muss dir echt alles klären... Meister."

"Ich hab schon öfter Leute anknurrt, die Mario zu lange angesehen haben", sagte Thomas trocken. "Wir... sind wohl ein bisschen besitzergreifend. Ich will nichts von deinem Kleinen, egal wie süß er riecht."

"Ich darf dich aber nicht anknurren."

"Besser du knurrst mich an, als irgendwen anders."

"Du verstehst nicht, Thomas. Ich habe dich angegriffen. Herausgefordert."

"Du hast mich nicht herausgefordert, sondern deinen Freund... verteidigt."

"Du verstehst nicht. Du bist mein Meister. Ich habe vor dir niederzuknien. Ich darf nur zu dir sprechen, wenn du es mir erlaubst."

"Aber das will ich doch gar nicht Marc", sagte Thomas.

"Es ist aber so. Damit wirst du leben müssen. Und ich muss mich auch dran gewöhnen."

"Ich will nicht dein Meister sein, sondern dein Freund Marc."

"Du bist mein Meister, daran ändert sich nichts."

"Du machst dir das Leben ganz schön schwer."

"Nein, es ist... es ist eine Ordnung drin."

"Wir müssen wirklich über die neuen Regeln nachdenken", murmelte Thomas.

"Es gibt Fakten, die nicht geändert werden können."

"Ach Marc..."

"Ist einfach so - daran können wir nichts ändern."

"Natürlich können wir was ändern."

"Manche Dinge nicht."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Sie sind eben so. Du bist mein Meister - das kannst du nur ändern, wenn du mich umbringst."

"Und das steht schon mal gar nicht zur Debatte."

Marc nickte, das wusste er, sonst hätte er das auch nicht erwähnt. Seit das mit Mario enger geworden war, hing er an seiner Existenz.

"Ich finds schön dich mit Mario zu sehen", wechselte Thomas das Thema.

"Es fühlt sich so gut an", lächelte Marc. "Er ist einfach... so unbeschwert."

Thomas nickte. "Jung und voller Energie. Und er liebt dich."

"Ja, das tut er", lächelte Marc glücklich.

Thomas lächelte zufrieden. Die Ablenkung hatte gewirkt. Sie unterhielten sich weiter und sahen dabei das Rennen, das wenige Kilometer von ihnen entfernt stattfand.  
Gegen Ende des Rennens ließ sie leider das gute Wetter im Stich und es fing an zu regnen.

Unter der Überdachung war nicht viel Platz, so dass es kaum auffiel, dass Marc Mario an sich zog.  
Und Mario kuschelte sich an Marc und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Neben ihnen standen Philipp, der sich an Holger gelehnt hatte, und Lars.

"Da ist man schon mal in Monte Carlo und dann regnet es", brummte Holger missmutig.

"Passt doch zu dem Wetter in den letzten Wochen."

"Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten noch ein bisschen schwimmen gehen, aber so macht das auch keinen Spaß."

"Wieso? Beim Schwimmen wird man doch eh nass", grinste Lars.

"Da hat er nicht ganz unrecht", meinte Mario mit einem breiten Lachen.

Marc lachte leise und piekte ihm in die Seite.

"Hey, nicht kitzeln!"

"Nicht? Dir war doch kalt..."

"Und kitzeln hilft, wenn einem kalt ist?"

"Klar", grinste Marc. "Musst dich halt warm lachen. Oder willst du meine Jacke?"

"Wenn dir nicht kalt wird..."

"Ich fühle Kälte und Wärme anders."

"Dann nehm ich sie", flüsterte Mario.

Schnell zog Marc sie aus und reichte sie seinem Freund. Dass er jetzt nur noch im T-Shirt da stand, das war nicht wichtig.

Mario zog sich die Jacke über und kuschelte sich in den Stoff. "Besser."

Marc lächelte und sah ihn nur an. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie Thomas ihn seinerseits beobachtete.

"Vielleicht können wir heute Abend ein Bad nehmen", flüsterte Mario ihm zu. Er lächelte, als er merkte, wie Marc ein wenig unruhig wurde. "Also nur wenn du Lust hast", sagte Mario leise.

"Was für eine Frage", grinste Marc leicht.

Mario grinste und trat wieder näher zu Marc.

"Ich freu mich drauf", bestätigte Marc.

Marios Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Ein paar Meter neben ihnen standen Thomas und sein Mario und sahen sich an. Die beiden wirkten völlig ineinander versunken, als würden sie nichts um sich herum mehr mitkriegen.  
Wären sie keine Vampire, und wäre Thomas nicht so unheimlich gut, was das Beeinflussen betraf, dann würden alle Umstehenden etwas bemerken.  
Aber ganz unwillkürlich bedeutete Thomas ihnen nicht zu ihnen zu sehen.

Die letzten Tage waren auch für sie beide extrem aufregend gewesen und sie hatten kaum Zeit für sich gehabt. Jetzt nahmen sie sie sich einfach. Nahmen sich die Zeit und genossen die Nähe zueinander.

"Glaubst du wir können die beiden heute Abend allein lassen?" fragte Mario leise.

"Wir versuchen es einfach. Ich glaub, die beiden wollen auch ein bisschen Zeit für sich."

"Das heißt ich hab dich heute mal wieder für mich?"

"Hast du. Mich und ein, zwei Dosen?"

Mario hob eine Hand und strich leicht über Thomas Hals. "Klingt gut."

In diesem Moment wurden sie von Holger angestupst. Noch immer war er der Einzige, den Tomas nicht beeinflussen konnte, wenn er es nicht erlaubte. "Jungs? Ihr fallt auf..."

Mario seufzte tief, trat aber ein Stück von Thomas zurück.

"Ihr habt heute Abend noch zeit, hm?"

"Ja doch..."

"Wir müssen uns schließlich auch zurückhalten."

"Dann nimm deine Pfoten mal schön von Phils Hintern", grinste Thomas.

"Oh, wie ist die denn da hingekommen?", grinste Holger.

"Böse Hand", lachte Philipp.

"Heute Abend wirst du diese Hand wiederhaben wollen", grinste Holger ihn an.

"Die und die andere auch", lachte Philipp.

"Und noch einiges mehr, so, wie ich dich kenne."

"Und da sagt ihr, wir würden auffallen", schnaubte Mario.

"Ihr habt euch doch schon fast ausgezogen!" behauptete Holger

"Gar nicht", sagte Thomas. "War alles noch an Ort und Stelle."

"Sicher? Oder lässt du uns das nur glauben?", stichelte Philipp.

"Das würdest du gern wissen, hm?"

"Ich glaub, ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was du uns alles vorgegaukelt hast!"

"Ich? So was würde ich doch nie tun", lachte Thomas.

"Schneller Sex an der Rehling, und niemand kriegts mit", grinste Phil dreckig.

"Der Vorschlag gefällt mir", sagte Mario.

"Wehe euch", funkelte Holger ihn an. "Ich würds nämlich mitkriegen."

"Vielleicht würdest du ja noch was lernen."

"Das, was ihr mir beibringen wollt, will ich gar nicht lernen. Ich habs beim Sex gern... unblutig."

"Du weißt halt nicht was gut ist", grinste Thomas.

"Doch. Das andere kenn ich ja auch", grinste Holger breit. Einmal hatte er Thomas und Mario überrascht, was schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass er... mitgemacht hatte. Doch auch, wenn die Erinnerung daran ziemlich heiß war - er hatte jetzt Philipp.

"Sag mal... seit wann seid ihr beide eigentlich so dick mit dem kleinen Mario und Marc befreundet?" fragte Philipp.

"Hat sich so ergeben", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

"Außerdem müssen wir Marios ja zusammenhalten", grinste Mario.

Philipp lachte. "Na, wenns weiter nichts ist..."

Auch Thomas grinste.

"Dann seid mal lieb zu den beiden Kleinen", bat Holger Thomas.

"Ich bin immer lieb!"

"Ja, nee, ist klar", schnaubte Holger, meinte es aber nicht so. Eigentlich waren die beiden tolle Freunde - wenn nur diese Bluttrinkerei nicht wäre.

"Keine Angst wir bleiben bei... unserer Diät", sagte Mario.

"Dann ist gut. Und... trinkt nicht von den beiden, ja?" Holger hatte damals ziemlich daran zu knabbern gehabt, dass die beiden von ihm getrunken und ihn anschließend nicht mehr hatten haben wollen. So hatte er es zumindest damals empfunden.

"Keine Angst, das wird nicht passieren", sagte Thomas sofort.

"Gut", nickte Holger nur.

"Wissen die beiden eigentlich bescheid?" fragte Philipp.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Wissen sie. Du kannst also mit ihnen drüber reden... und darüber, wie man mit uns umgeht."

Philipp legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Wie kommt’s? Ich mein, ich hätte eher erwartet, dass ihr vielleicht Basti oder Toni einweiht, aber Marc und Mario?"

"Weißt du Philipp", grinste Thomas und reichte ihm einen der Äpfel, der in einer Schale lagen. "Du kannst zwar alles esse, aber nicht alles wissen."

"Hey! Ich bin dein Kapitän, also ein bisschen mehr Respekt!"

"Oh Käpt'n, mein Käpt'n!"

"Holger jetzt sag doch auch mal was", lachte Phil.

"Oh Käpt'n, mein Käpt'n!", lachte Holger ihn an. "Lass ihn doch, geht uns doch nichts an."

"Das war ganz falsch", sagte Philipp.

"Soll ichs wieder gut machen?"

Philipp nickte sofort.

"Heute Abend", raunte Holger ihm zu.

"Ich hoffe die Wände im Hotel sind nicht zu dünn", grinste Mario breit.

"Kannst ja weghören..."

"Ich dachte eher an den armen unschuldigen Toni, der das Zimmer neben euch hat."

"Ach der, der schnarcht, der hört das gar nicht."

Thomas lachte. "Stimmt. Dass Toni seinen Wecker hört ist schon ein Wunder."

"Letzte Runde!", wurden sie von aufgeregten Rufen unterbrochen.

"Ja Mats, danke für den kostenlosen Hörtest", grinste Philipp, sah aber ebenfalls wieder zu dem großen Bildschirm. Nico Rosberg lag, wie schon beim Start, auf dem guten zweiten Platz hinter Mark Webber. Leider also kein deutscher Sieg, aber zumindest ein zweiter Platz.

Jetzt wurden sie wieder von ihren Gastgebern vereinnahmt, die sie beschäftigten, und zu weiteren privaten Gesprächen kam es erstmal nicht.


	21. Das schüchterne Quietscheentchen

Es war schon früher Abend, als sie mit den Helikoptern zurück flogen.

Sie hatten gerade genug Zeit sich schnell umzuziehen, dann stand das gemeinsame Abendessen an. Das war auch angenehm so, denn die meisten Spieler waren noch immer etwas aufgedreht und wollten sich gerne über das Erlebte unterhalten.

Diesmal hatte Marc darauf geachtet und sich den freien Stuhl neben Mario sofort gesichert.  
Wenn nur Thomas und Mario bei ihnen saßen, würde er vielleicht sogar ums Essen herumkommen.

"Habt ihr noch Platz?" stand wenig später auch tatsächlich Thomas vor ihnen.

"Für euch gerne!" Was normalerweise ein Scherz war, war jetzt ernst gemeint, und Thomas verstand es auch so. Er grinste Marc an.

"Ich hab immer noch den Geruch von verbranntem Gummi in der Nase", brummte Mario, als er sich wenig später mit einem großen Glas Milch zu ihnen setzte.

"Riech an deiner Milch", grinste Thomas ihn an.

"Bäh!" machte Marc.

"Und du riech an deinen Erdbeeren...", lachte Thomas breit.

"Ich würd lieber an Mario riechen", murmelte Marc.

"Nachher ist noch irgendwas im Kraftraum - danach riecht er bestimmt besonders gut."

"Hallo! Ich bin anwesend", meldete sich Mario grinsend.

"Bei dem Gummigestank hier merkt man’s nicht", knurrte Marc.

"So schlimm war das doch gar nicht", meinte Mario. "Und hier im Speisesaal riecht es nach Essen, nicht nach Gummi."

"Das ist nicht viel besser." Er sah auf Marios Teller, auf dem sich Nudeln mit Speck türmten.

"Oh doch, das ist ganz großartig", meinte Mario. "Und zum Nachtisch gibt es Schokopudding!"

"Essen", machte Marc anfällig. "Wie die Menschen..." Er stockte und sah Mario entschuldigend an.

Mario bemühte sich tapfer weiterzulächeln, was ihm aber offensichtlich nicht leicht fiel.  
Es fühlte sich so falsch an, was Marc gerade gesagt hatte. So abwertend. Dabei war er, sein Freund, doch auch ein Mensch gewesen. War er selbst wirklich schlechter, weil er kein Vampir war? War er deswegen weniger wert?

"Sorry", sagte Marc leise.

Das machte es auch nicht besser, fand Mario. So spontan gesagt war es schließlich das gewesen, was Marc fühlte.

"Ich meine damit nicht dich", sagte Marc. "Es... mein alter Meister hat nur immer gesagt, wir wären besser..."

"Ich bin nur ein Mensch", stellte Mario verletzt fest. "Ich esse. Anders als ihr hochwohlerschaffenen Vampire."

"Mario bitte... ich... mein dich doch nicht..."

"Aber du meinst uns Menschen allgemein. Ich bin nicht anders als die anderen." Er deutete in die Runde ihrer Mitspieler.

"Für mich bist du anders."

"Aber die anderen... sind nur wertlose Menschen?"

"Ich... bemühe mich, das anders zu sehen", sagte Marc.

Mario sah ihn an und bemerkte, wie er mit sich kämpfte. Er wollte unter Menschen leben, wollte sich auf sie einlassen - und doch spukten noch immer die Worte seines alten Meisters in seinem Kopf. "Ist ok", nickte Mario nach einem Moment und griff kurz unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand.

Marc erwiderte den Druck sofort, dankbar, dass Mario ihn offenbar wenigstens etwas verstand.  
Danach begann er aber gleich zu essen, diese gekochten menschlichen Speisen, die Marc so anwiderten. Er war nur froh, dass er selbst heute nichts essen musste.

Auch Thomas hielt sich heute zurück, wie er merkte. Nur die beiden Marios aßen - der kleine, weil er hungrig war, der große, weil er einfach gerne aß. Weil ihn die Vielseitigkeit der Geschmäcker auch Jahre nach seiner Verwandlung noch faszinierte.

"Was habt ihr heute Abend noch vor?" fragte Marc nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

"Nicht viel", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern, wofür er einen harten Blick seines Freundes bekam. "Jedenfalls nichts, was andere... was angeht", grinste er dann.

Der kleine Mario lachte. "Danke, jetzt wissen wir bescheid."

"Und was macht ihr heute Abend schönes?", wollte Thomas wissen.

"Baden", sagte Mario grinsend.

"Ich frag nicht weiter", lachte Thomas ihn an.

"Nimmst du ein Quietschentchen mit?" fragte Mario.

"Klar", grinste sein Namensvetter. "Ohne geht ja gar nicht. Vielleicht passt Marc aber auch noch mit rein."

Thomas lachte leise. "Aber nicht das das Entchen rot wird."

"Wenns zu schlimm wird, dreht es sich zur Wand", war Mario sich sicher.

"Ah dressiert ist das Entchen auch noch", sagte Thomas.

"Nein, nur ein bisschen schüchtern", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Wird das dann auch so nett rot wie du vorhin auf dem Schiff?" fragte Mario.

"Ich bin nicht... rot...", protestierte der kleine Mario schwach.

"Nein natürlich nicht", sagte Thomas grinsend.

Bevor Mario noch etwas sagen konnte, fühlte er Marcs feste Hand auf dem Oberschenkel.

Mario drehte sofort den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich seh schon...", grinste Thomas. "Viel Spaß nachher!

"Ich bin dann auch fertig", sagte Mario zu Marc und ignorierte Thomas dabei. "Wollen wir hoch?"

Marc strahlte ihn an. "Klar. Also... macht euch nen schönen Abend!"

"Und der Termin?" fragte Thomas lachend.

"Stimmt, ich wollte mir vorher... Appetit holen", erinnerte sich Marc und grinste breit. "Aber das war ja eh auf freiwilliger Basis, und nach dem Tag heute werden nicht allzu viele da sein. Wir können das ja morgen nachholen."

Thomas nickte. "Stimmt. Also ab mit euch und setzt das Bad nicht unter Wasser."

"Wir tun unser bestes", grinste Marc und stand auf "Wir sehen uns morgen."

"Bis morgen", sagte auch Mario und stand auf. Er wusste, dass Thomas ihn breit angrinste, als er den Raum an Marcs Seite verließ.

"Der Fahrstuhl ist grad da", sagte Mario.

"Faules Pack", grinste Marc und folgte ihm hinein.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und wartete, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Dann zog er Marc an sich. "Ich hab noch nie in nem Aufzug geknutscht", sagte er grinsend.

Marc lachte breit und spitzte die Lippen. Mario schlang die Arme um Marcs Hals und zog ihn näher. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Endlich!  
Mario schloss die Augen. Danach sehnte er sich seit heute morgen. Diese Lippen, die Arme, die ihn umarmten, die ihn hielten, der Körper, der sich an ihn drückte. Es war perfekt. Absolut perfekt.

Viel zu früh pinkte es, und der Fahrstuhl war angekommen. Marc löste sich von Mario und griff nach dessen Hand. Im Flur war niemand, deshalb ging das gefahrlos. Schnell liefen sie zu Marios Zimmer und öffneten die Tür.

"Und heute Abend lassen wir hier niemanden mehr rein", sagte Mario, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Richtig so. Nur wir beide", nickte Marc und küsste ihn wieder.

Mario lächelte gegen Marcs Lippen. Dann löste sich Marc von ihm. "Und? Baden?"

Mario nickte sofort.

"Dann komm", griff Marc nach seiner Hand und zog ihn ins Bad.

"Schaumzeug müsste irgendwo da stehen", sagte Mario und deutete auf das Ablagefach neben der Wanne.  
Marc nickte, und noch bevor Mario etwas sagen konnte, war das Wasser aufgedreht und viel Badeschaum hineingegossen.

"Du bist so schnell", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

Marc lächelte. "Es ist schön sich mal normal schnell bewegen zu können."

"Ist es anstrengend für dich, so... langsam wie wir zu sein?" fragte Mario, während er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zog.

"Bisschen. Vor allem muss ich halt immer aufpassen."

"Damit es nicht auffällt", vermutete Mario.

Marc nickte. "Ich muss auch beim Spiel immer aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu viele Bälle halte."

"Manu wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert", lachte Mario.

"Ich weiß... ich darf einfach nicht auffällig unmögliche Bälle halten."

Mario lächelte und begann seine Schuhe auszuziehen. "Mir ist bisher nie was aufgefallen, also machst du das offenbar ziemlich gut."

"Dann ist gut... ich bin mir da manchmal nicht sicher."

Marios Schuhe landeten in einer Ecke und er begann die Hose über seine Hüften zu schieben. "Wenn mir was auffällt, dann sag ich dir bescheid. Außerdem passen ja auch Thomas und Mario auf."

Bevor er sich versah, stand Marc vor ihm. Nackt bis auf seine Shorts ließ er die Hände über Marios Seite streichen und schob dann die Hose tiefer.

Einen Moment stockte Mario der Atem. Doch Marc machte weiter, strich über die dünnen Stoffschichten und entfernte sie nach und nach.  
Mario gab ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich, als mit der Shorts das letzte Kleidungsstück zu Boden glitt. Dann streckte er die Hände aus um Marc seinerseits von seinem letzen Kleidungsstück zu befreien.

Es war das erste Mal, wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Als Marc ihn gebissen hatte, da waren sie beide angezogen gewesen - auch wenn seine eigene Hose das Zusammentreffen nicht überlebt hatte. Aber jetzt... Jetzt standen sie sich splitternackt gegenüber und berührten sich.

Marios Hand zitterte leicht, als er Marcs flachen Bauch berührte.

Und auch Marcs Hand zitterte leicht.

Mario hob den Kopf und lächelte Marc ein wenig schüchtern an.

"Komm, baden", forderte Marc ihn leise auf.

Mario nickte und griff nach Marcs Hand. Ohne groß nachzudenken bückte sich Marc, hob Mario hoch und ließ ihn behutsam ins Wasser gleiten. Dann stieg er ebenfalls in Wasser, so dass er hinter Mario rutschen konnte. Er zog ihn an sich, zwischen seine Beine, bis Marios Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte.

Es roch nach dem Badeschaum - und nach Mario. Und allein dieser Geruch ließ ihn wie im Himmel fühlen.  
Marc senkte den Kopf, bis er mit der Nase Marios Hals berührte. Hier war der Geruch noch so viel intensiver. So süß und verführerisch. Er fühlte, wie seine Zähne langsam anfingen zu wachsen.

"Das ist schön", flüsterte Mario.

"Hm", machte Marc leise und streichelte mit der Nase über die warme, duftende Haut.

Mario lächelte bei der sanften Berührung.

"Du riechst so gut", flüsterte Marc zärtlich.

"Das ist der Schaum", murmelte Mario.

"Nein, das bist du", wisperte Marc.

"Wie... rieche ich denn?"

"Nach dir. Süß und lebendig."

"Süß?"

"Ja, einfach... ich kann es nicht beschreiben... Aber es ist das beste, was ich je gerochen habe."

"Na gut... für dich bin ich sogar... süß", grinste Mario.

"Du bist sowieso süß", grinste Marc, "und du riechst auch so."

Mario drehte leicht den Kopf, bis er Marc ansehen konnte.

"Hm?", machte der fragend.

"Wenn deine Zähne wachsen, dann lispelst du ein bisschen", sagte Mario. "Das find ich sehr süß."

"Ich lispel nicht", protestierte Marc. "Außerdem sind meine Zähne gar nicht..." Es war wirklich etwas umständlich mit ausgefahrenen Zähnen zu sprechen, wie er jetzt merkte. Bisher hatte er in diesem Zustand eigentlich nie gesprochen.

Mario hob eine Hand und berührte hauchzart Mars Mund. "Doch sind sie. Bisher nur ein bisschen, aber sie sind gewachsen."

Marc küsste die Fingerspitzen leicht, dann öffnete er die Lippen ein wenig.

Der Anblick von Marcs Zähnen war immer noch ungewohnt für Mario. Ungewohnt, faszinierend und ein wenig beängstigend. Er streckte den Zeigefinger aus und berührte einen der scharfen Zähne.

"Pass auf", wisperte Marc.

Mario nickte und berührte die Spitze ganz leicht. Extrem scharf. Ein leichter Schauer lief durch seinen Körper - eine Mischung aus Angst und... Erregung.  
Ganz vorsichtig strich er über die Spitze, dann zog er den Finger zurück und küsste Marc leicht.

Marc erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig. Er wollte Mario nicht beißen, also musste er jetzt sehr aufpassen.

Mario schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss ein wenig. Er öffnete seine Lippen leicht und strich mit der Zunge über Marcs. Marc zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, aber dann öffnete er seine Lippen für Mario. Sofort intensivierte Mario den Kuss.

Am Anfang behielt Marc im Kopf, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, aber je leidenschaftlicher der Kuss wurde, desto mehr geriet der Gedanke ins Hintertreffen. Dennoch konnte er sich noch beherrschen und verletzte Mario nicht.

Während Mario ihn küsste, begann er mit einer Hand über seine Brust zu streicheln. Durch das warme Wasser war Mario ganz entspannt, das fühlte Marc, als er leicht über die nasse Haut strich. Er genoss es, ihn so zu berühren.  
Einfach nur... verspielt und zärtlich, ohne Hintergedanken. Wie lange war es her, dass er jemanden so berührt hatte? So ruhig und zärtlich? Noch nie, vermutlich.

Aber jetzt war Mario da und ließ ihn völlig neue Dinge erleben. Zeigte ihm die Liebe, die er noch nie bewusst vermisst hatte. Und das von einem Menschen. Sein alter Meister hatte nicht recht gehabt - Menschen waren so viel mehr als nur Nahrung.

Er hatte mehr als einmal gezweifelt, ob seine Entscheidung von seinem Meister wegzugehen, richtig gewesen war. Aber jetzt war er sich sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Denn nur ohne seinen alten Meister konnte er das hier erleben. Mario, den kleinen, quirligen, so lebendigen Mario. Und noch mehr als nur Mario. Er erlebte Freundschaft. Liebe. Hingebung. Vertrauen. Und Verzeihen.

"Woran denkst du?" flüsterte Mario.

"Wie schön es mit dir ist."

"Ich finds auch schön mit dir."

Marc nickte, ja, für Mario war es auch schön, für ihn aber wohl noch mehr. Weil er so etwas nie erwartet, niemals gedurft hätte. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus zog er Mario noch enger an sich.

Mario lachte leise, als ein wenig Wasser über den Rand der Wanne schwappte.

"Mario", wispert Marc mit so viel Gefühl, wie er selbst nicht erwartet hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal erwartet zu so viel Gefühl imstande zu sein.

Mario hob eine Hand und strich Marc zärtlich über die Wange. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Marcs Lippen. Langsam näherte sich Mario ihm wieder und nahm den unterbrochen Kuss wieder auf. Dabei wurde er von Marc etwas höher gezogen, und noch dichter.

Mario drehte sich vorsichtig, bis er auf Marcs Schoß saß und die Arme um ihn schlingen konnte. Das dabei noch mehr Wasser über den Wannenrand schwappte, bekamen beide kaum mit.  
Sie waren eingehüllt von Schaum und warmen Wasser und der Nähe, dieser unbeschreiblichen und für Marc so ungewohnten Nähe.


	22. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Erst als das Wasser langsam abkühlte, löste sich Mario wieder von Marcs Lippen. "Wird kalt", flüsterte er.

"Neues Wasser? Oder ins Bett?", schlug Marc vor. 

"Bett, sonst schrumpeln wir."

Marc nickte leicht. Er küsste Mario noch einmal kurz auf die Nase, dann schob er ihn leicht von sich, und ziemlich ungeschickt stiegen sie aus der Wanne. 

"Na wir haben ja ordentlich geplanscht", lachte Mario, als er die Pfütze auf dem Boden sah.

Noch bevor er wieder aufsah, lag ein weiches Handtuch um seine Schultern, und ein weiteres auf dem Boden. "Magst du schon mal ins Bett gehen, ich mach das hier schnell?", schlug Marc vor. 

"Ok", sagte Mario. Marc war bestimmt sehr viel schneller, als wenn er ihm half.

Und in der Tat, er stand noch vor dem Bett und trocknete seine Haare, als Marc von hinten an ihn heran trat und sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. 

Mario ließ das Handtuch sinken und drehte sich zu Marc. "Schon fertig?" 

"Klar", raunte Marc in sein linkes Ohr und küsste es leicht.

Ein kleiner Schauer rann über Marios Körper und er schloss genüsslich die Augen. Er hörte das leise Grollen tief in Marcs Kehle, und er fühlte es an seinem Rücken leicht vibrieren.

"Mehr", wisperte er. 

Wieder dieses kehlige Grollen, das ihn so dermaßen erregte. Noch immer stand Marc dicht hinter ihm, inzwischen hatte er seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und drückte fest an sich. Und wieder küsste er das Ohr, ganz leicht nur, im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Grollen.

Mario lehnte den Kopf ein Stück zurück. 

Noch einmal küsste Marc ihn ganz leicht, dann kratzte er mit spitzen Zähnen an seinem Hals.

Mario keuchte unwillkürlich. Er fühlte wieder die Lippen, danach die Zähne. Und noch immer drückte sich Marc fest an ihn, an seinen ganzen Rücken und seinen Hintern. Inzwischen konnte Mario deutlich Marcs harten Schwanz fühlen. 

Er selbst war inzwischen auch ganz hart, allein von Marcs Grollen war er hart geworden. Mario bewegte leicht seine Hüfte nach hinten, intensivierte den Kontakt zwischen Marcs Schwanz und seinem Hintern.  
Es war diese eine Bewegung, die wohl zu viel gewesen war. Marc knurrte vernehmlich und warf ihn mit Schwung bäuchlings aufs Bett, dann stürzte er sich über ihn.

Marios Keuchen ging in ein Stöhnen über, als er Marcs Körper auf sich fühlte. Das Vibrieren war so noch viel deutlicher zu fühlen, als Marc so schwer auf ihm lag.

Marc presste seine Lippen gegen Marios Hals, biss allerdings nicht zu. Es fiel ihm so schwer sich zurückzuhalten. Mario war noch verführerischer, wenn er so erregt war, er roch noch besser, noch unwiderstehlicher.  
Vielleicht... wenn er nur ein kleines bisschen trank? Mario hatte es ihm ja erlaubt...

Und auch Thomas hatte gemeint, es wär kein Problem, wenn er es nicht ständig tat und nicht zu viel trank.  
Verdammt, Mario war das heißeste, was er je erlebt hatte. So warm und lebendig, und er roch... Mit einer Hand griff er unter Marios Bauch und hob ihn leicht an, bis er vor ihm kniete.

"Was...?" wisperte Mario. 

"Ich will...", knurrte Marc und drängte sich wieder dichter an ihn.

Mario keuchte. Marcs Stimme klang rau, heiser und fast schon verboten gut. 

Mit einer Hand strich Marc über Marios Hintern und schob sich gegen ihn. In dem Moment, in dem er in ihn eindrang, biss er zu.

Mario schrie auf, als er Marcs Schwanz in sich fühlte und gleichzeitig das süße Brennen, als die spitzen Zähne durch die dünne Haut seines Halses drangen. 

Mit einem schnellen Stoß versenkte sich Marc in ihm.

Mario wusste kaum, worauf er sich als erstes konzentrieren sollte: dieses geile Gefühl, von Marcs Schwanz komplett ausgefüllt zu sein oder das saugende Gefühl an seinem Hals. 

Beides war so unbeschreiblich heiß und erregend, so geil, so geil, so... Marc stieß langsam zu, eigentlich noch viel zu langsam, aber das reichte schon um ihn über die Klippe zu stoßen. Dann fiel er in einen unbeschreiblichen Orgasmus.

Marc war völlig überrascht, von Marios heftigem Orgasmus. Er fühlte, wie sich alles um ihn herum verengte und das Blut noch eine Spur süßer wurde.  
Er sog noch mehr, noch kräftiger, bis er schließlich auch kam und dabei noch etwas tiefer zubiss. 

Mario stöhnte erneut auf, als dieser letzte Biss erneut einen, wenn auch deutlich weniger heftigen, Orgasmus in ihm auslöste.

Dann fühlte er, wie Marc sich zurückzog - erst aus seinem Hals, mit einem leichten Lecken über die Bisswunde, dann aus seinem Hintern. Und beides bedauerte er.

Völlig erschöpft sank er nach vorn und schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie sich Marc auf ihn legte und sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Weiche Lippen küssten seinen Nacken. Träge drehte er den Kopf und öffnete ein Auge.

Marc sah ihn unsicher an. Jetzt langsam konnte er wieder denken. "Alles ok?", fragte er besorgt.

Mario lächelte. "Mehr als ok..."

"Gut", nickte Marc erleichtert, dann sah er ihn noch einmal genauer an. "Auch... hier?", wollte er wissen und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über Marios Hals, genau über die Stelle, die er gerade gebissen hatte.

Mario nickte. "Es war perfekt", wisperte er.

Vorsichtig lächelte Marc ihn an. "Ja, das... das war es. Es war unglaublich perfekt."

Mario drehte sich vorsichtig und kuschelte sich dann an Marcs Brust. Er fühlte sich jetzt ganz warm an, noch wärmer als sonst. Gedankenverloren begann er leicht über Marcs Haut zu streicheln, Muster und Kringel zu malen und ihn hin und wieder zu küssen.

Marc lächelte bei diesen Liebkosungen. Er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, in all den Jahren, in denen er auf der Erde gewesen war. Ein wenig Nähe, ein paar Berührungen damals im Winter, als er mit den anderen Jungs bei dem Tischler, der später sein Meister geworden war. Aber niemals etwas, das ihn auch nur hätte ahnen lassen, wie wundervoll es sein konnte.  
Und das ausgerechnet bei einem Menschen von knapp 20 Jahren...

Vorsichtig schob er sich enger an Mario, bis sie sich am ganzen Körper berührten, von der Brust, den Armen, die er um Mario geschlungen hatte, über die Hüfte, die Beine, sogar an den Füßen berührten sie sich - und doch hatte Marc das Gefühl nicht genug zu bekommen.

Mario brummte genüsslich. Er genoss es unendlich bei Marc zu liegen und an nichts denken zu  
müssen, sich keine Gedanken machen zu müssen. So hätte es gleich am Anfang sein müssen. Ohne diese ganzen Komplikationen.

***

Auch Mario und Thomas lagen eng aneinander gekuschelte zusammen, ganz ähnlich wie Marc und der kleine Mario, mit dem Unterschied, dass bei ihnen das Bett einiges an Blut abbekommen hatte. Aber jetzt waren sie genauso ruhig und genossen es einfach zusammenzuliegen.

"Tut gut mal wieder nen Abend frei zu haben", murmelte Mario, während er gedankenverloren über Thomas Rücken strich.

Der lächelte leicht. "Ohne bei meinem... Schüler? Untergebenen?... zu babysitten."

"Dein Sklave", grinste Mario schief und seufzte. "Ich hab nichts gegen Marc, aber ist... anstrengend."

„Oh ja, und etwas, womit ich nie gerechnet hätte. Dass ich jetzt Verantwortung für einen über 150jährigen Vampir trage... und für einen dreijährigen."

"Aber ich bin nicht halb so anstrengend", sagte Mario.

"Nein, du bist... menschlicher", überlegte Thomas leise. "Und Marc wurde immer gesagt, dass er anders ist als die Menschen, Dass er sich anders benehmen muss. Diese ganzen Regeln und so."

"Schon, aber manchmal möchte ich ihn wirklich schütteln. Er hat doch auch einen Kopf zum nachdenken."

"Den hat er schon", meinte Thomas, "Aber es wurde ihm doch immer verboten. Ich finds schon erstaunlich, dass er von seinem alten Meister geflohen ist und sich wirklich den Menschen angeschlossen hat."

Mario nickte. "Versteh ich ehrlich gesagt aber immer noch nicht. Er hält doch nichts von den Menschen, warum also beschließt er plötzlich ein Leben als Profifußballer zu leben?"

"Wenn ich das richtig interpretiert habe, dann wollte er genau das Gegenteil von dem machen, was sein Meister von ihm erwartet hat." Thomas streckte sich ein wenig.

"Hat er geschafft. Jetzt lebt er nicht nur mit Menschen zusammen, sondern führt auch noch eine Beziehung mit einem."

Thomas grinste. "Dann bin ich viel vampirischer als er. Aber binde es ihm nicht auf die Nase, ich glaub, er hat so schon genug Probleme mit der ganzen Sache."

"Keine Angst, das tu ich nicht", sagte Mario.

"Weiß ich doch", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Glaubst du die beiden schaffen es?" fragte Mario.

Thomas wurde ernst. "Ich weiß es nicht. Gerade, wenn wir ihnen nicht mehr direkt helfen können. Wir müssen einfach hoffen. Denn es tut Marc gut. Und Mario gefällt es auch. Sehr!"

"Er hat das erstaunlich gut verkraftet. Mit dem ganzen Vampirkram und so."

"Hattest du auch, damals", erinnerte ihn Thomas und dachte zurück an die Zeit, als Mario noch ein Mensch gewesen war.

"Stimmt", sagte Mario. "Wenigstens musste der Kleine nicht zum Messer greifen, um Marc von sich zu überzeugen."

Thomas lachte. "So was Krasses konntest aber echt nur du bringen!"

"Du hättest das an meiner Stelle auch getan."

"Ich weiß nicht... möglich. Aber krass war es trotzdem."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Konnte dich ja schlecht verhungern lassen."

"Ich wär nicht verhungert, und das weißt du", wiederholte Thomas, was er schon so oft gesagt hatte. Aber er würde trotzdem nicht ausprobieren wollen, was sonst passiert wäre.

Mario schnaubte auch nur.

"Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast", erklärte Thomas leiser.

"Ich auch", wisperte Mario.

Thomas zog ihn dichter an sich. "Ich bin froh, dass du das auch so siehst."

Mario kuschelte sich an ihn und flüsterte ein "Ich liebe dich" gegen Thomas Hals.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Thomas leise und zog Mario an sich. 

"Hm? Schlafen? Oder noch bisschen in die Zeitung gucken?"

"Was willst du denn mit der Zeitung?" fragte Mario.

"Haben doch gar keine Ahnung, was so passiert... außerdem liegt sie so dekorativ rum."

Mario lachte. "Dann lies mir doch mal was vor aus dieser dekorativen Zeitung."

Thomas streckte sich leicht und angelte nach der Zeitung, dann kuschelte er sich wieder an seinen Freund. "Also, was gibt’s da so zu lesen... was willst du angucken? Wirtschaft eher nicht?"

"Witze?" schlug Mario grinsend vor.

"Du bist mir auch so ein Witzbold...", grinste Thomas ihn an und schlug die Zeitung auf.

"Du hast gefragt!"

"Ich hatte auf eine echte Antwort gehofft... Guck mal, hier ist ein Artikel über Polen." Vor der EM konnte man öfter über Polen und die Ukraine lesen, und oft war es recht interessant.

"Na gut, dann informier mich doch mal über Polen", sagte Mario grinsend.

"Also... Häuser... Bäume... Wald... Meer", erwiderte Thomas das Grinsen und deutete auf die Bilder.

"Boah!" sagte Mario. "Das ist ja beeindruckend."

Thomas lachte. "Baum, Baum, Baum... doch, da ist ganz schön was..." Dann stockte er.

"Was noch mehr Bäume?"

"Nein, da, hinter dem Baum", deutete er auf ein Foto, auf dem ein undurchdringliches Dickicht zu sehen war. Das war in den letzten Tagen öfter passiert, dass er auf Fotos mehr hatte sehen können als andere. "Ich weiß, du siehst es nicht. Aber da ist was."

"Und was?" fragte Mario.

"Ich weiß nicht genau... zwei Männer. Einer in schwarzer Kutte, düster, richtig unheimlich. Der andere normal gekleidet."

"In einer Kutte?" fragte Mario nach.

"Ja, so wie Mönche sie tragen." Er starrte das Bild genauer an. "Es... es bewegt sich", hauchte er erschrocken.

"Das Bild? Wie... bei Harry Potter?"

Thomas nickte leicht und sah weiter auf das Bild. "Der Typ in der Kutte zieht den anderen mit sich."

"Jetzt wird es langsam wirklich unheimlich."

Thomas nickte und blickte weiter auf das Bild. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann das, was ich sehe, passiert ist - ob jetzt gerade, oder als das Bild aufgenommen wurde. Sie sind noch immer hinter den Bäumen, und der andere wehrt sich. Sie sind beide wohl sehr stark, aber gleich stark."

"Sind es Vampire?"

"Ich glaube, ja. Ja, der dunkle hat seine Zähne ausgefahren. Und der andere... ja, das ist auch ein Vampir, sonst könnte er ihm nicht so widerstehen."

"Das heißt in Polen laufen oder liefen zwei wildgewordene Vampire rum."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Das heißt es wohl." Er überflog schnell den Artikel. "Das ist in Danzig, die meinen, direkt bei unserem Hotel da."

"Na großartig."

Thomas sah weiter auf das Bild, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Die beiden sind weg. Glaub ich. Oder tiefer in den Wald gelaufen."

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Mario.

Thomas seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht kann ich noch mehr erkennen. Und sehen, wann das war."

"Sollten wir Sandro anrufen?"

"Ich würd lieber Jakob anrufen", seufzte Thomas. "Nein, ich will gucken, ob ich noch mehr sehe."

"Du guckst, ich versuchs bei Jakobs Nummern", schlug Mario vor.

Thomas nickte und starrte weiter das Bild an, während Mario verschiedene Nummern ausprobierte, unter denen Jakob einmal erreichbar gewesen war. Aber es war wie immer - Jakob war nicht zu erreichen.

Inzwischen stockte Thomas der Atem, während er das Bild beobachtete.

"Was ist?" fragte Mario.

"Sie sind wieder da. Der in Schwarz bedroht den anderen."

"Ich... kann Jakob nicht erreichen Thomas. Soll ich nicht doch lieber Sandro anrufen?"

"Nein, jetzt nicht", murmelte Thomas, der weiterhin auf das Bild starrte und versuchte mehr zu erkennen.

Auch Mario sah auf das Bild, das für ihn aber einfach nur ein Zeitungsbild von ein paar Bäumen war.

"Das... das kann nicht sein", keuchte Thomas auf einmal auf.

"Was?" fragte Mario und griff nach Thomas Hand.

Thomas schien die Berührung gar nicht wahrzunehmen, er starrte weiter auf das Bild, in dem Mario nichts erkennen konnte.

"Thomas, was ist los?"

“Das...das kann nicht sein “, murmelte Thomas geschockt. “Das kann nicht sein...“

"Thomas bitte, du machst mir Angst."

“Mir auch “, kam es leise von Thomas, “mir auch.“

"Aber was siehst du denn?"

“Jakob.“


	23. Angst um Jakob

" Jakob? Auf dem Bild ist Jakob zu sehen?"

“Ja, das ist er. Eindeutig. Der...der unterlegene.“ Thomas war ganz ruhig geworden, aber Mario wusste, dass das nur oberflächig war.

"Scheiße", fluchte Mario. "Was... was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung “, murmelte Thomas. „Ich weiß nicht mal, ob das gerade jetzt passiert ist, oder vor Monaten!“

"Und wir fliegen erst in ein paar Tagen nach Danzig", sagte Mario. Morgen ging zwar das offizielle Trainingslager zu Ende, aber dann hatten sie noch ein paar freie Tage, ehe es endlich nach Danzig ging.

“Wir könnten schon früher hin. Und dann zurück nach Frankfurt fürs Treffen und den Flug.“ Thomas klang entschlossen.

Mario nickte. "Ja... sollten wir Marc als Unterstützung mitnehmen? Ich mein, wenn Jakob da Ärger mit nem anderen Vampir hat..."

“Ich weiß nicht “, überlegte Thomas. “Wir könnten Hilfe gebrauchen, und ich vertraue ihm... Eigentlich. Aber was, wenn er mit einem alten Vampir zusammenstößt? Einem Alten, der nach den Regeln lebt?“

"Dann vielleicht Sandro und Darius?"

“Eher Marc “, entschied Thomas spontan. “Auch, wenn Jakob modern ist, legt er viel Wert auf seine Ehre.“

"Ok, dann fragen wir Marc", sagte Mario.

“Morgen“, meine Thomas und starte wieder auf das Foto.

"Hältst du es so lange aus?" fragte Mario leise.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Muss ja...", murmelte er, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Nacht hart werden würde. Und der nächste Morgen, bis sie endlich in den Flieger stiegen um nach Hause zu kommen. Dann erst... würden sie die Suche starten können.

"Siehst du noch was?" fragte Mario und deutete auf die Zeitung.  
Thomas sah das Bild wieder intensiv an, aber jetzt war nichts mehr zu sehen. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie das funktioniert... Bei Marc hab ich gesehen, was in dem Moment war, als das Bild aufgenommen wurde. Aber das war nur ein Bild, das ich gesehen habe. Das hier, das bewegt sich.“

"Meinte Sandro nicht, dass sie die Fähigkeiten noch weiter entwickeln werden?"

„Ja, vermutlich ist es das. Ich wüsste halt nur zu gerne, was das war, was ich gesehen habe. Wurde Jakob gerade eben, vor ein paar Minuten da durch den Wald gezerrt? Oder war das vor Wochen oder Monaten?"

Mario zögerte kurz. "Ich... also es wäre eine Erklärung, warum wir ihn nicht erreichen..."

"Das ist die Erklärung - wenn er schon länger in den Händen dieses anderen Vampirs ist."

"Wenn das so ist, dann... holen wir ihn da raus. Irgendwie."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Das machen wir. Zusammen mit Marc. Ich glaube, das wird gehen mit ihm. Er ist nur verunsichert, weil jetzt alles anders ist als zuvor."

"Marc wird uns bestimmt helfen können, grade wenn es um einen älteren Vampir geht. Wir haben ja offenbar überhaupt keinen Plan..."

"Dann reden wir morgen früh gleich mit ihm."

Mario nickte und kuschelte sich wieder enger an Thomas. Er fühlte die Sorgen, die Thomas sich um seinen Mentor machte. Er machte sich auch Sorgen, aber für Thomas musste es noch viel schlimmer sein.

Jakob war für ihn wie ein Vater - er hatte ihn gefunden, als Thomas verwandelt worden war, und hatte ihm alles beigebracht. Und anders als bei Marc und seinem Meister war es sehr freundschaftlich zugegangen, liebevoll sogar.  
Und jetzt schien Jakob in Gefahr zu sein und Thomas saß hier fest und hatte keine Ahnung, was wirklich los war. Sie hatten nur diese merkwürdigen Bilder, die Thomas aus der Zeitung sah. Sie konnten aktuell sein, oder uralt. Wer wusste, ob Jakob überhaupt noch da war?

Mario schluckte. Den Gedanken sollte er sofort wieder vergessen! Alleine schon, weil Thomas langsam tiefer in ihn eindrang, und er ihn doch beruhigen sollte.

Aber jetzt, wo sich dieser Gedanke erstmal eingeschlichen hatte, ließ er sich nicht unterdrücken. Was, wenn Jakob den Kampf verloren hatte und... Marc hatte ja gesagt, dass der Gewinner den Verlierer umbrachte.  
Er fühlte noch mehr Unruhe, Angst, Panik aufkommen, die wohl von Thomas zu ihm übertragen wurden.

"Thomas, es wird alles gut", flüsterte Mario. Er zog seinen Gefährten dichter an sich und versuchte sich dabei selbst zu beruhigen.

Jakob war schließlich nicht irgendwer. Er war alt und kannte bestimmt Tricks und Kniffe, um sich zu wehren. Und wer auch immer der anderen Vampir war - er konnte keine Chance haben. Jakob würde bestimmt lachen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatten.

Dennoch war klar, dass sie gleich am nächsten Tag nach Danzig reisen würden. Zu Fuß würde wohl nicht gehen, zumindest tagsüber würde ihre Geschwindigkeit auffallen. Auto dauerte zu lange. Also fliegen.

"Wir können doch schon mal gucken, wie wir morgen nach Danzig kommen", schlug Mario vor. "Gegen Mittag sollten wir ja wieder in Deutschland sein."

Erleichtert löste sich Thomas von ihm, das mit dem Ruhen würde sowieso nichts werden. Also suchten sie einen Flug heraus, von dem sie von Frankfurt aus direkt nach Danzig kommen würden.  
Sie buchten gleich drei Tickets, da sie davon ausgingen, dass Marc mitkommen würde. "Mario wird nicht begeistert sein, dass er zurückbleiben muss", murmelte Mario.

"Aber das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Er wäre das erste Opfer."

"Natürlich können wir ihn nicht mitnehmen."

"Er kann nachreisen, wenn wir alles... geklärt haben", überlegte Thomas. So würden sie ihn wohl beruhigen können.

"Wenn alles gut geht, können wir ja vielleicht schon übermorgen wieder zurück nach Deutschland fliegen, dann kann Marc gleich zu Mario fahren", sagte Mario.

Thomas nickte. Er sah etwas sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. "Raus? Ruhen können wir eh nicht."

Mario sah auf die Uhr. "Ja, lass uns laufen. Die Nacht hat ja grad erst angefangen."

Schnell zogen sie ihre Schuhe an um sich mehr oder weniger unauffällig aus dem Hotel zu schleichen, dann, als sie auf freiem Feld waren, zogen sie die Schuhe aus und liefen einfach los.  
Sie hatten kein bestimmtes Ziel, aber irgendwie gelangten sie zu der Stelle, an der sie erst vor ein paar Tagen mit Marc gekämpft hatten. Sie konnten sogar noch die Reste der Kaninchen riechen, von denen sie getrunken hatten.

"Schon komisch, dass ein paar Minuten so viel verändert haben", murmelte Mario.

"Und wie viel hätte schief gehen können... wir hätten tot sein können!"

Mario nickte und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. "Der Gedanke ist... erschreckend."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Ich bin froh, dass das nicht passiert ist. Dass ich dich noch habe."

Mario lächelte leicht und zog Thomas an sich. "Ich dachte nicht, dass wir wirklich irgendwelche... Feinde hätten... ich hab mich bisher immer unbesiegbar gefühlt."

Thomas nickte, das war ihm immer ähnlich gegangen.

"Wenn wir Jakob gefunden haben, dann müssen er und Marc uns alles erklären", flüsterte Mario. "Wir... müssen verhindern, dass wir noch mal in so eine Situation kommen."

"Wir müssen so was einfach aus dem Weg gehen", nickte Thomas.

Mario schmiegte sich an Thomas. "Also keine fremden Vampire mehr ansprechen?"

"Nein, bloß nicht."

"Wir sollten irgendwann Sandro bescheid sagen, oder?"

"Was sollen wir ihm sagen?", fragte Thomas.

"Das alles hier. Die Geschichte mit Marc. Oder meinst du, es interessiert ihn nicht?"

"Doch, sicher. Aber erst, wenn alles hier erledigt ist, ja?"

"Ja natürlich."

Thomas nickte leicht, dann begann er sich auszuziehen. "Lass uns schwimmen", bat er.

"Hier?" fragte Mario.

"Wo sonst?", fragte Thomas nach.

Mario sah kurz aufs Meer hinaus, dann nickte er. Ihnen konnte nichts passieren, also warum nicht hier? So zog er sich ebenfalls auf und ging langsam in das Wasser hinein. Es war kühl, aber als Vampir fror er nicht, deshalb ging er ohne Zögern tiefer.  
Das Wasser fühlte sich gut an, und wenig später waren sie schon bis zur Brust im Meer und begannen zu schwimmen.

Sie schwammen auch hier ohne eine bestimmte Richtung einzuhalten. Sie genossen die Ruhe, bis auf die Wellen war nichts zu hören.  
Ihre Gedanken wurden ein wenig ruhiger, auch wenn da immer noch die Angst um Jacob und vor dem unbekannten Vampir zu spüren war.

Schließlich, als die Sonne schon langsam zu sehen war, schwammen sie zurück zum Stand und zogen sich wieder an. Dann liefen sie zurück zum Hotel.

"Gehen wir gleich zu Marc?" fragte Mario, als sie wenig später wieder auf ihrem Zimmer waren.

Thomas nickte. "Wir werden Mario sicher wecken." Aber das war ihm egal.

"Er wird uns verzeihen", meinte Mario.

Thomas nickte, zog sich schnell um, die Kleidung, die für diesen Tag vorgeschrieben war, und eilte dann zu Marios Zimmer. Ungeduldig klopfte er, bis Marc schließlich öffnete.

"Was ist so dringend?" fragte Marc leise. "Mario schläft noch."

"Wir haben ein Problem... können wir reinkommen?"

"Moment", bat Marc und schloss die Tür. Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis er die Tür wieder öffnete und sie ins Zimmer ließ.  
Er war jetzt ordentlich angezogen und gekämmt, und hinten im Bett sahen sie Mario sitzen, ebenfalls frisch angezogen.

"Morgen", sagte Thomas und ein leichtes Grinsen flog über seine Lippen. Im Zimmer roch es nach Sex und Blut. Offenbar hatten die beiden einen schönen Abend gehabt.

"Morgen", wünschte auch Mario und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Mario betrat hinter Thomas das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. "Tut uns leid, dass wir euch so früh stören."

"Ihr habt sicher einen Grund", meinte Marc.

Thomas nickte. "Wir brauchen deine Hilfe Marc."

"Oh - wobei?", fragte Marc nach.

Thomas schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann erzähle er Marc und Mario, was er gestern in der Zeitung gesehen hatte. Dabei musste er auch offenbaren, was er seit neustem konnte, aber er vertraute Marc.

Der kleine Mario saß mit großen Augen neben Marc und fühlte sich ein bisschen, als wäre mitten in eine dieser Vampierserien geraten. Wie „True Blood“ oder „Vampire Diaries“. Die guten gegen die Bösen.  
Nur war der Gute hier sein Freund. Und der Sieg der Guten nicht von vorn herein sicher.

"Ich soll also mit euch nach Danzig fliegen", sagte Marc leise.

"Das wäre... das wäre sehr lieb von dir", sah Thomas ihn an. "Es ist nur eine Bitte."

"Du bist mein Meister", sagte Marc. "Aber ich bin nicht stark. Ich... würde dir in einem Kampf nur Schande bereiten."

"Marc... ich bin dein Meister, aber vor allem möchte ich dein Freund sein. Ich möchte dir nichts befehlen. Und was das andere angeht... ich glaube nicht, dass du so schwach bist. Außerdem weißt du viel mehr über das alles als wir."

"Ihr... wenn ihr da hinfliegt, dann seid ihr in Gefahr, oder?" fragte Mario.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Ich denke schon. Aber Jakob ist in Gefahr."

Mario schluckte und sah zu Marc.

"Ich muss", versuchte Marc ihm zu erklären. "Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich zurückkommen werde."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach seiner Hand, als könnte er ihn festhalten und so bei sich behalten. "Sag so was nicht!"

"Vampire sind grausam..."

"Mario wir sind zu dritt", sagte Mario leise. "Wir holen Jakob und verschwinden dann wieder. Es wird niemandem was passieren."

"Und ich bleib lieber weit weg?", fragte der kleine Mario nach.

Thomas nickte. "Du wärst in Gefahr."

Mario sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich würd gern nach Danzig mitkommen. Da irgendwo auf euch warten."

Thomas überlegte einen Moment. "Du kannst am Flughafen bleiben", sagte er. "Da sind genug Menschen. Niemand wird dich dort so einfach angreifen."

"Ok", nickte Mario, wenn auch merklich nicht ganz zufrieden damit.

"Thomas hat recht", sagte Marc eindringlich. "Ich... würde es nicht aushalten, wenn dir was passiert Mario."

"Ich auch nicht, wenn dir etwas passiert", sah Mario ihn fest an.

"Mario und Thomas passen auf mich auf", sagte Marc.

"Und ich", meinte Mario fest. "Wenn auch nur aus der Ferne."

Marc strich Mario über die Wange. Ihm wäre es lieber, wenn Mario in Deutschland bleiben würde, in Sicherheit. Aber Mario würde sich damit nicht einverstanden erklären.  
Und auf dem Flughafen, da hatte Thomas recht, wäre er auch sicher.

"Hast du deinen Laptop hier?" fragte Thomas den kleinen Mario. "Dann buchen wir dir schnell noch einen Flug."

Mario nickte, und Marc holte das Gerät vom Schreibtisch. In ihrem Flieger waren noch Plätze frei, so konnten sie für Mario buchen.

Mario war ein bisschen nervös, aber er war entschlossen zu Marc zu halten. Und in so einer Situation konnte er ihn nicht allein lassen.

"Also, gleich packen, Frühstück, dann nach Frankfurt, von da aus gleich weiter", fasste Thomas zusammen. "Und dann... bis dahin überlegen wir uns einen Plan."

"Wir müssen versuchen ihn zu überraschen", meinte Marc.

"Erstmal müssen wir ihn finden, diesen Vampir."

Marc nickte. "Das wird vermutlich nicht so einfach."

"Vertraut einfach darauf, dass ihr es schafft", meinte Mario und lächelte. "Ihr Vampire könnt so viel - das werdet ihr auch können."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Hoffentlich."

"Natürlich. So, und jetzt packen", schob Mario die Decke von den Beinen.

"Wir lassen euch allein", sagte Thomas. "In 20 Minuten unten beim Frühstück?"

"Ja - bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Marc von ihnen, und die beiden verließen das Zimmer.


	24. Die Suche beginnt

Thomas und Mario standen vor der Toilette im Flughafen von Danzig. Darin verabschiedeten sich Mario und Marc voneinander, und natürlich wollten sie nicht gestört werden.

"Mir wär’s lieber, wenn Mario in Deutschland geblieben wäre", murmelte Thomas.

Sein Gefährte nickte. "Mir auch. Aber wenn er wirklich hier bleibt, hier im Sicherheitsbereich. Da kommt niemand hin."

"Ich weiß. Außerdem hat Marc recht. Wir sind zu dritt und der andere Vampir ist allein. Wir werden das schon schaffen."

"Zu viert, hoffentlich", korrigierte Mario.

"Wer weiß, wie geschwächt Jacob ist", meinte Thomas.

Mario nickte leicht. "Aber auch dann kann er uns helfen."

Thomas nickte. "Marc kommt", sagte er, und Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen folgte Marc den beiden aus dem Flughafen hinaus. Sie hatten schon von unterwegs ein Auto gemietet, das sie jetzt abholten. 

Mario tippte ihr Ziel - das Hotel, das sie in wenigen Tagen als EM-Quartier beziehen würden - ins Navi ein, während Thomas fuhr. "Was machen wir, wenn wir da sind?" fragte er leise.

"Suchen. Und... da vorn ist ein Kiosk, kauf mal alle Zeitungen auf, die die haben. Gerade Sportzeitungen. Vielleicht seh ich noch was."

"Mach ich", sagte Marc und stieg aus.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Marc schließlich ziemlich bepackt wieder eingestiegen war. Mario und Thomas hatten inzwischen die Plätze getauscht, so dass Thomas schon mal mit der Arbeit anfangen konnte.

„Glaubt ihr dass Mario am Flughafen wirklich sicher ist?" fragte Marc nach einer Weile.

"Ja. Niemand weiß, dass er etwas mit uns zu tun hat. Gut, er riecht nach Vampir, aber er kann ja auch einfach... benutzt worden sein", überlegt Mario, während Thomas sich weiter auf die Bilder konzentrierte. 

"Hoffentlich..."

"Mach dir kein Sorgen. Da sind doch auch viel zu viele Menschen, und ein Vampir, der was auf sich hält, wird ihn da angreifen."

Marc nickte. "Du hast recht. Ich... hab einfach Angst um ihn. Als Mensch hat er doch keine Chance gegen einen Vampir."

"Ja, aber ich denke, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Mario ist so sicher wie er nur sein kann", sagte nun auch Thomas.

"Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Mario und sah ihn kurz an.

"Bisher noch nicht", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

Mario nickte leicht und strich ihm kurz über den Oberschenkel. Dann musste er schalten und die Hand wieder wegnehmen. "Wir sind in einer Viertelstunde da", kündigte er an.

Thomas nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Zeitungen.

Wie angekündigt erreichten sie 15 Minuten später ihr Ziel, einen Parkplatz in der Nähe des Teamhotels, direkt an dem Wald, der auf dem Foto zu sehen war. 

"Zu nah am Hotel wird er sich nicht aufhalten", meinte Marc.

"Dann lass uns mal durch den Wald laufen", schlug Mario vor. "Oder hast du noch was gesehen? Hast du die Zeitung von gestern dabei?"

"Ist die letzte", nickte Thomas.

"Guck bitte mal, ob sich da was geändert hat. Vielleicht siehst du ja, was gerade passiert", hoffte Mario.

Thomas begann durch die Zeitung zu blättern, betrachtete jedes Bild ganz genau. Irgendwann stutzte er, bei demselben Bild wie am Vorabend. "Da... das hat sich wieder verändert."

"Was denn?" fragte Mario sofort. "Siehst du Jakob?"

"Ist noch verschwommen... aber es bewegt sich was. Der Vampir in Schwarz ist da zu sehen."

"Kannst du ihn beschreiben?" fragte Marc.

"Groß, schlank. Sehr agil. Und in schwarz, mit Kapuze, man kann echt nicht viel erkennen." 

"Und sonst?" fragte Marc. "Irgendwas Auffälliges?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Dunkle Haare, soweit ich das sehe. Meinst du, du kennst ihn? Kennst du eigentlich noch mehr Vampire?" 

"Ein paar der Älteren kenn ich", sagte Marc leise. 

Obwohl sich Thomas auf das Bild konzentrierte, fühlte er das Schaudern, dass Marc überkam, allein beim Gedanken an die alten Meister.

"Kannst du was von der Umgebung erkennen?" fragte Mario. 

"Nein, nicht viel mehr als ihr, vermute ich. Das heißt - da hinten, da scheint eine Hütte zu sein."

"Eine Hütte?" fragte Marc. "Das ist doch schon mal ein guter Hinweis."

"Die können wir dann mal suchen", seufzte Thomas und wollte aussteigen, wurde aber von Marc zurückgehalten. "Nicht so schnell. Der Wald ist groß, und wir haben hier keine Übersicht." Er zog sein Handy heraus, ein Smartphone mit recht großem Display, und startete Google Maps. "Also, dann wollen wir mal..."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber dann wurde Marc fündig. "Das hier scheint eine Hütte zu sein", sagte er. 

"Dann bring uns hin", bat Thomas ihn leise.

Marc nickte und die drei stiegen aus. Einen Moment orientierte sich Marc, dann deutete er in eine Richtung. "Da lang." 

Gemeinsam liefen sie los, erst einen Fahrweg entlang, der schnurgerade in den Wald führte. Die Fahrspuren waren kaum bewachsen, und auch der Wald war noch hell und nicht besonders dicht. 

Schließlich blieb Marc stehen und schaute sich um. Thomas und Mario hatte keine Ahnung, wonach Marc suchte, aber nach einer Weile nickte er. "Hier müssen wir den Weg verlassen und tiefer in den Wald rein." 

Bevor die beiden antworten konnten, lief Marc durch das Gebüsch am Wegesrand in den Wald. Zunächst war es noch recht hell, sie liefen über Gräser und Moose, hin und wieder sogar blühende Pflanzen. Dann aber wurde der Wald dichter und dunkler. Es gab kaum noch Unterholz, nur große, alte, dunkle Bäume. Es drang kaum Sonne zu ihnen hinunter, und sie merkten, wie es deutlich kühler wurde. 

Plötzlich blieb Marc stehen und bückte sich. "Blut", murmelte er. "Aber schon ein paar Tage alt." 

Auch Thomas beugte sich über den Fleck. "Menschlich." Dann sah er auf. "Also weiter da lang?"

"Aber vorsichtig", meinte Marc. 

Mario nickte. "Wir passen auf." Leise liefen sie weiter, achteten auf Zweige unter ihren Füßen und über ihren Köpfen. Menschen hätten den Wald inzwischen als unheimlich empfunden, düster und kühl, und auch die drei Vampire wären jetzt gern an anderer Stelle gewesen.

Marc erinnerte das alles an seine Zeit bei seinem alten Meister. Auch dort hatten sie in einem Wald gehaust. In einer kalten, muffigen, feuchten Höhle, weitab von Städten.  
Schlechte Erinnerungen, an die er nicht mehr denken wollte. Er hatte jetzt einen neuen, anderen Meister. Und er hatte Mario... 

"Halt", wisperte Thomas auf einmal, und sie blieben stehen. "Da ist was."

Der Wald um sie herum war still. Bisher hatten sie ab und an noch Tiere gehört, aber selbst diese Laute waren verstummt. Es war, als würde alles Lebendige diesen Bereich des Waldes meiden.  
Auch das war Marc vertraut - Tiere spürten die Anwesenheit von Vampiren und mieden diese Orte instinktiv. 

Leise schlichen sie weiter. Ganz hinten zwischen den Bäumen war ein wenig mehr Licht, vielleicht eine Lichtung?

Tatsächlich tat sich schließlich vor ihnen eine Lichtung auf, die normalerweise ein malerisch schöner Fleck hätte sein müssen. Aber hier wirkte sie... beängstigend. 

Die Bäume hier sahen düster aus mit ihren graugrünen Blättern und hängenden Zweigen. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war schwarz und nass und unbewachsen, als hätte sich sogar das Gras hier zurückgezogen.

Und auch die Hütte, die am Rand der Lichtung im Schatten einiger knorriger Bäume stand, wirkte abschreckend. Dunkel, düster und beängstigend, irgendwie.

Die Hütte musste alt sein und wurde vermutlich schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr von Menschen bewohnt. Ein Teil des Dachs war eingestürzt, die Fensterläden hingen schief in den Verankerungen und die kleine Veranda wirkte morsch. Die Luft roch nach Fäulnis und Tod.

Ganz leise schlichen sie sich näher.

"Menschen sind nicht da", wisperte Thomas. 

Marc nickte, das hatte er auch schon bemerkt. “Fühlst du was?“ 

Thomas konzentrierte sich. "Ich... weiß nicht, ich glaube ja..." 

“Jakob?“, frage Mario aufgeregt. 

"Ich... keine Ahnung", gab Thomas zu. "Es ist total merkwürdig." 

“Er schirmt sie ab “, vermutete Marc. „Lass uns näher ran gehen.“

Thomas nickte und ganz vorsichtig schlichen sie sich näher. Vielleicht könnten sie ja durch eins der Fenster sehen, wenn sie leise genug waren.  
Sie schlichen weiter, bis sie alle drei wie angewurzelt stehen blieben. Es war, als wären sie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gelaufen.

"Scheiße", fluchte Thomas. "Was... ist das?"

Er blickte sich um, zu Mario, dann zu Marc. Der sah erschüttert auf das Haus. "Das... das ist mein alter Meister", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Was?" fragte Thomas erschrocken.

"Das ist mein alter Meister. Der kann solche Schilde aufbauen."

Mario war blass geworden. Marc hatte nicht viel erzählt, aber was sie von seinem alten Meister gehört hatten, war schrecklich.

Ohne zu überlegen trat er auf Marc zu und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Im ersten Moment zuckte Marc zurück, so etwas kannte er nicht, eine solche Freundschaft, doch schließlich schaffte er sich zu entspannen. Er ließ sich von Mario umarmen, während Thomas langsam die Mauer entlangging.

"Kann er spüren, wenn jemand auf die Mauer trifft?" fragte Thomas Marc leise.

Marc zögerte. "Wenn er sich darauf konzentriert."

"Im schlimmsten Fall weiß er also schon, dass wir hier sind."

Marc nickte leicht, er war wirklich wie paralysiert.

"Haben wir eine Chance gegen ihn?" fragte Mario. 

"Zu dritt... vielleicht. Alleine hatte ich nie eine Chance. Aber... er ist ein sehr mächtiger Vampir. Es wird schwer."

"Vielleicht können wir ja versuchen mit ihm zu reden."

Sofort schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Nein, das... das geht nicht. Denk gar nicht erst daran. Wir... wir brauchen einen Plan", überlegte er und blickte noch einmal zu der verfallenen Hütte.

"Was schlägst du vor?" fragte Thomas.

"Wir müssen sehen... vielleicht... können wir ihn irgendwie ablenken?"

"Aber wie?"

Marc ließ sich noch immer von Mario im Arm halten, das beruhigte ihn doch. Und langsam konnte er auch wieder denken. "Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Einer dringt in die Mauer ein - das geht, wenn man sich sehr darauf konzentriert. Es ist schmerzhaft, aber nichts gegen..." Marc bebte leicht bei dem Gedanken.

"Ich mach das", sagte Thomas sofort.

Für einen Moment sah Marc ihn überrascht an. "Danke. Du... du weißt nur nicht, dass das nicht die Aufgabe eines Meisters ist..."

"Das ist mir ziemlich egal", sagte Thomas.

"Danke", nickte Marc, und Thomas fühlte, wie dankbar er war. 

"Also einfach nur konzentrieren?" fragte Thomas noch einmal nach.

"Ja, stell dir ganz genau vor, wie du durchgehst. Aber... mach es irgendwo da hinten. Er wird den Schild da verstärken - und dann kommen wir vielleicht durch und weiter zum Fenster.“

Thomas nickte und ging ein Stück um die Hütte herum. Ein kleiner Trampelpfad führte zu der klapprigen Tür am Eingang zu der Hütte, links und rechts stacheliges Gestrüpp und Matsch und Schlamm.  
Thomas sah sich um und entschied dann, es genau hier zu versuchen.


	25. Die Hütte

Von der Seite aus beobachteten Marc und Mario ihn und warteten auf den richtigen Moment, sich an die Hütte heranzuschleichen.

Thomas holte tief Luft, dann starrte er vor sich und versuchte einen Schritt auf die Hütte zuzugehen.  
Es war, als würde er gegen eine Wand aus Watte laufen, ganz weich und doch widerstandsfähig. Als er es noch einmal versuchte, ging die Watte in Flammen auf!

Erschrocken zuckte er zurück. "Was... was zum Teufel war das?"

"Geh weiter", bat Marc ihn gerade laut genug, dass er es verstehen konnte. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne.

Es brannte immer noch. Wie Sonnenlicht, wenn er sein Amulett nicht trug, nur noch tausendmal schlimmer.

Er schien selbst in Flammen aufzugehen, und je weiter er ging, desto mehr schmerzte es. Er verbrannte, er fühlte, wie seine Haut heiß wurde, wie sie Blasen schlug, es schmerzte so sehr, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Seine Beine fingen an zu zittern vor Schmerzen, er konnte sich kaum noch halten. 

Mario bekam Panik. Durch ihre Verbindung spürte er sowohl Thomas Angst, als auch die Schmerzen. Und es würde nur noch schlimmer werden, das wusste er, denn nun zog Marc ihn ganz schnell durch die Mauer und seine eigenen Schmerzen vermischten sich mit Thomas.

Umso erstaunter war er, als der Druck und das Brennen ganz plötzlich nachließen. Sie hatten es wohl geschafft! Marc zog ihn weiter, zum Fenster, durch das sie in die Hütte spähten. Das Glas war gesprungen und fleckig. Die Jahreszeiten hatten ihre Spuren auf dem Glas hinterlassen und es war schwierig, irgendwelche Einzelheiten im Inneren zu erkennen.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte die Hütte verlassen. Bruchstücke vom Dach lagen auf dem Boden und dicke Spinnweben hingen in allen Ecken und Winkeln. Es war dunkel, trotz der Löcher im Dach, als würde die Sonne das Innere meiden.

"Da", wisperte Marc und deutete in eine Ecke. 

Mario runzelte die Stirn und wischte mit dem Ärmel seines Hemds über die staubige Scheibe. Dann sah konnte er eine Gestalt erahnen, die in einer Ecke hockte, zusammengekauert. Es war nicht einmal klar, ob sie noch lebte.

"Jakob", flüsterte Mario.

"Meinst du? Fühlst du ihn?", fragte Marc leise.

"Das muss Jakob sein", sagte Mario.

Marc sah die Gestalt an. Sie trug einen unauffälligen Anzug und schien sich in einer schmutzigen, dunkelbraunen Wolldecke zu verkriechen.

"Wir müssen da rein", flüsterte Mario und begann den Fensterrahmen abzutasten. Ganz geräuschlos würde er nicht zu öffnen sein, aber vielleicht fand er eine Schwachstelle, wo das Holz besonders morsch war.

In diesem Moment sahen sie eine Bewegung weiter hinten in der Hütte, dann hörten sie eine Tür knarren. An ihrer Seite, am Eingang der Hütte. Marc spannte sich unwillkürlich an, bereit weg zu laufen.

Mario griff nach seiner Hand. "Hilf mir", bat er leise und tastete weiter am Fensterrahmen.

Marc nickte, auch wenn er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte. Die Tatsache, dass er gleich seinen alten Meister wiedersehen würde, lähmte ihn.

"Hier", hatte Mario einen Anfang gefunden, von dem aus er das Fenster losruckeln konnte.

Das Holz knarrte und mehr als einmal brachen lange Splitter ab oder bohrten sich in Marios Hände.

Es blutete leicht, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Irgendwann hatten sie das Fenster an einer Ecke lose und konnten das Glas dann recht einfach rausreißen. "Nicht werfen", zischte Mario Marc gerade noch rechtzeitig zu.

Mit zitternden Händen ließ Marc das Glas vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten.

Inzwischen beugte sich Mario schon durch das Fenster. "Jakob?", flüsterte er.

Die Luft in der Hütte roch abgestanden, staubig und faulig. Außerdem hing der leichte metallische Geruch von Blut in der Luft.

"Jakob", versuchte er es noch einmal. 

Etwas raschelte, aber es schien nicht aus der Ecke zu kommen, in der die Gestalt lag.

Mario drehte den Kopf und starrte durch das Dämmerlicht in die Hütte.

Nur mühsam konnte er einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. An einem Balken hing ein menschlicher Körper. Tot. Ein dickes Seil war um seinen Hals geschlungen, an dem der Körper im leichten Wind hin- und herschaukelte. Die Kleidung des Mannes hing in Fetzen herunter und die Haut... Mario wandte schnell den Blick. Nun wusste er zumindest woher der schwache Blutgeruch kam. 

"Jakob... wir holen dich da raus", versprach er leise, während er sich langsam am Fensterrahmen hochstemmte. Er versuchte den toten Körper zu ignorieren, den Blutgeruch, und auch nicht genau hinzusehen, was er sonst noch in der Hütte vorfinden würde.

"Sei vorsichtig", wisperte Marc, der sich immer wieder ängstlich Richtung Tür umschaute.

"Bin ich", versprach Mario und setzte sich auf die Kante unten im Fenster. "Jakob... kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er leise. 

Er bekam noch immer keine Reaktion. Nicht mal eine kleine Bewegung war zu erkennen.

"Scheiße", fluchte er kaum hörbar und schwang die Beine in den Raum. Immer wieder lauschte er, aber es war nichts zu hören. Hoffentlich war der alte Vampir mit Thomas beschäftigt - und hoffentlich nicht zu sehr!

Vorsichtig schlich er näher. Seine Schuhe knirschten, als er über Holz und Glassplitter ging, die in wildem Chaos den Hüttenboden bedeckten. Einige Stellen waren klebrig. Mario konnte sich schon denken, worum es sich dabei handelte. Was auch immer dem armen Mann passiert war, es hatte Spuren auf dem Boden und den Wänden der Hütte hinterlassen.

"Jakob", rief er noch einmal leise, dann stand er vor der Gestalt.

Er konnte immer noch nicht genau erkennen, ob es Jakob war, aber ein merkwürdiger Geruch ging von der Gestalt aus. Altes Blut und irgendwas... anderes.  
Kurzentschlossen bückte er sich und berührte die Gestalt, bewegte sie leicht. Dann zog er vorsichtig den groben Stoff der Decke herunter und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

Es war Jakob, auch wenn er schrecklich aussah und kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem attraktiven Mann hatte, den Mario einst kennengelernt hatte: Sein Gesicht war hohlwangig und er wirkte... krank. Die Lippen waren spröde und aufgerissen und sein Haar wirkte strohig.  
Er hatte eine Wunde an der Schläfe, die diesen merkwürdigen Geruch nach altem Blut und... Fäulnis absonderte.

Was war bloß mit ihm passiert? Wie hatte so etwas passieren können? Er hatte so viele Fragen, doch die würden sie später klären müssen. Jetzt musste er Jakob erst einmal hier rausbekommen. 

"Komm", wisperte Mario, auch wenn er keine Reaktion erwartete - und auch keine bekam. Er hob Jakob hoch - erschreckend leicht war er - und trug ihn so leise er konnte zurück zum Fenster.

"Reich ihn mir raus", flüsterte Marc und streckte die Arme aus.

Schnell war Jakob durch das Fenster gehoben - er rührte sich noch immer nicht. Doch darüber konnte Mario sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, denn er hörte einen Aufschrei von vor der Hütte. Thomas.

"Thomas", rief Mario und lief automatisch in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Durch die Hütte, an der menschlichen Leiche vorbei, an einigen Dingen, deren Ursprung er nicht erfahren wollte, und zur Tür.

Ohne auf Marcs Warnungen zu hören, brach er durch die Tür und wurde fast im selben Moment von einem starken Arm gepackt und zu Boden geworfen.

Er fühlte einen harten Aufprall, dann wurde die Welt dunkel.


	26. Der Kampf

Thomas sah, wie Mario zu Boden ging und schrie wütend auf. Die Mauer hielt ihn immer noch auf. Inzwischen konnte er weder vor noch zurück. Er war... eingesperrt.

Es dauerte zum Glück nur einen kleinen Moment, bis Mario wieder die Augen aufschlug und die Umgebung wieder wahrnahm.

Ein Vampir stand über ihm, gekleidet in eine lange schwarze Kutte, eine Kapuze verdeckte sein Gesicht. Nur die Augen funkelten in einem bösartigen Rot aus der Dunkelheit hervor. "Besuch, wie nett", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die Mario förmlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Er fühlte die Macht, die von ihm ausging, und sie erschreckte ihn. Dennoch musste er sich wehren, anders hätten sie keine Chance.

"Ein Welpe und sein Meister", fuhr der Vampir fort. "Und ihr habt etwas dabei, das eigentlich mir gehört. Wolltet ihr es mir zurückbringen?"

"Er gehört euch nicht mehr", sah Mario ihn herausfordernd an. "Er gehört zu uns."

Der Vampir lachte. "Euch beiden?"

"Zu uns beiden, ja", bestätigte Mario. Vielleicht konnte er diesen alten Vampir so etwas ablenken, zumindest, bis Marc Jakob in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

"Wie lachhaft", sagte der Vampir und trat mit einer lässigen Bewegung auf Marios Hand. "Ich könnte dich zerquetschen wie eine Fliege und deinen... Meister auch."

Mario biss die Zähne zusammen, er konnte spüren, wie die Knochen leise knackten.

"Lass... Mario in Ruhe", zischte Thomas und stemmte sich stärker gegen die verdammte unsichtbare Wand.

"Sei ruhig, Kind!", lachte der alte Vampir humorlos. 

Thomas presste die Zähne zusammen und versuchte irgendwie Marios Gefühle zu erreichen. Vielleicht konnten sie sich gegenseitig irgendwie Kraft geben um das hier zu überstehen.

Durch diese komische Wand fiel es ihm schwerer, aber endlich hatte er es geschafft. Seine Hand schmerzte, als wäre sie in einem Schraubstock - dafür sah Mario erleichtert aus.

"Du hättest niemals einen anderen Vampir erschaffen dürfen, Kind", sagte der Vampir und drehte den Kopf zu Thomas. "Ich werde diesen Fehler auslöschen. Und dann... werde ich mich um dich kümmern und dir zeigen was passiert, wenn man die Regeln missachtet."

Eisige Kälte kroch in Thomas Herz, erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, in was für einer Gefahr sie sich befanden. Dieser alte Vampir würde Mario umbringen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Und er selbst war hilflos eingesperrt und würde alles mit ansehen müssen!

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung gab der Vampir Marios Hand wieder frei und zog ihn fast gleichzeitig hoch. Lange, eiskalte Finger bohrten sich in Marios Hals, als der Vampir ihn hoch hob.

Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen sah Mario ihn an. Er wusste, jetzt würde es mit ihm zu Ende gehen. Er hätte noch so viel Zeit vor sich gehabt, unendlich viel Zeit. Thomas, sein Thomas, mit dem er so glücklich war... er schaffte es den Kopf leicht zu drehen und erblickte ihn jetzt, seinen Freund, der sich in dieser Wand kaum bewegen konnte.

Thomas fluchte und versuchte irgendwie zu Mario zu gelangen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sein Mario starb!

Die Finger bohrten sich tiefer in Marios Hals, er fühlte jetzt, wie sie die Haut durchbrachen und nach seinen Adern tasteten. Blut schoss aus der Wunde und lief an seinem Hals hinab. Panik stieg in ihm auf, seine eigene, und auch Thomas'.

Im einem verzweifelten Versuch streckte Mario die Hände aus und griff nach den Schultern des Vampirs. Er konnte doch nicht so kampflos aufgeben!  
Er riss an dem schwarzen, samtartigen Stoff der Robe und wurde mit einem reißenden Geräusch belohnt. Die Haut unter dem Stoff war dünn, fast pergamentartig, und sie fühlte sich seltsam glatt und zerbrechlichen, als er fester zugriff.

Der Vampir lachte. "Der Welpe wehrt sich. Wie rührend."

"Passt auf, was der Welpe alles versucht..." Er griff noch fester zu, kratzte über die Haut und fühlte, wie sie unter seinen Nägeln nachgab.

"Genug gespielt", fauchte der Vampir. "Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich dein Blut trinke, du Abschaum. Freu dich, es wird nicht lange dauern."

Mario packte nun ganz fest zu und riss an der Haut, schaffte es wirklich ein Stück herauszureißen. 

Der Vampir knurrte und seine Finger drückten fester zu.

Auch Mario griff fester zu. Er konnte nicht einfach aufgeben, auch wenn diese Versuche vergeblich sein würden. Sobald der Vampir zugebissen hatte, würden die Wunden verheilt sein. Er versuchte sich möglichst weit von ihm wegzudrücken, noch ein paar Sekunden zu gewinnen, in der irrationalen Hoffnung, dass er noch eine Chance hatte. Wieder konnte er einen Hautfetzen herausreißen. In diesem Moment gab es einen leisen Knall, gefolgt von einem animalischen Brüllen und der alte Vampir wurde nach hinten weggezogen.

Wie ein rasendes Tier hatte sich Thomas auf den Vampir gestürzt und ihn weg von Mario gezerrt.

"Ein Kind, dem man das Spielzeug weggenommen hat", spottete der alte Vampir und versuchte sich loszureißen.

Aber Thomas entwickelte enorme Kräfte. Seinen Mario so zu sehen hatte Kräfte in ihm freigesetzt, die er kaum für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Er zerrte am Hals des Vampirs, während Mario – der näher gekrochen war, um Thomas zu helfen - es wieder schaffte eine blutige Wunde zu kratzen.

"Feuer", war auf einmal Marcs Stimme zu hören. "Wir brauchen Feuer."

"Feuer?", keuchte Mario und versuchte sich von dem alten Vampir zu lösen.

Marc nickte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, aber er schaffte es immer noch nicht, aktiv einzugreifen. Seine Angst vor seinem alten Meister war einfach zu groß.

"In der Hütte ist ein Ofen", das hatte Mario beim Durchgehen gesehen.

"Ich... ich versuch ihn anzuzünden", flüsterte Marc und ging rückwärts bis zur Tür. Die Angst schien ihn fast zu lähmen, aber er konnte seine beiden Freunde nicht alleine lassen. Er musste ihnen helfen. Und es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Diese eine.

Bei einem so alten Vampir half nur Feuer. Der Körper und das Amulett mussten komplett verbrennen, nur dann konnte man sicher sein, dass sich der Körper nicht wieder regenerierte und wirklich tot blieb.

Er versuchte seine Panik zu unterdrücken und ging rückwärts in das Haus. Ein, zwei, drei Schritt - dann berührte ihn etwas am Rücken. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, war hier etwa noch ein Vampir? Waren sie ganz verloren?

Aber es war nur die Leiche, die vom Balken hing, und die er versehentlich gestreift hatte.

Dennoch brauchte er einen Moment, bis er wieder ruhiger wurde und nach Feuer suchen konnte. Kein Feuerzeug, das würde er hier nicht finden. Streichhölzer vielleicht. Oder Feuerstein und Zunder, wenn er Pech hatte.

Mit Feuerstein und Zunder würde er eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen.

Er hielt beides bald in der Hand, sah sich aber noch einmal kurz um - und fand in einer Ecke tatsächlich eine Schachtel Streichhölzer.

"Gott sei dank", wisperte Marc und begann einfach das alte und morsche Holz im Ofen zu stapeln. Ein wenig Papier dazwischen, dann zündete er den Ofen an.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Feuer auf das morsche Holz übergriff und es lichterloh in Flammen stand.

Schnell lief er raus aus der Hütte.

Zum Glück hatten Mario und Thomas die Situation weiter im Griff und schlugen sich gut gegen seinen alten Meister.

Er selbst fühlte sich nicht in der Lage dazu, was ihn zu einem feigen und unwürdigen Vampir machte, das wusste er. Aber er konnte nicht anders, er war nun mal feige und unwürdig. Nutzlos.

"Feuer im Gang?" rief Thomas keuchend.

"Ja, brennt." Mehr brachte Marc nicht raus. Ihm wurde schlecht, und sein ganzer Körper begann zu schmerzen. Dazu hatte sein Meister also noch genug Kraft.

"Marc du musst uns helfen", rief Mario. "Bitte... denk an Mario... 

Selbst das fiel Marc schwer, sein Meister hatte ihn noch immer fest im Griff.

Auch Thomas sah kurz zu Marc. "Bitte... du musst uns helfen ihn in die Hütte zu bringen."

Ganz allmählich fühlte Marc, wie die Kraft seines Meisters ein kleines bisschen schwand. Mario und Thomas setzten ihm gemeinsam zu, das schien ihn tatsächlich ein wenig zu beeinflussen.

Er schluckte. Das war der Moment. Er konnte sich endlich wirklich von seinem alten Meister befreien. Sein Mario würde nie wieder in Gefahr sein. Er müsste einfach nur zu Mario und Thomas gehen und ihnen helfen.

Zu Thomas, seinem Meister. Thomas war sein neuer Meister. Das spürte er deutlich, sonst wäre er nie in der Lage gewesen irgendetwas gegen den Willen des alten Vampirs zu tun. Ganz langsam ging er einen Schritt auf die drei miteinander ringenden Vampire zu.

"Du unwürdiges Nichts", hörte er seinen alten Meister fauchen. "Du gehörst mir. Du tust, was ich sage!" Und schon fühlte Marc wieder die unerträglichen Schmerzen, vor denen er damals geflohen war.

"Du lässt Marc in Ruhe", fauchte Thomas. "Er gehört nicht mehr zu dir!"

"Er ist meins, du Kind", keuchte der alte Vampir. In diesem Moment brauch Marc vor Schmerzen zusammen.

"Marc!" rief Mario erschrocken.

"Mach... weiter", brachte Marc heraus.

Mario nickte und sah kurz zu Thomas. Irgendwie mussten sie den alten Vampir in die Hütte und dann ins Feuer kriegen.

Er griff wieder fest in das blutige Fleisch am Hals des Vampirs; inzwischen war es deutlich einfacher als beim ersten Versuch.

"Du wirst leiden", fauchte der Vampir ihn an. "Du und dein Meister ihr werdet leiden."

Er hatte Recht, sie litten. Unglaubliche Schmerzen erfassten ihre Körper, Mario konnte sich kaum halten. Aber sie mussten weitermachen.

Auch Thomas biss die Zähne zusammen, als er versuchte den alten Vampir vor sich her zur Hüttentür zu schieben.

Ganz langsam kamen sie voran. Immer wieder drängte der Vampir sie zurück, einen halben Meter, einen ganzen, dann gab er wieder nach, und sie schafften es ein, zwei Meter zur Tür.

Marc lag immer noch zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht rühren.

Immer wieder sah sein alter Meister zu ihm, und immer dann konnten Thomas und Mario ihn näher an die Hütte drängen.

Es tat Thomas unendlich weh, Marc so zu sehen. Er wünschte, dass er ihm helfen könnte, aber er brauchte seine ganze Kraft um den Vampir in Schach zu halten.

Und auch, wenn es schrecklich anzusehen war - Marc half ihnen so auch. Vermutlich half Marc ihnen sogar auf die einzig mögliche Art, denn im Kampf wäre Marc sofort unterlegen gewesen.

Allmählich kamen sie der Hütte näher. Sie merkten deutlich, wie dem alten Vampir die Kräfte schwanden, aber auch sie waren inzwischen nicht mehr unverletzt, bluteten an verschiedenen Stellen und verloren so ihre Kraft.

Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, das war ihnen klar.

"Thomas... Mario... macht weiter", hörten sie Marcs schmerzverzerrte Stimme.

Thomas spannte sich an und mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte. Er drückte fest an der Schulter des alten Vampirs, krallte sich mit den Fingern in das Fleisch, und endlich gab er nach.

Auch Mario nutzte die Chance und fügte dem Vampir eine weitere tiefe Wunde am Hals zu. Seine Finger berührten die Glieder einer schweren Kette. Das Amulett, schoss es Mario durch den Kopf. Die Sonne war hier zwar nicht stark, aber vielleicht würde es den alten Vampir trotzdem ein wenig schwächen, wenn das Amulett nicht länger um seinen Hals hing.

Er zerrte an der Kette. Es war tatsächlich das Amulett, das er in der Hand hielt. Die Glieder der Kette gruben sich in die Wunden am Hals und in das unverletzte Fleisch am Nacken. Mario zerrte mit mehr Kraft, mit aller Kraft die er noch hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, was für ein Material war das? Warum ließ sich diese verdammte Kette... "Aaarhhhg!", schrie Mario auf und zog noch einmal daran. Auch in seine Finger bohrten sich die Kettenglieder, aber dann, endlich, gab eines der Glieder nach. Er fühlte, wie sich das Metall auseinanderbog, und endlich hielt er das Amulett in der Hand.

Der Vampir gab einen heiseren, fast schon tierischen Laut von sich und für einen Moment brach seine Verteidigung komplett zusammen. 

Thomas und Mario nutzten die Chance und zerrten ihn über die Schwelle der Hütte ins Innere. Die Hitze des Feuers schlug ihnen sofort entgegen.  
Sie mussten gegen den Drang ankämpfe gleich wieder zurückzuweichen. Je näher sie kamen, desto unangenehmer wurde es. Dann, als sie kaum noch weitergehen konnten, fühlte Thomas eine Hand auf seinem Rücken. 

"Weiter", raunte Marc heiser. Auch er hatte gespürt, wie die Kraft seines alten Meisters nachließ und sich mühsam in die Höhe gestemmt. Auf Händen und Füßen kriechend war er Thomas und Mario gefolgt und versuchte ihnen nun dabei zu helfen den Vampir ins Feuer zu schieben.

Der Vampir begann sich wieder zu wehren, kratzte, schlug und trat nach Mario und Thomas. Dafür hatten sie jetzt mehr Unterstützung. Marc brachte seine letzte Kraft auf, das spürte Thomas.

"Wie... wie kriegen wir... ihn ins... Feuer?" keuchte Mario.

"Das Amulett... das muss ins Feuer, dann er hinterher."

Mario nickte. Er drehte sich leicht und warf das Amulett in die Flammen.

Es dauerte ein bisschen, dann begann das Amulett zu schmelzen und auf den Holzscheiten zu zerfließen.  
Die Hitze schien noch zuzunehmen und die Flammen nahmen eine noch intensivere Farbe an.

Dann brach der alte Vampir zusammen. 

"Ins Feuer, schnell", flüsterte Marc.

Er griff unter einen Arm des Vampirs und zerrte ihn zum Feuer. Er blickte nicht zu Mario oder Thomas, aber er fühlte, wie sie ihm halfen.

Er spürte die Hitze im Gesicht und auf den Armen, aber er ignorierte es. Die Brandwunden würden heilen, sobald das alles hier vorbei war.  
Gemeinsam stießen sie den alten Vampir ins Feuer. Kalte Augen sahen sie an, als Marc sich an Thomas lehnte. "Das ist mein neuer Meister", erklärte er fest.

Thomas schlang die Arme um Marc und hielt ihn fest.

Marc zitterte, bebte und wagte es nicht zum Feuer zu sehen. Thomas und Mario hingegen sahen zu, wie das Feuer mit schwarzen Flammen brannte.

Der alte Vampir gab keinen Laut von sich, sondern blickte sie nur hasserfüllt an.

Inzwischen hielt Thomas auch Mario im Arm. Er wollte deutlich zeigen, wie er mit seinen beiden Vampiren umging. 

Mario hatte Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten, aber er wollte jetzt keinen Augenblick der Schwäche zulassen.  
Das hier, das war ihr Augenblick des Triumphes. Nach einem Finale, 120 Minuten plus Elfmeterschießen, war man doch auch noch fit!

Die Holzscheite knackten und plötzlich schoss eine wahre Stichflamme in die Höhe bis unters Dach. Die morschen Dachbalken fingen sofort Feuer.

Erschrocken blickten sie nach oben, dann riss Thomas sie mit sich. "Raus hier!", fauchte er und zerrte die beiden anderen Vampire aus der Hütte.


	27. Hilferuf

Sie waren kaum zur Tür hinaus, als es hinter ihnen knallte und krachte. Mit einem Ächzen und dem Geräusch von splitterndem Holz fiel ein weiterer Teil des Dachs in sich zusammen.

Jetzt brach auch Marc zusammen. Seine Beine gaben nach, und er sank zu Boden.

"Wir müssen noch ein Stück weiter weg", keuchte Thomas und zog Marc mit sich.

Mario half ihm dabei, stützte Marc, der seine Beine kaum bewegen konnte. "Da lang", deutete er schwach in eine Richtung.

Mario und Thomas nickten und bewegten sich mühsam in die Richtung, die Marc angezeigt hatte.

"Weiter... links... da links... da weiter", führte Marc sie leise, kaum hörbar.

"Hast du... ist Jakob dort?" fragte Thomas.

"Jakob... ja...", keuchte Marc.

Mario stolperte über eine Wurzel und wäre fast gestürzt. "Wie... weit...?"

"Da lang..." deutete Marc nach rechts, über die Entfernung sagte er nichts.

"Gleich können wir uns ausruhen", wisperte Thomas und versuchte sowohl Marc als auch Mario aufzumuntern. Und sich selbst wohl auch, denn auch er war erledigt und kraftlos.

Hinter ihnen, aus Richtung der Hütte, krachte es erneut laut.

"Weiter", keuchte Marc.

Die drei strauchelten weiter auf den nahen Waldrand zu.

"Da", brachte Marc heraus, dann brach er endgültig zusammen.

"Marc", keuchte Mario und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen. 

"Ich komm gleich wieder", versprach Thomas und ging weiter durch das Unterholz. Inzwischen fühlte er Jakobs Anwesenheit. Schwach, erschreckend schwach, aber Jakob lebte.

Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden, am Waldrand im Schatten, auf weiches Gras gebettet.

Erschöpft ließ er sich neben ihn sinken. "Jakob", flüsterte er. Er sah eine ganz leichte Bewegung, und erleichtert griff er nach Jakobs Hand. "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht", wisperte Thomas.

Ein leises Stöhnen, kaum hörbar. Jakob war wirklich erschreckend schwach.

"Ich... ich such dir was zu trinken", flüsterte Thomas. Mario und Marc würden auch was brauchen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und er selbst... er würde die nötige Geschwindigkeit nicht schaffen, um ein Kaninchen, oder gar einen Rehbock zu fangen.

"Scheiße", flüsterte er. Sie hatten zwar ein paar Konserven in ihrem Mietwagen, aber der war Kilometerweit entfernt.

Er sah sich um. Gab es hier irgendetwas, das er fangen konnte, ohne dass er zu schnell laufen musste? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie Jakob befreit hatten, den alten Vampir besiegt hatten und entkommen waren, und jetzt hier vergingen?

Mario, dachte er. Nicht sein Mario, sondern Marcs Mario, der ja am Flughafen war. Wenn Mario sich ein Taxi zum Hotel nahm und dort mit den Blutkonserven zu ihnen fand...

Er holte sein Handy heraus und rief Mario an. "Es ist alles ok", begann er gleich, auch wenn nicht alles ok war. Aber sie lebten, und das war das Wichtigste. "Wir haben es geschafft. Der alte Vampir war Marcs alter Meister, und der andere... ist Jakob." Er fasste ganz kurz zusammen, was passiert war, wobei er ihren Zustand zugegebenermaßen etwas schönte. 

"Marc ist ok?" fragte Mario mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

"Ja, Marc ist ok", versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen. "War schwer für ihn, aber er ist ok. Aber wir brauchen dich. Wir... wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Wir sind ziemlich geschafft und brauchen Blut. Die Konserven sind im Wagen. Ich kann dir die Koordinaten geben."

"Ok, das krieg ich hin", sagte Mario sofort. "Ich nehm mir ein Taxi zum Hotel und ruf dich an, wenn ich da bin."

"Danke... wir bleiben hier... wir sind am Waldrand, ich glaub, da hinten ist eine Fahrweg oder so. Du kannst also nah ranfahren."

"Steckt der Schlüssel vom Mitwagen?" fragte Mario.

"Ich glaube, ja."

"Gut. Ich bin jetzt draußen vor dem Flughafen und da vorn ist ein Taxi. Ich meld mich wieder bei dir."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Thomas und legte auf. Dann sah er zu Jakob. "Ein Freund bringt uns Blut", versprach er.

Jakob antwortete nicht, aber Thomas war sicher, dass er ihn verstanden hatte.

"Ich guck mal nach den anderen beiden... dann komm ich wieder, ok?"

Stöhnend kämpfte sich Thomas in die Höhe und ging zurück zu Marc und Mario.

Die beiden kauerten zusammen neben einem stacheligen Strauch. Erst, als Thomas näherkam, sah Mario auf. "Und?", fragte er leise.

"Jakob lebt", sagte Thomas und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. "Ich hab Mario angerufen, dass er uns die Konserven bringt."

Erleichtert nickte Mario und griff kurz nach seiner Hand. "Du solltest ihn nicht zu lange alleine lassen", murmelte er. 

Thomas nickte. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sanft.

Mario schloss kurz die Augen. "Geht schon. Ich bin froh, dass wir das geschafft haben. Wir haben es geschafft!"

"Haben wir", flüsterte Thomas.

"Wir sollten zu Jakob... oder er hier her."

"Könnt ihr laufen?" fragte Thomas.

"Ich schon. Marc müssen wir helfen."

"Das schaffen wir", sagte Thomas. Er hockte sich neben die beiden und strich Marc über den Rücken. "Hey... meinst du, du kannst uns helfen?"

Müde schaute Marc hoch. "Hm?"

"Wir wollen zu Jakob gehen. Hilfst du uns?"

Marc nickte schwach.

"Wir helfen dir. Komm, versuch mal dich hinzusetzen", bat Thomas sanft.

Marc schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann stemmte er sich ganz vorsichtig hoch. Thomas auf der einen und Mario auf der anderen Seite halfen ihm dabei.  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie endlich bei Jakob angekommen waren.

Geschafft ließ sich Marc neben ihn sinken.

"Mario wird bald hier sein", sagte Thomas zuversichtlich.

Marc lächelte leicht. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zur Seite und sah Jakob an. "Das ist also Jakob", flüsterte er.

Thomas nickte. "Mein Mentor."

"Ist er wach?" fragte Mario erschöpft.

"Er war wach", erklärte Thomas leise. 

"Gut", murmelte Mario und schloss die Augen.

Thomas lächelte leicht und strich ihm über die Haare. Er war so unendlich froh, dass sie es geschafft hatten, dass sie alle da heile rausgekommen waren.

Mario lehnte sich sofort an Thomas Schulter.

Nach einem Moment streckte er den Arm aus und strich über Marcs Schulter. "Alles ok?", fragte er leise.

"Geht schon..."

"Wirklich?" Immerhin hatten sie heute seinen alten Meister... umgebracht.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung... aber es wird schon..."

"Ich bin für dich da", versprach Thomas leise.

"Das weiß ich", sagte Marc.

Thomas nickte leicht, mehr blieb ihn nicht zu sagen. Es dauerte noch fünf Minuten, bis sein Handy klingelte. 

"Mario?", meldete sich Thomas.

"Ich hab euren Wagen", sagte Mario.

"Super", nickte Thomas und gab die Koordinaten von ihrem Platz durch. "Wir sind hier am Waldrand. Bring bitte die Dosen mit."

"Die sind hinten im Kofferraum hab ich schon gesehen", sagte Mario und Thomas hörte, wie Mario den Motor startete.

"Ich bin so froh, dass wir dich mitgenommen haben", sagte Thomas ehrlich.

"Als ob ich euch eine Wahl gelassen hätte", schnaubte Mario.

"Ich weiß...", lächelte Thomas.

"Ich kann hier im Wald leider nicht so schnell fahren", sagte Mario entschuldigend. 

"Nein, so dringend ist es auch nicht. Wir sitzen hier in Ruhe und warten. Tut uns auch gut..."

"Seid ihr verletzt?" fragte Mario angespannt.

"Erschöpft. Jakob ist verletzt, aber ich weiß nicht wie schlimm es ist. Aber das wird mit etwas Blut auch besser. Erschreck dich aber nicht, ja?"

"Ich versuchs. Gibst... darf ich Marc kurz sprechen?"

"Ja, klar", lächelte Thomas und reichte das Handy weiter. "Marc? Mario will mit dir reden."

"Mario?" fragte Marc leise.

"Hey... alles ok bei dir? Bist du verletzt?", fragte Mario sofort.

"Mir geht’s gut, ich bin nur erschöpft", sagte Marc.

"Ich bin gleich bei euch, und ich hab die Dosen dabei."

"Das ist gut. Aber fahr vorsichtig."

"Mach ich, natürlich", versprach Mario. "Noch zweieinhalb Kilometer, sagt das Navi."

"Ich bin froh, wenn du hier bist", flüsterte Marc.

"Ich bin froh, wenn ich bei dir bin", lächelte Mario.

Auch Marc lächelte schwach.

"Ich... ich muss jetzt aufpassen, der Weg wird noch schlechter. Ich bin gleich bei euch", verabschiedete sich Mario und legte auf.

Seufzend gab Marc das Handy an Thomas zurück und schloss dann wieder die Augen.

"Ruh noch ein wenig... wenn er da ist, dann geht’s gleich besser", flüsterte Thomas.

Marc nickte schwach.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis sie einen Motor hörten, ein Auto, das näherkam. Thomas kämpfte sich hoch, damit Mario ihn sehen konnte.

Schließlich hielt der Wagen wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, und Mario stieg aus. Er lief gleich auf die vier Vampire zu.  
Als er nah genug war, um Details zu erkennen, blieb er erschrocken stehen. Die vier Männer, die da völlig erschöpft im Gras lagen und saßen sahen schrecklich aus.

Dann hatte er Marc entdeckt und rannte auf ihn zu. "Gott, ist alles..." Nein, es war nicht in Ordnung, das war doch klar.

Marc schlug die Augen auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten. 

"Du siehst beschissen aus... bleib liegen, ja?", flüsterte Mario und küsste ihn vorsichtig.

Marc schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich. Er sagte nichts, aber Mario spürte doch, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

"Ich hol die Dosen", sagte Thomas leise.

"Danke", wisperte Mario und hielt seinen Freund weiter fest.

Vorsichtig stand Thomas auf und ging zu dem Wagen. Wie Mario schon bemerkt hatte, lagen dort die Dosen im Kofferraum. Er nahm so viele er tragen konnte - allzu viele waren das nicht, in seinem Zustand - und kehrte zu den anderen zurück.

Mario sah Marc an. "Wenn du willst... ich mein, du magst das Zeug ja nicht", flüsterte er.

Marc lächelte ihn an. "Ich brauch zu viel, im Moment. Ich trink erstmal eine Dose, und dann ein paar Tropfen gegen den schlechten Geschmack?", bat er leise.

"Ok", sagte Mario und strich Marc sanft über die Wange.

"Ist lieb von dir, danke." Er nahm die Dose entgegen, die Thomas ihn reichte, bekam sie aber in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht auf.

"Ich helf dir", sagte Thomas und öffnete eine der Dosen.

"Danke", lächelte Marc ihn an und nahm dann die geöffnete Dose entgegen. Durstig trank er das tote Zeug und fühlte gleich, wie es ihm Kraft gab. Die Schmerzen, die noch immer in seinen Knochen steckten, ließen endlich nach.

Mario streichelte ihm die ganze Zeit besorgt über den Rücken und Oberarm.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte Marc die Dose schließlich ab. "Bäh", machte er und schüttelte sich leicht. "Das war... aber es hilft." Er drehte sich zu Mario und lächelte ihn an. "Jetzt geht’s besser."

"Du siehst immer noch schrecklich aus", flüsterte Mario.

"So schlimm?", fragte Marc nach. "Geht aber schon besser. Viel besser."

"Du... siehst aus, als hättest du dich verbrannt", sagte Mario. "Und dein Gesicht ist ganz geschwollen..."

"Verbrannt? Ja, mein... wir haben ihn umgebracht. Verbrannt."

"Deinen alten Meister?"

Marc nickte leicht.

"Dann kann er dir nichts mehr tun?"

"Nein, kann er nicht mehr. Ich bin frei... nein, aber Thomas als Meister zu haben ist wie frei zu sein."

Mario sah unendlich erleichtert aus und lehnte sich ein wenig stärker an Marc. "Ich hab mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Es war schwer. Und hart. Und... aber wir haben es geschafft." Er sah zur Seite, ein Stück weiter saßen Mario und Thomas im Gras und beugten sich über Jakob.

Thomas hielt eine Dose in der Hand und ließ das Blut ganz langsam und vorsichtig in Jakobs Mund tropfen.  
Der alte Vampir rührte sich nicht. Behutsam strich ihm Mario über die Kehle um ihn zum Schlucken zu bringen.

"Jetzt trink doch", flüsterte Thomas in einem flehenden Tonfall. "Bitte Jakob, trink."

Er hatte solche Angst um Jakob, er wusste nicht, was er ohne ihn tun sollte. Er brauchte Jakob, auch nach all den Jahren als Vampir. Und er wollte gern mit ihm über die ganze Sache hier reden. "Jetzt trink, verdammt", fluchte er leise.

"Trinkt Jakob überhaupt dieses Konservenzeug?" fragte Marc.

"Weiß ich nicht. Ich glaub nicht. Aber er trinkt auf jeden Fall Tierblut, das habe ich von ihm gelernt."

Marc zögerte, weil er Mario ungern allein lassen wollte. "Ich... ich könnte versuchen was für ihn zu jagen. Ein Kaninchen oder so. Frisches Blut hilft ihm bestimmt besser."

„Das würdest du machen? Das... das wäre echt lieb von dir!", freute sich Thomas.

Marc nickte und sah Mario an. "Ich beeil mich. Bleib einfach hier bei Thomas und Mario, ja?"

"Klar, ich hau nicht ab", lächelte Mario. "Aber... sei vorsichtig, ja?"

Marc nickte und küsste Mario kurz sanft.

Dann war er schon weg, so schnell, dass Mario ihm kaum nachsehen konnte. Etwas unsicher sah er zu den drei anderen Vampiren. Vor Thomas und Mario hatte er keine angst, warum auch, aber der alte Vampir? Jakob?

"Jakob tut niemandem etwas zu leide", sagte Thomas, der Marios Besorgnis gespürt hatte. "Er... hatte mal eine Frau, die war auch ein Mensch. Er hat sie sehr geliebt."

Das beruhigte Mario, also stand er auf und ging die paar Schritte zu den dreien rüber.

Mario lächelte ihn leicht an. "Marc war großartig. Ohne ihn hätten wir das alles nicht geschafft."

"Ihr seht alles schlimm aus", ging Mario darauf gar nicht ein. Dann sah er Jakob genauer an. "Er hat Sonnenbrand, oder? Sieht schlimm aus."

"Hat Jakob sein Amulett noch?" fragte Mario Thomas.

Daran hatte Thomas gar nicht gedacht! Sofort durchsuchte er Jakobs Kleidung. Nichts. Wieso war ihm das nicht eingefallen? Ohne zu überlegen nahm er sein Amulett vom Fuß und legte es Jakob um.  
Sofort spürte er die Wirkung der Sonne, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Vielleicht hilft das?", fragte der kleine Mario leise und zog seine dünne Trainingsjacke aus um sie Thomas umzulegen.

"Danke", flüsterte Thomas und lächelte Mario an.

Er zog die Jacke höher und die Kapuze über den Kopf. Ja, das war wirklich besser, jetzt, wo er vor der Sonne weiter geschützt war.

"Ich guck mal, ob ich das Amulett finde", sagte Mario. "Vielleicht liegt es ja hier irgendwo auf dem Weg zur Hütte."

"Glaub ich nicht. Das wird der Alte ihm schon länger abgenommen haben. So schwach, wie Jakob war..."

"Mist", sagte Mario. "Dann brauchen wir ein neues. Weißt du, wo man die Teile bekommt?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Jakob hatte deins doch besorgt. Und meins auch. Vielleicht weiß Marc es. Oder wir können mit Jakob reden, wenn er das Kaninchen..."

Mario nickte. "Willst du nicht auch noch was trinken Thomas? Zwei Dosen haben wir noch."

"Marc wird sicher Kaninchen nehmen, also... gib mir mal eine, und du nimmst die andere?"

Mario nickte und öffnete erst Thomas und dann seine eigene Dose.

Durstig trank Thomas die Dose leer. Es half, aber es war noch immer nur eine Konserve. Vielleicht fiel auch für ihn noch ein Schluck Kaninchenblut ab.

"Kann... ich irgendwas tun?" fragte der kleine Mario.

Verwundert sah Thomas ihn an. "Du hast schon so viel für uns getan!"

"Ich... komm mir grad so nutzlos vor", murmelte Mario. "Ich kann Marc nicht beim jagen helfen und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man sich um verletzte Vampire kümmert..."

"Du bist nicht nutzlos, Mario. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du dich hier hinsetzen und Jakobs Kopf halten." Das war nicht unbedingt nötig, aber es beschäftigte Mario.

Mario nickte sofort und rutschte näher, bis er Jakobs Kopf vorsichtig halten konnte.

"Danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an. Er zog die Jacke über die Hände, die Sonne brannte schrecklich.

"Was genau ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?" fragte Mario.

"Thomas hat eine Hütte im Wald erkannt, und da sind wir dann hin", begann Thomas zu erzählen.

Mario hörte stumm zu, wurde aber immer blasser.

"Als das Amulett schmolz, war der Widerstand endlich gebrochen. Aber ich werde nie vergessen, mit welchem Hass er uns angesehen hat, als er verbrannte", schloss Thomas.

"Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, warum Marc manchmal so komisch ist", murmelte Thomas Mario. "Bei dem Meister kein Wunder..."

"Wie er Marc mit einem einzelnen Blick so quälen konnte... das war unheimlich. Wie dieser eine Fluch bei Harry Potter..."

In diesem Moment hörten sie hinter sich ein Rascheln und Marc kehrte zurück - mit drei Kaninchen.

Thomas stand sofort auf und nahm ihm eins ab. "Danke! Ich geb es gleich Jakob."

Marc nickte und reichte das andere Kaninchen Mario.

"Danke. Du nimmst das dritte?"

"Wir warten ab, ob Jakob noch eins braucht", sagte Marc kopfschüttelnd.

Inzwischen hatte Thomas dem Kaninchen die Kehle aufgebissen und ließ das Blut in Jakobs Mund tropfen.  
Es fiel ihm schwer ruhig zu bleiben, als er das frische, warme Blut roch. Aber Jakob brauchte es dringender als er selbst.

"Komm trink", flüsterte er. "Bitte Jakob."

Er strich wieder und wieder über seinen Hals - und zuckte dann tatsächlich zurück, als sich der Kehlkopf leicht bewegte. "Ja, so ist es gut", wisperte er. Wieder die leichte Bewegung, dann eine stärkere.  
"Lass ihn los Mario", sagte Thomas leise.

Sofort zog Mario seine Hände zurück und sah ihn unsicher an. "Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du riechst einfach zu gut", sagte er. "Und im Moment ist Jakob so neben sich, dass er vielleicht was Dummes tun würde."

"Ich... oh", machte Mario. "Soll ich lieber gehen?"

"Setz dich einfach zu Marc", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

Mit einem eifrigen Nicken legte Mario den Kopf vorsichtig ab und sprintete fast zu Marc.

Marc schloss ihn sofort fest in die Arme.

"Du... du hast da Blut", murmelte Mario leise.

"Wo?" fragte Marc.

"Am Mundwinkel... da...", deutete Mario in die Ecke.

Marcs Zunge schnellte hervor und leckte den kleinen Blutstropfen weg. "Besser?"

Mario lächelte leicht, "Ja, besser. Siehst nicht mehr so... blutrünstig aus."

Marc strich Mario beruhigend über den Nacken.

"Ich bin so froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist."

"Es war knapp", gab Marc zu.

"Und... wie geht es dir jetzt?"

"Ich... bin verwirrt. Und erleichtert."

"Hätte er dich noch... jagen können? Ich meine, weil er mal dein Meister gewesen ist?"

Marc nickte. "Er hatte immer noch Macht über mich. Ich... bin einfach zu schwach..."

"Nein, das bist du nicht, Marc", widersprach Mario. "Du bist von ihm weggerannt."

"Doch ich bin schwach. Thomas und Mario haben die meiste Arbeit geleistet und ich... hab nur am Boden gelegen..."

Thomas' Mario stand auf und kam zu ihnen herüber. "Du warst das Ziel seiner schrecklichen Kraft, Marc. Du warst nicht schwach. Aber... ich bin froh, dass er dich... nein, dass er einen von uns dafür ausgewählt hatte, denn das hat ihn letztendlich wohl geschwächt."

"Ihr hättet es auch ohne mich geschafft", war sich Marc sicher.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Du hast uns unheimlich geholfen. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wir würden jetzt mit Jakob in dieser Hütte dahinvegetieren."

"Meinst du wirklich?"

"Ja, sicher. Wir wären kaum an ihn rangekommen.“

Marc lächelte leicht.

"Danke, dass du mitgemacht hast."

"Ich bin froh", sagte Marc leise. "Ich... bin ihn endlich los. Wirklich los."

"Darüber bin ich auch froh. Man merkt, dass es dir besser geht. Jetzt schon merkt man das. Du bist... ruhiger."

"Findest du?"

Mario nickte leicht. "Ausgeglichener, irgendwie. Und wenn schon ich das merke..."

Erneut lächelte Marc vorsichtig. Mario hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich... befreit.

"Genieß es", riet Mario ihm leise. "Es ist doch ein tolles Gefühl."

"Du hast recht", flüsterte Marc.

"Du bist frei, Marc. Aber du bist nicht alleine."

"Genau", sagte Mario, der sich immer noch in Marcs Arme kuschelte. "Wir lassen dich nicht allein."

Marc lächelte leicht. Es war ein gutes, ein schönes Gefühl, eines, das er in seinem langen Leben noch nicht erlebt hatte.

"Ich geh wieder zu Jakob und Thomas und gucke, ob sie noch was brauchen", sagte Mario lächelnd. Marc war bei dem kleinen Mario in sehr guten Händen, da musste er sich ganz eindeutig keine sorgen machen.

Die beiden nickten nur und hielten sich im Arm.


	28. Sinibaldus

Mario erhob sich vorsichtig und ging zurück zu Thomas und Jakob. Inzwischen trank Jakob selbständig, hatte die Augen aber noch geschlossen.

Mario setzte sich neben Thomas und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Jakob?", fragte der leise. "Jakob, du bist in Sicherheit."

Jakob bewegte sich leicht.

"Es ist alles ok", wiederholte Thomas leise.

"Soll ich das andere Kaninchen auch noch holen?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ja, bitte", nickte Thomas, und schon lief Mario los.

Das hieß, dass er selbst auf ein Kaninchen verzichten musste, genau wie Marc, aber Jakob war jetzt wichtiger.

Geübt biss Thomas das Kaninchen auf und gab Jakob dessen Blut.

"Wie geht es Marc und Mario?" fragte er seinen Freund leise.

"Gut. Besser als erwartet."

"Das ist Marios Verdienst", sagte Thomas. "Es war wirklich gut, ihn mit zunehmen."

"Wir sollten einfach auf ihn hören", grinste Mario und sah dann wieder zu Jakob.

Jakob sah nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich aus, wie am Anfang. Nicht mehr ganz so eingefallen, nicht mehr so... tot. Auch die Wunde über seinem Auge hatte sich inzwischen vollständig geschlossen.  
Das Gesicht wirkte wieder fülliger und die Haut nicht mehr ganz so grau. Auch die Lippen sahen wieder gesünder aus und selbst Jakobs Haare hatten ein wenig Glanz zurückgewonnen.

Nun begannen seine Muskeln wieder zu arbeiten, und einen Moment später schlug er die Augen auf.

Thomas lächelte erleichtert. "Hallo Jakob."

Vorsichtig verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Besser", krächzte Jakob. "Was.. was macht ihr hier?"

"Das ist ne lange Geschichte. Aber wir haben dich gesucht."

"Ihr habt mich... meine lieben Jungs", lächelte Jakob sie väterlich an.

"Der andere Vampir ist vernichtet", sagte Mario leise.

"Ihr habt..." Jakob sah die beiden groß an. "Ihr seid unglaublich. Wirklich. Ich kann mich so glücklich schätzen euch zu haben."

"Wir hatten Hilfe", sagte Thomas. "Wir haben... sozusagen Zuwachs bekommen."

Mühsam reckte sich Jakob ein wenig. "Zuwachs...? Ein Vampir, und... ein Mensch?"

"Marc ist der Vampir und sein Freund ist Mario", erklärte Mario grinsend.

"Und ihr seid hergekommen um mich da rauszuholen?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich hab seit Wochen versucht dich zu erreichen."

"Ich bin seit Wochen hier gewesen...", erklärte Jakob leise.

"Ich hätte dich viel früher suchen müssen", flüsterte Thomas.

"Nein, mein Junge, mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Er hob langsam seine Hand und legte sie auf Thomas'. "Ihr ward rechtzeitig da."

Thomas lächelte schwach. Er machte sich trotzdem Vorwürfe. Warum hatte er nicht auf sein Bauchgefühl gehört, das ihm gesagt hatte, das etwas nicht stimmte.  
Nur, weil Jakob ein alter und mächtiger Vampir war, hieß das nicht, dass er unverwundbar war.

"Jakob kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Mario leise. "Unser Auto steht hier in der Nähe und da drin wäre Thomas auch besser vor der Sonne geschützt. Marc und ich würden uns gleich noch mal auf die Suche nach ein paar Kaninchen machen."

"Sonne?", fragte Jakob und runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso...?" Er sah zu Thomas und verstand dann. "Du lieber Junge... ja, du musst aus der Sonne heraus." Mühsam richtete er sich auf, und mit vereinter Hilfe schafften sie es zum Auto.

Thomas seufzte erleichtert, als er endlich im Wagen saß und der Sonne so nicht mehr direkt ausgesetzt war.  
Auch Jakob war offensichtlich froh, als sie es geschafft hatten.

"Wir beeilen uns", versprachen Mario und Marc, dann verschwanden sie im Wald.

Der kleine Mario saß etwas unsicher mit im Wagen und sah immer wieder besorgt Thomas an.

"Was hast du?", fragte der ihn schließlich.

"Du siehst aus, als ob du gleich umkippst", sagte Mario ehrlich.

"Hm...", machte Thomas leise. "Fühl mich auch so. Diese verdammte Sonne..."

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Nein, ich..." Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss ins Dunkle. Oder ein... ein Amulett. Jakob... wo bekomme ich eins her?"

"Aus England", sagte Jakob leise. "Die Familie fertigt die Amulette seit Jahrhunderten an."

"Und... wie kommen wir schnell an eines ran? Deins ist wohl mit verbrannt, oder? Als die Hütte abgebrannt ist?"

"Ich hab noch eins... in einem Versteck nicht weit von hier."

Thomas überlegte kurz. "Erklär..." er stockte, wenn es ein Versteck war, dann würde er es sicher nicht jedem verraten.“Wir päppeln dich auf, dann kannst du es holen."

"Du brauchst es jetzt", sagte Jakob kopfschüttelnd. "Habt ihr eine Landkarte hier?"

Mario durchstöberte sofort das Handschuhfach und fand tatsächlich eine Karte der Umgebung.  
Thomas breitete sie aus und hielt sie Jakob hin.

"Wir sind... Moment... da... hier lang... dann da... wir müssten hier sein", orientierte er sich zunächst.

Thomas nickte. "Ja, das kommt hin."

Jakob suchte weiter, faltete die Karte weiter auseinander, fuhr mit den Fingern Flüsse und Dörfer ab, bis er schließlich in einem Waldgebiet etwa einhundert Kilometer entfernt auf einen eingezeichneten Aussichtsturm deutete. "Hier, da ist es. Dieser Turm... von da aus 100 Schritt nach Süden, da ist ein großer Stein. Von da weiter nach Westen, 325 Schritt. Einen Steinhaufen findest du da, am Bach. Den Bach entlang, so, wie er fließt, bis zu einem kleinen Steinbruch auf der linken Seite. Dort ist ein großer Stein auf der linken Seite. Darunter ist das Versteck."

Thomas nickte. "Gut. Dann warten wir auf Marc und Mario und fahren dann zu dem Turm."

Jakob nickte und legte Thomas dann eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

Thomas lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. "Wird alles wieder gut, jetzt wo der Kerl nicht mehr da ist."

"Ich bin euch so dankbar, mein lieber Junge... Dass ihr mich gefunden habt..."

"Wie bist du überhaupt in die ganze Sache reingeraten?" fragte Thomas.

"Es war mein Fehler. Ich hatte viel von ihm gehört, grausame Dinge. Ich wollte mit ihm reden, ihm überzeugen einige Dinge zu überdenken. Er... er war zu mächtig."

"Marc hat schlimme Sachen von ihm erzählt", murmelte Thomas.

"Marc kennt ihn?", fragte Jakob erstaunt nach.

"Ähm... ja", sagte Thomas. "Der Vampir war eigentlich Marcs Meister aber dann... naja, ist ne komplizierte Geschichte, jedenfalls bin ich jetzt wohl sein... Meister..."

Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment bis Jakob verstand. "Ihr habt gekämpft", stellte er fest, recht neutral und beinahe kühl.

"Marc hat angefangen", verteidigte sich Thomas sofort. "Und ich hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat..."

"Ist schon gut, mein Junge. Ich sehe, dass du richtig gehandelt hast, hinterher. Im Nachhinein war es wohl eine gute Fügung, dass Marc jetzt zu dir gehört, und nicht mehr zu Sinibaldus."

"Siniwas?" fragte Mario.

"Sinibaldus", erklärte Jakob mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln "Er war etwa 700 Jahre alt, da trug man solche Namen."

"700?" fragte Thomas mit großen Augen.

Jakob lachte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Da bist du schon über 60 Jahre einer von uns, und doch wundert dich das?"

"Ich hab schon bei Marcs Alter geschluckt, aber 700 Jahre ist noch mal ein anderes Kaliber."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sinibaldus einen Vampir geschaffen hat. Wann war das?"

"So um 1830", antwortete Thomas.

"So lange schon", murmelte Jakob. "Dafür, dass man nie etwas von ihm gehört hat."

"Marc wurde wohl ziemlich unterdrückt", meinte Thomas. "Und dann vor ein paar Jahren ist es ihm zuviel geworden und er ist weggelaufen."

"Tapferer Junge", nickte Jakob anerkennend. „Und mit seinem Hintergrund kein Wunder, dass er dich angegriffen hat. Er hat einen anderen Hintergrund als du, mein Junge. Aber er scheint gewillt zu sein sich anzupassen."

"Er hat jetzt ja auch einen ziemlich lohnenden Grund", sagte Thomas und nickte zu Mario.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Jakob verstand, es war einfach zu abwegig, dass ein Vampir von Sinibaldus so einen Wandel durchmachte und mit einem Menschen zusammenkam. "Wirklich? Das... das ist kaum zu glauben!"

Mario errötete leicht.

Jakob lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Es ist für beide, Mensch und Vampir, etwas sehr erfüllendes", sagte er leise. "Wenn sie sich einmal drauf eingelassen haben..."

"Mario hat Marc da eigentlich keine Wahl gelassen", grinste Thomas. "Der Keine sieht zwar harmlos aus, aber er hat einen Sturkopf, das glaubt man kaum."

"Das scheint allen Menschen, die etwas mit Vampiren haben, gemein zu sein. Ich denke da nur an ein gewisses Küchenmesser, das dich schließlich überzeugt hat."

"Ja ich weiß", brummte Thomas.

"Komm, Thomas, du weißt, wie sehr ich mich für dich freue."

"Klar weiß ich das. Aber bei dem Gedanken an das Messer krieg ich immer noch Gänsehaut", sagte Thomas. "Es hätte so viel passieren können..."

"Nein, es hätte nicht viel passieren können. Du hast ihn damals schon geliebt."

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas. "Aber er hätte doch auch zu tief schneiden können oder ich hätte mich vergessen können und ihn leer trinken können..."

"Zu tief schneiden im Finger? Und du hättest ihn nicht leergetrunken. Das geht nicht, wenn man einen Menschen liebt."

"Also muss sich Marc da auch keine Sorgen machen, dass er mir irgendwie weh tun könnte oder so", sagte Mario zufrieden.

"Nein, muss er nicht. Natürlich kann es sein, dass er mal zu heftig vorgeht, oder auch mal nen Schluck zu viel trinkt - aber nie etwas, was dir wirklich schaden kann."

"Das ist gut", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Du musst dir da wirklich keine Sorgen machen, mein Junge", lächelte Jakob ihn väterlich an.

Spätestens in diesem Moment hatte Mario Jakob in sein Herz geschlossen. Jakob war genauso, wie Thomas und Mario ihn beschrieben hatten. Vielleicht konnte er ja auch Marc helfen, die schrecklichen Sachen zu vergessen, die er bei seinem alten Meister erlebt hatte.

Wenn es einer schaffen konnte, dann Jakob, da war Mario sich sicher. Jakob mit seiner liebevollen, väterlichen Art. Man konnte ihm nur vertrauen, und das tat Mario jetzt auch, als er anfing Jakob auszufragen und von sich zu erzählen, ganz selbstverständlich, wie Thomas und Mario es sich nie getraut hatten.

Mario war so vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Marc und Mario mit ein paar frischen Kaninchen zurückkamen. Erst als sich ein paar Arme sanft um ihn schlangen, stockte er.

"Hey", hörte er Marcs Stimme leise und vertraulich an seinem Ohr. "Für dich hab ich auch etwas."

"Was denn?" flüsterte Mario und drehte den Kopf zu Marc.

"Erdbeeren. Ich hab welche im Wald gefunden." Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte eine Handvoll winziger, dafür umso intensiver duftender Walderdbeeren heraus.

Mario strahlte ihn an. "Die teilen wir aber", sagte er sofort.

Thomas lachte leise. "Jakob, darf ich vorstellen: Marc, der Erdbeervampir."

"Erdbeervampir?" fragte Jakob.

"Ich mag keine menschlichen Speisen - bis auf Erdbeeren", erklärte Marc und nahm sich eine der roten Früchte.

"Er ist ein kulinarischer Banause", fügte Thomas' Mario hinzu. "Er findet Milch ekelhaft."

"Du bist der einzige Milchvampir, den ich kenne", lachte Jakob auf.

"Sei doch froh, dass ich so ein Banause bin", sagte Marc. "Sonst würde ich dir ja die Kühe streitig machen."

"Meine Kühe", lachte Mario. "Wobei - Kuhblut schmeckt nicht so lecker..."

"Tierblut allgemein ist nicht so lecker", murmelte Marc.

Jakob nickte verständnisvoll. "Es ist nicht für alle unserer Art der richtige Weg. Aber es ist gut es zu versuchen."

"Wo wir grad dabei sind", sagte Mario und hielt zwei Kaninchen hoch.

Thomas strahlte ihn an. "Kaninchen schmeckt auf jeden Fall sehr gut", grinste er und nahm ihm das Tier ab.

"Es ist trinkbar", sagte Marc gnädig.

"Es ist schön, dass du es probierst", lächelte Jakob ihn an. So ruhig und väterlich, wie er nun mal war.

"Mein Freund ist nicht so begeistert von der Idee, dass ich von anderen Menschen trinke", sagte Marc ehrlich.

"Dein Freund hat da auch recht", nickte eben dieser Freund.

"Ich kann aber nicht immer nur von dir trinken", sagte Marc.

"Bei mir hat es gut geklappt beides zu machen - mal von Mario, mal Tierblut", erzählte Thomas

"Ja, aber du trinkst dieses Konservenzeug ja auch gern."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hier", deutete er auf eines der Kaninchen, "oder Menschenblut - das ist sehr viel besser. Aber es geht halt nicht immer."

"Und warum nicht?" fragte Marc. "Ihr müsst ja niemanden töten."

"Es ist auffällig, selbst bei Tieren. Es würden Förstern auffallen und uns Tiere aus Tierheimen holen kommt auch nicht in Frage. Außerdem müssten wir die Körper entsorgen. Naja, und Menschen, darüber gibt’s keine Diskussion."

"Wieso nicht?"

Mario sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich hab Thomas!"

"Aber von Thomas kannst du nicht trinken."

"Wie - natürlich!"

Marc riss die Augen auf. Thomas hatte schon mal so was erwähnt, aber Marc hatte es ganz schnell verdrängt. "Du... aber... Thomas ist auch ein Vampir!"

Mario lächelte leicht. "Du weißt, wie... intim das Trinken ist, oder?"

"Aber doch nicht immer", meinte Marc. "Wenn ich von einem Menschen trinke, dann tu ich das meistens nur, weil ich Durst hab. Und von einem anderen Vampir zu trinken... das tut man nicht."

"Man freundet sich auch nicht mit Menschen an, oder? Und nur von Menschen trinken? Das ist bei mir immer etwas... sexuelles", wurde Thomas deutlich.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein Vampir trinkt nur aus einem Grund von einem anderen Vampir: um ihn zu vernichten. Und das tut er auch nur dann, wenn er den anderen Vampir als einen ehrenhaften und würdigen Gegner ansieht."

Thomas schüttelte mit einem Seitenblick auf Jakob den Kopf. "Lassen wir das, ja?"

Marc nickte. "Tut mir leid..."

"Ist schon ok, Marc", lächelte Jakob ihn an. "Aber Thomas hat recht, das besprecht ihr lieber mal alleine."

"Thomas und Mario sind so anders", sagte Marc leise. "Du auch, aber du weißt wenigstens wovon ich rede..."

"Die beiden haben ihren eigenen Weg gefunden. Er ist sehr speziell, aber sie sind glücklich damit, und sie schädigen niemanden."

"Außerdem bist du doch auf einem guten Weg", sagte Thomas’ Mario zu Marc. "Du musst dein Leben nicht so leben, wie wir es tun. Du bist frei und kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Oder besser du und Mario, ihr könnt eure eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Zusammen."

Marc nickte leicht. "Und ihr... helft uns dabei?", fragte er unsicher.

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas. "Wir sind doch so was wie ne Familie."

Jakob lächelte leicht. Es war ihm anzumerken, wie froh er war über diese Freundschaft zwischen den jüngeren Vampiren.

"Wollen wir dann mal los und das Amulett holen?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, sollten wir. Willst du fahren, oder soll ich?", fragte Marc ihn.

"Fährst du?" bat Thomas. "Wir müssen zu diesem Turm."

"Klar, mach ich", nickte Marc und rutschte auf den Fahrersitz. Als alle - Vampire und der eine Mensch - angeschnallt waren, fuhr er los. Langsam über den holprigen Feldweg, dann zu immer größere Straßen zu dem Dorf auf der Karte, dann wieder auf zunehmend unebeneren Pfaden zu diesem Turm.


	29. Bei Jakob zu Hause

"Hat Thomas dir schon erzählt, wie genau er dich gefunden hat?" fragte Mario Jakob.

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab mich nur gewundert... so versteckt..."

"Thomas hat ne neue Fähigkeit", sagte Mario.

"Oh, willst du davon erzählen?", fragte Jakob rücksichtsvoll.

Thomas nickte und versuchte zu beschreiben, was passiert. "So hab ich übrigens auch von Marc erfahren. Ich hab ein Bild von ihm gesehen und plötzlich konnte ich mehr sehen, als eigentlich möglich war."

Jakob lächelte. "Das klingt spannend. Was hast du noch so gesehen?"

"Es ist vor allem unheimlich", sagte Thomas. "Sandro meinte ja, ich könnte die Vergangenheit oder Zukunft sehen. Aber selbst er schien über die Sache mit den Bildern überrascht."

"Ihr habt mit Sandro gesprochen?", fragte Jakob nach.

"Ja, nach der Sache mit dem Bild von Marc", sagte Thomas. "Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen und hab deshalb Sandro angerufen."

Jakob wirkte erleichtert. "Sandro ist noch vom alten Schlag, aber offen, und es ist gut, dass ihr ihn für den Notfall auch noch habt."

"Sandro würde uns nichts tun", sagte Mario. "Und Darius auch nicht."

"Nein, niemals."

"Als ich dich in der Zeitung gesehen hab, war es allerdings ganz anders, als bei Marc", sagte Thomas und erzählte dann von den Bildern, den beiden Vampiren und wie sie schlussendlich die Hütte gefunden hatten.

"Vielleicht entwickelt sich deine Kraft ja weiter. Oder es kommt auf das Motiv an. Bei Personen und bei Landschaften kann es unterschiedlich sein", überlegte Jakob.

"Vielleicht passiert es ja auch nur, wenn jemand deine Hilfe braucht", sagte der kleine Mario. "Beim ersten Mal hat Marc dich gebraucht und beim zweiten Mal Jakob."

Thomas nickte leicht. Er hatte zwar hin und wieder mal Bewegungen auf Bildern gesehen, aber nie mehr.

"Wir sind da", sagte Marc in diesem Moment.

Thomas sah auf. "Ok... kommt ihr mit?"

"Mario und ich bleiben hier bei Jakob", sagte Marc.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. Die Sonne schien, das würde er nicht aushalten.

"Wenn ich hierbleibe, dann kannst du mein Amulett nehmen", sagte Marc und zog sich die Kette über den Kopf.

"Danke", nahm Thomas es gerne an. Schnell zog er Marios Trainingsjacke aus, die ihn bisher etwas geschützt hatte.  
Marc nahm die Jacke entgegen und zog sie sich blitzschnell an. "Beeilt euch ja?" bat er Thomas.

"Ja, natürlich", versprach Thomas und lief los. Sein Mario lief hinter ihm her, wie er nach einem Moment merkte.  
Den Weg hatte er noch genau im Kopf - durch den Wald zum Bach, dann abwärts zum Steinbruch.

"Wonach suchen wir?" fragte Mario.

"Eine Kiste. Irgendwo zwischen den Steinen", erklärte Thomas schnell.

"Und darin bewahrt Jakob seine Amulette auf?"

"Ja, genau. Eins soll drin sein. Wir müssen mal gucken, wer das ersetzt."

"Na irgendwer wird die Teile doch herstellen oder?"

"Ja, eine Familie in England."

"Dann bestellen wir da einfach welche", sagte Mario.

"Ich hab den Verdacht, das geht nicht so einfach. Aber das kann Jakob klären."

"Manchmal leben wir Vampire echt in der Steinzeit", grinste Mario. "Wozu gibt es das Internet? Das wär doch für alle viel einfacher, wenn man die Amulette da bestellen könnte."

"Ist den Vampiren wohl nicht sicher genug. Stell dir vor, ein Mensch kommt auf die Seite."

"Der hält das dann halt für einen esoterischen Quatsch", sagte Mario. "Du weißt doch selbst, was es für Sachen im Internet gibt."

"Lass sie. Vampire sind für den persönlichen Kontakt."

"Vermutlich... du ich glaub da vorn könnte was sein", sagte Mario und deutete mit der Hand auf einen Steinhaufen.

Thomas folgte ihm, und gemeinsam hoben sie einen Stein an, der sogar die Kraft eines Vampirs auf die Probe stellte.  
Darunter kam eine ziemlich alt aussehende Truhe mit Silberbeschlägen zum Vorschein.

Vorsichtig öffnete Thomas sie. Zum Vorschein kamen einige Reliquien aus einem sehr langen Leben - ein kleines Bild einer wunderschönen Frau, ein Salamander aus Stein, Schmuck - er wollte nicht zu viel stöbern, aber er musste das Amulett doch finden.

"Ob das Jakobs Frau war?" fragte Mario, als er vorsichtig das Bild hoch nahm.

"Ich denke ja", nickte Thomas. "Es muss lange her sein."

Mario nickte und legte das Bild vorsichtig zurück.

"Hier unten, das müsste es sein."

Langsam zog er an einer schmalen sehr filigranen Silberkette bis er das Amulett in den Händen hielt.

"Ja, das ist es", nickte Mario leise. "Dann verstecken wir die Kiste wieder, ja?"

Thomas nickte und gemeinsam verstauten sie alles wieder an seinem Platz, schlossen die Kiste und wuchteten die Steine zurück.

"Und jetzt zurück", sah Mario ihn an.

"Einen Moment", bat Thomas und zog Mario an sich. "Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Angst ich da vorhin um dich hatte?" wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Mario nickte. "Ich auch", flüsterte er und hielt Thomas fest.

"Er hätte dich fast...", Thomas brach ab, unfähig weiter zu sprechen.

"Ich wäre nicht alleine gewesen. Du wärst da gewesen", sagte Mario leise.

"Ich will so was nie wieder erleben."

"Ich auch nicht, nie wieder."

Thomas holte tief Luft und lächelte Mario an. "Aber wir haben’s geschafft. Dabei war der Typ 700 Jahre alt!"

"Wir waren zu dritt. Sonst hätten wir es nie geschafft. Aber zusammen... ich bin froh, dass wir Marc auf unserer Seite haben."

"Ja. Und ich glaube, dass Marc und Jakob gut miteinander klar kommen werden."

"Sicher. Und inzwischen hat Marc sich auch schon mit seiner Freiheit abgefunden, glaube ich. Er muss keine Angst mehr haben vor seinem alten Meister.“

"Und für alles andere wird Mario schon sorgen", grinste Thomas.

"Mario tut ihm gut. Mario würde jedem gut tun."

"Ja, ihr Marios habt wirklich besondere Kräfte", sagte Thomas.

"Liegt am Namen. Oder daran, dass wir euch lieben."

Thomas lächelte und küsste Mario sanft. "Wir sollten zurück, damit Marc sein Amulett wieder bekommt."

"Ja, komm, lass uns loslaufen. Wir haben heute Abend noch Zeit für uns."

Thomas nickte, gab Mario noch einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Wagen.

Dort saßen die drei anderen zusammen und unterhielten sich angeregt.

"Hier und vielen Dank", sagte Thomas, als er Marc sein Amulett zurückgab.

"Immer gerne", lächelte Marc ihn an und legte sich das Amulett wieder um.

"Übernachtest du hier irgendwo in der Nähe, wenn du herkommst?" fragte Thomas Jakob. Inzwischen war es schon früher Abend und vor allem der kleine Mario war müde.

Jakob nickte leicht. "Ich habe lange hier gelebt und habe hier noch immer eine Unterkunft. Ihr habt ein Hotel?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, was passieren würde."

"Kommt ihr dann mit zu mir?", bot Jakob an.

"Wenn das für dich ok ist", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, natürlich."

"Dann sollten wir vorher noch irgendwo ein bisschen was für Mario einkaufen", sagte Marc. "Was zu essen und zu trinken."

Jakob stutzte kurz, dann grinste er. "Stimmt, du magst sicher kein Blut."

Mario schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Jakob musste auflachen. "Dann suchen wir einen Supermarkt, und du kaufst ein bisschen was ein, was du so magst."

"Und einen Karton Milch bitte", sagte Thomas Mario sofort.

Alle im Auto lachten. "Der Milchvampir kann nicht ohne?"

Mario schnaubte nur grinsend.

"Mag dich trotzdem, mein Milchvampir", lächelte Thomas und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Da vorn ist ein Supermarkt", sagte Marc und hielt wenig später auf dem Parkplatz.

Sofort sprang Mario aus dem Wagen und lief zum Eingang. Dennoch dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis er deutlich weniger begeistert zurückkam. "Ich hoffe, das ist alles essbar", murmelte er und deutete auf die Plastiktüte, in der Lebensmittel ausschließlich mit polnischer Beschriftung lagen.

"Oh", sagte Thomas. "Daran hätten wir denken müssen..."

Jakob lachte leise. "Soll ich mir das mal angucken?"

"Kannst du polnisch?" fragte Mario und reichte ihm die Einkaufstüte.

"Hab lange genug hier gelebt", nickte Jakob. "Also, die Milch hast du gut getroffen... naja, mit der Kuh drauf... guter Schinken, das Brot... hier, das ist ein fester Quark. Der Salat hier soll auch gut sein. Dies hier sind spezielle Süßigkeiten."

"Gut, dann hab ich ja nicht ganz so daneben gegriffen", sagte Mario grinsend.

"Nein, das ist wohl alles ganz gut", nickte Jakob. "Du könntest dir auch ein Kaninchen braten..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaub, wenn ich das Tier vorher sehe, kann ich es nachher nicht mehr essen."

"Ist doch schon tot", deutete Marc auf den Kofferraum, in dem die Kaninchen lagen.

"Trotzdem", murmelte Mario.

"Ok, dann begraben wir sie. Oder geben sie ab."

Mario nickte und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück.

Es dauerte nicht mehr allzu lange, bis sie nach Jakobs Anweisungen an einem alten und etwas verfallenen Herrenhaus angekommen waren. Es lag an einem Waldrand, davor ein verwilderter Garten, der einmal sehr schön gewesen sein musste.

"Hier wohnst du?"

"Hier ist ein Ort, an dem ich wohne", korrigierte Jakob ruhig. Sie fuhren weiter bis vor den Eingang, dann stiegen sie aus und Jakob leitete sie in das Haus. Hatte das Haus von außen recht baufällig und unbewohnt gewirkt, waren sie überrascht, wie wohnlich und gemütlich es innen wirkte.

"Wir werden zwei der Gästezimmer herrichten müssen", sagte Jakob.

"Das... das ist schön hier", brachte der kleine Mario bewundernd heraus. Altmodisch, aber sauber, ordentlich und einfach ein Ort, an dem man sich wohlfühlen konnte.

"Eigentlich ist es viel zu groß für mich, aber ich hänge an dem Haus", sagte Jakob.

"So ein Haus gibt man auch nicht einfach so auf", nickte Thomas verständnisvoll. Er selbst war auch noch immer gerne im Haus seiner Eltern, das jetzt von seinem Neffen bewohnt wurde. 

"Sucht euch ruhig Zimmer aus", sagte Jakob. "Das hier unten ist mein Schlafzimmer, aber die Zimmer oben stehen euch zur freien Verfügung."

"Wir gucken mal, danke", lächelte Marc ihn an und ging mit Mario an der Hand hoch. Thomas und der andere Mario folgten ihnen.

Auch das obere Stockwerk war sauber und gepflegt, obwohl offensichtlich war, dass die Zimmer nicht benutzt wurden. Die Möbel waren teilweise unter weißen Laken verborgen und einige Räume waren komplett leer.

Es dauerte aber nicht lange, dann waren die Räume hergerichtet, die Betten bezogen und die Böden entstaubt. "Schön hier", lächelte Thomas und zog seinen Mario in die Arme.

"Ja ist es", sagte Mario. "Ich finde solche Häuser sowieso toll. Die haben einfach etwas an sich."

"Ich finde es schön, dass wir hier sein dürfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass andere von diesem Haus wissen."

"Ich glaub die meisten Vampire würde ich auch nicht in mein Haus einladen", meinte Mario mit einem leichten Schaudern.

"Nein, besonders Marcs alten Meister nicht. Höchstens Sandro und Darius, aber die sind auch noch sehr anders als Jakob und wir."

Mario nickte und kuschelte sich noch enger an Thomas.

Vom Nebenzimmer aus hörten sie ihre Freunde leise reden. "Wir haben ungeheures Glück, weißt du das?", fragte Thomas leise. "Mit uns, und mit Jakob , und mit den beiden."

"Ja, das haben wir wirklich", sagte Mario.

Thomas zog Mario noch einmal fester an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ich liebe dich, mein Milchvampir", lächelte er in den Kuss.

"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Mario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, das ist schon wieder das letzte Kapitel. Wir hoffen, ihr hattet viel Spaß beim Lesen und freut euch schon auf das nächste Abenteuer mit unseren Vampiren.  
> LG  
> Silberchen und buffy017


End file.
